


坏种

by bloodysweety



Category: BL - Fandom, 原创耽美, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 147,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysweety/pseuds/bloodysweety
Summary: 坏会遗传，也会传染。乔云杉衣冠楚楚却是个斯文败类，他坏得并不是全无理由——他的姨父裴丰年比他更坏，堪称无耻。裴丰年的坏导致了乔云杉的坏；乔云杉的坏又间接害死了女孩崔印恬；崔印恬的弟弟段西元找上乔云杉，乔云杉不知道这个小了他十几岁的男孩早在两年前就看上了他，如今借着“报仇”的名义肆意折磨他掠夺他；与此同时，裴丰年的儿子裴珏对乔云杉又动了心思……总之是个狗血的故事，反正，爽就好了！————————————————————周更，每周五或周六晚更新。长佩旧站（青花鱼论坛）以及废文网都有连载，废文领先两章。————————————————————微博@孤傲无碘盐，喜欢的话请来夸夸我~





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 七八年没写原耽了。  
> 写的怎样心里有数。因此拒绝教写文、评判人设。

1. 

 

乔云杉趴在裴丰年身上，被顶得要断了气。他在心里骂裴丰年老公狗，视线却没法从“老公狗”的脸上移开，于是乔云杉决定变个骂法，他要骂裴丰年为“空有一副完美皮囊的变态老公狗”。

裴丰年到底是不是除了一张好皮囊外一无是处这件事乔云杉清楚得不能再清楚了，不然他也不能主动上了裴丰年的床。眼下他就有一件要紧事求裴丰年帮忙，但乔云杉嘴上是绝对说不出“求”这个字，乔云杉觉得光溜着身子把屁股献给裴丰年比衣襟整齐着去开口求他要有自尊得多——这些年来乔云杉早就被操惯了，向这个男人大张双腿已是习惯，他也从中换到了不少好处。不管乔云杉还是裴丰年，都默认了上床等于交易。

因此裴丰年一看乔云杉主动的样子就知道自己这外甥遇到了麻烦事。他把乔云杉的头按向自己，想亲亲他有些干裂的嘴唇，手上却感觉到乔云杉在抵触，裴丰年沉了脸，说：“越来越不乖了。”

乔云杉心里发笑，自觉凑到裴丰年唇上啄了一下。他说：“姨父，你还当我15岁。”

乔云杉称裴丰年为“姨父”的时候多半是在故意膈应裴丰年，“姨父”这个称呼在他们二人之间由正常普通的亲戚关系变成了违背人伦的肉体交易。裴丰年知道乔云杉的脾气，也知道他这么叫自己的用意，只不过裴丰年老早就丢了应当留给乔云杉的那份廉耻，他现在当真是一条不要脸的“老公狗”。

“老公狗”挺腰使劲顶了顶乔云杉，让他这位倔脾气的外甥开始舒舒服服地哼哼。裴丰年熟知乔云杉身上的每一个敏感点，熟知乔云杉最适应的做爱节奏，这是他们背德十几年的证据。

裴丰年扣住了乔云杉的脑袋，不让他的唇逃走，乔云杉的哼声全数落进了裴丰年的嘴里。裴丰年亲够了便放开扣住乔云杉脑袋的手，他减缓了性器在乔云杉屁股里抽插的速度，摸了摸乔云杉的脸，说：“有时候我还挺怀念15岁的你。”

听到裴丰年这样说，乔云杉是真忍不住想给他翻白眼了。乔云杉坐直了身子，后穴里的那根性器又硬又热，他自己的性器也直挺挺地站着，可乔云杉失掉了做爱的兴趣，他对裴丰年说：“你不要让我吐在你身上。”

裴丰年忽地使劲一顶，把乔云杉又给顶软绵了，乔云杉轻声叫了一下，便咬住唇死活不再出声。

乔云杉越是倔，裴丰年就越发用力，他干脆翻了身把乔云杉压在身下狠狠撞他，乔云杉的头磕到了床板裴丰年也不停。他打算好好教训这个目无尊长的外甥——从在乔云杉身上印下吻痕开始。

两人在几年前达成肉体交易之时就约定尽可能不要在对方身上留下痕迹，因为这种行为流露出一种来自低等雄性动物占有欲的愚蠢。乔云杉和裴丰年都不属于彼此，他们身上没有必要带着对方的痕迹。裴丰年知道，乔云杉恨死他了，因此惩罚和教训他这个外甥最好的办法就是在他身上留下自己的印记，让他在吻痕消失之前都必须带着这些暗红色的烙印生活，让他每时每刻都记着他的屁股含过他姨父的性器，无数次。

裴丰年的头埋在乔云杉的颈肩，他要在那块热乎乎的皮肤上吸出一个红痕。乔云杉觉出了裴丰年的计划，他开始在裴丰年的怀里挣扎，嘴上骂骂咧咧，酝酿了一晚上的骂词脱口而出：“老公狗，你怎么还不死！”

裴丰年被乔云杉弄笑了，他抬起头看乔云杉：“云杉，不会骂人就别骂了。你骂我是老公狗，那你是什么？狗日的吗？”

“狗日的”这词好似让裴丰年尝出了什么情趣滋味来，他抱着乔云杉和他接吻。乔云杉自然是不肯乖乖配合，他恨不得一口把裴丰年伸进自己口腔搅来搅去的舌头咬断，然而到目前为止，这个行为只能在心里想想，暂时还不能付诸行动。

乔云杉自己都觉得奇怪和可笑，在裴丰年之前他从不知道原来对一个人的感情真的可以是爱恨交织的。乔云杉曾深深爱过裴丰年，虽然那时他还很小，并不会区分“真爱”和“斯德哥尔摩症”。待到乔云杉稍大，裴丰年第一次和他发生关系的时候，乔云杉就开始把满腔的喜爱逐渐变为恨意。那时候乔云杉就在心里骂他“公狗”，乔云杉觉得趴在他身上的裴丰年好丑。

可是乔云杉对裴丰年的爱生于裴丰年的样貌。裴丰年长得好看，他戴着副细边框的眼镜，鼻梁和人一样瘦削高挺，嘴唇薄而无情，嘴角总是微微翘着的，眼睛也始终保持了微笑的弧度。裴丰年好看得有温度，他比乔云杉看着平易近人。年少的乔云杉陷入了裴丰年的微笑，他哪里知道到底是他爱裴丰年在先还是裴丰年刻意引诱在先。

现在再思考这样的问题已经没有意义，乔云杉和裴丰年这么纠缠十几年，再美的人也叫乔云杉看腻了，何况乔云杉年岁渐长，熟谙成熟男人的恶臭套路后再回想起裴丰年曾对自己的所作所为，他只觉得他的姨父是个恶心的男人，客观一点的说，是个好看的恶心男人。

乔云杉开始推裴丰年，他后悔来找裴丰年帮忙，后悔主动上裴丰年的床还白挨了一顿操。乔云杉想，裴丰年的嘴里能说出什么让人满意的话难道自己还能不知道吗？每一次和裴丰年上床都是一场战争，乔云杉恨自己不长记性，恨自己骨头不硬。他这一次想做个硬骨头的人，下了这样的决心后乔云杉打定主意不让裴丰年再从他的身体上得到半分好处，他连踢带踹，终于气喘吁吁地把裴丰年的性器从自己身体里赶了出去。

裴丰年冷眼看着乔云杉，眼神里的怒多过了欲，他说：“乔云杉，你闹什么？”

乔云杉不搭理裴丰年，他捡起刚刚脱掉的衣服又一件件穿上。乔云杉对着镜子扣扣子时发现脖子那果真有一颗艳红的吻痕，而这颗吻痕所处的位置巧妙，好像裴丰年拿尺子量着印上去的——它被衬衫领子遮住了半个身子，另外半边露在外面若隐若现，引人遐想。

“老混蛋。”乔云杉暗骂。

裴丰年听见了乔云杉的嘀咕，他知道外甥十有八九在骂自己，但是裴丰年不因为被骂而恼怒，他被乔云杉骂了许多年，乔云杉的骂词翻来覆去就只有那几样，裴丰年早已对它们失去了一探究竟的兴趣。只是现在裴丰年的性器还可怜巴巴地硬着，他生气乔云杉出尔反尔，他生气乔云杉只让他操了一半。

但是裴丰年没想把乔云杉拖回床上继续这场性爱，他和乔云杉都已经没有了做爱的兴致，裴丰年想，放走一次乔云杉也并不是什么坏事，毕竟乔云杉是强求不来的，把他逼得太紧反倒不好。裴丰年在和乔云杉长久以来的博弈中早就摸清了他这个外甥的脾性，他知道想要乔云杉不快活就得使劲恶心他，强硬没用，只有恶心他才管用。所以裴丰年又变回了那副薄情寡义和油嘴滑舌的嘴脸。

裴丰年光溜溜地从乔云杉后面抱着他，半软半硬的性器抵着乔云杉的臀肉。裴丰年把乔云杉的耳垂放在嘴里轻轻舔舐，犬齿在那片薄肉上咬了一下。乔云杉疼得“嘶”了一声，他看裴丰年越发地不顺眼，伸手便去推裴丰年。他没把裴丰年推开，这男人此时死皮赖脸的程度较以往又深了不少，乔云杉说：“你放手。”裴丰年把乔云杉抱得更紧了些：“云杉，你的耳洞长起来了吗？你好久都没戴耳钉了。”

耳洞是乔云杉年少叛逆的标志。16岁的乔云杉表面上看起来和每一个同龄人都没什么两样，但是他生活的重心除了学习还有一个裴丰年，乔云杉小心翼翼地呵护着自己和姨父的“爱情”，每天都在承受良心的煎熬，裴丰年告诉他不要怕，裴丰年说早就和他姨妈没感情了，乔云杉隐隐约约感觉到这是一场骗局和陷阱，他却还是一头扎了进去。乔云杉17岁生日的那天逃了课，他在学校旁边的小店里给耳朵戳了一个洞，乔云杉打算打完耳洞就去和裴丰年分手，因此这个耳洞是他送给自己的分手礼物——比生日礼物更重要的分手礼物。

乔云杉不知道戳个耳洞会这么疼，他疼得眼眶都红了，忍到最后没忍住，还是流了两行眼泪下来。眼泪一旦离开了眼眶就不受控制，他的泪水好像积蓄了许多年，开闸泄洪后就再也无法止住，哭到后来乔云杉已经分不清自己是在痛耳朵还是在痛即将结束的这荒唐感情。

给他扎耳朵的姑娘贴心地递上一卷纸，大约姑娘见过太多这样的客人，她对乔云杉的哭泣见怪不怪。乔云杉却希望姑娘能给他投去一个好奇同情的眼神，或者干脆问问他为什么流了这么多眼泪，乔云杉不会把自己和姨父的乱伦告诉任何人，但他需要一份关心。

乔云杉人生中的第一颗耳钉是一颗小小的黑色圆球，远远看去有些像一颗痣。乔云杉带着耳朵上的伤和心里的伤去了裴丰年在学校的宿舍。

教工宿舍楼普遍老旧，楼道里昏昏暗暗还掺着一股潮湿的霉味。乔云杉的鼻子又酸了，心里更难受了一些——他曾和裴丰年在这个楼道里拥抱接吻过很多次，有一次差一点被邻居发现，那时候他才15岁。

乔云杉站在裴丰年的门口踟躇不前，他缺少和裴丰年一刀两断的勇气。乔云杉抬手准备敲门时，裴丰年从里面打开了门。两人见到对方皆是一愣，裴丰年把乔云杉拽进了屋，他首先在乔云杉的额头上亲了一口，然后才问他怎么这个时间没有在学校里。乔云杉低着头不想和裴丰年有视线接触，他张了张嘴，想对他的姨父说“分手”，然而话到嘴边却怎么也说不出来。裴丰年接着便问了第二句话：“云杉，你打耳洞了？”

乔云杉点头，裴丰年拿手去拨弄那颗小小的耳钉，乔云杉下意识地缩了一下，裴丰年又问：“还疼吗？”

这个问题让乔云杉感到委屈，他想，什么疼都比不上即将要失去你来的疼。乔云杉没让自己在裴丰年面前掉眼泪，他抽了一下鼻子，说：“还有一点。”

裴丰年把乔云杉揽在怀里，而后亲了亲乔云杉的耳朵：“我本来想今晚去你家把你给借出来，我来单独给你过生日。蛋糕我都定好了，刚准备出门去拿，谁知道你先把自己送上门来了。”裴丰年的话柔情蜜意，乔云杉却心如刀割。裴丰年继续说：“云杉，你都17岁了，已经是个大孩子了。”

乔云杉没能领会“大孩子”在裴丰年眼里代表着什么。

裴丰年让乔云杉在家里呆着，他去蛋糕店取蛋糕。裴丰年在关上门之前反复请求乔云杉不要离开，他的样子看着甚至有些可怜了。

分手的说辞乔云杉在心里练习了成千上万遍，他本该对裴丰年说：“不要去取蛋糕了，我们分手吧。”或者干脆一些，不顾一切地跑回家，然后和裴丰年切断来往。但刚满17岁不过几个小时的乔云杉和32岁的乔云杉不一样，他还做不到狠心地一走了之。他想，要不然吃过蛋糕再说分手吧；吃完蛋糕后，乔云杉又想，要不晚上回家给裴丰年发短信的时候再说吧。

然而裴丰年留乔云杉在他家过夜：“云杉，我已经跟你妈妈说好了。我说今天你来补习，要学到很晚。”

乔云杉看着裴丰年，他先前打算和裴丰年分手的决心快要土崩瓦解。乔云杉说：“我得回家，爸妈在等着给我过生日。”

裴丰年抱住了乔云杉，他的怀抱炽热而不可抗拒，乔云杉绝望地闭上眼睛，他在这间属于裴丰年的屋子里呼吸都充斥着这个男人身上的味道，他知道自己又要违背道德和良心了。

“云杉，你的前16个生日都是和他们一起过的。这次和我好不好？以后的每一个生日都让我陪你好不好？”

裴丰年的请求看起来可怜又卑微，17岁的乔云杉轻易就上了他的当。乔云杉几不可察地点了点头：“那姨妈怎么办？你不回家她不会找你吗？”

裴丰年侧过脸去亲吻乔云杉的耳朵，他的下巴蹭到了乔云杉的耳钉，乔云杉轻轻颤抖了一下，裴丰年没有觉察出来。他说：“你姨妈已经好几天没回家了，她在外面养别的男人呢，我不管她，她也别想管我。”

“那裴珏呢？你们都不回家，裴珏怎么办？”

裴丰年轻笑：“云杉，你还操心裴珏呢。难怪裴珏总说最喜欢你了，”裴丰年捧起乔云杉的脸，大拇指温柔地摩挲他的皮肤，“裴珏在他奶奶家住。我这段时间和你姨妈总是吵架、冷战，裴珏就去他奶奶家了。”裴丰年说完便吻上了乔云杉的嘴。裴丰年的口腔有些凉，也许是刚喝了点凉啤酒的缘故，他用舌尖剐蹭乔云杉的上颚，麻麻痒痒的感觉让乔云杉仿佛回到了第一次和裴丰年接吻的那天。乔云杉也抱紧了裴丰年，他在此刻断掉自己后路，裴丰年成了他活命的希望。

裴丰年说：“云杉，你知道我多爱你吗？我有时候看着裴珏就想，他要是没出生多好。没有他我就可以和你姨妈离婚，一心一意爱你……或者，我干脆就不认识你姨妈！不做你的姨父！我们光明正大的在一起。”

这样的告白让乔云杉招架不住，他低下头，恨不得把脑袋埋进胸腔里，因为他害怕裴丰年会看到他又红了的眼眶，他害怕裴丰年再对他说任何一句带有“爱”字的话语。乔云杉没有拒绝裴丰年的勇气。可是裴丰年好像看穿了乔云杉的退缩，他说：“云杉，不要走，永远不要离开我。我真的……真的很爱你。”

乔云杉留下了。这一天夜里他的姨父把他抱得好紧，一串一串的“爱”从裴丰年的嘴里往外溜，乔云杉被他的“爱”给几乎砸晕，他被褪下裤子、脱去衣服的时候还是晕的，直到裴丰年的性器插进他的后穴里乔云杉才清醒了过来。乔云杉从房间角落里摆放的穿衣镜中看见了趴在自己身上的裴丰年，他觉得这样的裴丰年好像一条狗，或者说像任何一种只知道交配的低等动物，哪怕裴丰年长得好看，他在乔云杉的眼里也逐渐没有了人样。乔云杉痛苦地闭上眼，他忽然不爱裴丰年了。

 

 

tbc


	2. 2

2.

“我早就不戴耳钉了，男老师戴耳钉容易招人指点。”乔云杉扯开裴丰年环在他腰上的手：“别碰我！”

裴丰年松开乔云杉，转身也去找衣服来穿：“我送你的卡地亚呢？丢了？”

乔云杉顿了一下，说：“嗯，扔掉了。”

裴丰年背对着乔云杉穿裤子，他深叹一口气：“可惜了，那对耳钉很难买。”

乔云杉从裴丰年的教工宿舍离开的时候已经大半夜，他走到车边也没忙着打开车门，只是靠着车点了一颗烟。他想，和裴丰年这一次的见面还真是倒胃口，到头来自己事没办成，还白让操了一会儿。

他把烟蒂狠狠扔在地上，又狠狠碾踩了几下，把烟蒂当做裴丰年来对待心里也没好受多少，反而是越想越气，乔云杉恨不得立刻掉头回到裴丰年家把那老公狗给揍一顿。

 

下午有记者去了学校，摸进他的办公室，问他是否认为自己应该对崔印恬的死负责，乔云杉一听到这个名字就头疼。他不能说“无可奉告”，好像这么一说就在昭告天下他和崔印恬真的有些什么，崔印恬的死的确是他造成的。于是乔云杉客客气气地对记者下逐客令，记者不依不挠，闹到最后是保安把记者轰走，而凑在办公室门口看热闹的学生已经添油加醋把这事给传开了。

“乔老师到底和学姐崔印恬有没有过一段爱情”这件事在学生中永远是个迷也是个不会过时的话题，尤其是当崔印恬离世后，乔云杉和崔印恬的关系越发扑朔迷离起来。 

在学生中间，乔云杉一直被称为“男神”——他长得好看，且乐意把自己的好看进行再度美化。乔云杉身上的每一处都是他展示自己的心机——金边细框眼镜、挽到手肘的衬衫袖、精致低调的袖扣、价值不菲的腕表、笔直的西装裤和锃亮的皮鞋。他打扮得一丝不苟，因为内心总是存了要勾引谁的心思——无论是学生还是同事，抑或是路上素昧谋面的陌生人，只要有目光停留在他身上，他便能高兴满足。乔云杉骚，他闷着骚，也明着骚。

既然骚了，就免不了惹一身腥。从乔云杉到这个学校当老师以来，想上他床的女生不在少数。女孩子要么图他的外表，要么图个保送研究生的名额，但乔云杉拒绝了每一个人——他只和学生搞点无伤大雅的暧昧，不和学生谈爱情。除了学生，爱慕乔云杉样貌的老师也有一些，老师和学生比起来简直直白得令人发指，他们向乔云杉发出交配信号，乔云杉便根据心情选择接受与否。但乔云杉也不和老师们谈爱情，他只和他们做爱。

经历过裴丰年后，乔云杉觉得“爱情”这东西糟糕透顶，它总是让人活在不切实际的幻想里。因此某几个和乔云杉上过床的老师开始期待来自乔云杉的爱情时，乔云杉立刻抽身而退。

而崔印恬是出现在乔云杉人生中的一个小小意外。乔云杉不止一次地想过，要是崔印恬没有遇上他，那么她应当过着平淡恬静的生活，虽然平淡无奇，但至少能活着。

崔印恬和设计系的其他女孩不一样，她的美不张扬也没有攻击性，因此乔云杉并没有在第一眼注意到她。乔云杉第一次认认真真欣赏崔印恬的时候是他带着三个学生参加比赛，。崔印恬作为小组组长每天晚上和乔云杉讨论方案到深夜，他们一起做思维导图、头脑风暴，把草稿纸铺了一地，跪在上面一个一个选择合适的元素；他们一起去博物馆、美术馆看展，崔印恬拿着小笔记本边看边记，几个展看下来本子上全是密密麻麻的小字。乔云杉翻看过那个本子，看了两眼还给崔印恬，他笑得露了牙齿：“印恬，你这个笔记也就你自己能看懂。”

崔印恬也笑得露出牙齿：“我能看懂就够了呀！”

那时候乔云杉没能发现崔印恬脸上的酒窝，那是她甜美的玄机，乔云杉是很久以后在她的遗照上发现这个玄机的。

那个比赛崔印恬和组员们拿了一等奖，这个结果乔云杉并不觉得意外，但崔印恬却喜出望外，她在网上查到获奖信息后第一次激动得大声说了话，她说：“老师！老师！我们得一等奖了！”乔云杉看出来，那时候的崔印恬甚至是想要跳起来抱他的。

乔云杉知道崔印恬不可能主动拥抱他，所以他张开双臂给了崔印恬一个拥抱。也许是从这个拥抱开始，或者是从那几个不眠不休一起奋斗的夜晚开始，崔印恬看向乔云杉的带着尊敬崇拜的眼神里夹杂了一些爱慕，慢慢地那些爱慕越来越多，在崔印恬休学前，她的眼里就只有乔云杉了。

在崔印恬休学之前就已经有关于她和乔云杉的流言。乔云杉不知道学生是怎么传的，流言到了他的耳朵里大约已经被加工了百八十次。曾和乔云杉有过一两次肌肤之亲的女同事私下悄悄问乔云杉是不是真的睡了学生，她还问乔云杉睡女学生的感觉到底怎么样。乔云杉眨巴了眼睛，有些不敢相信女同事会问出这样的话来，他那时候想，这个世界可真是没有一个正常人——除了崔印恬，她也许是乔云杉身边最单纯的一个人。乔云杉笑笑，说：“怎么可能，你们在想什么。”乔云杉实在不能把“睡”这个词和崔印恬连在一起，他选择了委婉的方式解释，然而女同事半信不信。

老师们不大相信乔云杉和崔印恬一点关系都没有，学生们也不愿意相信。他们总认为，就算乔云杉没睡崔印恬，那暧昧总是有的，毕竟乔云杉带着崔印恬去看了那么多展；还有学生说，看见学姐和乔老师放假了都要一起去图书馆约会。乔云杉想，在这些人眼里，一旦认定他和崔印恬有超出师生的关系，那么他们俩做什么都成了“约会”。

哪有去图书馆约会的说法！

乔云杉在院长面前就是这么为自己辩解的，他苦笑着说：“我真的和她没什么，都是正常的师生互动，和她去图书馆是因为她已经开始准备论文方向了，我想着带她去找文献她能少走些弯路。崔印恬是个好学生，没有哪个老师不喜欢好学生。再说了，谁会在图书馆约会！”

乔云杉在领导面前把自己撇的一干二净，俨然是流言的受害者。他把许多真相都藏了起来，院长不需要知道很多次他带崔印恬看完展后又去吃了晚饭，夜里十点多把崔印恬送回家；他也不需要知道乔云杉曾把崔印恬嘴角边根本不存在的脏东西擦掉；他更不需要知道乔云杉给了崔印恬一个秘密的昵称，他叫她“小燕子”——“小兔子”太狎昵，“小猫咪”太猥琐，“小猪猪”各方面都太不合适。

院长从来都是向着乔云杉的，乔云杉的解释合情合理，挑不出破绽，院长说：“乔老师，我相信你和崔印恬的确没什么，但人言可畏，这段时间还是要注意一下。”

乔云杉乖乖听了院长的话，虽然他享受崔印恬的崇拜，但他更不想惹上麻烦：他已经发现崔印恬对他的迷恋日益加深。乔云杉在心里暗骂自己愚蠢，竟然还是让学生对自己动了真情。

这件事后来叫裴丰年也知道了，裴丰年和艺术设计学院的院长是老朋友，乔云杉的动静他只要想知道便能摸得一清二楚。裴丰年也骂乔云杉愚蠢，当时他正在干乔云杉，他把乔云杉的双手绑在了床头，给乔云杉的嘴里塞了个口球，乔云杉想蹬他，他就抓住乔云杉的脚腕，裴丰年说：“云杉，当了几年老师了，这点道理还不懂吗？你以为你是孔雀开屏吗？你那点虚荣心要膨胀到什么地步才愿意收收？你可真是……愚蠢透顶！”裴丰年嘴上是个恨铁不成钢的长辈样子，下半身却在做着最下流和背德的事。乔云杉已经懒得给他白眼，乔云杉想，我哪能坏得过你呢！

乔云杉开始刻意避嫌。崔印恬向来聪明和敏感，在感情这件事上也是如此，她轻易捕捉到乔云杉的退缩，于是她在不久后不告而别，彻彻底底地失踪了。

 

因此，在记者提出的“是否认为自己应该对崔印恬的死负责”的这个问题上，乔云杉自然是问心有愧。他去找裴丰年便是因为这件事，他没想到崔印恬失踪两年、遗体在外省被找到、警方判定她的死亡原因系自杀后竟然还有记者能找上他来，试图从他这里挖出些“师生恋”的猛料。

乔云杉扔掉第三颗烟蒂，抬头看了看裴丰年房间的窗户，那里一片漆黑，裴丰年也许已经进入甜蜜梦乡。乔云杉钻进车里，使劲关上车门，砰的一声响在夜里分外明显。裴丰年在漆黑的房间里靠窗而坐，目送他的外甥离开。

裴丰年下午便知道了记者找到乔云杉的事——他那位院长朋友第一时间给他通风报信了。裴丰年也知道乔云杉会来找他，但他不想主动提起，他要乔云杉乖乖地求他。

夜晚的风冷飕飕，钻进车窗里的时候发出的声音如妖魔鬼怪的嚎叫，乔云杉在空无一人的大马路上飞奔，他觉得自己好像在奔向地狱。

其实不用找裴丰年他也知道这事要怎么处理——一口咬定和自己无关。毕竟崔印恬两年前失踪，自杀发生在失踪后的一年半以后，她可以因为太多事情而想不开，谁说一定是要为情所困。乔云杉更担心自己的前途因此而受到影响——“师生恋”这个名声可不大好听，他不能被毁在上面。乔云杉想让裴丰年给他牵线认识一下副校长，若是攀上了副校长的关系，便没什么人会在背后嚼舌根，即使嚼了对他也造成不了多大的影响。乔云杉一向自信自己的社交能力，何况这位副校长是个女性，乔云杉认为对女性散发魅力可比对男性散发魅力要容易太多。只是裴丰年死死卡在他和副校长中间，无论如何也不愿意介绍乔云杉和她认识。

乔云杉心里憋着一口闷气，他狠狠砸了一下方向盘。他还是得去求裴丰年，若是单靠他自己，不知道什么时候才能和副校长讲上一句话。


	3. 3

3.

脖子上的吻痕衣领遮不住，乔云杉只好欲盖弥彰地贴了一张创口贴。休息室遇到的女老师指着乔云杉脖子问怎么了，乔云杉说是蚊子咬的包被抓破了，另一个男老师带着些阴阳怪气，说：“是女朋友弄的吧。”

乔云杉笑着摇头：“哪来的女朋友。”

这一整天乔云杉过得十分不快，昨天下午突然冒出来的记者让大家对崔印恬的记忆全部复苏，他们看见乔云杉就好像看见了乔云杉和崔印恬的“秘密恋情”，毫不掩饰脸上的好奇和探究。乔云杉知道自己已成为所有人的八卦对象。

乔云杉肚子里憋了一通火却没处发泄，下班后他开着车漫无目的地乱逛，最后还是停在了裴丰年宿舍楼下。

裴丰年把房子的钥匙多配了一把给乔云杉，乔云杉当时狠拍了一下裴丰年的手，钥匙就从裴丰年的手上砸到了地上。裴丰年叹了口气又捡起钥匙：“云杉，不要任性。你姨妈和裴珏都没有这副钥匙呢。”

乔云杉依旧没有接，他说：“我不要，你爱给谁给谁。”

后来裴丰年悄悄把钥匙别在了乔云杉的钥匙扣上，乔云杉懒得取它下来，就一直带着了。

裴丰年晚上将近十点到家，乔云杉已经吃完一碗泡面，因此裴丰年一进屋就闻见了泡面味儿，他站在门口换鞋，用手使劲挥，好像挥一挥这味道就能散了。

乔云杉够着头看门口的裴丰年，不冷不热地问：“又有应酬了？”

裴丰年说：“院里老师小聚，刚开学，大家互相思念的厉害。”

乔云杉看着裴丰年要笑不笑的嘴脸心里又烦上了三分——他对裴丰年永远是有恨的，但裴丰年有一副叫他很是喜爱的皮囊，乔云杉总是矛盾，而矛盾让人烦闷。

裴丰年走到乔云杉旁边坐下，他身上带了些酒味，裴丰年的头仰靠在沙发背上，他闭了眼睛：“云杉，把窗户开开，你吃这面味儿太大了。”

乔云杉起身去开窗户，然后靠在窗边点了一颗烟。夜风灌进屋里，裴丰年一下清醒了不少，他冲乔云杉手里的烟一仰头：“给我一根。”

“没了，这是最后一根。”乔云杉站到裴丰年对面，稍微弯了腰，猛吸一口烟后吐在裴丰年脸上：“你就抽我的二手烟吧。”

裴丰年笑笑，揽住乔云杉：“怎么今天又来了？昨天没操过瘾是吗？”

乔云杉跨坐到裴丰年腿上，又朝裴丰年吐了个烟圈，伸手揉了一把他姨父腿间的那团软肉：“是，没过瘾。”

他把剩下的半颗烟塞进了裴丰年的嘴里，然后去解裴丰年的衬衫扣子，说：“人前衣服穿这么严实，人后却和外甥乱/伦。”乔云杉亲了一口裴丰年的唇，满嘴烟味，他贴着裴丰年的耳朵悄声说：“你外甥今天过得很不开心，今晚好好满足一下他。”

面对乔云杉这样的勾引，裴丰年早就免疫了。他拍拍乔云杉的屁股：“起来，我去洗澡了。要不要一起洗？”

乔云杉换回他一贯的漠然面孔，说：“不了。你洗干净点。”

待到两人都洗漱干净，却没有了直奔主题的欲望。乔云杉抱着笔记本电脑备课，裴丰年抱着一摞资料翻看。两人各占半边床，各做各的事，仿佛一对已经对性爱感到厌倦的老夫妻。

裴丰年先看完资料，他侧过头去看他的外甥。乔云杉如今已经32岁，和初见时的15岁少年相比几乎是换了个人。回忆起少年时候的乔云杉，裴丰年的内心不免悸动，他还记得第一次吻乔云杉的时候，小少年被他箍在怀里，想抗拒又想迎合，他三两句“爱你”就把乔云杉骗得没了丝毫理智。

裴丰年凑近乔云杉，含住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬，咬完耳朵又去咬脖子，他喜欢乔云杉的脖子，乔云杉长了一个漂亮的脖子。

“别看了，云杉。”裴丰年来了兴致，他把乔云杉的眼镜摘下来，放在他的眼镜旁边。两个细边框眼镜，款式相近，度数也相近。

乔云杉的眼镜被取下，他的眼前就成了模糊一片，他眯着眼睛敲下了最后几个字后关上电脑，乖乖躺在裴丰年身下，说：“姨父，今天得把昨天的也补回来。”

裴丰年抓了一把乔云杉的屁股：“你怎么这么骚呢？我是不是已经快满足不了你了？”

乔云杉微微笑，说：“总之我不愁找不到床伴。”

“但你只被我操过，”裴丰年亲亲乔云杉的嘴角，手指捅进乔云杉的后穴，立刻便找着了他的前列腺体，“你这里只吃过我的东西。”

裴丰年的头埋在乔云杉的颈窝里，他的嘴唇在乔云杉的脖子上轻蹭，乔云杉被他撩的抓心挠肝，呼吸节奏也被打乱了。裴丰年说：“云杉，别嘴硬了，你爱姨父的，姨父知道。”

“裴丰年，你还嫌自己不够恶心吗？”乔云杉粗喘着气，裴丰年在他的后穴里塞了三根手指，一点一点地按压扩张，乔云杉全身都软了，但嘴上不让裴丰年占半分便宜。“我这几年总在想，我15岁的时候你都能下得去手，你还是人吗。”

裴丰年不想听乔云杉跟他翻旧账，他抽出手指，直接把性器插进了乔云杉身体里，乔云杉猝不及防地闷哼一声，而后开始推裴丰年：“你他妈的没戴套！”

“小点声，云杉，老房子不隔音的。被隔壁左右的老师听见了不好。”

乔云杉依旧想推裴丰年，裴丰年却自顾自地动了起来。他们很少不戴套子直接做，乔云杉能清晰地感受裴丰年的性器，他的身子太熟悉这根肉刃，于是身子先于心理完全接纳了它。乔云杉说：“你还怕被听到？你的廉耻心在十七年前就没了。”

裴丰年捧着乔云杉的脸又亲又咬，他说：“你说得对，我的廉耻心在看见你的那一刻就没了。云杉，那一天我第一次觉得，我活了28年，终于知道了爱情应该是什么样子。”

“姨父，这种话说太多遍就没意义了。”乔云杉任裴丰年亲他，他的双腿缠上了裴丰年的腰，裴丰年狠狠撞乔云杉，乔云杉就配合着接受，他的后穴恨不得要把裴丰年的两颗蛋也给吞了。

乔云杉咬着唇不想叫出来，但他又想说话，因此说出的句子断断续续：“我都32了，你也45了，还谈什么爱情……”

裴丰年堵上乔云杉的嘴，他简直想把他的外甥给吃下去。乔云杉说的没错，他们二人纠缠十几年早就没了爱，现在剩的就是要征服对方的那股没用又愚蠢的征服欲，但裴丰年自认更胜一筹——不管怎么说，乔云杉都是被他压着狠操的。

床头灯昏暗，裴丰年就着那点黄色灯光欣赏乔云杉。两人身上都已经有了一层薄汗，乔云杉被裴丰年干得正舒服，他半眯着眼和裴丰年对视，两道很浅的双眼皮印在这时才能被找到。裴丰年很爱怜乔云杉的双眼皮印，他亲吻乔云杉的眼，乔云杉就合上眼。裴丰年感觉到乔云杉的眼皮在他的唇下轻颤。

这时候的乔云杉有了些许脆弱的样子，即使他依然是剑拔弩张，但裴丰年知道那是他的一点无伤大雅的小伪装。裴丰年长乔云杉13岁，作为长辈他对乔云杉总是有些宠爱，不过他的宠爱阴晴不定。裴丰年很有自知之明的知道自己一旦面对乔云杉就容易表现出疯狂的一面，他越不想自己像个疯子就越控制不住地做出疯事。

他从乔云杉的眼睛亲吻到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，裴丰年总觉得乔云杉不像乔彬不像文娟，反而像自己——乔云杉和他一样打扮，一样自私也一样冷漠；乔云杉已快成另一个裴丰年，裴丰年对此感到了幸灾乐祸——乔云杉讨厌他，却不知不觉成为了他。裴丰年想，乔云杉的生命是乔彬和文娟给的，他整个人，从里到外，却是裴丰年塑造的。这是什么都不能比拟的成就感。

乔云杉倒像是他的小孩，比裴珏更像。

裴丰年把乔云杉的腿架到肩上，乔云杉几乎被他对折，乔云杉的胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖子，快要被裴丰年操得失去了神智。乔云杉这时又像小时候那样叫裴丰年“姨父”，他的声音又低又哑，完全沉入情欲之中，他在不知觉时收起了张牙舞爪和龇牙咧嘴，裴丰年好疼爱这样的乔云杉，他从32岁的乔云杉身上看见了十六七岁的乔云杉——一个乖巧温顺，愿意拿一切去爱他的小男孩。

“云杉……”裴丰年唤他。

乔云杉便半睁着眼看裴丰年，他的眼眶湿润，睫毛被要落不落的眼泪湿成一簇一簇，他懒懒散散地回应裴丰年：“嗯？”

裴丰年吻住乔云杉的嘴，然后胯下使劲一挺，乔云杉的呻吟流了出来又被裴丰年吞进嘴里。裴丰年顶得快，舌头又在乔云杉嘴里乱动，乔云杉的哼声便断断续续地闷在喉咙间，他不自觉地夹紧裴丰年的性器，从裴丰年的嘴里逃脱后侧过了头，他把颈动脉暴露给裴丰年，是告诉他，他这次愿意被征服了。

于是裴丰年咬住了乔云杉的脖子，要在那个地方刻下一个更艳更显眼的标记，乔云杉是裴丰年的所有物，这是这十七年来毋庸置疑的事实。

乔云杉乖巧地任裴丰年宰割，因为接下来他要开始煞风景。乔云杉抱紧了裴丰年，他的手指在裴丰年的背上留下指痕，这是他的报复，他希望姨妈或者裴珏看见这些印记，但又不知道他的出轨对象是自己外甥。

乔云杉说：“姨父……崔印恬死了大半年了，怎么还会有记者来找我……”

裴丰年这时快到高潮，他的喘息急促起来，乔云杉虽然故意煞风景，却又不能不承认他喜欢听裴丰年的低喘。乔云杉少年时候总是想，姨父和姨妈做爱的时候也会这样性感吗？裴珏就是他们无数次做爱的结果吗？

“这种时候你还在想这个问题。”裴丰年握着乔云杉的腰，用力而快速地攻城掠地，两颗睾丸拍打在乔云杉的臀上，好像在惩罚性地打屁股。

裴丰年的进攻太快太狠，乔云杉感到了一点疼痛，他和裴丰年多年的性爱中已经很久没有疼过，这种久违的感觉让他内心有点兴奋。“姨父……”乔云杉放弃了方才的那个问题，他稍微抬头去亲裴丰年的嘴，呜呜咽咽地装作一个讨宠爱的孩子。

乔云杉细瘦，身量的确像个孩子，他一米七八的个子，缩在裴丰年身下就只剩了一点。

“姨父……”乔云杉开始轻轻颤抖，他用手撸动自己的性器，也快要射了。“姨父……快一点……快一点……”

裴丰年照做，乔云杉抱着裴丰年，牙齿咬住了他的肩。裴丰年射进乔云杉的体内，乔云杉跟着也射了出来。

“你射在我里面了。”乔云杉说。

裴丰年亲吻乔云杉的额头：“我知道。”

乔云杉偏过头不让裴丰年继续吻他：“给我弄出来。”

“云杉，我是不是太宠你了。”裴丰年用手捋顺乔云杉的头发，手上动作轻柔，语气已开始结冰。

乔云杉和裴丰年对视：“你欠我的。你欠我的东西一辈子都还不完，把你的脏东西给我弄出来又怎么了？”

裴丰年随即笑了：“我是欠你太多，但那是因为爱你。云杉，你要时刻记得，姨父爱你。”

 

乔云杉没有回家，裴丰年留他过夜，他就答应了。乔云杉躺在裴丰年身边，又提起刚刚的问题：“你说那个记者怎么会知道我和崔印恬的事。”

裴丰年的手指在乔云杉的后颈打转：“可能顺藤摸瓜，摸到了些什么吧。”

乔云杉说：“但我和她的确没发生什么实质性的行为。”

裴丰年用手撑起脑袋看乔云杉：“人只相信他们愿意相信的东西。这个道理你总该懂。”

乔云杉苦笑一下，他亲了裴丰年的嘴角后背过身睡了。

他带着疑惑入睡，醒来时已是一大清早。

餐桌上摆了一碗白粥、一个包子和一颗鸡蛋，裴丰年坐在沙发上看报纸，他催促乔云杉快快吃早饭，他要搭乔云杉的顺风车去学校。

裴丰年从刚坐进车里就开始打电话，作为土木学院的副院长，裴丰年总是很忙的，只是他再忙，也愿意分出些时间给乔云杉。所以裴丰年说他爱乔云杉是确实带了几分真心，可惜的是他越是爱乔云杉，乔云杉越是不愿意领他的情。

车在土木学院大楼前停下，裴丰年终于把手机揣进口袋里，他解了安全带却不下车，说：“云杉，我今晚又要出差了。大概四五天能回来，你……”

乔云杉打断他：“你快走吧，我不会想你。”

裴丰年捉住乔云杉的手，与他十指相扣，乔云杉想甩开却没能甩动：“你做什么！这是在学校里！”

裴丰年叹气，他松开手，说：“不会被看见的。那……我走了。”裴丰年看着乔云杉，欲言又止，最后什么也没说，开门下了车。


	4. 4

4.  
乔云杉走进办公室的时候七点五十分。他上午没有课。

天色开始变暗，乔云杉看过天气预报，知道这天是会下雷阵雨的，他早有准备，办公室和车里都有雨伞。乔云杉拿起手机想给裴丰年发个消息时上课铃响了，坐在乔云杉对面的袁老师冲他打声招呼：“我去上课啦。”乔云杉对他露出一个笑，嘴角勾起来，是一个公式化但好看的笑。袁老师离开后，乔云杉放下手里的手机，想着自己何必要对那老东西嘘寒问暖，那是年少的乔云杉才做的事。

窗外响起一声惊雷，瓢泼大雨从天而下。

乔云杉从小就不爱雨天，尤其恨暴雨天。其中原因太多——雨中撑不住的伞、钻进鞋子里的雨水、湿透的裤脚、还有一切不好的事情总爱发生在下雨天，比如崔印恬的死讯。  
半年前得知崔印恬死讯的时候也是这样的大雨天，只不过那时候是清晨六点三十三分，黑暗得如同浓夜的清晨六点三十三分。向他通报崔印恬死亡的电话铃响起的时候乔云杉已经酝酿着准备从梦中清醒，刺耳的声音把他惊得灵魂似乎都收拢成了一团，乔云杉拿起手机看来电显示，如果是垃圾来电他就要把对方狠狠辱骂一通。

乔云杉显然是忘了，没有推销电话会在清晨就开始上班。

“叶辅导员”几个字显示在屏幕上，乔云杉心里有了些不详的预感。叶辅导员在电话里平静地告诉他：崔印恬的遗体找到了，在邻省被找到的，自杀。  
崔印恬给父母朋友都留了遗书，累加起来好像厚厚的一本论文。她也给乔云杉留了一封，内容只有短短的几句话：乔老师，感谢这些年来您对我的教导。学生没能撑到毕业，让您失望了。希望来世还能做您的学生。

此外还有一张纸条，没写明给谁，但乔云杉知道那还是写给他的——  
“你说过让我放心飞，你会接着我。那好，我这就飞向你，你一定要接住我。”

乔云杉曾送给过崔印恬一本书作为生日礼物，他在书里夹了一张小卡片，只有名片大小，乔云杉写：“小燕子，你放心飞，老师会接着你。”落款“乔老师”。

崔印恬在一个夜里如飞鸟那样张开双臂从桥上一跃而下，她没有飞起来，而是扎进滚滚江水，瞬间就消失了。警察打捞起她的尸体时已经呈巨人观，叶辅导员这样告诉乔云杉。乔云杉之前没听说过什么是“巨人观”，他上网查，最后颤抖着手指关掉页面。

乔云杉那天请了半天假，他在家里哭了一上午，暴雨与他为伴。

那张卡片去了哪里不得而知，到目前为止崔印恬的家人没有因为它而来找乔云杉的麻烦，因此乔云杉认为也许它已经被当做遗物被处理掉了。

 

下第二节课的时候袁肃回办公室来接热水，跟着他来的还有一个学生，是新面孔，乔云杉想他大约是大一的新生。

乔云杉听袁肃叫那学生“段西元”，紧接着他就被点到了名，袁老师指着他对男生说：“这位是乔老师，一般我们都在办公室，我不在的时候你找乔老师是一样的。”

男生和乔云杉打招呼，乔云杉依旧露出好看却不带感情的笑，男生也对他笑，笑里也没有感情。他笑起来时脸上带个酒窝，只是这个酒窝没有给他添一份乖巧和可爱，反而让他的表情更冷淡了一点。乔云杉想，他这样子颇像一个英俊的冷血杀手，笑容灿灿地就能把人的命或者魂给要了。

乔云杉对段西元生出一种莫名的抵触感。

男生被袁肃打发走后袁肃对乔云杉说：“这个学生挺聪明的。”

“怎么看出来的？”

袁肃喝了一口水，看着乔云杉：“我问他们，设计是什么？这个孩子说，设计是以人为本，用创造创新来解决问题。”

听到这样的答案乔云杉也不免惊讶：“是挺有觉悟的。”

袁肃笑笑：“而且我本来没打算拉他来工作室，是他下课了主动说要来的。”

乔云杉说：“但是玻璃房那边已经没什么空位了。”

袁肃说：“没事，我让他先来这里。他肯定也不会经常来，把角落那个桌子腾出来就行了。”

乔云杉点头应了，心口不一地说：“袁老师，你这是捡到宝了。”

袁肃自然也是这么想的，他笑呵呵地出了门继续上课去了。

午休时乔云杉去了玻璃房，有学生拿着论文和作业在等他。

乔云杉不爱看学生的论文，但孩子们为了毕业不得不发表，他就不得不指导。这种时候乔云杉就会思念崔印恬那样的学生，聪慧努力，让他省了太多心。

玻璃房是乔云杉和袁肃共同的工作室，离艺设楼走路十来分钟的路程。它临着一个人工湖，门口有个小桥能通到湖心。玻璃房外表看起来有情调又精致，非常符合设计系老师气质，但实际上它冬冷夏热，是一幢表里不一的建筑。乔云杉和袁肃都不爱往那去。

乔云杉开车到玻璃房，雨还在下，哪怕是车子到玻璃房门口的距离也得撑伞。房子里开了空调，稍有些凉，然而不开空调又会闷热，雨水打在屋顶上噼里啪啦地响，乔云杉盘算着有空了得把屋顶给处理一下。

修改学生论文和作业让乔云杉憋了很多火气，但他看着孩子们的脸又把重话给咽了下去——他们也不是不愿意好好学，只是悟性差了些，离开窍还有些距离。

这时候乔云杉突然有了点挫败感，他开始反思自己，是不是教学方法出了什么问题，但在大学上课和高中完全不一样，尤其是设计课程，他没办法提供标准答案。

乔云杉在玻璃房待了一会儿又要赶回去上课。他带了两个学生回办公室，哪知段西元已经在角落的那个位置坐定，他自己的学生只能坐小沙发上。

乔云杉想和段西元说点什么，但他张了嘴又不知道到底要说什么，最后拿起电脑匆忙去了教室。

下午是四节课的大课，乔云杉回到办公室已经有些饿意。他看看外面昏暗的天空又打消了出去吃饭的念头，虽然他开车，但他还是不想出门。学生问是否要帮他买饭，乔云杉一口给拒绝了，他让两个孩子先走了，顿时办公室只剩了乔云杉和段西元。

乔云杉对段西元说：“你也快回去吧，袁老师这个时间不会再来了。”

段西元说：“没关系的乔老师，我还想再看会儿书，你先走吧，我会锁好门的。”

乔云杉笑了笑，摇头：“我也不想现在走，雨下小一点再说。”

段西元转过身面对乔云杉，好像要开始和他进行一段长时间的闲聊：“乔老师没开车吗？”

乔云杉说：“开了，但下雨视线不好，我不喜欢下雨天开车。”

段西元点点头，又转回身去。

乔云杉说：“你住宿舍吗？等会儿我送你吧。”

段西元看着乔云杉，对乔云杉笑起来，露出那颗冷漠的酒窝：“好呀，麻烦乔老师了。”

乔云杉立刻就后悔了，但他不能马上变脸。

七点多的时候乔云杉接到了裴丰年的电话，他下意识地看了段西元一眼，男孩并没有被震得嗡嗡响的手机影响，乔云杉拿上手机出了办公室。

这个时间点还有两三个教室在上课，他绕去楼梯间才按下了接听键，那头的裴丰年已经等得不耐烦，准备挂电话了。

裴丰年说他已经快到宾馆了，那个城市热得简直令人费解，他又问乔云杉回家没有，他想他了。

乔云杉对他的问题都是冷漠回答，听到裴丰年说出想念自己这种恶心肉麻的话，乔云杉面上露出一个嘲讽的表情，语气如常地说：“你最近很粘人。”

他压低了声音补充：“像条不要脸的狗。”

裴丰年似乎没有听到乔云杉后面那句话，他说：“云杉，你说什么？我这边有点吵，没听见。”

乔云杉答：“没听见算了，不是什么好话。”

裴丰年笑笑：“我就知道不是什么好话。”裴丰年也压低了声音，他把手捂住嘴，悄声说：“好话留在床上说吧。”

裴丰年的声音好听，这样的骚话若是换个对象说也许能把人哄得神魂颠倒，但在乔云杉这里他只有讨骂的份。只是现在乔云杉不方便骂人，裴丰年逃过一骂。

乔云杉愤恨地挂了电话，转身回去的时候看见楼梯口杵着一个人影，他走近了看出那人是段西元，他正夹着一颗烟吞云吐雾。

乔云杉说：“抽烟不好，能戒就戒掉吧。”

段西元依然是一副没感情的笑容，他乖乖巧巧掐了刚抽了两口的烟，说：“好的，乔老师。”

乔云杉走在前面，说：“快八点了，准备走吧。”

段西元说：“好。”他的声音从乔云杉头上飘过来，乔云杉才意识到段西元比他高许多。

学生比老师高这事太过正常，只是乔云杉向来随性自由，他不喜欢一切让他感到压迫的东西，偏偏他在段西元身上嗅出了一丝压迫感。

艺设楼到段西元的宿舍不算太远，乔云杉把段西元送到宿舍楼下也不过只用了十来分钟。两人在这段路程里竟是没有说一句话。

段西元下车后乔云杉便发誓以后再也不做好心人送他回宿舍，哪怕是单独和他共处一室都让乔云杉感到不自在。


	5. 5

5.

 

裴丰年提前了两天回来，但他没告诉乔云杉。他给乔云杉打去电话的时候正在酒桌上，口齿已有些不清，乔云杉知道他这是喝醉了，要自己的外甥去接他。

裴丰年和朋友们常去的那家饭店——隐厨——乔云杉很熟，他也常和院里老师一起去。隐厨的姜老板和乔云杉算是朋友。乔云杉曾和裴丰年去过一次，裴丰年便记住了这个地方，他又带着自己的朋友去，后来隐厨的姜老板从乔云杉的普通朋友成为了裴丰年的好朋友，裴丰年比乔云杉更善于交际，乔云杉对此相当清楚。

乔云杉赶到的时候饭局刚散，裴丰年和他的朋友们在大门外一一道别。乔云杉和他们打过招呼后去搀扶裴丰年，他听见有老师说：“裴老师，你侄子跟儿子一样。”

裴丰年笑笑，他看着乔云杉，眼神里有什么内容乔云杉不用看就想的出来，裴丰年对那位老师说：“不是侄子，是外甥。”

裴丰年的手搭在乔云杉肩膀上，他本就比乔云杉稍高，这样一来把乔云杉给压弯了腰，乔云杉暗自皱眉，想把一身酒气的裴丰年推到一边后扬长而去，但他偏偏不能这样做。

在乔云杉将要抑制不住对裴丰年发火之时，裴丰年突然出声，他对前方的一个身影喊了一声“余校长”。

乔云杉听见裴丰年的这个称呼下意识直起腰，那人转过头来，的确是余副校长。

裴丰年的手从乔云杉身上撤下，他向余副校长走去，乔云杉跟在他旁边。如乔云杉所愿，裴丰年这次终于向余副校长介绍了乔云杉，乔云杉对眼前的优雅女性露出一个自认完美的笑容。之后裴丰年再没给过乔云杉和余副校长搭话的机会。

回家的路上，裴丰年闭目养神，乔云杉不知道他是否睡着。乔云杉开着广播，声音调得很小，女主播轻声细语，落进乔云杉的耳朵里就成了断断续续的内容。乔云杉扭头看了一下他的姨父，心里突然有了柔情，只是这柔情并不是给裴丰年的，而是给年少时的乔云杉自己的。

他长大后常常后悔自己被裴丰年一步一步骗进深渊，后悔过后又是对裴丰年的怨恨，乔云杉其实清楚地明白这件事的责任全在裴丰年——他是被姨父猥亵的受害者。

 

乔云杉初见裴丰年的时候只有15岁，那年裴丰年已经28岁。见到裴丰年的前一天，乔云杉的妈妈说第二天小姨和准姨父要来家里吃饭，乔云杉说：“小姨准备结婚了？”

文娟回答：“是啊，总算是打算安定下来了。”

乔云杉又问：“上次小姨说她看上一个人，是不是这个人？”

文娟含含糊糊地说：“你别问那么多，明天见到姨父要讲礼貌。”

“那我要叫他什么呀？叔叔还是直接叫姨父？”

“叫姨父吧。”

乔云杉坐在床边，仰着脸问他的妈妈：“那如果小姨要和他分手呢？小姨谈了那么多男朋友没有一个成的。”

文娟瞪了一眼乔云杉：“小孩子别管那么多，叫姨父就行了。”

乔云杉只能点头。他是后来在小姨文淇的婚礼上窥见真相的——婚纱已经挡不住文淇微隆的小腹，他的小姨拿肚子里的小生命换来和裴丰年的婚姻。

裴丰年左手拎着一个果篮，右手拎着一盒保健品上门了，他走在文淇身后，吸引了乔云杉的所有注意力。

几天后文淇一个人到乔云杉家里找文娟，她问乔云杉觉得他的姨父怎么样，乔云杉说他像明星。文淇哈哈大笑起来，乔云杉一向厌恶他小姨的夸张笑声，在乔云杉看来，文淇除了有一张明星一般美艳的脸外几乎一无是处——她学历不高却心高气傲，成天爱往舞厅里钻，追求她的男人多，但乔云杉认为他们都是苍蝇，苍蝇爱围着什么转不言而喻，乔云杉眼中的文淇就是这样一个人。然而单单只论外貌，文淇和裴丰年倒的确是天造地设。

文淇和裴丰年结婚后，两人常一起去乔云杉家里蹭饭。裴丰年像水，一点一点浸入了乔云杉的生活。

在一个炎热的下午，文娟陪着文淇去买母婴用品的时候，裴丰年进了乔云杉的房间，他紧紧贴着乔云杉，搂住他，说多么喜欢他。

乔云杉还记得裴丰年问他：“云杉，姨父很喜欢你，你喜欢姨父吗？”

 

乔云杉把落在裴丰年脸上的目光收回，他直视前方的车流。哪怕是到现在，离那件事过了十几年，乔云杉想起来还是会难受。他的心脏好像被裴丰年给揪住了，跳一下都得得到那个男人的允许。

他记得，裴丰年问完那一句无耻的“你喜欢姨父吗”之后，他有些迟疑地点头，接着裴丰年就捧住了他的脸亲吻他。

乔云杉试过挣扎和抵抗，但裴丰年的怀抱太紧了。

裴丰年一次一次得寸进尺，每当乔云杉拒绝他的时候他就会反复说他太爱他了，直到乔云杉在裴丰年的怀中自甘堕落。

乔云杉长大后曾有段时间以为裴丰年是恋/童/癖，裴丰年接到这个疑问后觉得乔云杉在异想天开，他说：“云杉，你见我除你之外有别人吗？我爱的只有你一个人啊！”

乔云杉嗤笑：“看来我还是你的真爱了。”

裴丰年点头，郑重其事地点头。

 

把裴丰年送回家后，乔云杉又扶着他洗了澡。裴丰年在浴室里不老实，他摇摇晃晃地想抚摸乔云杉，弄得乔云杉一身水。

乔云杉不耐烦了，他全身几乎湿透，于是一巴掌拍在裴丰年的脸上：“你他妈给我老实点！”

裴丰年果真不动了，他安安静静等着乔云杉给他洗完澡，扶他上了床。

裴丰年挨上枕头后就好似失去了所有能量，他闭上眼，头侧向一边。

乔云杉洗过澡后躺在裴丰年身边，他存心不让自己姨父睡。乔云杉拍拍裴丰年的脸，裴丰年依旧不睁眼，他模模糊糊地说：“别动了，云杉。”

乔云杉说：“做吗？姨父。”

裴丰年轻轻摇头，声音很轻：“不做……我困了。”

乔云杉把裴丰年摇醒，说：“我硬了。”

裴丰年握住了乔云杉的性器，他糊弄地撸动了两下，乔云杉说：“用嘴吧，姨父。”

裴丰年叹气，挣扎着坐起了身，把头埋进了乔云杉的腿间。

乔云杉射在裴丰年嘴里，裴丰年去卫生间吐掉那些精液，乔云杉倚靠在门边，说：“姨父，我吃了多少你的东西，你记得吗？”

裴丰年看向乔云杉：“什么意思？”

乔云杉笑笑：“没什么意思，突然想到了。”

裴丰年摇摇晃晃站起身，摇摇晃晃回到床上，脑袋清醒了不少，身体依旧没劲。

“云杉，没烟了，帮我买包烟吧。”

乔云杉抬起手腕看了表：“十一点二十了，你让我去哪买？”

“便利店，学生宿舍那边有一家24小时的。”

在便利店里乔云杉遇见了段西元，男孩在他前面付款，拿了一盒烟和一听可乐。

段西元站在便利店门口点了一颗烟，打开了可乐。乔云杉在便利店里看着段西元的背影，觉得这男孩儿仿佛是在等着他。

段西元的确是在等乔云杉。乔云杉走出便利店后他凑到乔云杉旁边，和他打了招呼，说：“乔老师这么晚还没休息。”

乔云杉点头：“家里没烟了，过来买一包。”

“乔老师住教工宿舍吗？”

乔云杉被问得一愣，说：“是亲戚住这边。”

段西元若有所思：“这么晚了，乔老师开车回家路上要注意安全。”

乔云杉应了段西元，反过来问他：“你怎么回宿舍？这个时间应该门禁了吧。”

段西元低声笑了一下，乔云杉下意识地想起他脸上那颗冷淡酒窝。“我翻进去就可以了，从二楼能翻进去的。”

乔云杉总觉得做老师的应该对学生负起一切责任，因此他陪段西元走到宿舍楼下，看着他爬上二楼的露台才算是放心。

段西元站在露台边对乔云杉摇了摇手，他的白T恤在月光下仿佛发着白光，明晃晃地随着男孩手臂的动作在摆动。

乔云杉觉得他好像一条活泼的鱼。

回到裴丰年的家里已经将近零点，裴丰年裹着一条薄被睡熟了。乔云杉脱了衣服爬上床，他侧着身子看裴丰年，然后伸出手捏住了他姨父的鼻子。

裴丰年很快就醒了过来，他盯着乔云杉：“想憋死我？”

“嗯。”乔云杉答，又说，“烟买回来了。”

“你买了好久。”

乔云杉躺回去，说：“刚好碰见了学生，把他送到宿舍楼才回来的。”

裴丰年从鼻腔里发出冷哼。

乔云杉故意说：“他比你高，比你年轻，比你好看，说不定那个地方也比你大。而且，他比你可爱，他笑起来有酒窝。”他本是想气裴丰年，只是说完这一段话，乔云杉意识到他似乎的确有拿与裴丰年比较的目光看待段西元。

这样的认知让乔云杉感到了一丝别扭和自责——他不该把学生和裴丰年放在一起比较，尤其当比较的内容为“性吸引力”时。

“就算他哪都比我好，”裴丰年撑起自己的脑袋，在乔云杉唇边亲了一口，继续说，“他会和你上床吗？你敢和他上床吗？”

这两个问题在乔云杉的心里早就有了答案——不会，不敢。纵使他热爱散发魅力，经过崔印恬的事情后他也不再想和学生过分亲密了。

裴丰年的确被乔云杉气着了，虽然他气得不重，但依旧把乔云杉按着要了两次。做完后两个人都是精疲力尽，裴丰年搂着乔云杉说：“套子没了，你有空了买一点吧。”

乔云杉推开裴丰年，背对着他：“我不买，你在网上买。”

裴丰年摸着乔云杉的肩头，一点点亲他，从颈椎到肩膀，再到蝴蝶骨。乔云杉的背比较敏感，裴丰年就在他背上的肌肤上留下点点痕迹。“为什么你不买？怕被熟人看见？”

乔云杉不答，算作默认。

裴丰年叹气，却是夹杂着宠爱的叹气：“好吧，我买。反正也是我用。”


	6. 6

6.

国庆假日过后乔云杉开始真正忙起来。他把时间都消耗在了办公室或者工作室，袁老师陪他一起忙，他的学生也陪他忙，只不过学生忙的是作业、论文或比赛，而乔云杉除了要辅导学生，还有大堆的事情要处理。乔云杉常会后悔做一名老师。

在他忙的时候就会把对裴丰年的不耐烦毫不掩饰地表现出来，有时甚至是加倍的厌烦。偏偏裴丰年早就习惯了来自外甥的辱骂，他又在一个忙碌的黄昏给乔云杉打去了电话。

乔云杉没看来电显示就先按下了接听键，裴丰年的声音从听筒里漏出来：“云杉，今晚来我家吗？”

乔云杉皱眉暗骂，他恨不得把手机甩出窗外——此时此刻的办公室只有他和段西元两个人，他百分之百肯定段西元能听见裴丰年的声音。于是乔云杉匆忙离开办公室，躲到了楼梯间。

他在没人的地方终于可以放肆低吼：“裴丰年！你的下半身是不是长到脑子里了？你每天除了想操我还想点别的吗？”

裴丰年倒是不紧不慢，有故意要拖时间的嫌疑：“主要还是姨父想见你了，我们有些日子没见了。”

乔云杉把电话给挂了。

裴丰年口中的“有些日子没见”纯属无稽之谈，十一的时候乔云杉才和裴丰年一起回了家。

文娟在酒店里定了一个包间，乔云杉和裴丰年直接从学校去了酒店，他俩进到包间后，乔云杉往文娟身边去，裴丰年往文淇身边去，两人竟然挨坐在了一起。

裴丰年在饭桌上给乔云杉夹菜，夹得都是他喜欢的。文娟和文淇聊起天来滔滔不绝，乔彬在一边听着，偶尔插几句话，裴丰年以为没人注意他把好吃的东西都给了乔云杉，却似乎忘记了他还有个正等着父爱的儿子。

于是裴丰年给乔云杉夹菜的场景在裴珏的眼睛里就成了：裴丰年把乔云杉当做儿子，自己好像忽地成为了多余。

乔云杉和裴丰年都不爱回家，他们俩把学校当做自己的一方自由天地，在学校便是无忧无虑的自由人，尤其是裴丰年，他能忘记妻子文淇和儿子裴珏，他的世界里就只有外甥乔云杉了。

在饭桌上大家总要装作和睦。文娟和文淇的话题在裴丰年同乔云杉悄声讲话的时候转到了他们身上，文淇歪着头看向裴丰年和，她的神态经常带着高傲，看人的眼神也似乎居高临下，所以她美丽得恰到好处的双眼皮痕便显露了出来。裴珏有她的影子，乔云杉也有她的影子，但不多。

“老裴上次回家是七月份吧，我记得在家住了两个多星期就又走了。”文淇看着裴丰年说，她的双唇不知为何常年都保持红润，但裴丰年并不觉得它们美，因为从文淇嘴里流出的恶言恶语太多，它们一张一合之间给裴丰年留下的是不愉快的记忆。

文淇又说：“云杉也是，好久没回家了。你们当老师的有那么忙呀？”

文淇笑眼盈盈地问乔云杉，乔云杉却从她的笑脸里读出陷阱。虽然乔云杉不确定这到底是什么样的陷阱。但他怕自己和裴丰年的那点丑事被觉察。

乔云杉对文淇露出他拿手的假笑，说：“是挺忙的。”之后便不再言语。

自从乔云杉长大，大约是十二三岁，他就不再那么爱他的小姨。那个时候乔云杉已经学会剔除外表去看内在，他发现他美艳的小姨裹着一身无懈可击的美妙皮囊，皮囊内部空空如也，于是他对小姨的爱也慢慢就空了。乔云杉不爱小姨之后，他每次面对文淇就开始显得别扭，他担心文淇发现他拿走了给她的爱，又没法真心实意对她笑。对乔云杉来说，和文淇打交道就变得困难和煎熬。

裴丰年的手藏在桌布底下，伸到乔云杉那边捏了捏他的大腿，乔云杉动作一顿，瞪了裴丰年一眼。

裴丰年对他笑笑。

这餐饭吃了将近三个小时，在出酒店大门时，文淇拉住乔云杉，右手亲亲热热地自然而然地挎住了乔云杉的胳膊，她身上的香水味便钻进了乔云杉的鼻子里。乔云杉不得不承认文淇的美从未被时间打败过，现在的文淇哪怕是香水味也流露出了优雅。只是乔云杉并不热爱欣赏她的美好。

文淇的右边是乔云杉，左边挽着裴丰年，她快乐得好像少女。她用裴丰年也能听见的音量对乔云杉说：“云杉，平时你在学校里多帮姨妈盯着点儿你姨父，别让他在外面找年轻漂亮的女学生啊！”

乔云杉说：“不会的，姨妈你放心吧。”

文淇撒娇似的微微撅了嘴巴：“哪能放心呀，你姨夫就长了一张小女孩们最喜欢的脸呀。”文淇说话的时候看着裴丰年，话音落了后又去看乔云杉，问他：“你说我说的对不对，你姨夫可招小女孩喜欢了。”

乔云杉说：“姨妈你真的放心，姨父心里只有你的。”

裴丰年看着乔云杉，眼里的深意全藏在眼镜后面，他搂住文淇，把妻子带离了乔云杉身边，说：“云杉，别听你姨妈瞎说。”

文淇抬头直视裴丰年的眼睛：“是吗？我在瞎说吗？我有没有瞎说你心里清楚。”

裴丰年手指在文淇鼻尖上点了一下，笑着说：“疑心鬼。”

这一幕被文娟看见，她调笑妹妹和妹夫太过腻歪，文淇和裴丰年都呵呵笑着，心里对这个动作带了多少真心都一清二楚，他们的感情和婚姻早已名存实亡，这一点却是只有他们二人知道。

还有乔云杉也知道。

 

在家呆了三天后乔云杉回了学校。“回家”对于他来说是一个负担，他越来越无法从中感受到来自家的甜蜜，倒是学校和他的单身公寓能给他无尽的安全感，甚至裴丰年的那套教工宿舍也比在家要自在。

乔云杉挂了裴丰年的电话后顺便在楼梯间点了一颗烟。他打开了楼梯拐角处的一扇小窗，看着窗外的风景，想，裴丰年说的话都是狗屁，他们不过一周没见，裴丰年的脑袋里果然装的都是污秽。

烟还未抽上两口，裴丰年的电话又追来了，他这次正儿八经地说：“云杉，跟你说正事了，你妈妈让我给你带了她做的卤牛肉，晚上来我这儿拿吧？”

乔云杉说：“再说吧。”

裴丰年沉默了片刻，说：“你在办公室吗？”

乔云杉皱了眉：“我在楼梯间，你问这个干什么？”

“没什么，”裴丰年叹了气，“就是想，那个小男生在你办公室里……姨父心里，怪不是滋味的。”

乔云杉嗤笑，语气里夹杂着嘲讽：“你有病吧，谁的醋都吃。”

接着他再次挂断了裴丰年的电话。

这段时间段西元的确一直待在乔云杉办公室里。

段西元是袁老师得来的一块宝，袁老师和乔云杉开玩笑说过，遇到这样的学生他恨不得要把心挖出来给他。乔云杉说袁老师太夸张，他想告诉袁老师他曾经的学生崔印恬比段西元优秀太多了，但话到嘴边又给咽下去了，乔云杉要让崔印恬这个名字永远埋葬在他的记忆里。

也许是看在袁老师的面子上，也许是那天半夜的偶遇，乔云杉终于慢慢学会把坐在角落里的段西元当做了空气。

乔云杉曾悄悄观察过，段西元和袁老师或者其他老师的互动中表现出的都是谦虚和乖巧，面对他的时候情绪却会不一样。

到底如何不一样，乔云杉根本弄不明白，他也毫无根据去指控段西元对他就是变脸——乔云杉有的只是说来可笑的感觉。

晚上，乔云杉到底还是去了裴丰年家，文娟做的卤牛肉算是乔云杉作为“游子”对家的念想。裴丰年想留乔云杉过夜，乔云杉拒绝了，他说：“姨父，你精力太旺盛了，把它们用在学生身上不好吗。”

裴丰年从乔云杉身后抱住他，不让自己这不听话的外甥离开，他嗅着乔云杉后颈那片嫩肉，他觉得乔云杉每时每刻都在引诱他。裴丰年说：“他们都没你可爱。姨父只想把精力都用在你身上。”

乔云杉挣开裴丰年的怀抱，快步走向门口后把门给关上了，裴丰年站在老式铁门里面，透过门上沾满灰尘的小纱窗看乔云杉，他不敢大声叫乔云杉，他怕邻居听见。

乔云杉走得很决绝，他每一次离开裴丰年家都很决绝，从来没有一刻的留恋。

乔云杉的车停在篮球场旁边的中心停车场里。他低着头只顾着往车的方向奔去，是段西元先叫住了他。

少年刚和朋友打完篮球，身上还带着一身的汗，他远远看见低头走路的乔云杉，“乔老师”三个字便从嘴里溜了出来。

段西元念这三个字的时候好像总是有些不怀好意，他的语气轻佻和不屑，“乔老师”在他嘴里如地上的泥土，在进屋前是要好好在地垫上蹭干净的。

乔云杉惊得猛然抬头，看清段西元朝自己走来时他迅速给自己上一层保护色似的假笑和假意寒暄。

“打球呢？”他说。

“刚打完，乔老师这么晚还没回家吗？”

“正准备走呢，”乔云杉推了推下滑的眼镜，继续说，“你们也快回去吧，再晚了宿舍又该门禁了。”

他说的是上回半夜里遇见段西元的事。段西元也想问乔云杉，怎么又从“亲戚家”出来了。

段西元知道乔云杉的这个“亲戚”是谁——是那个常给乔云杉打电话，问他晚上要不要去他家的那个亲戚。

按照正常谈话的情形来看，此时段西元应当和朋友们一起和乔云杉道别，但是段西元偏不想乔云杉痛快离开，他又说：“乔老师住在哪里呀？这么晚回去路上要注意安全。”

乔云杉一瞬间以为段西元变成了那个乖巧可爱的大男孩，但他从段西元翘着的嘴角旁看见了那一颗冷淡的酒窝，再往上看，段西元的眼神里也没有该称为“关系”的东西。乔云杉说：“我住锦悦府。还好，不算远的。”

段西元早就知道乔云杉住在锦悦府，那个地方到学校单是坐公交就要一个小时，开车上高架也得二十来分钟。段西元了解得这么清楚全是因为崔印恬，他的姐姐曾在他想去看望她的时候向他撒过几次谎，她在电话里心不在焉地说：“我下午去同学家玩……他在锦悦府住……不远的……你放心好啦……”

段西元不信，也不放心，于是他去了锦悦府，在小区对面的奶茶店看见崔印恬和一个男人走进了小区。

那个男人没有牵着或搂着崔印恬，他们之间的距离相当安全，但段西元就是知道他是衣冠禽兽，因为好男人不会带小自己十几岁的女大学生回家。

听到乔云杉亲自说出“锦悦府”时，段西元从他脸上看见了崔印恬的笑。和喜欢的人在一起的笑容与其他的笑容是绝对不一样的，崔印恬失踪后段西元常捏着姐姐和乔云杉唯一的一张合影看，好像要从这张小小的拍立得照片中看出什么真相来。

真相很简单，真相就是崔印恬爱乔云杉。爱到愿意做一只小燕子，哪怕乔云杉没有接住她，她也要展翅去飞。

段西元和乔云杉的交谈终于告一段落，他对乔云杉说乔老师明天见，乔云杉回给他一个清淡敷衍的笑，“明天见。”他说。

乔云杉快步朝停车场走，他隐约听见段西元的朋友说：“这是你老师啊？”

段西元说：“是啊。”

那群男孩又说：“也太帅了吧。”

段西元又说了什么乔云杉没听见，也许他什么也没说。


	7. 7

7.

十月底的时候乔云杉跟着院长去上海出了一趟差，两天的行程太过紧张，一点给人喘息的机会都没有。院长身体不好，在回程的火车上告诉乔云杉，他再也不想这样出差。乔云杉附和了院长，心想，我也不想这样出差。

回到学校后，乔云杉的新课终于迎来段西元那个班。

乔云杉的课是很有趣的，上他的课总是能收获许多，但同时他的作业量也非常大，一旦他的课和别的老师的课重叠起来，对学生来说要完成的作业就加了倍。但乔云杉在布置作业时一向冷血，也不爱听学生的求情，因此他的学生常说跟着乔老师是件痛并快乐的事情。

经历了两天的紧张行程后，乔云杉起了一个大早赶来上课，他的状态不够好，脸就跟着沉下来。

只有在段西元走进教室后他露了一个笑脸——段西元至少算是“熟人”了。

段西元把手上拎的小塑料袋放在了乔云杉面前，他说：“刚刚买早餐顺便给老师带了一杯豆浆。”语气依然很淡，乔云杉却稍稍惊讶。

他又想起来以前崔印恬也给他买过豆浆，每次都是悄悄放在讲台上，乔云杉一到教室就能看见一杯热乎乎的豆浆。

乔云杉谢了段西元，说：“多少钱？我转给你吧。”

段西元顿了几秒，然后掏出手机，装作乖巧地笑了一下，说：“乔老师给我发红包吧。”

乔云杉也笑，他以为段西元要收红包只是像其他孩子那样为了拆开红包那一刻得到的惊喜和满足。他根本没发现段西元乖巧微笑后面藏了什么样的真实目的。

段西元因此而和乔云杉互加好友，他给乔云杉的备注是“乔老师”。“乔老师”几乎是每一个加了乔云杉好友的学生都会给他留下的备注，但段西元的“乔老师”不一样，他的野心是把大家的乔老师变成他一个人的乔老师。

收过红包后，段西元紧接着收到乔云杉发来的一个笑脸表情和一句话：“谢谢你的好意，以后不用帮我带了，别再破费了。”

一杯豆浆不过三元钱，段西元知道乔云杉作为老师是不好收学生东西的。他没有回复乔云杉，因为他想把乔云杉的话当耳旁风。

上课时间被段西元用来观察“朋友圈”里的乔云杉了，他忽略了讲台上鲜活的乔老师，反而一头扎进了朋友圈没有设置时间限制的虚拟乔老师的世界里。他把乔云杉的动态一条一条看了过去，发现乔云杉并不热爱发自己的照片，他会发一些家里的花花草草（两年前的照片里出现了一朵长相扭曲的小白花，段西元在崔印恬的手机里看到过同样的花，只是拍照角度不同），他也会发风景照、美食照。段西元看得出来几乎所有照片都没有经过美化处理，不知道是乔云杉不会还是懒于做美化。

段西元顺带着把乔云杉分享到朋友圈的所有文章都收藏了一遍，乔云杉偏爱分享艺术讨论类的文章，段西元随便点了一篇看，看得有些云里雾里——毕竟他才刚上大一，很多东西都还没有接触。然而段西元并不觉得苦恼，“看不懂”意味着他有更多借口接触乔云杉了。

讲台上的乔云杉早已发现段西元的心不在焉。乔云杉不太管学生上课玩手机这种事，但段西元玩得明目张胆，在乔云杉看来就有一点“好学生”仗着自己聪明和优秀而置纪律于不顾的感觉了。

课间的时候乔云杉又往楼梯间走，他没打算抽烟，只是习惯性地要放空一下自己。倒是他看见了抽烟的段西元。乔云杉一向不喜欢抽烟的学生，他总会觉得朝气阳光的生命沾上烟草之后就会立刻失去活力，变成无趣无味的普通生命。

但是段西元抽烟的背影让他顿在原地一瞬间出现了想转身回去的想法——他被这个男孩突地击中了。

然而乔云杉是一个从不动真感情的成年人，他可以只用一秒钟就把那一份心动碾碎毁灭。

段西元感到身后有人，他转过身来，看见乔云杉后把烟给掐掉，笑里带着被抓现行的不好意思，说：“被乔老师抓到了。”

乔云杉说：“我其实知道你多半不会把那些话放进心里的，戒烟嘴上说说简单，做起来的确难。”

乔老师感同身受的善解人意让段西元又展开了独属他的那种笑容，他说：“乔老师也戒不掉吗？”

“不算戒不掉，是从来没有打算戒，我没什么瘾，只是忙的时候、心烦的时候抽的狠一点，”乔云杉看了段西元一眼，又说，“你还很年轻，不要上瘾了。”

“对任何东西都不要上瘾。”乔云杉补充。

段西元点了点头，乔云杉问他上课的时候为什么要玩手机，然后与他开了个玩笑：“别让我收你手机。”乔云杉说完咧嘴笑了，他这一次面对段西元笑得真诚，眼睛都快眯起来，小小的牙齿也露了几颗出来。

只是这个笑很短，一眨眼它就被乔云杉藏起来了，虽然乔云杉还是微微带笑，但现在的笑已经不可爱了。

段西元于是说：“我在看乔老师的朋友圈。”他承认得大方又磊落，好像上课时间偷窥老师的朋友圈是再正当不过的行为。

因为段西元的磊落，导致乔云杉觉得自己好像赤裸着站在段西元面前，他在脑袋里迅速搜索自己曾发过的照片，希望没有露出和裴丰年苟合多年的马脚。乔云杉想给自己的朋友圈设时间限制，然而这样做似乎又有些敏感与欲盖弥彰了。

乔云杉只好尴尬地一笑，说：“没什么好看的。”

话音刚落就响起上课铃声，乔云杉说了一声“走吧”，便迈开步子往教室走去。

段西元走在乔云杉的身后，盯着乔老师的头发看。乔老师有一头好看的头发，黑亮柔软而浓密，它们若长在女孩头上那必定会是“黑长直”的代表。

上课看手机这事段西元做了一回后便再也没做了。乔云杉以为是自己的课堂魅力最终吸引了段西元。这么理解没有错，段西元的确是对乔云杉目不转睛——上课时间他总算能光明正大盯住乔老师看，他想把乔老师毁掉，又想真心疼爱他。段西元想问问已经成了一捧灰的崔印恬在爱乔老师的时候是不是也这样矛盾。

不会的，段西元想，崔印恬不会想毁掉乔老师。因为崔印恬与乔云杉之间没有仇恨。而段西元和乔云杉之间却有名为“崔印恬”的仇，只不过乔云杉不知道。

 

段西元每天在老师办公室里待着，他如一棵要成长的小树苗在努力吸取养分。乔云杉的课转眼间就结了，其他学生还在为作业苦闷的时候段西元已经快要把作业完成。他喜欢赖着老师，尤其是乔老师。

袁肃说乔老师怎么横刀夺爱，把他心爱的学生给迷住了，乔云杉笑笑，跟袁老师开玩笑：“袁老师别吃醋啦，你又不是不知道，学生都很喜欢我。”

袁老师说乔云杉自恋，乔云杉才不反驳，他知道自己像孔雀——裴丰年也常这么说他。

作为被两个老师讨论的对象，段西元默不作声地乖乖听着，他在袁老师眼里是无害又无辜的好学生，而他在乔老师眼里一直都存在了一点危险和压迫，但是这种危险和压迫在慢慢消失，他也快变成乔老师眼里无害无辜的好学生了。

十二月初的时候乔云杉突然应酬变多了起来，各种各样的聚会都在邀请乔云杉参加，其中也包括裴丰年组的饭局，乔云杉不得不去，因为裴丰年说余副校长也是要出席的。

在餐桌上裴丰年把乔云杉盯得死紧，他不让乔云杉和余副校长过多接触——一旦乔云杉和余副校长混熟，那他这个姨父的利用价值便又低了些，裴丰年为了把乔云杉留在身边，是宁愿被他小小利用的，当然，乔云杉的回报就是乖乖和他上床。

乔云杉知道裴丰年的心思，他又在心里骂他，老狐狸、老变态、老公狗。

骂完他还得把他送回家——只要乔云杉在身边，裴丰年就会很放心地喝醉，他的外甥会送他回家。

裴丰年顺理成章地把大半个身体的重量压在乔云杉身上，和他离得很近，裴丰年觉得好奇怪：和乔云杉这么多年了，为什么还是喜欢他？

这个问题像刚经情事的少年问出来的，裴丰年觉得自己傻的很。

乔云杉千辛万苦带裴丰年回了家，他把姨父扔在了沙发上后准备离开。裴丰年拽住乔允衫的手：“云杉，做吧。”

乔云杉摇头：“不做。”

“为什么？”

“你一喝醉就没劲，我还得自己动，太累了。”

裴丰年轻轻笑出声：“你也太懒了。”

乔云杉点头：“我就是这么懒。”

最后乔云杉还是留在了裴丰年家里，两人老老实实睡了一觉，背对着背。

第二天晚上乔云杉又有饭局——好多年没见的同学把他给约了出去。

乔云杉被灌了很多酒，大家对大学老师总是抱着点好奇和敬佩，但是话题到最后常常就绕到“女大学生”上了。乔云杉因为每天都和大学生打交道，他忽然就成了这场饭局的主角，“女大学生”对于这群即将步入中年的男人来说象征着征服、能力和青春，乔云杉莫名其妙地被迫代表了这些男人，他们把玩弄女学生的“重任”交给了乔云杉，对他挤眉弄眼：“乔云杉，在学校多好，资源多丰富，燕瘦环肥，姹紫嫣红，什么样的女生都有，有福啊乔老师！”

他们说罢还要拍一拍乔云杉的肩，力道中含着“尽在不言中”的期许，而乔云杉却已经快要吐出来——也许是酒喝得太多了。

吃吃喝喝到九点多终于有了要散席的意思，乔云杉感到了解脱。同学们还邀请他去唱歌，乔云杉连连摆手拒绝了，拒绝的理由很充分：他要备课，要早点休息，第二天一大早还有课。

同学们倒是很善解人意地把乔云杉放走了，接近烂醉的乔云杉上了出租车才发现没有带家里的钥匙。

他对于把钥匙放在哪里了完全没有印象，只能让司机把自己送回办公室。烂醉的乔云杉此刻只有一个想法，他要找到钥匙。

十点多的办公室还亮着灯，乔云杉以为是袁肃在加班，他推开门懒懒散散软软乎乎地喊了一声：“老袁啊……”

办公室里没有老袁，只有段西元。段西元没想到乔云杉会回办公室，而且带了满身的酒味。段西元去搀扶了乔云杉坐下，乔云杉喝了段西元给他倒的茶，语气变成了面对学生时的严肃样子：“你怎么还没回宿舍？”

段西元说：“正打算回呢。乔老师怎么回来了？”

乔云杉笑了出声，他为自己弄不见钥匙的迷糊而笑：“回来找钥匙，我可能把钥匙落这儿了。”

段西元说：“我帮你找吧。”

乔云杉点头，便闭上眼打盹。

乔云杉感觉恍恍惚惚做了一个梦，梦里自己漂浮在海上，四肢百骸都极度放松，他随着波浪一起一伏的时候听见有人叫他。

“乔老师，乔老师……”一声一声的让人心烦。

乔云杉猛然睁开眼，是段西元轻轻推了推他：“乔老师，找不到你的钥匙呀。”

没有钥匙就回不了家，乔云杉一身酒臭也不能在办公室过夜。他思考了一会儿，问段西元：“会开车吗？”

段西元点头：“不太熟练。”

乔云杉把车钥匙给段西元，说：“把我送到六角楼一栋吧。”

那里是教工宿舍，段西元知道乔云杉要去找他的那位“亲戚”了。

段西元把乔云杉扶起来，乔云杉站起身后晃晃悠悠，下意识就伸手抓住了段西元的胳膊，他闭着眼低着头，是起身太猛，站不稳了。

乔云杉的脸色是醉酒的淡红，他的头发乱蓬蓬地搭在脑门上，这时候他不像32岁的老师，像一个二十多岁的男学生。

乔云杉站稳了后抬起头对段西元说走吧，说完他看见段西元的眼里似乎有兽性，他本能地避开了段西元的眼神，抬腿往门外走去。

段西元拉住乔云杉，说：“乔老师，我扶着你。”

“不用不用。”乔云杉拒绝，很坚定地拒绝了。

段西元走在乔云杉后面，几乎是贴着他。夜里很冷，乔云杉身后却有一个暖烘烘的热源。一直到下车，乔云杉都是暖和的。

段西元开车的确不太熟练，他把车横七竖八地停在了六角楼一栋的大门口。乔云杉谢过他，说：“赶紧回去吧，还能赶上门禁之前到宿舍。”

段西元把乔云杉接下车，说：“乔老师去几楼？我送你。”

乔云杉说不用送，段西元却坚持要送，他一边坚持一边同一起乔云杉往楼里走，乔云杉没法，只好说：“三楼，301。”

段西元带着一定要见见那位有事没事就让乔云杉去他家的那个“亲戚”的想法和乔云杉上了三楼。乔云杉敲了门，里面应了一声，段西元听出来这的确是电话里的那个声音。

裴丰年在门里问：“是谁呀？”

乔云杉说：“姨父……”

又是软软乎乎的声音，像回到了窝的猫咪在呼噜呼噜。


	8. 8

8.

裴丰年还没开门就从门上那扇脏兮兮的纱窗上看见了他的外甥，旁边还有一个男孩，比乔云杉高了不少，比裴丰年也要高出一些。

乔云杉又轻轻叫了一声姨父，他醉的有点厉害了，因为他很少会带着愉悦来见裴丰年。这样的乔云杉只有小时候常见。

于是裴丰年赶紧开了门，把乔云杉从段西元身边接进了屋。段西元从头到尾审视着裴丰年，想把他看穿。

想象过无数次乔云杉的亲戚会是什么样，段西元却没想到会是眼前这样——可以称得上是个美人，想必年轻的时候会更好看。乔云杉身上有他的影子，乔云杉虽没他好看，却比他可爱太多了。

段西元看得出来，乔云杉姨父的眼神落在乔云杉身上时温柔中还带有欲望，这种欲望对于同为男性的段西元来说太熟悉了。虽然他的猜想荒唐，但他就是觉得乔云杉和他的姨父之间有些什么不可告人的脏事。

乔云杉进屋、换鞋，一套动作熟练流畅，一切都仿佛在下意识中进行和完成。段西元站在门口看着这样的乔云杉，内心已经快要把乔云杉给撕碎了。然而他面上还是平静的，直到乔云杉转过身来对段西元说谢谢，段西元才有离开的意思。

乔云杉说了谢谢，裴丰年也礼貌性地感谢段西元，他说：“麻烦你了，这么晚送他过来，耽误你的事了。”裴丰年说的是“他”，没说“乔云杉”“乔老师”或者“云杉”，单是一个“他”字，却把自己和乔云杉的关系拉得好近，像在宠爱晚辈，更像在宠爱爱人，宣告主权。

“乔老师，那我走了，”段西元不看裴丰年，只看乔云杉，“有什么事随时给我发消息。”

裴丰年几乎想大骂这个在他的地盘上嚣张的家伙——乔云杉会有什么事又能有什么事非得告诉你呢，他即将面临的最大的事就是也许会被狠狠操一顿屁股，你想听吗？

在段西元离开后，裴丰年的确打算和乔云杉做一次，但乔云杉把他推开了。裴丰年只能帮乔云杉洗了个舒舒服服的澡，伺候他上床睡觉了。

有了裴丰年的伺候，乔云杉第二天便干干净净地去上班了。

在上班之前他还吃了一顿很饱的早餐，是裴丰年特意起了早床去食堂给乔云杉买回来的，其中就有现磨豆浆。一次性纸杯的底部堆满沉淀的黄豆渣渣，这正说明了这杯豆浆的纯粹性：它是新鲜黄豆磨成的，没有加任何一点乱七八糟的添加剂。

这样一杯豆浆让乔云杉想起段西元。段西元第一次给他买过豆浆之后，就有了第二次第三次和第好多次。乔云杉不好意思收更不好意思拒绝，于是乔云杉和段西元每天在微信上的交流就由收发红包起头。要命的是，段西元偶尔会在上课的时候给乔云杉一句回复，比如“谢谢老师”、“老师客气了”，或者“老师的这个观点好独特”、“这里我有点不懂”。乔云杉的手机会因为段西元的来信而震颤一次，嗡的一声响，让全班都能听见，但全班，除了段西元，没人知道这条神秘的消息来自谁，是谁老在乔老师上课的时候发消息给他，这个人好没眼色。

这就变成了段西元和乔云杉之间的一个秘密。乔云杉很少和学生有秘密，上一个秘密是“小燕子”，与他共同保守秘密的人是崔印恬。

早餐的餐桌上，裴丰年双手交叠撑着脑袋看乔云杉吃东西。他总像在俯视乔云杉，一双眼睛几乎被眼皮遮了一半，他张口就是兴师问罪，嘴巴一张一合，下巴在手背上一上一下，整个头也跟着晃起来，裴丰年问：“昨天那个男孩是谁？”

这个问题乔云杉当然是懒得回答，他知道就算自己不回答裴丰年也能琢磨出答案来。于是他就继续默不作声地吃饭了。

裴丰年又问：“是你那个学生吧，老在你办公室待着的那个。”

乔云杉点头。

裴丰年说：“云杉，别和学生走得太近了。我还是那句话，他不会和你上床，更不会和你谈感情。”

乔云杉放下吃了一半的包子，说：“裴丰年，你每天都在想什么？怎么什么关系到你脑袋里都会变成床上关系？你就那么喜欢幻想和学生上床吗？”

裴丰年笑了，他向后靠在椅背上，这下他的确就成了俯视乔云杉的姿势：“云杉，和学生不清不楚的是你吧，人家毕竟为你自杀了……”

乔云杉抓起外套便走了，他走得很气，把裴丰年家的门砸出巨响。

裴丰年坐在椅子上苦笑，他当然知道那样说会得罪乔云杉，但他就是想刺激乔云杉。

干干净净的乔云杉气呼呼地进了办公室，他的桌上照例有一杯豆浆。乔云杉被这杯三百毫升的温热液体安抚了心情，但他的胃已经容不下更多的液体了，于是乔云杉把豆浆还给了段西元，他说早餐已经喝过了一杯，并且照旧给段西元发了一个红包。

这是一个多月以来乔云杉第一次真正拒绝了段西元，理由简单到根本不用思考：他姨父的豆浆代替了段西元的豆浆，乔云杉选择了他的姨父。

而乔云杉身上一套干净的、全新的衣服在段西元看来就更为刺眼了，它们仿佛生怕段西元不知道乔云杉在他的姨父家存了从内到外的一整套衣服，也许不只身上的这套，也许还会有春天的，夏天的，秋天的……甚至，他们的浴室里也有成对的洗漱用具；那么他们的床头柜里会放安全套吗？

段西元看着乔云杉的后脑勺，他的乔老师此时正在电脑上浏览什么网页，并不知道学生段西元的想象已经偏离正常，却正在接近真相——越不正常越真，这就是乔云杉和裴丰年的关系。

他们的床头柜里一定放着安全套。段西元如此断定，因为他想起了昨晚乔云杉喊裴丰年的那一声绵软的“姨父”，他的乔老师在醉酒的时候对着姨父撒娇，潜意识里全然放松地信任和喜爱对方，而裴丰年把这一份信任和喜爱给不偏不倚地接住了。一切都是下意识的行为，他们俩甚至都没来得及去掩饰。

段西元想，自己走后他俩一定做过了吧。

段西元猛地站起身，他觉得乔云杉真贱，也觉得崔印恬真贱。他想告诉崔印恬，她敬爱的、心爱的、疼爱的乔老师，早就被人操过无数次屁股了，而对方正是他的姨父！

段西元不知道自己姐姐爱乔云杉的哪一点，乔云杉有那么多可供人喜欢和热爱的优点，段西元偏偏都不太感兴趣，他爱的正是乔云杉的下贱、自私和无情。

段西元猛然的起身让椅子发出了噪音，抓心挠肝的。乔云杉皱了眉去看段西元，却见男孩走向他。从段西元的座位到乔云杉的桌子，不过三步距离，段西元站在乔云杉办公桌边，一只手撑着桌沿，居高临下地和坐着的乔老师对话，他说：“乔老师，钥匙找到了吗？”

乔云杉摇头：“没有。不过家里好像还有把备用的。”

段西元说：“要是被人捡走，拿去开老师家的门就麻烦了。”

他的话别有深意，深意正在他的口袋里，他正摸着深意——乔老师的钥匙，冰冷的金属已经被他捂得热乎乎。乔老师的心可比这把小金属难捂多了，崔印恬捂了那么久都没能把它捂热。

乔云杉笑了起来，他笑起来太好看：眼睛温柔地弯着，整齐洁白的牙齿也露了出来。他抽烟，牙齿却不黄。这大约是上天对他的特别恩宠，让他好看得没有瑕疵更没有攻击性，他柔软得像一颗洁白的棉花糖——甜、入口即化。他说：“怎么会呢，光秃秃的一把钥匙，被谁捡到了都不知道是开哪个门的。”

段西元特别喜欢看这样的乔云杉——他装作单纯地对谁随便一笑都能把对方暂时迷住和麻痹，然后他就能一点一点、缓慢而深刻地把自己的魅力注入落进他陷阱里的俘虏的心里。这样的乔云杉在段西元眼里是下贱的卖笑婊子。但段西元曾和无数落入乔云杉魅力陷阱里的人一样，爱他的美，爱他的纯，爱他的温柔和绵软。

段西元爱上乔云杉的时候已经离崔印恬的即将失踪不远了。他跟踪崔印恬和乔云杉看展览、逛街。在他十七岁生日之前他就已经知道自己的生日礼物会是一支黑金色的钢笔——他看见乔云杉陪崔印恬挑选钢笔，乔云杉的指尖在玻璃柜台上戳了戳，服务员对他露出一个甜甜的笑后取出了钢笔。段西元想乔云杉可能又在发散魅力，他身边紧紧贴着的是女大学生崔印恬，而他却还要和服务员调情。

钢笔包好了，崔印恬付的钱。服务员只在崔印恬付钱的时候和她讲了两句话，她连送乔云杉和崔印恬离店的时候说的都是“先生下次再来”。别人都说“欢迎下次光临”，只有她说“先生下次再来”，轻佻到了极点。乔云杉对她点头，又笑了笑。

他的笑让服务员沉醉，也让段西元沉醉。十七岁的段西元还不知道乔云杉的笑有多危险，就像十七岁的乔云杉不知道裴丰年的温情有多危险。

但十七岁的段西元已经经历过父母离婚，他比当年十七岁，拥有幸福家庭的乔云杉敏感的多，他嗅出了异常和虚伪。

段西元觉得乔云杉不该那样对姐姐，他也觉得姐姐不该爱那样的乔云杉。然而崔印恬从来不提自己和乔云杉的事情，段西元就当作不知道——他也没法解释自己的跟踪行为。

段西元后来去崔印恬家里的时候看见了她书中夹着的一张拍立得照片。照片上是她和乔云杉。崔印恬的头顶戴了一个纸质小皇冠，上面印着“happy birthdey”，“生日”那个单词竟然还有严重的拼写错误。然而崔印恬戴着这样一个劣质的皇冠还能很开心——她笑得眼睛都快没了，嘴巴咧得好开，活像一个自作多情的沉浸在独角戏里的小丑。乔云杉搂着她，几乎要把她箍在自己的怀里，他也在咧嘴大笑。但是段西元偏偏看出来，平日里衣冠楚楚的乔老师这一次笑得别有用意：那是一种收网的得意笑容，预示着他会有一场丰收。

乔云杉没把崔印恬当爱人，也不是知己，连床伴都不如。

他到底把崔印恬当做什么，只有乔云杉自己最明白，或者说，甚至乔云杉自己也不明白。

崔印恬只是猎物，各方面都稍微优秀一点的猎物，仅此而已。

段西元偷走了那张照片。他对着照片上得意的乔老师手淫，他对自己说这是在惩罚乔云杉。

没过多久崔印恬便休学，接着就失踪了。她失踪后段西元又去了她家，他在姐姐的房间里翻天覆地想要找出更多和乔云杉相关的东西来。但崔印恬带走了一切：她的日记本，乔云杉送她的书；却没带走一张卡片，“小燕子，你放心飞，老师会接着你。”

段西元不知道崔印恬出于什么心理没有带走这张卡片，也许她早已发现乔云杉的冷落，想要以自己的失踪来惩罚乔云杉的多情和无情；也许她想舍弃最放不下的，去异乡展开一段新生活。

只是最后，卡片落到段西元手里，它和那张拍立得照片凑成一对，意外变成了指控乔云杉间接“杀人”的证据。

乔云杉却对此还一无所知，他连危险都没觉察出来。乔云杉还在对段西元露出让他恨得爱得咬牙切齿的无辜笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章一定让段西元操到乔老师


	9. 9

9.

有着无辜笑容的乔老师善于用自己的无辜猎取男人或女人的芳心，尤其是女人。这是段西元在乔云杉办公室里做将近四个月乖学生得来的结论。乔老师的女人缘和女生缘总是很好，女老师来串门的时候喜欢和乔老师、袁老师开几句玩笑，但眼神最终还是放在乔云杉身上的；女学生热衷于带着问题来求教乔老师，求教到最后眼神也还是死死粘在乔云杉身上。那是种什么样的眼神，段西元倾向于把它归为“寻求交配”的眼神。

想到崔印恬也曾对乔云杉有过这种眼神时，段西元从心底里觉得自己的姐姐太蠢——乔云杉从不会为任何一个爱慕他的人停留驻足，这个结论又是段西元站在乔云杉的书房里得出来的。

段西元进了乔云杉的家，他在乔老师的单身公寓里转悠的时候乔老师正在学校里给大三的学生上课。学期末要到了，乔老师的课将要结束，女学生们又会带着问题一波一波地涌进办公室里请教乔云杉，乔云杉被他们围住，无暇顾及其他，无暇思考为什么段西元没有来办公室，没有给他带一杯热乎乎的豆浆。

乔云杉的家不算大，对于他这样一个单身老师来说应该是刚刚好。他当然没有想到他的小家会在某一天迎来一位不速之客，因此他没有认真叠被子，没有把桌上喝了一半的茶水倒掉，没有收好地上东倒西歪的还没来得及拆掉的快递。

段西元仿佛是一个蓄谋已久的罪犯，他穿好了鞋套，戴好了手套，潜进乔云杉的卧室、书房、卫生间，他没有在乔云杉的家里找到裴丰年的生活痕迹，或者说是没有找到乔云杉外第二个人的生活痕迹，他甚至没有看到一张摆出来的照片。他在书架的角落里找到一本相册，里面有乔云杉，有他的一切。

相册不厚，从乔云杉的少年时期开始记录他的成长。小时候的乔云杉没有戴眼镜，他始终保持着一副有些怯懦害羞的模样看着镜头。后来他的身边出现了一个男人，那是裴丰年。年轻的裴丰年让段西元甚至有一瞬忘记了呼吸，他的确有一张任谁都会爱上他的脸。他在照片里总是紧紧搂着小小的乔云杉，脸上的表情满足而幸福。唯一一张和乔云杉无关的照片是裴丰年搂着一个漂亮女人，漂亮女人怀里抱了一个小婴儿，段西元猜这是裴丰年的妻子和儿子。乔云杉放这么一张照片在相册里的目的不得而知。大学的乔云杉终于摆脱了怯懦，他有了一种年轻的含蓄的张扬，他开始张扬自己的美。段西元从他没有戴眼镜的照片中找到了乔云杉迷人的原因——他的眼睛含情脉脉又拒人千里，他的眼睛就是春药。段西元不小心中了他看似无意实则刻意下的春药，段西元想要乔云杉，他必须要得到乔云杉。

翻到相册的最后，段西元终于看到一张合照，那是刚参加工作不久的乔老师，乔老师身边是袁老师，他俩始终关系不错。袁肃竟然得到了乔云杉这些年里最为专一的感情——他把袁肃当做了最好同事，仅仅是同事，乔云杉没有真朋友。

如段西元所料，乔云杉的住所里没有一丝一毫的崔印恬的痕迹。崔印恬给乔老师送过许多小东西，都不值钱，但都是崔印恬仔仔细细挑选的、一点一滴制作的。段西元知道的就有书签和笔筒，然而乔云杉书桌上的笔筒是黑色的，超市或者文具店里随处可见；书中夹着的书签是学校统一发给老师的纪念款，一片薄薄的金属，上面是学校校徽和校训。

段西元最后躺在了乔云杉的床上，他枕着自己的双手，盯着天花板看，想象乔云杉每天会在床上思考什么，以什么姿势入睡。段西元忽地笑了一下，他是想起曾经乔云杉带崔印恬回过家。他无数次猜想乔云杉会对崔印恬做什么，最坏情况的无非就是做爱，但段西元的直觉告诉他，他们远没有走到这一步，甚至乔云杉都没亲吻过崔印恬，因为崔印恬永远都在为如何赢得乔云杉的心而悲伤，直到她死。因此段西元认为自己赢了崔印恬，因为他现在在乔云杉的家里留下痕迹，而崔印恬早就被狠狠抹去了。段西元又在心里嘲笑他的傻姐姐：在他十七岁生日那天他收到了那支作为生日礼物的钢笔，崔印恬让他许生日愿望，钢笔就在他面前，于是他闭上眼，许下要得到乔云杉的愿望。那个时候的段西元就想，崔印恬的愿望一定也是这个，她甚至想用一生去实现这个愿望，他们都热切地盼望能够得到乔云杉，把他据为己有。

段西元在乔云杉的枕头上印下一个吻后离开了这间公寓。他的身上从此带上乔云杉的气味，而乔云杉的家里也从此有了段西元的印记。

回到学校后已经是中午，段西元带着一身寒气进了办公室，乔云杉正打算躺到沙发上小憩。段西元走到乔云杉面前和他打招呼，恶劣地期望乔云杉能从他冰冷的外套上嗅出属于自己那间单身公寓的味道来。但这显然不可能发生，乔云杉只是笑着问段西元上午去了哪里。

“陪同学出去买东西了，乔老师。”段西元的语气又变成了一种不屑，“乔老师”三个字被他咬得好奇怪，好似有仇，好似胜券在握，又好似压根瞧不起。这样的段西元一瞬间把乔云杉拉回头几次遇见他的时候，裴丰年的话钻进了乔云杉的脑袋里，他的姨父说：“他会和你上床吗？你敢和他上床吗？”

乔云杉朝段西元点头，然后缩进沙发里。办公室暖气很足，乔云杉只盖一张薄毯，迅速就睡熟了。

段西元有点惊讶乔云杉在他面前这样毫不设防地熟睡，不过这时的段西元也的确没什么好防备的，他还没在乔云杉面前露出獠牙。所以段西元得到了凑近观察乔云杉的机会，这样的机会太难得了，他忍不住想崔印恬是否有这样的机会。

熟睡的乔云杉呼吸平稳，神态放松，额前的碎发搭在脑门上，他看起来又像个男孩子了。段西元从这样的乔老师身上看到了相册里稚嫩的乔老师，看到了他还属于裴丰年的那个时候，小小的乔老师有一双世界上最无辜的眼睛，乖巧可爱，单纯好骗。那时小小的乔老师还生活在自己的小小世界里，那么小的世界里只有他和裴丰年，所以段西元不喜欢那个时期的乔云杉。

段西元离乔云杉很近，他小心翼翼地呼吸，然而还是有热气丝丝缕缕落在乔云杉的脸上。段西元从乔云杉眼皮上看到了一条浅浅的双眼皮印和一排浓而长的睫毛，只是戴上眼镜后它们就被藏了起来。

乔云杉的唇在暖气充足的房间里有些干裂。段西元便舔了一下自己的拇指，然后将这根沾了自己唾液的拇指轻抚乔云杉的嘴唇。

他的乔老师终于沾上了他的体液，以后他会让乔老师的嘴含住他的阴茎，让乔老师的嘴里全是他的精液。

段西元本还想亲吻乔云杉，但他忍住了——午睡的人一向睡眠清浅，他不想惊动乔老师。

只是段西元不知道乔云杉的睡眠太浅太浅，他站在乔云杉面前的时候就已经被察觉，当他的手指抚上乔云杉的唇时乔云杉的心脏已经快跳出胸腔。乔云杉以为自己做了一个荒唐的梦，然而他清楚，这一切怎么会是梦。

乔云杉风流几年，除了裴丰年，其他时候向来是他主动出击，说勾引也好，诱惑也好，只要是乔云杉看上的他都会在第一时间给出信号。乔云杉和女人睡，偶尔也玩过年轻男孩，只不过大多是一夜情缘。这世上除了裴丰年，没人再这样轻柔地抚摸过乔云杉了。

因此他在醒来后有了一瞬的怅然若失，他到底在失落什么他自己也不知道。乔云杉一个下午魂不守舍，他逼自己做回无情的成年人，然而他一看到段西元就没了法儿，他的眼神不敢跟着段西元走，他的嘴唇上似乎还留着段西元的温度，他的心在段西元每做一个动作时就会猛烈颤抖一下。

乔云杉告诉自己，心动不算爱。心动只是因为太久太久没得到过像样的温情。

这种时候的乔云杉就把所有爱过他的人给他的温情给一票否决了，包括崔印恬的那份。

而段西元还在思考下一步要怎么做才能让乔老师落入自己的陷阱，却没有想到乔云杉已经走近段西元挖的深坑，在边缘徘徊了。

这一天乔云杉过得很混乱，他在回家路上闯了一个红灯。乔云杉到家后把灯通通打开，企图用光亮驱逐内心的悸动和不安。

乔云杉还不知道家里的每个角落都在上午时分被段西元光临过。他筋疲力竭地靠在沙发上，感觉沙发如一张柔软大嘴在把他一点点给吃进去。乔云杉便躺了下来，他蜷缩在沙发上，仿佛很久没有得到过睡眠的人，再次昏睡了。

这一次他做梦了，是个简短的没有剧情的梦。梦里只有他和段西元，他正在被段西元狠操，他的双腿紧紧缠住段西元的腰，而段西元的肉刃一下一下刺入他的后穴里，他们交合的地方发出噗噗水声，润滑油被一进一出的狠命进攻给挤出白沫。乔云杉愉快地几乎要哭出来，他死死抱住段西元，呜呜咽咽地呻吟。最后段西元咬住了他的脖子，颈动脉，射在了他的身体里，乔云杉感到后穴里一阵温热，紧接着他也射了，只不过射出来的是尿液，他被段西元操到失禁。而段西元在他耳边轻轻笑他：“乔老师，你太骚了。”

乔云杉猛然睁开眼，他的心脏开始剧烈收缩，这让他甚至有些疼了。乔云杉坐起身，他的确感到了一阵尿意，然而伴随着尿意的还有欲望。

乔云杉在卫生间里想着自己被段西元操的样子自慰，这是许多年来，他第一次想象被裴丰年以外的人操。

他心烦意乱地折腾到过了零点才睡，乔云杉想，他已经进入新的一天了，他要在新的一天忘记这一切。

如他所愿，他没有再次梦见段西元，而是久违地梦见了裴丰年，梦里的裴丰年是年轻时候的样子，刚满三十岁，还仅仅是个讲师。文娟请裴丰年帮忙辅导乔云杉的功课，裴丰年答应得很快，没有一丝犹豫。然后他就开始拥抱小小的乔云杉，小少年和裴丰年接吻的时候被文淇撞见，乔云杉便在姨妈歇斯底里的咒骂和大哭中醒过来。

醒来时六点，乔云杉没有睡下去的心情。这两个梦都把他折磨得不轻。后一个梦让他陷入不堪的回忆，只是回忆里没有姨妈的捉奸现场，然而乔云杉明白，他再这么和裴丰年不清不楚纠缠下去，这一天迟早会到来的。

到了那个时候，乔云杉笑笑，等到了那个时候，无论是乔家还是文家，都不会再认他了，而发生了如此丑闻的这两家人也别想在这座城市继续安稳生活。

乔云杉早早到了学校，在食堂不紧不慢吃了顿早餐，他走到饮品窗口看见排列整齐的一杯杯豆浆时有瞬间的犹豫，乔云杉在挣扎是否要拒绝段西元的豆浆。

他一定得拒绝，但不是今天。他不能显露出一丝一毫的知情和退缩，他得把昨天那件事当做没发生，因此就不能在今早拒绝段西元——这会让人产生疑问，进而怀疑他对一切知情并且表现出心虚。

但是段西元没有给他强装镇定的机会，他上午又没出现在办公室里。

乔云杉和袁肃从不要求学生必须老实待在办公室，他们也不爱打听学生行踪。乔云杉便失去了段西元的下落。

这样最好不过，他可以逃避和段西元的接触。乔云杉没注意到，风流孔雀乔老师，竟然有一天会被逼成鸵鸟，头往沙里一扎就当自己已经逃离危险，奔向安全了。

下午上课之前段西元出现了，他一脸的笑容，酒窝就乖乖卧在了他的脸上。

他真是个好看的少年，乔云杉不得不承认。

袁老师问刚坐下的段西元：“笑这么开心是去哪儿玩了？”

段西元说陪同学出去了。

袁老师就问是不是陪女孩子出去了。

段西元边笑边否认。他的笑却是承认的笑，嘴里的“不是”只是一个谎言：在老师面前表现谦虚的谎言。

袁老师便认定了的确有这么一个神秘女孩。八卦的袁老师在段西元去上课后同乔云杉怀旧，他说在上大学的时候也常有女孩子喜欢他，偷偷给他塞纸条，又说现在的孩子和当年比还真是大胆开放了不少。乔云杉配合着袁肃笑了笑，袁老师就问起乔云杉的恋爱往事。然而乔云杉没有什么正经的恋爱经历，他在应该好好享受恋爱的年纪把爱都给了裴丰年，之后他和所有恋人一样，开始和裴丰年分分合合，如此折腾纠缠到了现在。

所以乔云杉说：“哪有什么恋爱经历，都是年轻不懂事闹着玩的。”乔云杉没说谎话，除了裴丰年，他的感情的确都是闹着玩——那个时候的说法是“一夜情”，乔云杉有很多个一夜情，都是在他决定和裴丰年分手之后发生的。

袁老师听出来乔云杉不想继续这个话题，他便自然而然地把谈话给换了个方向。两人一直断断续续聊到下课，段西元回了办公室，身后跟着一个漂亮女孩。


	10. 10

10.

漂亮女孩是段西元班上的班长陈青青。她是和崔印恬性格完全相反的那种女孩——大方活泼，每次见到乔云杉先是咧开嘴送他一个甜蜜的笑，她的笑容和性格一样大方，随意抛洒，好像从不在意能不能从对方那里收获一个对等的笑容。

乔云杉挺喜欢她，但对她的喜欢在她跟着段西元进办公室时戛然而止。乔云杉的情感跑在了他的理智前面，理智已经无法追上它了。

陈青青礼貌得体地与两位老师打了招呼后就开始和段西元轻声交谈，显然她这次进入办公室的目标不是老师们，而是段西元。乔云杉的眼睛盯着网页，耳朵放在了段西元和陈青青的身上，他听见男孩儿问女孩儿等会儿想去哪吃饭，声音又轻又柔；女孩儿对男孩儿说哪都可以，很想尝一尝新开的那家网红日料，语气带着活泼和欢愉。袁老师悄悄朝乔云杉挤眉弄眼，乔云杉面上是一个标准的公式化笑容，心却一点点下沉，沉到泥沼里，捞都来不及。

其实乔云杉清楚自己对段西元的那点心思，他远没有到要去爱这样一个年轻男孩的份上。他只是和大多数人一样，热爱年轻的灵魂，热爱青春的胴体，热爱鲜活的生命，热爱好看的样貌。这几样放在谁身上乔云杉也许都会爱上，这个人不见得非得是段西元。

段西元只是恰巧出现在了这时候，于是乔云杉恰巧动了心。

男孩儿和女孩儿走了，他们俩身高般配，是网上说的“最萌身高差”，女孩儿的马尾在脑后一甩一甩，青春得毫不做作，男孩儿一把抓住了它，女孩儿扭过头来轻轻撅着嘴，小声说：“放手。”

乔云杉目送他俩离开办公室，刚刚两人的互动让乔云杉见到了段西元在同龄人面前的样子，他不再是老师面前的沉稳乖学生，而是摇身一变，成了幼稚可爱的大学男生。因此乔云杉觉得自己好像不认识段西元了，他在乔云杉的心里有过冷漠的样子、骄傲的样子、沉稳的样子、无辜的样子，总体来说永远是乖乖的学生样子。乔云杉的心犹如在被棒槌敲打，他发现这个男孩好复杂。

袁老师又开始了八卦，他说：“他俩还挺配的，也不知道能不能成。”

乔云杉敷衍应和袁老师。唇上被段西元抚摸过的地方似乎又开始发热。

乔云杉再次心烦意乱地结束了工作。

他开车到了裴丰年教工宿舍的楼下。一般这个时间的裴丰年还没有离开办公室。乔云杉下了车后靠着车点了一颗烟。天早就黑了，冰冷的空气裹住乔云杉，他不觉得冷，只觉得麻木，脑子仿佛也麻了，乱七八糟的信息和内容都堆在了一起，乔云杉想点一把火烧掉它们。

他去小超市买了两听啤酒，人在苦闷的时候总想抽点烟喝点酒或者做些其他什么疯事来让自己暂时忘掉愁苦。乔云杉现在才发现自己中了段西元的毒，他想也许目前中毒不深，是有很大的可能性能把它拔除，但是乔云杉没有解药。他只能找他的姨夫，用裴丰年这颗陈年毒药去攻段西元这个新型毒药。

乔云杉喝完了酒后又点燃第三支烟。他现在如一个酗酒的不良烟鬼，这副样子不是好老师该有的样子。而乔云杉已经无暇顾及自己的形象，他又要请裴丰年帮他了。乔云杉感觉自己受到了许多的委屈，他竟然试图在裴丰年这里寻求安慰，因为他知道裴丰年不会拒绝他。

乔云杉等到七点还是没等来裴丰年，而他快要在寒夜里被冻成一座忧郁冰雕。他抬头看了看裴丰年家的窗户，却发现里面有暖色灯光，乔云杉在心里骂裴丰年老王八蛋——他在家，却让乔云杉白等将近一个小时。乔云杉知道这不能怪裴丰年，分明是他自己没有给裴丰年发个消息问问，但他现在是受了委屈的状态，他要暗暗把这份委屈撒到裴丰年身上。

于是乔云杉掐掉烟，迈步走进了楼里。

乔云杉每上一层楼就使劲一跺，把楼道里昏睡的感应灯给跺醒，冒出一捧昏暗的黄光给他照亮前方的路。他一路跺到裴丰年门口，使劲敲起了门——他这是又把气撒到了门上。

乔云杉只等了一下下就等来了裴丰年，裴丰年隔着那扇脏兮兮的小窗看乔云杉，脸上是疑惑，又有些惊喜，惊喜的同时还带了惊慌，他轻声唤了一声：“云杉？”

乔云杉便对他笑了一下，同样轻声地回答：“快开门，冷死了外面。”

裴丰年打开门后欲言又止，乔云杉蛇一样钻了进去，紧紧贴住了他的姨父，他的性器已经有些抬头，这是很多年来乔云杉再一次只是看看裴丰年就能够硬起来。他在裴丰年耳边说：“姨父，操我吧。”

“云杉？”裴丰年捉住了乔云杉的双臂，把他推开了一些。然后侧了身子朝屋里喊：“是你云杉哥。”

裴丰年重新看向乔云杉，对他低语：“小珏来了，今天不方便。”

乔云杉听见裴珏磨磨蹭蹭从房间里走出，他抓住最后一点时间又蹭了蹭裴丰年——这时的乔云杉已经有些欲火焚身，同时还感到恼怒，他憋着难耐的欲望，而始作俑者却告诉他今天不方便。乔云杉决心让裴丰年也尝尝欲火得不到疏解的难过，他在裴丰年耳边说：“可我已经硬了，姨父，操我吧。”乔云杉的嘴唇在裴丰年的耳朵上划过，他的气息钻进了裴丰年的耳朵里。裴丰年看着乔云杉，想把乔云杉那张爱闯祸的嘴给狠狠咬住，然而这时裴珏来到了他们身边，羞涩地与乔云杉打了招呼：“哥。”

简简单单一个字，乔云杉也回他一个字：“嗯。”

虽然这个“嗯”是乔云杉用笑容发出的，但它还是冷漠冷淡了一些，裴珏一瞬间感受到了距离感和陌生感，他把视线移向地板。

乔云杉不着痕迹地和裴丰年拉开距离，换上了所有正常外甥该有的语气对裴丰年说：“既然你不方便，那我就走了。姨父你好好陪小珏吧。”

乔云杉又看向裴珏，对他说第二句话：“小珏，我走了，再见。”

裴珏的视线立刻回到乔云杉身上，慌忙回答：“再见，哥。”

乔云杉转身离开，他在裴丰年关上门之前与他深深对视了一下，乔云杉很确定他从裴丰年的眼里看到了熟悉的欲望和渴求，他让裴丰年和他捱受同样痛苦的目的就达到了一半。

乔云杉当然不会回家——他不能酒驾，况且他今天根本没有做回家的打算。

他在车里给裴丰年发信息，信息的内容很直白：我在楼下车里等你。

裴丰年回答：云杉，今天真的不行。

乔云杉继续发：姨父，我已经硬了。我想你操我，今天特别想。

裴丰年问：你是不是喝酒了？我刚刚闻到你身上有酒味。

乔云杉坦荡承认：喝了两听而已。姨父你快下来吧，我要你操我。

乔云杉紧接着又说：不要管小珏了，你的外甥现在需要你。

乔云杉发完消息把手机扔到一边，他的左手已经解开了裤子的拉链，摸上自己的性器。乔云杉闭上了眼，他觉得这时的自己好贱。

裴丰年没让他久等，在乔云杉正犹豫着要不要自慰时裴丰年敲响了他的车窗。

乔云杉把裴丰年拽进车里，他双手攀上裴丰年的脖子，急切地亲吻了裴丰年的嘴。乔云杉把下身往裴丰年身上送，希望裴丰年能摸摸他颤巍巍的可怜阴茎。

而裴丰年直接把乔云杉的裤子给脱下，露出乔云杉的屁股，裴丰年在他的臀瓣上狠掐了一下，他说乔云杉骚，乔云杉心安理得地接受了。

裴丰年亲亲乔云杉的脸颊，他说：“云杉，今天要快点，我直接进去了，你忍一忍。”

乔云杉点头，他任由自己发出情色而诱人的喘息和呻吟，他紧紧抱住裴丰年，感受着他姨父的肉刃刺进自己身体里。

没有什么前戏和扩张，润滑也只是借了套子上的一点润滑油，乔云杉受了罪，他许久没有经历过这样的性爱，乔云杉在裴丰年耳边啜泣，他说：“姨父，好疼……”

裴丰年一点一点在乔云杉的脸上和脖子上落下细密而轻柔的吻，今天的乔云杉很反常，裴丰年在乔云杉站在他门外时就感觉到了，于是他问乔云杉遇到了什么事情，为什么肯这样主动来找他了。

乔云杉蓦地酸了鼻子，他有点同情这个男人了。乔云杉知道裴丰年爱自己，尽管他的爱建立在伤害之上，然而这些年乔云杉伤害裴丰年的次数也不算少，他总想从裴丰年这里讨回些什么，结果却变成两人不停的互相折磨。

但裴丰年依旧在宽容他，允许他任性。乔云杉也是这时发现了裴丰年的卑微。乔云杉因为裴丰年的卑微而笑了起来，一笑就把泪给挤出眼眶，裴丰年问他到底发生了什么，乔云杉却只是抱着裴丰年，轻轻叫着“姨父”。

乔云杉在裴丰年的怀里脱了个精光，裴丰年却保持着衣衫整洁，只是褪下了一点裤子。乔云杉在这一次扮演了年少的自己，他乖乖地被裴丰年掠夺、享用，因为他又在利用裴丰年——利用他的姨父让他不再想段西元。

但是裴丰年对被乔云杉利用这件事一无所知，他只能隐隐感觉到他的外甥遇到了什么事，可是乔云杉不愿意说，他也没办法逼他说。

况且，裴丰年的直觉让他不要深问，他总觉得今天过后，他的云杉就会不见了。

“姨父……”乔云杉抓住裴丰年的衣服，他的声音又轻又软，“姨父……再快，快一点……”

乔云杉的后穴已经不疼，快感侵袭而来，他知道裴丰年因为顾及着他，之前都不敢用力，于是乔云杉便主动邀请，他的后穴使劲吸了裴丰年的阴茎一下，又快速松开，如此反复两次，裴丰年就如他所愿开始狠命操他了。

乔云杉感觉得到他的小车在摇晃，他的车停在一个黑暗的角落，但依旧能听见行人或居民往来的声音，乔云杉就想在此刻做一个放荡的，属于裴丰年的骚货，他哼哼唧唧地叫着，同时用下面那张饥渴小嘴鼓励裴丰年再快一点。

“姨父……”乔云杉突然咬住了裴丰年的耳朵，“把套子摘了，射我里面。”

裴丰年抚摸着乔云杉的头发，他此时真的开始担忧起他的外甥。

乔云杉亲亲裴丰年的嘴，然后把裴丰年往外推，他快速脱去裴丰年阴茎上的套子后又扶着那根硬邦邦的肉棒捅进自己身体里。乔云杉满足地叹息一声，他说：“姨父，云杉下面想喝你的精液，给云杉吧。”

裴丰年暗骂一声，他几乎没见过这样的乔云杉，因此更加认定他的外甥遇到了不得了的大事，但此时此刻，这样的乔云杉让他已经没有过多的理智去思考乔云杉的反常，他抱着乔云杉，在外甥的颈窝咬了一口，留下牙印和吻痕。

乔云杉被裴丰年顶得说话断断续续，他说：“姨父……我，我幻想过……你在房间操我……裴珏，或者，或者姨妈，就在隔壁……”

“姨父……”乔云杉轻声喊裴丰年，一颗泪珠从眼角落下，但是裴丰年没看见。“姨父……我好恨你……但我，我也爱过你……”

裴丰年说：“云杉，别说了。”然后吻住乔云杉的嘴。

裴丰年射在乔云杉身体里，乔云杉紧接着呜呜咽咽地也射了出来，他的精液沾到了裴丰年的衣服上。乔云杉手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸给裴丰年擦掉。裴丰年说：“你身体里的怎么办？”

乔云杉对裴丰年笑笑，他故意使坏的模样又出现在脸上，他说：“去你家洗干净。”

裴丰年皱眉：“小珏……”

乔云杉亲一口裴丰年的嘴，啵的一声，他说：“小珏怎么了？小珏总不会发现他云杉哥哥屁股里夹着他爸爸的精液。还是姨父真的想在小珏房间隔壁操我吗？”

“姨父，我喝了酒，不能开车回家……”

乔云杉的理由太正当了，裴丰年根本没办法拒绝，于是他再次跟着裴丰年回了家，这次是裴珏开的门。

男孩儿看到乔云杉后愣了一下，乔云杉对裴珏露出一个很大的笑容，这个时候的裴珏还不知道这是乔云杉阴谋得逞后会露出的笑容，他依旧是不好意思地挪开了视线，让裴丰年和屁股里夹着他爸爸精液的乔云杉进了屋。

裴丰年说：“今晚你云杉哥在我们这儿住一晚。”

“哦。”裴珏答。

乔云杉坐在沙发上看这对父子的互动，一个老裴一个小裴，身上流着一样的血，却客气得如同陌生人。乔云杉觉得好笑，他一想笑屁股就夹不住了，一股精液流了出来，乔云杉感觉内裤被打湿了。

他实在有些夹不住那些精液了，乔云杉便向裴丰年递了个眼神，说：“姨父，你帮我找套干净衣服吧，我想洗个澡早点睡。”

裴丰年便进屋给乔云杉拿衣服，乔云杉却起身跟着他一起进了屋，然后把门给关上了。

他关上门后再次缠住了裴丰年，乔云杉贴着裴丰年的唇说话：“姨父，我怎么又硬了。我今天像发情的母狗，姨父，我是不是特别贱，因为我想让你再操我一次，狠狠地操我，让我大声喊出来，让小珏也听见，让他知道他云杉哥是怎么被他爸爸操的……”

裴丰年捂住乔云杉的嘴：“云杉，你今天怎么了？”

乔云杉突然笑起来，他抱着裴丰年，把头靠在他姨父肩膀上，整个人彻彻底底放松了下来，屁股里的精液全流了出来，内裤湿透了。乔云杉说：“姨父……我……”

剩下的话他说不出来了，裴丰年拍拍他的背，这是他俩十几年来第一次拥有这样温暖，带着浓烈亲情的拥抱。

乔云杉从裴丰年房间出来，瞥了一眼正在写作业的裴珏，他看到男孩儿的耳朵尖正泛着红，乔云杉便想，十七八的小孩了，还这么容易害羞。

他在浴室舒舒服服洗了个澡，抠出后穴里浓稠的精液后又顺便把刚刚翘起的阴茎好好抚慰了一番。乔云杉穿着寄放在裴丰年家的睡衣走出浴室后，整个人都带着蒸腾的热气。

乔云杉在裴丰年这里胡乱又任性地发泄一通之后终于心情顺畅了些许，他缩在沙发上看手机新闻，听见裴丰年叫他，便伸着脖子应答，这么一个瞬间，让裴珏看到了他脖子上那充斥着情欲的牙印和吻痕。

裴丰年是问乔云杉要不要喝一瓶酸奶，乔云杉起身走到裴丰年身边，两个男人挤在小冰箱前低声嘀咕着什么，裴珏听不太清楚，但他看见了自己爸爸看乔云杉的眼神、给乔云杉的关心，那是裴珏很少能从裴丰年身上得到的。

乔云杉挑了两瓶酸奶，走到裴珏身边给了他一瓶，然后捏了捏少年露出的后颈，说：“头别低那么狠，对眼睛和颈椎都不好。”

乔云杉说完就又溜去了裴丰年的卧室。他今晚不能和裴丰年同睡，只能趁着裴珏写作业的时间和裴丰年待在一起。

乔云杉不知道捏后颈这个动作对裴珏来说实在有些狎昵，因为裴丰年在乔云杉小时候也喜欢这么捏他后颈，也对他说过：头抬高一些，不要把眼睛和颈椎搞坏了。

而裴珏则盯着乔云杉的背影，直到他关上裴丰年卧室的房门。


	11. 11

11.

乔云杉和裴丰年一前一后从楼道里出来，上了乔云杉的车，期间他们还和一个邻居互相问好。邻居从不觉得一个外甥过于频繁地在姨父家过夜有什么不对劲，他们对裴丰年的八卦仅仅触到了他失败的婚姻。

而段西元看到了一切，他能确定乔云杉和裴丰年之间的不正常，因为他也不是什么“正常人”，只有同类才能嗅到同类的气息。

这时的段西元坐在离六角楼不远处的一个石凳上，树把他遮住大半，但他能看见六角楼的楼道口。段西元手上拿着一本书，他周围是三三两两正在晨读的学生，段西元混在里面，用晨读来做监视乔云杉的伪装。

他几乎每天都会绕到六角楼附近看看停车场里是否有乔云杉的车。昨天他和陈青青吃完饭看完电影再回学校时已经十点多，段西元依旧去找乔云杉的车，如果他再早一些，就会看见乔云杉和裴丰年的那场激烈车震。

乔云杉和裴丰年一左一右钻进车里，段西元知道乔云杉是要把裴丰年送到土木学院的大楼前，而土木学院的所有老师都不觉得奇怪——为什么裴老师他外甥和他如此亲近，近得像他亲儿子。

乔云杉的确将裴丰年送到了土木学院大门口，裴丰年和往常一样捏捏乔云杉的手，他其实更想亲亲他的云杉。裴丰年说：“小珏要在我这儿住到元旦之后，你这段时间……”

“我知道，”乔云杉打断裴丰年，他看着姨父的眼神又冷了，“我不会去找你的。”乔云杉说罢一笑，远离裴丰年他求之不得。

裴丰年也笑了，他是因为乔云杉的自私无情而气笑，他凑到乔云杉耳边，说：“昨晚求我操你的时候可不是这个态度，云杉，你真的自私。”

乔云杉推开裴丰年，顺手解开了他的安全带：“姨父，到站了，下车吧。”

裴丰年骂他小混蛋，骂完便下了车。

乔云杉想，他的姨父终于觉察出来昨晚的性爱是一场无情的利用了。

说无情也不准确，两人都动了情，尤其是乔云杉，他当然记得当时的自己是如何求着裴丰年的；但同时又实实在在是无情的——互相利用，谈什么情呢。

乔云杉身上带着裴丰年留下的痕迹，只是衣服穿得多而且厚，没人能看得出来。他进入办公室后心虚了一会儿，然而袁老师根本没有仔细瞧他，段西元则是压根没有出现。

乔云杉松了口气，接着心上就空了一块。

裴丰年这个陈年毒药没能解开乔云杉中的毒，这个事实乔云杉花了一天去消化和接受，夜晚降临时他又恢复成了冷静的无情乔老师。

既然动了心，就没必要再刻意压制。乔云杉决定放任自己的喜欢，让它疯长，乔云杉的底线是不和学生上床，即便他想，他最多能做的也只是想想。因此乔云杉再次面对段西元时，他就是理直气壮的乔老师了——理直气壮地单恋自己的学生，同时与姨父保持着肉体关系。

乔云杉知道自己贱、不讲什么道德。他这辈子早在见到裴丰年的第一眼就毁了，这么多年来乔云杉试图救过自己，然而每一次自救的失败都让他毁得更彻底一点。如今到了破罐破摔的地步，就更无道德可讲了。

 

平安夜的下午，陈青青甩着马尾又到办公室找段西元。她似乎对段西元有意，想和他发展一点浪漫的关系，所以见到两位老师就有些不好意思，好像自己的少女心思会被看穿一样一直低着头不大敢看老师，话变少了，声音也更柔了。

袁老师一如既往朝乔云杉挤眉弄眼，乔云杉心里不高兴，面上则回给了袁老师一个笑，他还没笑完，办公室就又叽叽喳喳涌入了几个学生。

女孩们挤进了办公室，把背包里的“平安果”拿出来分给袁肃和乔云杉，然后明知故问地问乔老师还带不带他们的课。乔云杉如今被一群清纯可爱的女孩簇拥，流淌在血液里的虚荣心就又活了过来，他状似不经意地瞟了一眼段西元，发现男孩已经在收拾书包准备和陈青青离开了。乔云杉心下不爽，怄气般地对女生们越发和颜悦色——乔云杉想，你不看我，自然有别人看我，有别人爱我。

段西元离开办公室的时候乔云杉正和学生们聊得火热，段西元便深深看他一眼，认为他又在勾引学生，内心翻来覆去骂他很多遍，骂完后依然不解恨，段西元觉得乔云杉是个彻彻底底由内到外的感情骗子，专骗少女的心，哪怕崔印恬的死都不能让他收敛。

段西元为姐姐感到可惜，他的愚蠢姐姐白死了。

学生们离开后，乔云杉的桌子上堆满了苹果，他不爱吃这个，于是拎着一袋苹果给裴丰年送去了。

乔云杉在裴丰年家门口掏钥匙的时候突然想起来裴珏还在这里住着，便把钥匙收起来，在门上敲了三下。裴珏在里面问是谁，乔云杉就答：“是我，乔云杉。”

裴珏给他开门，喊了一声哥就沉默下来。乔云杉问裴珏你爸爸怎么还没回家，裴珏就说他要忙工作，有个学生想考他的博士，这些天一直缠着他。

乔云杉点点头，把一袋子苹果递给裴珏：“节日快乐。那我先走了，你好好写作业。”说完想伸手揉裴珏的脑袋，才发现他这个弟弟已经快和他一样高了。

在乔云杉上大学后每年见到裴珏的次数也就两三次，他多数时候是从裴丰年的相册或者手机里见证裴珏的成长。照片里的裴珏在十岁之后就只会发出一种笑容，看起来很勉强，并非真的开心。乔云杉每次见到裴珏都有心和他多说几句话，但少年却只老实回答问题，绝不主动开口。如此几次后乔云杉便懒得再找话题。

裴珏想留他，一声“哥”脱口而出，乔云杉走到门口又回头看他，裴珏嘴巴动动，说出来的却是路上注意安全。乔云杉笑着点头，转身出门。

而裴珏又叫住了他，这一声很急，乔云杉吓了一跳，裴珏手上拿着他的围巾追到了门口，乔云杉对他说谢谢后伸手去接围巾，裴珏说：“我帮你。”

男孩把围巾往乔云杉脖子上套，用了狠劲一般扯得乔云杉向前趔趄，裴珏一下便红了脸，小声跟乔云杉道歉。乔云杉轻轻皱眉，嘴上说没关系。

他说话时冒出的热气柔柔弱弱地扑在裴珏脸上，裴珏听见了他的呼吸声，均匀而安稳。乔云杉的围巾是裴丰年给他买的，他记得有一年裴丰年去爱丁堡开学术会议，回来后给他带了一条围巾，给裴珏带了一盒黄油饼干。

裴珏笨手笨脚给乔云杉戴好围巾，小声说一句：“好了。”

乔云杉向裴珏道谢，男孩害羞地笑笑，把乔云杉送到楼梯口才回家。

然而乔云杉进了车后又把围巾给摘了，他本就没打算戴，只是裴珏的主动亲近让他不能拒绝。

睡觉之前乔云杉习惯性地翻了一下朋友圈，他看见段西元发了一张美食照片，配文是几个圣诞树的表情符号。乔云杉点了赞之后突然发现照片中的美食之外还有一双女孩的手，五颜六色的指甲，一看便知它们属于陈青青。

此时已经将近十一点，段西元和陈青青却还正在吃饭，他们接下来要做什么不言而喻。乔云杉关了灯，眼睛却依旧睁着瞧天花板，然而天花板上什么都没有。他拿手摸了摸自己的唇。

乔云杉关掉了手机，因此他错过了裴珏发来的消息，直到第二天早上他才看到他的弟弟对他说节日快乐。乔云杉看过后便把手机揣口袋里了，他对于这种节日并不算特别热衷，圣诞节、情人节这样的节日带给他的直观感受只有人山人海和无边无际的堵车，都不是好的感受。

因此裴珏一整天都没有得到乔云杉的回复。乔云杉却在晚上的时候回复了段西元迟来的节日祝福，同样的内容：乔老师，节日快乐！乔云杉带着些笑容回：节日快乐。

段西元一整天都没有出现，往后的几天都没有去办公室。乔云杉想问又不想自讨没趣，他认为段西元已经和陈青青确定关系，这几天一定是沉浸在了甜蜜恋情里。

时间久了乔云杉便越发觉得那天段西元的短暂触碰只是一个幻觉，段西元怎么可能会碰自己的嘴唇呢！


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小段终于操到乔老师！

12.

再见段西元是这一年的最后一天晚上。

袁老师邀请了几位同事和朋友去隐厨吃饭，这算一个小小的传统——老师们轮流在每一年的最后一个晚上请客来庆祝一年辛苦工作的结束，去年是乔云杉，今年轮到袁肃。

乔云杉到隐厨的时候刚巧碰见姜老板。姜老板有些日子没见乔云杉，于是表现出了很大的热情，他走向乔云杉给了他一个礼貌而虚空的拥抱，并问：“丰年没来吗？”

乔云杉说：“今天是我们系里聚，他不来。”说完他看见了段西元从一个包间里走出，直直走向他。乔云杉盯住走近的高个少年，他五六天没有见到他，却感觉已是过了好几个月、好几年、好几个世纪，穿越了时空。乔云杉想他了。

爱好烫，乔云杉想，他觉得自己的心被烫出了一道伤痕。

姜老板点头，对乔云杉露出一个大大的笑容，在他肩上拍了拍：“好的，你们吃好，吃完报我的名字，给你们打折。”

乔云杉撤回了印在段西元身上的目光，尽管这目光只停留了不到一秒钟，他却还是慌了神，一股子自卑从心脏深处冒了出来。向来骄傲如孔雀的乔云杉在再一次见到段西元的时候自卑了，他的所有过往——他与裴丰年的纠缠，他数不清的一夜情，他骗过的崔印恬，在一瞬间缠住了他，把他的骄傲扯下，把他踩进泥潭里。

乔云杉对姜老板道谢后朝段西元走去，问他：“你怎么来了？”

“是袁老师让我来的。”段西元回答，语气清淡。

乔云杉跟着段西元进包房，他到的算晚，坐在临着门的位置，段西元坐他旁边。

吃饭间段西元几乎没怎么坐下来过，他给老师们添茶倒酒，每次来到乔云杉身边总要给他把酒添满，乔云杉轻声说着不用倒，段西元没听见一般只管给乔云杉满上了。

老师们酒足饭饱后便一个个点上了烟，整个屋子如同着火般烟雾缭绕，段西元把窗户开了一条小缝，冷风就往屋子里钻，他只能再把这条缝给合上。

喝了许多酒的男老师们说起话来没了遮掩，他们早就把学生段西元的存在给忘记，荤话从嘴里溜出来后就再也止不住，讲到兴起连女学生也不放过。他们讨论的女学生多是已经毕业的女生，说起某某女生和某某老师有一腿后便爆发出大笑，然后摇着头说现在的女孩子都太不检点了，为了保送研究生都能主动上老师的床。

话题绕来绕去，最后来到了乔云杉身上。

教工业设计的徐老师啪地点燃他这晚的第五颗烟，吸了一口后吐出个烟圈：“你们说的那都没有乔老师厉害，乔老师就能把那些小姑娘迷得晕头转向，人家为他死都愿意。”

这人说的是崔印恬，在座的老师都知道崔印恬自杀的事，也都知道在刚开学的时候有个记者闯进乔云杉办公室，让他对崔印恬的死负责。

乔云杉不喜欢别人在他面前提崔印恬，偏偏这些男人把“有人为自己而死”当做了一件光荣的可炫耀的事，乔云杉便摆摆手，客气地笑笑：“没有没有，没有这回事。”乔云杉忙于否认，他身边的段西元则是一愣。这是段西元第一次听崔印恬被这样提起，以一种戏谑轻浮的态度。她在这群所谓教师的口中显然已经不是一个应当有尊严的人了，她留给这些男人的只有供他们消遣的笑话。

徐老师说：“乔老师太谦虚了！”说罢他面对了袁肃，继续说，“袁老师肯定知道，是不是女学生都被乔老师迷得神魂颠倒。”

袁老师笑起来：“那还用说吗？乔云杉艺设学院第一帅这个称号不是人人皆知吗？”

乔云杉实在有些无奈，他自嘲般笑了笑：“唉，都别说我了。”

袁肃知道乔云杉不愿意提起崔印恬，于是帮他岔开话题，乔云杉松了口气后摇摇晃晃站起身出了包间躲到一个安静角落给裴丰年打电话。他明白今天自己喝得太多，没法开车回家，他需要裴丰年来接他。

乔云杉不知道段西元跟着他出来了，就站在他身后几步。他握着手机等了好一会儿那边才接，乔云杉说：“姨父……”

裴丰年的声音很低，语气是带着严肃的，他说：“云杉？什么事？”

“姨父……我喝醉了，你来接我吧……”乔云杉也放低了声音，似乎在对裴丰年轻轻地撒娇。

裴丰年顿了好久回答乔云杉：“云杉，你叫代驾吧，我和学生在一起呢。”

乔云杉看了看手表，此时已经将近十一点，他不管不顾地几乎要发火：“都十点多了，什么学生呀这么晚了还在一起！这里根本就没有代驾愿意来啊姨父……”

乔云杉最后叫的那声姨父甚至有一丝的哀求意味包含在其中，他也只有在喝醉的时候能这样同裴丰年讲话。

裴丰年说：“云杉，我真的去不了，我挂了啊，你到家了跟我说一声。”

乔云杉在裴丰年按掉电话之前结束了通话，他低声咒骂一句“老王八蛋”后转身准备返回包间，却看见了段西元。

乔云杉问他怎么出来了，段西元回答出来找卫生间。

乔云杉抬手向前一指，说：“你找反了，卫生间在那边。”

段西元没动，他说：“我送老师回家吧，我会开车。”

乔云杉笑了，他的眼睛弯弯，唇角也一并开心地弯着：“那太好了，我都忘了你会开车了。”

聚会结束时已过十一点。段西元把乔云杉扶进副驾驶座，乔云杉坐下后便闭上了眼，他连系安全带的力气都失去了。

段西元拉出安全带给乔云杉扣上，他趁这个机会又仔细瞧了瞧乔云杉。乔云杉紧闭双眼，好似陷入沉睡，呼吸绵长平稳。段西元不知道乔云杉正处在一个什么美好的梦里世界，他只知道自己在听到“崔印恬”这个名字时就失去理智了。段西元在这天之前从没想到原来他也会有真心为自己姐姐感到愤怒的一天。

段西元不能跟徐老师发泄愤怒，不能跟在座的除乔云杉外的任何一个老师发泄愤怒。他明白一切都因乔云杉而起，乔云杉却只是轻描淡写的一句“没有这回事”。没有什么事呢？段西元想，没有他勾引崔印恬这回事吗？没有崔印恬深爱他这回事吗？没有崔印恬为他而死这回事吗？乔云杉把一切都抹去了，用五个字就抹去了。

他把崔印恬存在的意义否定和消除，这对于段西元来说，是让崔印恬死了第二次。

段西元的手圈住了乔云杉的脖子，他手心的温度似乎烫着乔云杉，乔云杉皱了一下眉。乔云杉长了一个好看又脆弱的脖子，段西元稍用了劲，他的脖子便嵌进了段西元的手心里。乔云杉咽了口水，喉结贴着段西元手掌皮肤滚动，段西元松开了手。

一路上段西元车开得飞快，他的心脏跳的也飞快，进到锦悦府的时候已经过了零点，正式进入新的一年。

段西元听见远处有稀稀落落的烟火绽开的声音，他把乔云杉叫醒，搀着他回了家。

打开门后段西元没有开灯，他揪着乔云杉的领子，把他按在了墙上。乔云杉的脑袋磕到了墙，他疼得轻哼一声，顿时清醒了些。

“段西元？”乔云杉皱了眉，“你干什么？”

“我来找你算账了，乔老师。”

段西元的眼睛在黑暗中反射了微弱的光。乔云杉的头还很晕，他没法将视线聚焦在近在咫尺的段西元的眼睛上，只好去看段西元身后的窗外，“砰”的一声，是绽开的一朵烟花。

段西元说这句话的时候咬牙切齿，他揪着乔云杉衣领的双手在不可控制地轻轻发抖。“乔老师”三个字的发音尤其凶狠，乔云杉感受到了，这是一种要把他狠狠踩在地上的语气。

“算什么账？”

“崔印恬。”

“崔印恬？”乔云杉有些疑惑，“你认识崔印恬？”

“她是我姐姐。”

乔云杉笑了出声：“你姐姐……”他推开段西元，不紧不慢地打开了灯，脱去围巾和外套，继续说，“有什么好算的，死都死了。”

段西元扳过乔云杉的身体，迫使他与自己对视：“你害死她的。”

乔云杉又笑了：“她是自杀，和我有什么关系？”

“你和她分手，她才会离家出走，才会自杀！”

乔云杉盯着段西元，一字一顿地说：“我和她从来都没有在一起过，只是最普通不过的师生关系，何来的分手？你不要信口开河。”

段西元只觉气血上涌，理智已经被乔云杉给捏得粉碎，他把乔云杉狠狠一推，乔云杉便倒在了地上。

他骑在乔云杉身上，乔云杉以为段西元是要打他，于是本能地拿胳膊挡脸，却没想到段西元开始撕扯他的腰带和裤子。

乔云杉忽地慌了，他伸手推段西元，然而挣了一会儿就没了劲，“你他妈的干什么！”乔云杉叫骂起来，双手还在推段西元，却被刚刚解下的腰带给绑了起来。

段西元对着乔云杉森然一笑：“我干什么？干你啊，乔老师！”

“你疯了！段西元，住手！”

段西元猛地把乔云杉的外裤扯下，露出里面的平角裤，他说：“你自找的，乔云杉！”

乔云杉前些日子对段西元生出的好感和爱意被段西元亲手毁了，他已经无力挣扎和反抗，乔云杉说：“你在犯罪！学校可以开除你。”

乔云杉的这番话听在段西元的耳朵里犹如笑话，他的手放在乔云杉的阴茎上，稍稍用劲，俯下身在乔云杉的唇角舔了一口，说：“以什么理由开除？强奸老师吗？我不怕，乔老师，崔印恬留了个好东西给我，你想不想知道是什么东西？”

乔云杉在段西元身下剧烈扭动，段西元放在他阴茎上的手又用力了些，乔云杉发出了一声细小的哼哼。他不回答段西元的问题，段西元便继续说：“‘小燕子，你放心飞，老师接着你。’这句话熟悉吗，乔老师？”

乔云杉死死瞪着段西元，段西元说：“开除我没关系，我可以立刻把你送给崔印恬的卡片和合照交给记者，只要乔老师能顶得住舆论的压力，继续心安理得做你的老师。”

“那你想怎样？”

段西元再次俯下身亲吻了乔云杉的嘴角：“干你，我刚才说过了。”

段西元说完后开始解自己的裤子，乔云杉被他紧紧压着动弹不得，嘴上在持续骂着段西元，段西元一气之下捏住了乔云杉的嘴，说：“乔老师，你需要有东西堵住你的嘴。”

乔云杉的嘴被段西元捏着无法合拢，段西元掏出自己的性器直直插入乔云杉的嘴里。

粗硬的性器直接捅到乔云杉的嗓子眼，他克制不住地干呕了一下，喉咙的收缩让段西元舒服地喟叹一声后便开始抽送起来。

乔云杉的嘴很柔软，段西元不禁想象他是不是也这样含过裴丰年的阴茎，这样的想法让段西元对乔云杉的愤怒更多了些，他捅得就更快了一点。

段西元每插一下都往最深了插，他的右手抓着乔云杉的头发不让他后腿，乔云杉这样跪着给他口交的场景，段西元幻想过很多次。

乔云杉被噎出了眼泪，他的眼睛鼻子都泛着红，口水顺着嘴角滴到了地上。段西元看着乔云杉可怜兮兮的样子越发地想狠狠折磨他，于是在快要射精的时候段西元压住乔云杉的头，阴茎狠命往乔云杉喉咙里送，乔云杉拼命挣扎的同时段西元射在了他的嘴里。

段西元退出乔云杉的嘴，浓稠的精液也被带出，从乔云杉嘴里滴滴答答掉落在地上，乔云杉大口呼吸，干咳，试图把嘴里的精液全部吐出来时却被段西元捂住了嘴，男孩恶劣而凶狠地说：“吞下去。”

乔云杉被迫吞了一小部分精液，他被这样一番折腾，是彻底没了力气，段西元拽着他往床上拖，乔云杉想反抗也无能为力了。

段西元扯开乔云杉的衣服，露出了他的皮肤，之前裴丰年留下的痕迹已经消失，乔云杉在这时看起来干干净净，宛若处子，但段西元心里清楚，乔老师戴了一张结实华丽的面具，面具底下已经烂了。

因此他享用起乔云杉来丝毫没有怜惜，段西元依旧是愤怒的，他对乔云杉否认崔印恬的愤怒慢慢转换为乔云杉和裴丰年乱伦十几年的愤怒。段西元对乔云杉爱恨交织，他怒的、恨的乔云杉，正是他爱的、被深深吸引着的乔云杉。

段西元从乔云杉的床头柜里翻出套子和润滑油，嘴上还不忘嘲讽：“乔老师不是单身吗？单身还需要用这些？”

乔云杉知道自己在劫难逃，于是紧闭了双唇，他决定不给段西元任何反应，让他觉得没趣，从而放过自己。只是乔云杉不知道段西元打他主意已有三年，能得到他的身体就已经让段西元相当兴奋了。

段西元只抹了一点润滑液在乔云杉的后穴口，他把乔云杉翻了个面，让乔云杉跪趴着，高高翘起屁股，然后把阴茎插了进去。

两人皆是一疼，尤其是乔云杉，疼得颤抖起来，眼泪便又流出来了，他没忍住地带着哭腔轻声呻吟一下，让段西元听见了。

段西元掐着乔云杉的腰操他，把性器当做肉刃捅进乔云杉的最深处，乔云杉的双手还被绑在身前，他只好握紧了双拳，试图稍微减轻一些痛苦。

这是段西元第一次和男人做，他几乎是无师自通地找着了乔云杉的前列腺体，乔云杉便又是一抖，哼哼声再也忍不住地从喉咙间往外冒。

于是段西元专门往那个地方操，乔云杉从未经历过如此凶猛的、无章法的进攻，他被掐住了腰，感受着无处可逃的绝望和刺激，段西元的两个囊袋一下一下撞击他的屁股，乔云杉的阴茎也硬了。

乔云杉被段西元顶得头都快要撞到床板，段西元便把乔云杉往下扯，而这一下他的性器狠狠刺入，乔云杉颤抖着叫了出声。他的呻吟可以用娇媚来形容，随之而来的则又是源源不断的泪水，他被欢愉和痛苦双重夹击。

段西元低下了身子，他一点一点亲吻乔云杉的背，乔云杉呜呜咽咽地仿佛一个可爱的哭闹小孩。段西元心里突然软了一下，他凑近乔云杉的唇，同他接吻。

乔云杉的嘴里还有股腥气，是段西元精液的腥气，段西元并不厌恶，反而更兴奋了些。他的舌头顺着乔云杉的上颚舔了一遍后又缠住了乔云杉的舌头，把乔云杉的呜咽哼声给堵住了。

乔云杉可怜兮兮地落泪，段西元终于愿意露出一丝丝柔情，把他眼角的泪痕擦掉，然后亲吻了一下乔云杉颤抖的眼睛。乔老师此刻是他的了，脆弱的乔老师如被他捕获的小鹿，一双眼睛里是惊慌，是害怕，睫毛上湿漉漉的沾着泪珠，一睁一闭间全是诱惑，全是邀约。

段西元拨开乔云杉额头上的碎发，在他的额上浅浅亲吻，乔云杉不明白段西元突如其来的柔情，所以他选择不去思考。

然而段西元的性器突然撤出，乔云杉下面的小嘴儿空虚地不断张合，紧接着段西元猛地进入，乔云杉叫了一声后终于忍不住低声请求：“别……”

段西元的回应则是直接把乔云杉的嘴堵住，他再次与乔云杉接吻，下身开始了全力的抽插。

乔云杉从段西元的嘴里逃出，他的声音被顶得支离破碎，但依旧还是要说：“轻……慢、慢一点……”

乔云杉试图用被绑住的双手抚慰自己早已硬挺的阴茎，却被段西元抢先，男孩轻咬乔云杉的耳朵，说：“乔老师也硬了。被强奸都能硬，老师你也太贱了。”

段西元帮乔云杉手淫的手法相当粗鲁，乔云杉却轻而易举射了出来，段西元则紧接着也射了。

乔云杉以为段西元已经射过两次了会放过他，段西元却把乔云杉翻过来面对他，然后亲亲乔云杉的眼睛：“乔老师的身体让人意犹未尽，我又硬了。”

段西元说罢再次戴上了套子，他把乔云杉的腿架在自己身上，按着他又要了一次。

段西元嫌乔云杉被绑着双手实在碍事，便给他解了绑，然而刚得到自由的乔云杉又开始挣扎，段西元有些生气，抓着乔云杉的双手按在床上，乔云杉无力挣脱，只能在段西元的肩头狠狠咬了一口。

段西元疼得龇牙，却笑起来，说：“看来是我不够卖力，乔老师怨我了。”

说着就把乔云杉抱了起来，乔云杉一下坐在了段西元腿上，后穴把他的整根阴茎都吃了下去。

段西元动一下乔云杉下面就吃得深一点，乔云杉分泌出的肠液混着润滑油从两人交合的地方流出，把床单浸湿一片。

这一次乔云杉射的快了些，他已经没什么东西可以射了，段西元却一点要出来的意思都没有。

乔云杉被这样抱着操了很久，段西元伸手去揉乔云杉疲软的性器，把它又给揉得挺立起来，乔云杉想阻止段西元，却又被段西元抓住了双手。乔云杉只能靠在段西元肩上，说：“不要……不要了……”

段西元亲亲乔云杉的脸蛋，回答他：“和我一起，乔老师，和我一起。”

乔云杉已经没有能力思考为什么一开始的强奸演变到现在竟成了一场合奸，他只觉得自己又要射了。

然而乔云杉没有射出精液，淅淅沥沥的尿液从阴茎里流出，他的脸瞬间就红了。

段西元轻笑着含住乔云杉的耳朵，说：“你没等我。”接着他握住乔云杉的腰，用力顶乔云杉，把他狠狠往下拽，乔云杉紧紧抱着段西元如抱着大海里的一截浮木，他实在有些受不住，于是再次咬住了段西元的肩膀。

待到段西元结束，放开乔云杉时，乔云杉几乎快要昏睡过去。段西元去浴室冲洗了一遍后拿毛巾给乔云杉擦了身子，才发现乔云杉的腰被他掐出明显的印子，身上遍布吻痕和咬痕。

床单被两人糟蹋得一塌糊涂，段西元只好紧紧搂着乔云杉在稍微整洁的一小块地方入睡。


	13. 13

13

早上七点钟，段西元被手机闹钟叫醒。他恍惚地睁开眼，恍惚地感觉到怀里似乎有个热乎乎的甚至是滚烫的人，进而恍惚地想起昨夜的荒唐事——他把他的乔老师，他默默痴恋了三年的乔云杉给强上了。

段西元低头看怀里的乔云杉，乔云杉紧闭着眼，眉头也皱在了一起，看起来是非常痛苦的一副模样。他的呼吸喷在段西元胸口，段西元感觉出了不对劲——乔云杉的气息好烫，段西元心口猛然一缩，觉得好像他的乔老师在他的心上烫出一条无形伤口。段西元亲亲乔云杉的额头，用唇去试探他的温度，乔云杉果然是在发着烧。

于是段西元轻手轻脚下了床，却被乔云杉轻声唤住，他说：“姨父……”细声细气的一声，几乎掩在室外传来的汽车声、鸟叫声和风声里。

一声“姨父”让乔云杉和裴丰年的关系昭然若揭。段西元在原地站定，胃里一阵阵反胃，即使曾经对他们的关系产生过怀疑，然而以这样的形式验证自己的猜测还是让段西元感到了些许恶心。

他想，也许自己想着乔云杉手淫的时候乔云杉正在被裴丰年操屁股。

段西元蹲下了身，他把乔云杉摇醒，乔云杉迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，看清段西元后问他：“你怎么在这里？”

段西元轻笑一声后答：“乔老师不记得了吗？”

在段西元说话间，乔云杉全身的酸痛席卷而来，他痛苦地闭上眼，呼吸变得急促，全身甚至在轻轻抖动，他咬牙切齿：“你给我滚。”

段西元站起身，知道乔云杉这是想起来了，但他并没有做一个听话的乖乖学生，从昨晚段西元把乔云杉压在身下的那一刻起他“乖学生”的面具是彻底戴不上了。段西元说：“乔老师，你发烧了。”

用不着段西元如此假惺惺的提醒乔云杉也能知道自己情况不妙。他再次开口：“我叫你滚。”

段西元摇头，神情冷冷淡淡：“你病了，我得照顾你。”

笑话。乔云杉嗤笑一声，他撑起身子去摸床头柜上的手机想要报警，然而刚摸到那块冰凉的金属小机器，他就身体一软，掉下了床。

段西元扶住乔云杉，乔云杉却是眼冒金星，脑子里犹如装了半脑袋的水，沉重得快要抬不起来。段西元干脆横抱起乔云杉，把他转移到了次卧的沙发床上。

乔云杉的家常年只有他一人，次卧连张像样的床都没有，这些段西元在之前悄悄潜进这里的时候已经摸得一清二楚。他还知道乔云杉的床单被罩在哪里，因此他返回主卧给乔云杉换了一套新的床单。

乔云杉又睡了过去。段西元给乔云杉量了体温，去药店买了些退烧药，回来后乔云杉依旧在睡。

段西元把乔云杉叫醒，打算给他喂了药之后再给他做点饭，然而乔云杉醒来说的第一句话便是你怎么还不走。

段西元叹一口气：“你需要人照顾。”纵使他再气乔云杉全然忘记崔印恬，又或和裴丰年苟合许多年，他也不能不管乔云杉，他在为乔云杉失了心智的同时总还是要为他保留些许柔情。况且段西元也没有那么爱他的姐姐，一切打抱不平不过是给自己掠夺乔云杉找的看似光明正大的借口而已，至于乔云杉他那禽兽姨父，段西元想，这就更简单了，稍微使点手段就能让他们不断也得断。

乔云杉对段西元说话的语气又冷了些：“我让你滚你没听见吗？我不需要你管！”他挣扎着想找到手机，然而环顾一圈，没有手机的影，乔云杉便又说：“把手机给我。”

段西元走到乔云杉面前，蹲下来看着乔云杉，轻轻抚摸了他怜爱的乔老师的脸蛋：“你看，连手机都找不到，还说不用照顾。乔老师，不要太任性了。”段西元说完笑笑，乔云杉却抬手要打他耳光，然而手还没挨着段西元的脸就被捉住，段西元把乔云杉的手放在唇边，舌头轻柔地在手心画了一个圈后又把它按在床上拍了拍：“我去给你找手机，乖。”

乔云杉趁段西元离开再次尝试下床逃跑，然而他刚站起就又歪倒在了地上，段西元此时已经拿着乔云杉的手机靠在门框边如看戏般看乔云杉，但眼神里的耐心和柔情在一点点消失：“乔老师，我劝你最好乖一点，我不想对你做太出格的事情。”

段西元上前把乔云杉扶上床，又说：“你姨夫很挂念你呀乔老师，一晚上打八个电话。”

“难道你昨天做的事不算出格吗！”乔云杉死死盯住段西元，眼里带着血丝和泪光，这让他看起来漂亮又脆弱，一双眼珠子就能勾住段西元的魂。段西元说：“不算。”

男孩顿了片刻后继续说：“乔老师，我爱了你三年，崔印恬爱你多久我就爱你多久。她胆小懦弱，天真得有些愚蠢，以为爱是不牵绊不强求，但我和她不一样，我喜欢的就一定要得到。三年已经够长了乔老师，我本来不想伤害你，三年我都能忍，就是为了你能心甘情愿和我在一起。

“但你昨天实在很过分，崔印恬在你心里就那么一文不值？她白死了……”段西元说到此突然嘲讽地一笑，“也不算白死，给你们提供了多少八卦多少笑料，乔老师，你是不是特别骄傲啊？你的魅力都能让女学生为你而死了！”

“你闭嘴！”乔云杉怒斥了段西元，然而接着就是剧烈的咳嗽，他的嗓子疼得不像话，却还是挣扎着继续，“我从来没有忘记过崔印恬，一分一秒都没有。她的离世我很难过，她一直都是我带过的最好的学生。但她的死和我一点关系都没有。倒是你，你想过没有，这样对我会有什么后果，你会……你会遭报应的！”

“乔老师，开始威胁我了？”段西元打断乔云杉的话后咧开嘴笑了起来，他的虎牙和酒窝一并出现，然而现在它们全然不可爱了，只剩下侵略性。“我不在乎。再说，谁遭报应还不一定呢。”

段西元确实是不在乎的，他从小到大坏事做过无数，坏心眼也有无数。光明正大的、低级的坏，诸如打架逃课欺负弱小这种事，他上高中后就厌倦去做了，因为他转向阴暗的、升了级的坏。

乔云杉的手机突然震动，“姨父”两个字出现在屏幕上。乔云杉接起电话，裴丰年的声音立刻响起：“云杉，你还好吗？我昨天给你打了好多电话你都没接，我现在已经在去你家路上了，你吃了吗？我给你在门口买点吃的吧。”

“我……”乔云杉的声音哽在喉间，他几乎就要落下眼泪，“昨晚喝多了，没注意手机。姨父……我想吃青菜粥……”

乔云杉的委屈跟着他的话音一起落下，眼泪一颗颗砸到地板上。眼泪是没办法忍住的，他却偏偏不发出一点哽咽，乔云杉在段西元面前必须要保留住最后一点尊严。

他挂了电话后对段西元说：“你走吧。”他的语气不再激烈，平淡而疲倦地对段西元下了逐客令。

段西元漠然点头：“好，我一会儿再来。”

段西元走后，乔云杉扶着墙挪到了主卧。他全身没劲，后穴疼痛，腿也是酸的，仿佛是被段西元给狠揍了一顿。他看见床上全新整洁的床单后感到了奇怪和惊讶，有种异样的直觉在脑子里模糊形成，但它转瞬即逝，乔云杉什么都没抓住。他把身上皱巴巴的衣服给换下，穿上居家服，门铃便响了。

门外是拎着青菜粥的裴丰年，他见到乔云杉后愣了一下，不知道自己的外甥怎么在一夜之间憔悴成这样。裴丰年嗅到了异常，他面上不动声色，催着乔云杉吃饭。

他不问乔云杉发生了什么，乔云杉也不想说，只是脑袋昏昏沉沉，实在没精力应付裴丰年。乔云杉还惦记着段西元给他买的退烧药，他在这时最想吃的竟然是药丸子。

然而裴丰年不打算立刻就走，他坐在乔云杉身边看着自己外甥一口口吃下青菜粥，又状似不经意地用目光在乔云杉身上巡逻，终于他找到了乔云杉不对劲的地方：他看见乔云杉脖子上的吻痕，颜色太艳太情色。

只要爱了乔云杉的人就都知道他的脖子好看，天鹅之颈。裴丰年深知这一点，他也热爱在乔云杉的脖子上刻印记，他还喜欢乔云杉的喉结，咬或者舔，用舌头去感觉它情难自制的滚动。裴丰年眼神黯淡下来——昨夜有个人也这样去感受和享用了乔云杉，乔云杉的脖子不再独属他了。

裴丰年起身去了卫生间，他在垃圾篓里看见了两颗套子，不遮不掩、明目张胆、耀武扬威。裴丰年靠在墙上点燃一颗烟，他想朝乔云杉发火。

出了卫生间后乔云杉已经吃完，他仰着头看裴丰年：“抽烟了？”

裴丰年点头，清清淡淡地说：“昨晚有人陪？”

乔云杉微微一愣，随即想到也许段西元把套子扔在垃圾篓里被裴丰年看见了，于是他含糊地嗯了一声。

“男的女的？他是谁？”

乔云杉垂着眼说瞎话：“不认识，一夜情。”

“男的？”

乔云杉看着裴丰年，心里已经有些不耐烦：“你管的太多了。”

乔云杉不知道自己身上被段西元折腾成了什么样，更不知道仅仅是他的脖子上的吻痕就能写一本色情小说出来。

“云杉，”裴丰年叹了气，“云杉，别再胡闹了。”

乔云杉冷了脸，因为生气而感觉整个脑袋都在嗡鸣，他说：“我怎么胡闹了？我和别人上床就是胡闹？要我不胡闹，行啊，那首先我们俩一刀两断吧，和你上床才是我做过的最胡闹的一件事！裴丰年，你是想把我永远绑在你身边？你知道自己有多贪心吗？妻子儿子都有了，还有个跟了你十几年的外甥，你他妈，你他妈就是畜牲！

“你自己想想！这世界上有你这样的人吗？勾引强迫自己的外甥！你还配做人吗？”

裴丰年被乔云杉劈头盖脸一顿骂，又因为他与别人随便上床，同样也生出了不可遏的怒气：“乔云杉，到头来变成我勾引你，我强迫你了？当初是谁说喜欢姨父的？是谁把屁股撅起来让我操的？”

乔云杉此时已经气到发抖，理智全失，他随手把装青菜粥的碗砸向裴丰年，剩的小半口粥全数洒在裴丰年衣服上。“你走！”乔云杉说。

裴丰年死死抿着唇，乔云杉失了理智，但他不能失，他深深看了一眼乔云杉后转身离开了。

乔云杉发着烧，却在一个上午被两个人轮流刺激。裴丰年刚一离开，他就两眼一黑晕了过去。

再醒来时已经躺进了医院的急诊室。段西元站在他身旁，看见他睁眼后捏了捏他的手：“乔老师，感觉怎么样？”

乔云杉痛苦地皱眉：“感觉全身没劲。”

段西元说：“刚刚做了检查了，没什么大事，输点液把烧退了就行了。”

乔云杉小声应他，又闭上眼睡了，任由段西元一直握着他的手。

输完液已到下午，医生不建议住院，段西元只好搀着乔云杉回家。在回家的出租车上，段西元把乔云杉环在怀里，乔云杉靠在他的肩上昏昏沉沉地醒醒睡睡。

因为裴丰年，乔云杉和段西元突然得到了一种奇怪的和平。乔云杉出于礼貌和习惯总想对送他去医院的段西元说声谢谢，但想到导致他受罪的罪魁祸首是同一个人，他就谢不出来了。

乔云杉还是恨，恨段西元也恨裴丰年。他含着一股恨意，被段西元给扶着回了家。

 


	14. 14

14.

段西元开门是用的自己的钥匙——实际上是乔云杉丢失的那把。

乔云杉见他从口袋里掏出钥匙，再驾轻就熟地打开房门，疑惑、惊讶、愤怒还有各种各种情绪一齐挤进了他的心脏。他想明白了自己的钥匙是如何不见的，也想明白了段西元为何会对他家那么熟悉，于是他沉着脸说：“你偷我的钥匙。”

段西元把钥匙小心翼翼收好，扶着乔云杉进屋，伺候他摘围巾脱外套，外套里面是没来得及换的家居服，灰不溜秋，冷冷淡淡。

段西元说：“不是偷的，是拿的。”

“你之前进过我家？”

“嗯，”段西元看着乔云杉，发现他的乔老师鼻尖眼睛都是红的，忍不住靠近要亲吻，然而还是被乔云杉避开了，“来过几次。”他说。

“恶心，”乔云杉低喃，他推开段西元，再次说，“你可以走了。”

段西元不听乔云杉的话，他把大门反锁，扶着乔云杉要往卧室走。乔云杉下意识地反抗挣扎，段西元却把他紧箍在怀里了。

段西元的手覆在乔云杉的后劲，掌心温度炽热，乔云杉的心脏疯狂跳动，他刚要开口，段西元抢在他前说：“我不动你，你乖一点。”

乔云杉鬼使神差地信了段西元——不信也没办法，他现在虚虚弱弱的本就打不过段西元。

说完这句话段西元就放了手，他还是护着乔云杉，但果然不再碰他了。

“老师，我给你放热水洗澡吧？”

乔云杉坐在床边，依旧感觉别扭和恶心。他怀念起以前的段西元。乔云杉没能在从前瞧出段西元疯狂的端倪，如今后悔也来不及。让他憋屈的是，段西元说的每一句话都没错——如果以自己身败名裂的代价去惩罚段西元，他是绝对做不到的。乔云杉的无情和功利就体现在此，名声和前途于他是最最重要的，相比之下，屁股受点罪又算什么。

在段西元提问的这几秒钟里，乔云杉的心思已经百转千回，最后他平平淡淡地回答：“嗯。会开热水器吧？”

段西元迟疑了一秒：“会。”

乔云杉瞥他一眼：“想着你也会。”

段西元听懂这是乔云杉在讽刺他。

乔云杉钻进浴室后把门锁了又锁，段西元感到一丝可笑和无奈，他敲了敲浴室门，冲里面的乔云杉喊：“老师，别锁了，万一你有什么事我打不开门……”

“你放屁！”乔云杉几乎用了全力对段西元吼，甚至想打开门呸他一脸。

“老师，我就守在这儿，真的不进去。”

“你他妈别叫我老师。”

段西元苦笑，乔云杉能这样骂自己也算是说明他体力恢复了一些。于是段西元妥协：“那我在门口，有需要了叫我。”

乔云杉自然是不会理他，只管打开了淋浴。

他这样一洗就是四十来分钟，仿佛家里的水不要钱。段西元听浴室里的水声断断续续，想问问乔云杉怎么还不出来，嘴巴刚张开又闭上，他想着还是让乔老师好好放松一下吧。

乔云杉在热水中放空，周身被腾腾热气包裹，一时间忘记了昨夜的荒唐和痛苦、忘记了和裴丰年闹的不愉快，满身满心都是舒坦，还在发烧的身体好似被热水给治愈。他舒了一口满足的气，气舒完，愉快也跟着溜了，痛苦和不快就再次缠上了他。

出浴室的时候他差点撞进段西元的怀里。乔云杉没想到段西元真的守在门口等他四十多分钟，但这样的守候和等待是换不到乔云杉的原谅的。

他把段西元当做空气，径自走回卧室，在关门前对段西元说：“现在你该滚了吧。”

“我不走，你也别劝我走了，我有你家钥匙，随时都能进来。”

可不是么，乔云杉又对段西元露出一个嘲讽笑容：“那请自便吧，把这儿当自己家，别客气。”

说罢，乔云杉关上了门，却没想到最后一刻段西元挡了一下，男孩的手被夹住，他疼得龇牙，却扶着门框硬是不松。

“还有什么事？还想操我屁股？”乔云杉看着段西元的眼睛，当他想开后言语便轻佻而下贱，“今天不行，还肿着，等我好了吧，晚安。”

“乔老师……”

“我说了别他妈叫我老师！”

段西元欲言又止，最后收回了手。

乔云杉把门使劲关上，段西元听见了清晰的落锁声。

凌晨一点多的时候乔云杉突然醒了过来，他拿起手机看时间，却发现裴珏给他发了两条信息，一条是“云杉哥，元旦快乐”，一条是一个动画表情。

乔云杉下意识地想回复“同乐”，但他看时间已经是一月二日，节日过去就没有快乐的必要了。

他还想向裴珏打听裴丰年的情绪，但乔云杉此时还生着裴丰年的气，他没有做错任何事，是裴丰年管的太多，因此乔云杉要等姨父主动示弱。

但他等着裴丰年的示弱一直到假期结束依旧没等来。而他在等裴丰年的这两天里，竟是日日夜夜和段西元待在一起。

乔云杉知道自己是赶不走段西元的，到了第二天傍晚就不再费口舌。他已经不再发烧，只是身体还很虚弱，得吃清淡，段西元便做白粥给他喝。

一碗寡淡的白粥端上桌，乔云杉的面色就难看起来。他在生病的时候总是爱任性的，这一点从小到大没有变过。小时候是文娟宠着他，大了有裴丰年爱护他，因此乔云杉对段西元发起了脾气，这脾气里当然也有被强迫操了屁股的怨恨和委屈。乔云杉说白粥没有味道，他不喝白粥，段西元却以他还没有好完全而坚持要求他喝下白粥。

乔云杉没把粥扣到段西元头上，他只是起身回了房间。然而刚坐下就感到了饿。乔云杉既后悔又生气，他决定给自己煮一碗有味道的泡面吃。

回到厨房时，乔云杉发现段西元不见了，他以为人是被自己给气走了，心里终于是松下一口气。他从橱柜里翻出一包泡面丢进锅里，面还没煮好的时候大门又打开了，是段西元拎着一碗青菜粥回来了。

最后泡面归了段西元，乔云杉捧着青菜粥吃了个痛快。

恢复上班的那天早上，段西元起了个早床给乔云杉做饭。乔云杉则是被厨房里叮铃哐啷的声音吵醒，他迷迷糊糊走到厨房，对着段西元的背影嗤笑：“还会做饭呢。”

段西元说：“做得不好吃，到学校了我给你买豆浆。”

乔云杉从鼻腔里发出冷哼，里头的不屑由内而外倾泻出来：“不需要。”

段西元拿乔云杉没办法，他若是想，随时都能把乔云杉按着再操一顿，但那样做只会逼走乔云杉。

 

到学校时两人碰见袁老师，袁老师问怎么你们俩一起来了，乔云杉抢在段西元前面回答：“路上遇到的。”

说完，乔云杉又补充一句：“我这几天去玻璃房那边，有事给我打电话。”接着提着电脑便走了。

段西元跟着乔云杉出来，在他身后低声说：“乔老师，躲我啊？”

乔云杉站定，扭头看段西元：“用得着吗？你以为自己是什么东西。”

段西元却笑了：“不是躲我就好。”然后转身就回办公室去了。

到底是不是躲着段西元只有乔云杉自己心里明白，他当然是在躲段西元——甚至已经到了落荒而逃的地步。

回到学校后仿佛进入了一个安全的堡垒，乔云杉深知段西元不敢在学校里对自己如何，尤其是当他走进玻璃房，看见自己的一群学生，冷如冰窖的玻璃房竟能让他觉得心上温暖。

乔云杉突然出现在工作室让学生们犯嘀咕，而他在工作室一待就是好几天，每天学生们都战战兢兢小心翼翼。乔老师虽然是美丽的、迷人的，但他也是冷漠的、严厉的，学生们爱他又怕他，整日生活在矛盾之中。

乔云杉像是看不见自己学生们的拘谨，他打定了主意要在工作室一直待下去，要把这里当做第二个办公室。

但临近期末，杂七杂八的事情太多，院长和系主任去办公室找乔云杉的时候袁肃永远都是一句话——乔老师在玻璃房啊。

院长再一次走进办公室的时候显然是有些生气的，他要求袁肃把乔云杉给弄回来。“我每天这么多事堆着，难道乔云杉还想要我请他？”院长丢下这句话后怒气冲冲地离开了。

袁肃替乔云杉挨了一顿训，他便指挥段西元去玻璃房请乔云杉回来。这倒正合段西元的意。

段西元走到玻璃房前，正好看见乔云杉坐在小板凳上拿着厚本子侧头和一个女生讲话，午后的阳光穿进玻璃直扑扑地把乔云杉盖住，他看起来就像把阳光穿在身上，是暖的、柔的、软的、热的、甜的。

所以段西元忍不住对着乔云杉展开了一个同样温暖柔情的笑，这时乔云杉抬起头看向外面，他与段西元对视，看见了段西元在阳光下的笑容。这一枚笑如同一杯在无意间被打翻的甜蜜的蜂蜜水，快速地淌进他的心里，印下了黏黏腻腻的痕迹。于是乔云杉在这个瞬间因为这个微笑而放弃底线地原谅了伤害他的少年。

但段西元抬步走进了玻璃房，温暖柔情的少年就不见了，乔云杉眼中的段西元再次回归面目可憎，他也就再次恨上了段西元。

工作室的学生和段西元不同年级，因此见他见得少，这时就都偷偷打量起他来。而段西元走到乔云杉面前蹲下，仰着脸对他说：“乔老师，袁老师让我来带你回去，院长找你呐。”

声音轻轻的柔柔的，不似在和老师讲话，像在哄闹别扭的爱人。

乔云杉不想理段西元，他低着头在本子上写字，看起来的确在和段西元闹别扭。乔云杉没注意学生们在互相递眼神，但段西元看见了，于是段西元又轻轻喊了一声：“乔老师？”

这一声“乔老师”不再是段西元以前常用的要把乔云杉踩到泥里的语气，低声下气哄人的感觉明显起来。而乔老师，对着谁都和颜悦色说话的乔老师在段西元面前有了脾气，他刻意不理他，仿佛真的在等人来哄。学生们偷偷瞧着段西元和乔云杉，发现乔云杉待段西元与别人都不一样，两人之间的师生关系在这时模糊起来，于是他们便想，段西元到底是从哪里冒出来的呢？不见乔老师常把他带在身边，乔老师和他的关系却好像又比谁都亲。学生们便在极短的时间里擅自让段西元变成了乔云杉最爱的一个学生。

两句话就能给学生们提供可以遐想一整个学期的谜团，段西元把崔印恬挤走，成为了与乔云杉绑定在一起的新八卦。

这短短几分钟内学生们产生的心理变化乔云杉是一概不知的，他对段西元的怒气闷在胸口，但在工作室不能对段西元发作，只能收了东西，嘱咐了学生几句后跟段西元走了。

和段西元一起回艺设楼的十分钟是乔云杉走过最漫长的十分钟。他自顾自在前面走，感觉后背有道目光粘在自己身上，乔云杉想，这条路怎么这么长，仿佛没有尽头。

两人进了大楼，刚好遇见了课间。成群结队的学生叽叽喳喳从电梯里出来，等在电梯外的人再一个推着一个往里进。乔云杉和段西元被挤到角落，乔云杉后面站着段西元。

段西元的呼吸喷在乔云杉的耳侧，乔云杉突然就想起了段西元强上他的那个晚上，段西元轻轻咬着他的耳朵，凶狠地问他舒不舒服，那个时候的乔云杉整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，他坐在段西元怀里，后穴夹着段西元炽热的阴茎，眼泪口水满脸都是，小腹上是零零星星的精液，不仅有他的还有段西元的。“舒不舒服，嗯？”这句话随着段西元不断刺入的阴茎一并闯进了他的耳朵里。他差点就要脱口而出了，差点就要说“好舒服”，差点就变成了那个和裴丰年做爱的骚货乔云杉了。

一个短小的回忆让余下的、乔云杉刻意埋葬的回忆卷土重来，明明白白地出现在了他的脑子里，那晚他的呻吟低喘、段西元游走在他身上的火热的双手、段西元温暖的唇和舌、甚至段西元射在他嘴里的精液的味道，全部被他记起来了。

乔云杉一瞬间听不见电梯厢内旁人的话语声，他只感受得到自己狂跳的心脏和身后几乎环抱住他的段西元。

我和他上床了。乔云杉绝望地想。


	15. 15

15.

乔云杉和裴丰年的分手已经将近半个月，裴丰年没有找他主动讲和，好像是真的下定了决心要断掉这段关系。若是在以前乔云杉求之不得，但现在的乔云杉因为突然闯入他生活的段西元而需要起了裴丰年——乔云杉总觉得自己孤立无援，唯一能帮帮他的裴丰年把他给抛弃了。

说抛弃是不太准确，毕竟提出分手的是乔云杉自己。只不过曾经总会回头来哄哄他的裴丰年这次没了动静，乔云杉便有点慌了。

他一边骂自己下贱，一边不停看手机。

乔云杉等不来裴丰年的赔礼道歉，就打电话给了自己妈妈，他想，拐弯抹角总是能问出一些消息来的。

文娟接到电话时正在清理餐桌，她用肩膀和头夹住手机，开开心心和几个月没联系的儿子讲话。乔云杉问了文娟和乔彬近况，又问文淇如何，文娟便说：“你小姨就在我旁边呢，你跟她说，我先把碗洗一洗。”

接着乔云杉就听见了文淇尖细的嗓音：“云杉，怎么突然想起小姨来啦？”

乔云杉装作乖巧的笑了笑，让自己的语气听起来亲切，他和文淇随意讲了几句后问起裴丰年，文淇倒是惊讶了：“你不是成天和他待在一起吗？怎么还问我了。”

文淇听起来好像是在委委屈屈地撒娇，乔云杉只好说最近很忙都没有见面。文淇说：“可能是有新欢了吧，我都懒得管他，不要死在外面就好了。”

乔云杉捏着手机不知道说什么，文淇口中的“新欢”在乔云杉听来相当刺耳。

文娟在电话那头说文淇胡说八道，文淇就哈哈大笑，末了还是叮嘱乔云杉看好裴丰年，别让年轻貌美的女学生钻了空子。

乔云杉心不在焉地应着文淇，每次他同自己的这位姨妈讲话总会不由自主走神——他插足裴丰年和文淇的婚姻，他可是不折不扣的第三者，没有哪个正室能和小三好好说话的，也没有哪个小三愿意和正室嘘寒问暖。乔云杉这个“小三”和别的小三在细节上有些不太一样，本质则是无差。

文淇和裴丰年夫妻不和这么多年，她倒是真没有找到裴丰年出轨的证据，因为她把方向弄错了——文淇只盯着裴丰年身边的女人瞧，没想过盯着他身边的男人瞧，尤其是乔云杉。

乔云杉深知，如果文淇的脑袋转过了这个弯，他们一家就能有鸡飞狗跳的爆炸丑闻出现，这个丑闻比乔云杉真的去睡女学生有料的多。

思及至此，乔云杉便忍住了思念裴丰年的心。裴丰年固然有一根好鸡/巴用，但它和乔云杉的前程相比实在不值一钱。只是，乔云杉想，若是和裴丰年彻底退回正常的亲戚关系，他还会常常帮助自己么？

这么多年来惯于用肉体进行交易的乔云杉突然有些无措了。他骂自己贱，贱到了骨头里。但是能靠下贱换来方便，为什么不去做呢？乔云杉自认从来没有高风亮节的品质，所以心安理得的下贱起来。

乔云杉把裴丰年的事放下后又开始思索起段西元来。他被迫从玻璃房回到办公室后尽量避免和段西元独处，几乎到了袁老师去哪他就去哪的地步。然而乔云杉还是得找机会和段西元单独谈一次，心平气和地谈一次——谈段西元是从哪看到那句话的。若段西元无法证明他真的拥有那张小卡片，乔云杉就是被白操了一顿屁股，但乔云杉宁愿被白操一顿，也不愿真的让段西元捏住了把柄。

所以在周五下班后，乔云杉没急着回家。他目送袁老师离开办公室，装成了冷酷无情的乔老师的模样，走到段西元桌前，居高临下看着他：“我们谈谈吧。”

段西元看着乔云杉，没有说话。

乔云杉继续说：“上次的事……不能就这么过了，我不能白挨一顿操。”

段西元开口：“乔老师打算怎样？”

“我要知道那句话，你从哪里听来的？”

段西元立刻就懂了乔云杉的意思，乔云杉以为他在诓骗他，于是段西元大大方方从手机里找出一张照片：写有“小燕子你尽管飞”的卡片和乔云杉搂着崔印恬的拍立得照片。他把手机举到乔云杉面前，乔云杉的脸色立刻就变了，他把这张照片删除，段西元瘪瘪嘴：“乔老师删了也没事，东西还在我手上。”

段西元猛地站起身，逼近乔云杉，右手钳住乔云杉的下巴：“除非你乖乖听我话或者杀我灭口，不然你头上就永远悬着一颗定时炸弹。”说完他伸出舌头在乔云杉的唇上舔了一下后便钻进乔云杉微启的双唇之间。

段西元的舌头在乔云杉嘴里搅和一番后被乔云杉挣脱出来。乔云杉抬手狠狠给了段西元一巴掌，段西元脸上瞬间就有了红印。

“你凭什么觉得我会听你话。”

“不想听话，那就是打算杀人灭口？”段西元拽着乔云杉便把他面朝下给压在了桌上，乔云杉双手被段西元禁锢在背后，段西元俯下身，故意将半硬的阴茎顶住乔云杉的臀缝，在他耳边轻轻说：“乔老师，你自己权衡吧。我不贪心，我想要的就是你而已。”

段西元放开乔云杉，乔云杉转过身来又要抬手揍段西元，这次却又被段西元给死死制住。段西元把乔云杉扔到沙发上，乔云杉有一瞬间的眩晕，他从小到大没和人动过手，连骂人都是翻来覆去几个词，在段西元面前便显得实在太弱了。

段西元跨坐在乔云杉腿上，用唇瓣去轻触乔云杉的唇却不亲上去，说：“别急着打我了，”段西元的声音里有一丝的委屈和撒娇，伪装的迹象甚至都不愿意稍稍遮掩，让乔云杉明明白白地看出来他的虚情假意，“乔老师，我都说过了，我喜欢你三年，你和我在一起一点也不亏啊……

“而且我会好好伺候你，还是你觉得上次不够舒服？那我现在让你舒服舒服？”

听到此乔云杉开始挣扎，段西元用劲捏住乔云杉的双手，趁他疼得吸气时吻住了他。段西元的亲吻方式太野蛮，仿佛想把乔云杉给咬死。

这个吻结束时，乔云杉的津液顺着嘴角流下，段西元便顺手帮他给擦掉了。

段西元不再纠缠乔云杉，他意犹未尽地舔了舔唇从乔云杉身上下来：“乔老师，考虑考虑吧。”

周末两天里乔云杉把自己关在家，哪里都没去。他做完了手头上的事又去准备下个学期的教学计划，然后在周日晚上装模作样向院长请了一天的病假，他实在不想看到段西元，能躲一天是一天。

骄傲的乔老师从来没想到自己会栽到这样一个人身上，他总以为和裴丰年不清不楚已经是自己所能遇见过的最倒霉的事了。

然而乔云杉总是要回去上班，回去面对段西元的。

“要么乖乖听话要么杀人灭口”，乔云杉这几天也一直在考虑段西元的这句话。这两个选择都不好，他不想做选择。

万幸的是，这一周结束就能迎来寒假，他就不必再每日面对段西元了。不幸的是，袁老师提议在工作室的孩子们离校前请他们吃个饭。这又是一个传统——在每个学期末，袁肃和乔云杉都要请学生吃饭，是为联络感情。

以前的每次聚餐乔云杉都很乐意和高兴，他爱看孩子们身上的青春气息，乔云杉的青春晦暗，他总觉得自己没有青春。但是这一次，乔云杉不乐意也高兴不起来。上一次同系里老师聚会的结果还深深刻在他脑子里，甚至偶尔做梦也能梦见在被段西元强行操屁股，因此乔云杉自然而然的对有段西元出席的聚会产生了抵触。他却有苦说不出，只能在那天晚上准时到了餐厅包间。

餐厅离学校很近，是走路就能到的距离。但乔云杉还是开了车，他要以“不能酒驾”来做不喝酒的借口。

袁老师在群里通知学生的时候特意加上了一句话“也可以把你们的小朋友都带来”。“小朋友”是老师们对学生情侣的含蓄称呼。老师们热爱八卦学生和学生之间的爱恨情仇，正如学生们也热爱八卦老师和老师、老师和学生的秘密关系。

段西元姗姗来迟，身后还跟着一个小姑娘。那是陈青青，乔云杉和袁肃都认得。

袁老师看见他俩就好像看见了活体八卦，他热情地招呼段西元和陈青青坐下，又把段西元介绍给长期待在玻璃房的学生。这下大家都见了面，都互相认识，就好说话了。

段西元却主动向老师们解释起来，说和陈青青在路上偶遇，便把她也给拉来了，说完还特意问袁肃和乔云杉：“袁老师，乔老师，你们不介意吧？”

袁老师当然不介意，乔老师内心里嗤笑，借着和身边学生讲话，就干脆没有理会段西元。

得不到乔云杉的回应，段西元倒也不恼，反而是高高兴兴地专心吃饭。

如乔云杉所料，袁肃果然是要灌他酒的，乔云杉推拒，说自己要开车回家，袁肃便说叫一个代驾不成问题，实在不行了让小段送一下，上次不也是小段送的吗。

乔云杉苦笑，袁肃这是把段西元当司机来用了。

段西元在这时犹犹豫豫地出声：“等会儿我和青青要去看电影……”

话说到此，后面不用说袁肃和乔云杉也能懂。袁肃便大大方方问段西元和陈青青什么时候在一起的，乔云杉却想，都已经开始叫“青青”了。

段西元说他和陈青青还不是恋人关系，袁老师说没关系慢慢来。陈青青满面羞涩地端坐着，也不应和也不反驳，仿佛在等段西元当场表态。

“我们只是朋友。”段西元回应袁肃，眼睛却看着乔云杉。

乔云杉和他的眼神在一瞬间接触了，却又迅速移开。乔云杉分明记得在平安夜当晚段西元和陈青青有过一次夜间的约会，都已经这样了却不承认有恋爱关系，那会是什么关系？难道是炮友？于是乔云杉在心里骂段西元，骂他是小混蛋，狗崽子，狗日的，三心二意，人间渣滓……乔云杉骂起人来比较文明，也似乎不太想用特别脏的词往段西元身上套。

纵然，段西元强迫过他，但他也的确曾在深夜幻想过和段西元发生点什么。时间过得越久，乔云杉回味起那场强奸就越觉得那是一次时间不太对、方式不太对的性爱，到最后他到底还是动情了，到底还是被弄舒服了。

乔云杉开始了不可抑制的回忆，段西元带给他的欢愉和痛苦在餐桌上不合时宜地包裹住他。他耳边是学生们叽叽喳喳的说话声，脑子里是段西元咬着他耳朵、脖子，问他舒不舒服的声音，还有他自己的呻吟，还有段西元的阴茎在他体内狠狠贯穿的声音。

乔云杉独自一人陷入情欲，他的眼尾不自觉的带上了一点红润，下身也有勃起的迹象，他放下筷子，跟袁肃打了声招呼便起身向卫生间走去。


	16. 16

16.

还未走到卫生间，乔云杉就被猛然拽住了胳膊，他稍一抬头看见了抓着他的段西元，少年冲他笑，就是单纯的笑，笑里面没有蔑视也没有装乖。乔云杉弄不明白了。

“乔老师……”段西元有话要说，但立刻被乔云杉打断，乔云杉说：“我说了不要叫我老师。”

于是段西元马上露出了委屈的样子，从笑容满面到委屈巴巴，一瞬间的变换让乔云杉甚至觉得他是真的委屈而不是在装作委屈。段西元说：“那要叫你什么？云杉？杉杉？还是……”段西元稍微低了身子在乔云杉耳边说，“哥哥？”

乔云杉想推开段西元但推不动，那声“哥哥”让他的腿又软了几分，乔云杉是要去卫生间解决生理需求的，他现在被段西元这样拽着，全身上下就都不舒服了。

段西元把乔云杉往另一个方向拽，乔云杉试图挣扎，然而过道上来来往往的都是服务员，他们偶尔会看一眼乔云杉和段西元，尽管乔云杉知道一眼并不能让他们看出来什么，但他为了留住脸面，只能半推半就跟着段西元走。

他们拐了几个弯，在一条偏僻的过道尽头停下，段西元推开厚重的消防门，这里是紧急出口，是没有人会经过的楼梯间。

楼梯间里几乎是黑暗的，乔云杉问段西元到底要干什么，刚问出口乔云杉就后悔了，他想起来被强上的那个晚上，他问了同样的话，段西元的回答是“干你”。

乔云杉怕段西元再如此回答一次，他匆匆转身回去，然而手还未触到门把就被段西元给拽进了怀里。段西元轻声说：“老师你硬着呢。”

平铺直叙的一句话，没有调戏的意思，也没有羞辱的意思。段西元又说：“我想帮你。”

乔云杉皱了眉，他快要被段西元气死了！若不是这个突然冒出来的王八蛋，他现在已经在卫生间里自慰，或者，已经冷静了下来。乔云杉推段西元：“用不着你帮忙。”

段西元仿佛没听见乔云杉的拒绝，实际上段西元似乎永远听不懂乔云杉的拒绝，他向来忽略乔云杉的感觉，这时便伸手去解乔云杉的裤子。

乔云杉在段西元怀里挣扎，段西元却把他按在了墙上狠命亲吻。少年的虎牙磕在乔云杉的唇上，让他疼得哼了一声，段西元便用舌头卷起乔云杉的舌。乔云杉艰难地把头偏了过去，却留下一片脖颈给段西元。段西元如见到了食物的吸血鬼，一张嘴就咬了上去。

乔云杉的脖子敏感，心理上一万个不愿意也没抵过身体的诚实。他被段西元暴力对待了脖子，下身就更硬了。

段西元一只手揉着乔云杉的性器，舌头一路舔到乔云杉的耳廓，说：“老师，我忘不了你的味道，我每时每刻都在想你。”

乔云杉沉溺在情欲里却也不忘露个冷笑出来，但光线昏暗，段西元没能看清乔云杉的表情。

乔云杉说：“什么意思？你是打算在这里操我？”语气已是非常不友好。

段西元并不在意乔云杉是否乐意，他解开了乔云杉的裤子后蹲了下去，一口含住了乔云杉的性器。

乔云杉没想到段西元会为他口交，他倒是真的以为男孩会在楼梯间操他。

段西元含着乔云杉的性器吞吐。段西元看不清楚乔云杉的性器，但他还隐约记得上次观赏它的样子。这是一根可以说的上是漂亮的性器，颜色干净，模样标致，和乔云杉这个人一样是可以称得上可爱的。

因此段西元舔起来就有了些许疼爱之心，他主动把它深深地往喉间压，用温暖濡湿的口腔紧紧裹住它。段西元用舌头舔他的铃口，舌尖恨不得要钻进那个小洞里，乔云杉舒服地低喘，忍不住发出了轻哼。

段西元便顺着肉柱向后舔，一口含住了乔云杉的囊袋。

乔云杉似乎有些撑不住，他不自觉地抓住了段西元的头发，于是段西元再次把乔云杉的阴茎含进嘴里，快速吞吐。

乔云杉射在了段西元嘴里，他整个人都在颤抖，段西元站起身抱住乔云杉后同他接吻，然后把满嘴的精液渡给了乔云杉。

乔云杉用舌头抵抗着段西元嘴里的精液，却没想到正合了段西元的意，他吮吸乔云杉的舌，精液混着唾液从两人的嘴角处流了出来。

乔云杉把自己的液体吞的差不多了段西元便放开他，这时的乔云杉还有些晕乎，段西元抓着乔云杉的手往自己裆部摸去：“老师，我也硬了。”

乔云杉高潮褪去后脑子里一片冷静，他开始骂段西元，犹如是在骂小狗。乔云杉这时候在段西元眼里实在是太过可爱，他忍不住把人往怀里一捞，又亲吻起来。

乔云杉仗着自己已解决了生理需求，很用劲地推开了段西元，骂他太渣了，骂他没有道德，骂他欺骗小姑娘的感情。

段西元再次把乔云杉箍在怀里，他正处在欲火之中，力气大了不少。他放低了声音，问：“我怎么欺骗小姑娘的感情了？”

乔云杉便说：“你都和陈青青发生关系了，还要惦记我的屁股……你不仅渣，你还没有道德！”

段西元竟轻轻笑了一声：“谁跟你说我和她发生关系了？我只和你发生过关系，我只操过你一个人，”段西元说着便亲了一口乔云杉的脸蛋，“乔老师，我的第一次给了你啊……”

段西元又捉了乔云杉的手往自己的阴茎上放：“老师，帮帮我呗。”

乔云杉皱了眉：“那你们……平安夜……”说完便不再继续，乔云杉为自己对此事耿耿于怀而感到羞耻，仿佛他正在为此而吃醋。

段西元听了后又在乔云杉脸上啄了几口：“乔老师不说我都忘记了，那天和她吃了饭就回学校了，”段西元顿了一下说，“你在吃醋？”

“吃醋”这个词狠狠戳了乔云杉一下，他从段西元怀里挣脱出来，打开门后逃跑了。

回到包间时大家差不多都已经结束了用餐，袁肃问乔云杉怎么去了那么久，乔云杉说肚子有些不舒服。袁肃本想再次劝酒的手便放了下来。

几分钟后段西元也回来，他坐下后陈青青问他去了哪里，他抬起头看乔云杉，发现乔云杉也正看着他，他便说烟瘾来了，出去抽了烟。

乔云杉躲开段西元的眼神，夹了几口素菜后便放下筷子，没了吃饭的心情。

一顿晚饭结束，不过才晚上八点半，袁老师热爱热闹，提议再去唱歌，反正第二天没有课，第三天就是假期，趁大家团聚要赶紧疯一疯。

乔云杉不喜欢疯闹，他正好借着“肚子不舒服”的理由推脱，袁肃很是体贴，问他要不要叫代驾，乔云杉笑着拒绝了。段西元却恰到好处地出现在两位老师面前，说：“我送乔老师回家吧。”

乔云杉连连摆手：“不用不用，你和青青看电影去吧。”

段西元想笑却又要憋笑：“我已经把票退了，以后再补她一次。”

乔云杉说真的不用。

段西元却已经跟着乔云杉往停车场走了。袁老师在段西元身后喊到家了给我发个消息。

段西元回头冲袁肃说老师你放心吧，我肯定把乔老师照顾好。

乔云杉一个人拗不过两个人，认命地坐上了副驾驶，他把钥匙扔给段西元：“开稳一点，我胃里真有点难受，别让我吐了。”

段西元应了一声后便专心开车了。乔云杉闭着眼靠在椅背上迷迷糊糊睡去，待段西元叫他的时候车已经停好了。

乔云杉对段西元说谢谢，却又后悔说谢谢，他永远都不该谢段西元，因为段西元对他做的事不配得到他的感谢，段西元应当向他赔罪，向他道一辈子的歉。

然而话已出口，无法收回，乔云杉瘪了瘪嘴，自顾自地就按了电梯上楼，段西元跟在他后面。

乔云杉让段西元离开，段西元却说：“乔老师，你的胃还在难受吗？”

“不关你的事。”乔云杉说。电梯恰好下到一楼，段西元跟着乔云杉进去，乔云杉看了他一眼后按下关门键。

两个人一路无话，乔云杉进了屋，开了灯，对段西元说：“还不走？又打算操我？”

段西元苦笑一下：“我给你煮碗粥吧。”

乔云杉想起段西元给他煮的寡淡无味的粥，摇摇头：“你做的没味道。”

“我这次给你做有味道的，”段西元不等乔云杉拒绝就钻进了厨房，他对乔云杉的小小厨房已经了如指掌，“乔老师，你先去洗澡吧，洗完澡就差不多好了。”

乔云杉点点头，心里却是惴惴不安。他应当把段西元赶走的，段西元在这里他总是没有安全感，总是觉得屁股好像在被人觊觎。但是他又的确想喝一碗热乎乎的粥，他的胃需要暖洋洋的东西安慰。

乔云杉趁段西元在厨房忙碌，迅速躲进了浴室，把门锁了好几道才敢放心大胆地洗了一个舒舒服服的热水澡。

在乔云杉清洗自己的性器之时，他猛然回忆起几个小时前段西元给他口交的感觉。那时候光线太昏暗，他没能看见段西元的样子，也没能看见自己的阴茎在他嘴里进出的样子。乔云杉想，是不是这样也算是自己操过了段西元的嘴呢？

然而乔云杉关掉淋浴，站在热气腾腾的浴室里用毛巾擦身的时候突然意识到，这样出去仿佛是专门为了把身体献给段西元而做的清洁。乔云杉暗自在心里骂段西元狡猾，他出了浴室后把衣服整整齐齐穿好，回到餐厅时桌上已经摆好两碗瘦肉粥了。

乔云杉看着已经坐定的段西元，心想你倒是一点也不客气。

胃对食物的渴望让乔云杉也乖乖坐下，他尝了一口后忍不住轻声赞叹了一句。

两人吃饭的时候也不讲话，段西元先吃完后就看着乔云杉，乔云杉被盯得不自在，剩下的几口粥便食之无味。

段西元把碗和厨房都清理干净后，对一直提防着他的乔云杉笑了笑，说：“那我走了。”

乔云杉点头。

段西元上前一步打算拥抱乔云杉，乔云杉却本能地后退。段西元无奈，几乎是带着哄爱人的语气说：“我只是想抱抱你。”

乔云杉摇头：“不必了。”

段西元却一把抱住了乔云杉，抱得死紧。接着在乔云杉脸蛋上连着印下几颗柔软的吻，他轻轻叹气：“我走了，乔老师晚安。”

乔云杉含糊地嗯了一声，又点了点头，算是一个道别。

段西元深深看了乔云杉一眼后转身离开了他的家。

关门声在夜里特别突兀也特别寂寥。乔云杉的模样在段西元的脑子里不停涌现，他对乔云杉的欲望几乎要将他自己撕碎，段西元想日日夜夜都把乔云杉操得全身颤抖，他至今都忘不了那天乔云杉在他怀里颤巍巍地滴出尿液的可怜样子。段西元不想再强迫乔云杉第二次，但他其实已经快要忍不下去了。


	17. 17

17.

放假后的乔云杉没有马上回家。文娟不催他，他就当做不知道已经到了要回家的时间。

乔云杉抽了一个周末去北京看展，顺便和几个北京同学见了面。大家聚在一起时谈论的话题从怀旧自然而然转变成家庭生活，自然得如同他们这样做过很多遍：每一个大小聚会、同学会，到了最后都绕不开你家儿子我家女儿。这种时候乔云杉便插不上嘴了。

乔云杉的大学生活一直延续到现在，永远在大学里待着好像就永远不会老。有时候他恍然间还拿自己当二十岁的大学生，因此他听着同学聊柴米油盐，觉得有趣又感慨。大家毕业后陆续娶妻生子，生活平凡普通却正常而且幸福。唯独他，是一个异类，他的生活看似单调实则暗潮汹涌，他和同事开房、和姨父乱伦、和学生上床，“斯文败类”和“衣冠禽兽”便是为他量身打造的词汇。他想他在裴丰年身上耗费那么多时间和精力，明知不得好死却还要继续纠缠。这是被习惯给支配，他习惯身边有裴丰年，仅此而已。

同学们问乔云杉成家没有，乔云杉摇头，他们便说乔云杉还和大学时一样高眼光。乔云杉公式化地谦虚笑着，一点也不让人觉得他的笑虚伪讨厌。同学们又问他是否有稳定对象，乔云杉想了想，答：“有。”

他先想到裴丰年，但他和裴丰年的关系是秘密的更是畸形的；他又想到段西元，但他甚至不愿意承认自己与段西元有什么关系。

对于这个问题乔云杉本该回答“没有”，只是他不想在同学心里留下一个“风流”的形象，这个年纪的男人再“风流”下去就该名声不好听了，乔云杉不能让自己没有好听的名声。

“不再风流”的乔云杉老师从北京回到家时已是晚上十点多，他打开家门，首先迎接他的是一股温暖的气流——屋子里面太暖和了，像是在享受春天里二十度暖阳的包围。乔云杉皱了皱眉，他记得离开家的时候关了暖气。

开灯后他看见玄关的柜子上压着一张纸条：冰箱里有一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥，老师热一热再喝，不要放到第二天了。我还给你买了一些菜，别老是点外卖。

落款段西元。

乔云杉把纸条丢进垃圾桶。他当然知道这是段西元做的，因为这世界上除了段西元没人会有乔云杉家的钥匙了。

他从冰箱里拿出皮蛋瘦肉粥，在心里对段西元说了好多话，多数都是不好听的话，比如：就你会自作聪明、就你知道要热一热再吃、小王八蛋开着暖气浪费我多少钱、整天只会做粥、不过是睡了一次就想做女主人了、小王八蛋！

乔云杉一边吃着一边给段西元发去了消息，当然，在微信上同段西元交流的时候乔云杉是冷静的。他说：你又到我家了。

段西元说：你回来了呀。

乔云杉说：暖气开多久了？

段西元说：两个多小时吧，我八点左右开的。

乔云杉说：天然气很贵，你在浪费钱。

段西元说：我怕你冷。

去你妈的。乔云杉又在心里骂了起来。

段西元继续说：老师，冰箱里的菜看到了吗？

乔云杉说：看到了。

然后他给段西元发了一个一百块的红包，但段西元没有收。

乔云杉说：怎么不收？

段西元不回答。

乔云杉又说：我不想在金钱上和你有纠葛，给我买几根菜叶子是干什么？你当是付嫖资吗？

如此自损八百的膈应人是乔云杉从小练到大的本事，他最开始的练手对象是裴丰年，他和裴丰年这样十几年至今早就已经习以为常、刀枪不入，偶尔适当的相互膈应是他们之间扭曲而变态的情趣。

乔云杉以为段西元至少会害臊，但他这时还不太清楚，段西元也是个疯的。

段西元收了红包，说：乔老师给多了。我也不想和乔老师有金钱上的纠葛，多的钱我可以再帮你买几次菜，或者把鸡巴给你用用，我很便宜，一次五块，你来嫖我怎么样？

如果段西元这时候坐在乔云杉对面，乔云杉一定要把热滚滚的皮蛋瘦肉粥全部扣到段西元的脸上。

乔云杉说：把多的钱退给我，我们互不相欠。

段西元说：没有吃进去再吐出来的道理。乔老师早点睡吧，这几天你肯定很累。晚安。

第二天乔云杉起了个早上街找换锁的师傅，然而年关将近，街上店铺七七八八都已经关了，乔云杉没寻到换锁师傅，只好在附近随便吃了一顿早餐后回家。

乔云杉刚进家门就接到文娟的电话。这些天来他对这一通电话是早有准备的，因为每一次放假文娟总要给他打电话，问他何时回家。

前几年的回家就是单纯的回家看望父母，近几年的回家还包含了一些别的深意，便是去见各种女孩，从中挑出一个最优最好的，往来一段时间后再拿到合法证书、进行合法交配，最终繁衍出带有乔家基因的下一代。

乔云杉总是想，如果自己是个女人，被裴丰年这样操了十来年，早就生了七八个小孩，小孩身上流着乔家和裴家的血，亲上加亲，岂不是件大大的美事。乔云杉还把这个想法告诉过裴丰年，当时他们正在床上，裴丰年用来繁衍后代的器具正插在乔云杉的身体里，裴丰年笑着说乔云杉是小疯子，接着又说乔云杉说的很有道理，“但如果你是女孩，我就对你硬不起来了。”裴丰年对乔云杉的想法下了如此结论。

所以文淇对裴丰年身边的女孩完全不必如临大敌，文淇是裴丰年生命中的唯一一次意外。仅仅一次意外就能让文淇怀上小孩，生下裴珏，裴丰年便总是为自己的播种能力感觉自豪，他也总是想在乔云杉身体里射精，裴丰年曾说：“云杉，你要是能给姨父生个宝宝就好了。”

乔云杉和母亲的交谈很简单，文娟问他到底什么时候才回家，他就说初一一早。文娟说怎么这么晚才回，你姨父都已经回来两天了。乔云杉敷衍地嗯了几声，心想裴丰年回家都没有告诉我。

文娟又说，云杉你怎么那么忙呀，你姨父说这几天都见不着你。乔云杉说是啊，太忙了，下学期可能要带学生出去写生，还要准备课题、项目，还有大大小小的比赛……

乔云杉本是想列出理由来搪塞文娟，并且暗示母亲他下个学期将会非常忙碌，轻易不要来打扰。但他把这些“理由”罗列出来后发现这些的确都是他正在做和即将做的，能不忙吗。何况在这些忙乱之中，他还要对付来自段西元的威胁，还要担心自己的安全，乔云杉忽然之间觉得好累。压力像滚滚而来的泥石流，把他给一下淹没了。他手里还握着电话，身子已经没什么力气支撑，他便靠着墙坐在了地板上。

文娟还在和他说话，希望能劝儿子早两天回。乔云杉举着手机的手也累了，他就把手放下，母亲的声音便瞬间消失在耳边。直到他从小小听筒里隐约听见文娟叫他的声音，他才再次把手机放到耳边。

乔云杉说：“妈，我初一一早就回去。”

文娟无奈，说：“好吧，开车回来注意安全。中午去餐馆吃，你小姨订好房间了。”

乔云杉挂了电话，发现其实离初一也不剩几天了。

剩下的这几天他在家休息，大多数的时间拿来看书，他打算着还要给家里做个彻底的清洁。乔云杉要用干干净净的家迎接新的一年。

除夕的那天下午他收到了段西元的信息，段西元问他能不能在他家跨年。乔云杉说你不在自己家待着来我这里干什么。段西元没有回答乔云杉，一个小时后就敲响了他家的门。

乔云杉这时候刚从洗衣机里揪出床单和被罩，他大声冲着门喊：“自己开，我没空给你开门。”

接着他就听见门打开的声音。乔云杉抖抖湿乎乎的床单，心里想，有钥匙何必要多此一举敲门呢，在我面前已经露出本性何必又要装乖呢。乔云杉心下不快了，就把段西元叫到身边，让他帮忙捏住床单的一边，对折，挂到阳台的晾衣杆上。

被套也是如此晾好后乔云杉又对段西元说：“帮我拿床新的来换上。”

段西元听话地从柜子里拿了一套出来，乔云杉内心火便更大了，他气段西元把他的家摸索得一清二楚，气段西元仿佛一个小变态。

乔云杉铺好床后就在床边坐下了，他仰着头问段西元：“干什么呀？”

段西元蹲下，这下就变成段西元仰视他了：“我想你。”

乔云杉嗤笑：“大过年的不在家待着，你爸妈不说你？”

段西元抿了嘴唇，有些许犹豫，最后说：“他们不管我。”

乔云杉叹气，站起身：“随便你吧。等下帮我做个晚饭。”

段西元跟在乔云杉身后，快快乐乐地答：“好啊！”

乔云杉这时觉得段西元好像能从体内生出好几种不同的人格，他在一切正常，或者说伪装完美的时候是很乖巧的，甚至还有一些可爱。但是段西元偏偏要把他偏执的这一面露给乔云杉，乔云杉如此一来就对段西元恨得牙痒。

如果段西元能好好的戴着他的面具，一直扮演乖乖的小可爱，也许乔云杉就能一点一点地心甘情愿走进段西元布下的陷阱里。乔云杉本就已经对他有许多许多的喜爱，段西元活是把乔云杉好不容易培养出来的喜爱给消灭掉了。

只是这世界上没有“如果”，所以好多路就要换种方式继续走，能否走到原定的结局，就成了没有答案的谜。


	18. 18

18.

晚餐由段西元做，这是乔云杉和他达成的小协议。乔云杉倚靠在厨房的门框上看着段西元忙，不打算帮他。

段西元在乔云杉家已经做过许多次饭，他对乔云杉家的熟悉程度俨然他是另一个主人。

他们在傍晚时分去了一趟超市。段西元想给乔云杉做鱼，取“年年有余”的吉利意思。乔云杉倒是无所谓，他常自己过节，大小节日对他来说都差不多，所以他并不讲究，又因为这一餐用不着他费神费力，那么段西元想买什么就买什么，乔云杉懒得去管。

段西元推了个车子跟在乔云杉后面，他看起来很快乐，像一个八岁孩子那样的快乐。他对乔云杉笑，不吝惜他的犬齿和酒窝。乔云杉却感到很可惜，他和段西元此时的和平是一层脆弱易碎的彩色玻璃，只用稍稍一碰，它就能变成碎片。

大约是两人都不想破坏过年的气氛，晚餐也很和平，乔云杉客气地对段西元做的鱼进行了一点夸赞，然后他包揽了洗碗的工作。

段西元掌勺，乔云杉洗碗，他们默契地做了两个小时的同居恋人。

乔云杉洗碗的时候段西元从他身后抱住他，细密的吻就落在了乔云杉的耳侧和脖颈。段西元发现了乔云杉耳垂上的小洞，他的舌尖就专挑那个地方舔。

被舔得快要起了生理反应，乔云杉用手肘顶段西元：“别乱舔。”

段西元听了话，很自觉地放开乔云杉。他想问问乔老师做好选择没有，话到嘴边又给咽下去了，过了年再说吧。

乔云杉向来对春节晚会都没什么兴趣。他习惯于开着电视做背景音，拿着电脑或手机看别的东西，只是偶尔两个节目会目不转睛看完全程。但近年来好看的节目越来越少，即使把春晚当作背景音来播放也显得有些嘈杂了。

街上零星传来鞭炮声，乔云杉突然想起来他收到了一条短信，说是今晚在江边有烟火晚会。

这时的段西元已经在沙发前的地面上坐定，他好像不太愿意老实坐在沙发上，手里捧着一袋薯片，是打算认真看晚会的架势。

乔云杉盯着段西元的后脑勺，说：“看不看烟花？”

在千家万户都躲在家里看春节晚会的时候，乔云杉开着车带段西元往江边奔去了。

除夕夜的晚上几乎没有车行驶在路上，段西元把车窗打开，乔云杉骂他有病，段西元却侧过头看向乔云杉：“老师，我觉得我们在私奔。”他的眼里有莹莹星光，那是对乔云杉积压了三年的爱意。但乔云杉没有看他，也没有段西元的浪漫情调。乔云杉的情绪一直很冷静，他想要在这场与段西元的斗争中取得胜利，因为他除了取得胜利无路可走。

“我不想和你讨论这个话题，关上窗户，太冷了。”乔云杉说。

段西元把窗户关上后便一直沉默，直到乔云杉把车停进江滩的停车场。

烟火晚会已经开始了有一会儿，江边倒是热闹，人头攥动。乔云杉不喜欢往人多的地方挤，段西元偏要拉着他钻进人堆里面。

少年的手一直紧紧牵着乔云杉的手，它很热，也有些潮湿。乔云杉不懂那潮湿是少年面对爱人时生出的不安、羞涩、愉悦和温情。或许乔云杉懂，但他已经忘了这是种什么感觉，因此他从段西元潮湿的手中挣脱开，让段西元握住了冰凉的空气。

烟花一朵一朵在黑夜里绽开，每开一次就惹来人群一阵小小尖叫。乔云杉的手机也在口袋里一边震动一边尖叫，它贴在乔云杉的胸口处，震一下就是一条祝福短信，如此震了几十次，乔云杉终于拿它出来看了。

仿佛是心有灵犀，乔云杉刚把手机拿到手上，就接到了裴丰年打来的电话。

乔云杉接了，他轻轻笑起来：“姨父……”

“云杉，”电话那头的裴丰年唤乔云杉一声，接着呼出一口气，乔云杉没看见裴丰年却已经能想象出他正抽了一颗烟，躲在阳台上给自己打电话，“云杉啊，新年快乐。”

这时恰好有一群烟花冲上了天，噼里啪啦的声音和欢呼声在乔云杉耳边炸开。乔云杉的眼里泛了光，这些美丽却转瞬即逝的烟花让他忽然想起自己的年少时候，它们也是美丽的，也转瞬即逝了。

裴丰年听见了声音，他说：“你在外面？”

“是的，我在江边看烟花。”

“你一个人？”

乔云杉下意识地看向段西元，段西元也正在看他。段西元的眸子依旧是亮晶晶的，里面映着天上绚烂的光，映着乔云杉。

“不是，和朋友一起。”乔云杉说。

“……上次去你家的那个朋友？”

乔云杉想了想，答：“是。”

裴丰年叹气，掐掉手上的烟：“云杉，你是打定主意要和我分开了。”

乔云杉说：“你不怕被听见？”

裴丰年又是一个叹气：“你姨妈天天在外面打牌都不想回家了。听说一边打牌一边还有小白脸伺候。云杉啊，我的脸是快丢光了。”

“活该，”乔云杉冷笑一声后继续说，“新年快乐，姨父。”

本是打算在江边跨年的乔云杉因为实在太冷而决定回家。

开车回家的路上，乔云杉想过要不要把段西元随便仍在某个公交车站，然而时间已过夜里十点，公交都已经收班。乔云杉扭头看向段西元，发现男孩正安安静静地靠着椅背看窗外，这是他们难得和平、乔云杉难得没有被段西元逼迫的时刻。这也是段西元难得没有被乔云杉冷嘲热讽的时刻。这对他们来说都很珍贵，而且没有理由去打破这份平静。于是乔云杉带着段西元回了自己家。

一路上乔云杉都在想如果段西元又想逼迫他怎么办，乔云杉得跟他讲道理：愿意让他住在自己家已经是很大的妥协和让步，段西元必须要明白这一点。

其他的一切都要过完年再说。

而段西元看着窗外一掠而过的夜景，不知道乔云杉在心里已经做了很多打算，也已经擅自把段西元提出的交易转变成为“战争”，日后他面对段西元时所露出的笑脸将会是他的忍辱负重；段西元只知道得克制自己的欲望，他不能在这时强迫他的乔老师，他要表现出乖巧和听话，才能为乔云杉答应和他做交易赢来更多的可能。

回到家后不用乔云杉提醒，段西元很自觉地没有再对乔云杉进行骚扰。他与乔云杉始终保持着一个礼貌且安全的距离。

但乔云杉还是把卧室的门给锁上了。

在睡前，乔云杉告诉了段西元他第二天一早就要回家了，他可以把段西元带到附近的公交站，或者段西元可以睡个懒觉再回家。

段西元说：“我不能住在你家吗？”

“不行。”乔云杉答，他想了想后继续说，“我还是把你送回家吧。”

段西元苦笑：“不用了乔老师，我会回家的，你就信我一次。”

乔云杉在床上翻来覆去睡不着，枕边的Kindle也不想看。他脑子里全是疑惑，是对段西元的疑惑。

段西元这些时间以来仿佛越发地正常起来，表现得像每一个普通大学男生会有的样子——活泼、听话、单纯而可爱。元旦那天疯狂的、把乔云杉操到失禁的男孩突然凭空消失了。

而段西元这样的正常让乔云杉惴惴不安，他隐隐预感后面会有一个更疯狂的段西元在等着他。

零点的时候乔云杉收到了信息轰炸。学生们热衷于给老师发送跨年祝福，乔云杉便一条条认真回复。这一堆信息里面夹着段西元的，他说：乔老师，新年快乐。

乔云杉回他：新年快乐，早点睡吧，明天要早起。

段西元发给他一个爱心表情：要梦见我。

乔云杉直接把和段西元的聊天记录删掉了。

接着他又收到了裴珏的消息：云杉哥，新年快乐。

新年快乐。乔云杉回。

裴珏说：你明天回来吗？

是的。乔云杉发去后又加上一句话：不早了，快点睡吧，明天见。

好的，哥哥路上注意安全，明天见。

乔云杉没有想到裴珏这些天来的主动亲近是因为他们一家已经准备好要带给他一个麻烦，并且是不容乔云杉拒绝的麻烦。

乔云杉因为在路上磨蹭了许久，下了高速时已经十一点多，文娟就让他直接去了餐馆。

他到的最晚，成了被长辈等待的人。文娟一边迎乔允衫一边低声责怪他怎么来的这么晚，让大家等好久。乔云杉对文娟撒小谎，说路上不好走，到处都堵车。

文娟把乔云杉安在了自己身边的座位，乔云杉的另一边是裴珏。

距离上次看到这个弟弟已经过了有一个月。一个月的时间裴珏不会发生很大的变化，但乔云杉还是觉得他好像更拘谨了一点。

乔云杉这个儿子不像儿子，像客人。文娟和乔彬对他嘘寒问暖，文娟给他夹菜，很少夹到他喜欢的菜。倒是裴丰年会悄悄把乔云杉喜欢的菜转到他面前。

文淇心思又细又精，她看到了裴丰年三番五次地把菜往乔云杉那里转，以为是裴丰年在为她即将开口求乔云杉的事做铺垫和讨好，于是她就大大方方地开口了。

“云杉啊，”文淇稍前倾了身子，越过自己腼腆的儿子看着乔云杉，“小姨有个事情需要你帮忙呀，这关乎了我们小珏的前程呢。”说完她拍了拍裴珏的肩膀，艳红的长指甲晃来晃去。

乔云杉擦了擦嘴：“小姨你说，我能帮的肯定帮。”

“要说这也不是什么特别难的事……”文淇嘴上说着，装作不好意思的样子看了看裴珏又看看乔云杉，“都怪我们小珏不争气，成绩不行。我和你姨父商量着给他办了转学，转到你家附近的实验中学了……”

文淇观察了乔云杉的脸色，而此时乔云杉是没什么表情的，文淇继续说：“但是学校已经没有空宿舍了，你姨父的教工宿舍离学校又太远了。所以我们想……看看你方不方便让小珏借住在你家啊……”

文淇说完又拍了拍裴珏的肩膀，裴珏便把一直低着的头抬了起来，他看着乔云杉，露出期待。

不仅是裴珏在等乔云杉的回答，饭桌上的每一个人都在等乔云杉的答案。

文淇见乔云杉不说话，又开口：“当然了，小姨肯定不会让裴珏在你家白住的……”

文娟立刻打断了文淇，她眼睛瞅着乔云杉，对文淇说：“说这个就太见外啦文淇，我看云杉的房子反正是空出来一间，只是云杉工作挺忙的，就怕他照顾不好小珏。”

乔云杉一直没有说话，他听着自己母亲帮他应下这事后才慢条斯理地说：“行啊小姨，我那间客房空着也是空着。”

“云杉啊你可是帮了大忙了！”文淇心中石头落地，语气快乐起来，像是在撒娇。她再次在裴珏的肩上轻轻拍了一下，裴珏才如梦初醒般对乔云杉说谢谢。

乔云杉淡漠地说：“小事，谢什么。”


	19. 19

19.

乔云杉嘴上说是小事，其实内心是很烦躁的。

一顿饭还未吃完他就借口上厕所躲到外面抽烟去了。

乔云杉吞云吐雾，心想把裴珏扔到自己家这事不可能是文淇一个人的主意，裴丰年也必定参与其中，甚至自己的父母也早已知情。他们和着伙把他哄回家，然后在团年饭的饭桌上提出这个建议，不给他拒绝的机会。

这件事对他们任何一个人来说也许都不是件多大的事，不过是表弟来家里住几个月，等他高考完自然就会离开。但是乔云杉向来习惯独居，他不想突然冒出来一个人把他的生活空间分割走一半。

裴丰年找到了抽烟的乔云杉，他一脸苦笑，嘴上叼着一颗还未点着的烟。裴丰年凑近乔云杉，向他嘴里还剩下的半根烟借了个火。乔云杉向后退了小半步。

裴丰年吐一口烟，叹气：“云杉，这事儿我也是前天才知道的，你小姨一个人把所有决定都做好了才通知我。”

乔云杉对裴丰年假笑：“这有什么，多大个事。不就是在我那儿住几个月。”

裴丰年点点头，两人沉默许久，他又说：“昨晚你那个朋友……”

乔云杉把烟摁灭后扔进垃圾桶，说：“回去吧。”

“云杉，”裴丰年拽住往回走的乔云杉，“你真的要和我断？”

他不等乔云杉回答又说：“之前是我不对。你要和别人交往、上床我都不管你……”

“是你没有立场管我。”

“什么意思？用不着我了？”裴丰年的脸沉了下来，顿了一下说，“也是，现在换我求你了。”

乔云杉从裴丰年手上挣开，与他拉开了距离：“姨父，本来这样就是错的！从一开始就错了！你好好做我姨父，我好好做你外甥不行吗？”

“乔云杉，你现在来跟我说这个，以前上我床的时候你怎么不这样说！”

裴丰年再次捉住了乔云杉的双手，乔云杉挣脱不开，瞪着裴丰年的双眼：“我们这样的关系根本就不该存在！你见过哪一家的姨父会和外甥上床的？而且……”

乔云杉忽地叹了气：“而且，我说过，我恨你，但我也爱过你……我现在不想继续恨你了，你让我保留最后一点对你的喜欢吧姨父……”

“云杉……”裴丰年松开乔云杉，想要拥抱他。

乔云杉的眼里蕴了泪。和裴丰年分手是他这十几年来一直反反复复在做的事情，然而每一次的分开都是给下一次的复合做铺垫，乔云杉有时候甚至觉得这样的分分合合已快要成为他和裴丰年的情趣。曾经的他从不觉得分开有多么难过。

这一次他下定决心要与裴丰年分手时才终于明白了伤心的滋味。

乔云杉也是想给裴丰年最后一个拥抱的，他很少认真和裴丰年拥抱，与裴丰年也没有多少温情时刻，属于他们的记忆多数都是上床做爱。

然而文淇的声音却突然响起，她唤着“云杉”，高跟鞋在大理石地板上踏出咄咄逼人的气势。文淇找到乔云杉，看到裴丰年后面色稍愣了一下，说：“和你姨父躲这里说什么悄悄话呢。”文淇皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，瞪裴丰年：“原来是躲这里抽烟啊！”

说罢她挎住乔云杉和裴丰年：“走吧，都吃完了，该回家了。”

 

初二那天中午，乔云杉的朋友圈出现了一张全家福，照片上男女老少浩浩荡荡十几二十人，乔云杉站在他外婆身后，左边是裴丰年，揽着他的肩。拍照的时候乔云杉和裴丰年都忘记了他们昨天已经分手，裴丰年很自然地把手搭在乔云杉的肩上，乔云杉也很自然地向裴丰年靠去。

照片是文娟让乔云杉发的，她说乔云杉的朋友圈太没有人情味，乔云杉不等她找出更多理由，就把照片发出去了。没有配文，光秃秃一张照片。

学生都说乔老师一家颜值好高呀，乔老师真帅。有人认出来揽着他的是裴老师，于是顺便着把裴老师也夸一通。

袁肃和乔云杉开玩笑，说他不及裴老师好看。乔云杉便说，我是我们家最丑的那个，拖后腿了。

而这时段西元捏着手机看乔云杉给学生们的回复，客套而且克制。乔云杉很少这样富有耐心地一条一条回复留言。段西元知道，乔老师一定在这一天收获了上百条留言，无数个点赞。

乔老师就是这样一个人，他太受欢迎，哪怕他上课严肃、打分严格，学生该爱他的时候还是要爱，这些都不能成为阻止学生爱他的因素。

乔云杉收到的爱太多，无论它们是廉价还是贵重；乔云杉给出的爱也多，它们却多数都是廉价的。

那么崔印恬在桥上徘徊，看着江水滚滚时是什么样的心情，她有没有明白乔云杉送给她的卡片是一文不值的。段西元又在为自己的姐姐而惋惜，只是这惋惜里总是多多少少带了一点儿恨意，一点儿愤怒，一点儿委屈。这些情绪里面又有多少为了自己，段西元这个时候还弄不太清楚。

乔云杉在离段西元两百多公里的家里忙乎着应付热热闹闹的远房亲戚，焦头烂额，急需一处安静；段西元在寂静冷清的家里无所事事，满脑子满脑子的都是他的乔老师。是他的乔老师，也是大家的乔老师。

傍晚时分，亲戚走了，家里终于清净了。乔云杉站在阳台边吹冷风边抽烟。他的小姨一家还没走，文淇在帮文娟打扫卫生，她和姐姐说起话来就叽叽喳喳没完没了，文淇没有好嗓子，因此做不成百灵鸟。乔云杉嫌她聒噪，不知道裴丰年和裴珏是怎么度过这些年的。

裴丰年仿佛知道乔云杉在想他，便走到乔云杉身边，向他借一根烟。打火机的声音刚起，文淇就在厨房里大嚎：“老裴！不准抽烟！”

裴丰年苦笑，乔云杉憋笑。裴丰年被乔云杉的笑迷了心。他靠近了乔云杉，看自己外甥被夕阳镀一层金边，脸上的细小绒毛几近透明，乔云杉这时看起来像一只小动物。

裴丰年抬手想摸他，却猛然想起坐在客厅里的裴珏能看到阳台的一举一动，生生把原本应降落在乔云杉脸颊上的手落在他的肩上。

两个人都沉默，一天时间，已经无话可说了。

乔云杉的手机救场般地响起来，看到“段西元”三个字，乔云杉蓦地慌了，他按下拒听键，又有些后悔：自己的举动看起来实在欲盖弥彰。

果然裴丰年问他怎么不接电话，乔云杉含糊说按错了。

裴丰年嘴巴张了又合，欲说不说，最后还是把一肚子话给憋回去了。

段西元的信息追来，质问乔云杉为何不接电话。乔云杉说不方便。段西元就没了声。

晚上的时候段西元的电话又来了，乔云杉进了自己房间，小心翼翼关好门后才接起，段西元的声音由听筒传入乔云杉的耳朵，压低的声音富有磁性，也有少年的慵懒感。

段西元又问乔云杉为什么下午不接电话。乔云杉便又解释一遍：不方便，亲戚多。

段西元嗯一声，乔云杉自然是听不出来这声“嗯”里包含的阴阳怪气。段西元说，乔老师我好想你，你什么时候回来？乔云杉回答说明天下午。

段西元又嗯一声，似乎就已经把话题用光，没了说下去的意思。

乔云杉却心情好，忍不住拿出了对学生的关心来，他问段西元春节过的好不好，有没有收到压岁钱。段西元笑了一下，乖乖回答说过得不好，也没有压岁钱。

乔云杉没有想到从段西元口中得到的答案是“不好”。乔云杉便问怎么不好了？他以为段西元口中的不好是少年人的矫情和无病呻吟，甚至是故意撒娇露出的一半雪白肚皮。他哪里想得到段西元的爸爸此时正带着只比段西元大五岁的后妈和小儿子在海南度假，朋友圈每天都更新九张照片，照片里是穿比基尼的小后妈、穿小裤衩的幼小弟弟，还有沙滩上成片成片的游人。

段西元在黑暗中捏住电话，他听见了乔云杉细微的呼吸声如飞虫扑翅在他耳边扑棱。黑暗让段西元脆弱起来，让他的爱外强中干、不堪一击。

脆弱的段西元要保留自己坚强和强势的伪装，他不告诉乔云杉在全国人民最快乐的这两天里他一直都是一个人，在黑暗里生长又腐烂。段西元希望得到乔云杉的爱，但他不要这爱由同情换来。他回答乔云杉：也没什么。结束这个话题后他便客客气气地与乔云杉说再见和晚安了。

“没什么”这个说法含含糊糊，许是真的没什么，许是有什么却不愿说。乔云杉就没有去刨根问底。

 

回到锦悦府是初三下午。

乔云杉连晚饭都没有在家吃就匆匆要走——中午时他不小心听见文娟和老闺蜜打电话，打算再给他介绍对象。

“我们云杉条件多好啊，长相就不说了，你知道的，”文娟轻声细气对电话那头的老闺蜜倾诉，刻意不想被听见，却还是被听了个完全，“工作也很稳定，也不爱出去花天酒地的，这几年一直都没有找女朋友……”

乔云杉想，自己的妈还是不够了解自己，但他却也没有把真实的自己剖开给文娟和乔彬看的勇气。

乔云杉踏进自己的小家后终于叹了一口舒心的气。家里很冷很冷，如同冰窖，乔云杉的心却很热，他感到安全，他像归巢的鸟。

没过几分钟，段西元给乔云杉打了电话，大男孩瓮声瓮气，问能不能去乔云杉家坐坐。

段西元已经在小区等了好一会儿，他强迫自己冷静，他要做乔云杉的好男孩，乖一点，才能让乔云杉同意和他做交易。于是段西元没有擅自闯进乔云杉的家，没有为乔老师提前打开暖气。他在健身区活动着身体，看见了开车进门的乔云杉。

乔云杉同意了段西元的请求，他明白段西元揣着目的出现，他也做好了应战的准备，他得拿到主动权。

乔云杉把暖气开足，段西元进门后被暖烘烘的空气裹住，造成了他已经在与乔云杉同居的假象。

段西元轻车熟路找到属于他的拖鞋，脱掉外套后挂在衣架上，走进厨房寻找正在准备晚餐食材的他的乔老师，然后抱住乔老师的腰，头搁在乔老师的颈窝间。

乔云杉默许了段西元的拥抱，他大约能预感到这时的宁静过后会是场大风暴——他和段西元不会轻易谈妥的，他贪婪又侥幸地希望段西元让步，段西元也会贪婪且侥幸地希望他让步，互不相让的结果就是不欢而散，或者大打一架，又或者——这是乔云杉最不愿意得到的结果——被操一顿。

乔云杉在心里面把几种可能性都演练一遍，演到被段西元操的时候就不自觉回忆起那个晚上，而这时段西元还正抱着他。乔云杉觉得好心烦，推开段西元后把菜刀拍在菜板上，对段西元粗声粗气地指挥：“你做饭！”


	20. 20

20.

于是段西元戴上了围裙开始做饭。

乔云杉照旧站在厨房门口看他。乔云杉想，段西元的父母一定不知道宝贝儿子为了操到一个三十二岁老师的屁股，又是强奸又是威胁，硬的不行就来软的——装乖下厨，好像多进几次厨房就能获得原谅。

乔云杉便问段西元：“大过年的往外跑，你爸妈不说你啊。”

“不说。”

乔云杉又问：“除夕那天夜不归宿也不说你吗？”

段西元嘴角翘了起来，他对着案板上的菜发出一个难看的既是嘲笑又是苦笑的复杂笑容，回答乔云杉：“他们不管我。”

“而且，”段西元继续说，“他们早就离婚了……所以崔印恬和我不是一个姓。”

乔云杉在段西元身后点头，这个问题牵扯出来了段西元的家庭生活，乔云杉感到些许尴尬，他就不再开口。段西元却是像要给乔云杉交底般的把自己短小的将近二十年人生给乔云杉讲了个大概——他说他原本叫段玺元，和姐姐凑成一对“印玺”。爸爸在他小时候突然发了财，管不住下半身，于是父母离婚。姐姐跟着妈妈改嫁又改姓；他跟着爸爸，看爸爸一个月换一个女朋友，最后娶了一个和姐姐差不多大的小后妈。姐姐失踪后不久妈妈又怀孕，姐姐死讯传来时妈妈的小孩刚出生。“他们现在都有自己的生活，挺好的，苦了半辈子，不能再苦了。”段西元说。

他把关于自己的大部分真相都告诉了乔云杉，没有添油加醋也没有夸大其词，如此开诚布公是迈出寻求信任的第一步。原本想说的“我对他们来说只要活着就行”也咽回了肚子里，段西元不想被同情，更不想被乔云杉误会在使苦肉计。

乔云杉倒是没想到段西元会把这些说给他听，一时间也不知道该接什么话。两人沉默着，段西元就炒完了最后一道菜。

乔云杉摆好碗筷，准备入座时手机嗡嗡震动，是裴丰年打来的电话。

乔云杉接了，喊裴丰年一声“姨父”，这时段西元刚好解下围裙，从厨房里出来，乔云杉看段西元一眼后走进卧室里的阳台，把阳台门给顺手关上了。

裴丰年的来电不是向乔云杉求复合的，裴丰年此时还没有什么危机感，认为如从前一样好好哄哄乔云杉就能让人重新回到身边，所以他没有对乔云杉说些什么废话，直接就奔了主题：“云杉，过两天我就带着小珏回去了，他先在我那儿住几天，元宵节之后再去你家。”

“这么着急？”

裴丰年苦笑，说实验中学的开学日期是初四，他们家小珏这样已经算是落下几节课了。

乔云杉瘪嘴，说：“那我这两天把客房收拾一下吧。”

裴丰年对乔云杉道谢，乔云杉说不客气。乔云杉想，和裴丰年做正常普通的亲戚也不算一件多难的事情。

打完电话后乔云杉转身回餐厅，却看见段西元站在黑乎乎的卧室中央，与他隔着一道分开阳台与卧室的玻璃门。

段西元阴鸷的眼神落在乔云杉身上，他在乔云杉接起裴丰年的电话时就突然醒悟，他不要做乔云杉的好男孩——他的乔老师如此下贱又无情，做好孩子留不住乔老师的心，崔印恬就是前车之鉴，难道还不足够引以为戒吗！

段西元拉开了滑门，走过去紧紧抱住乔云杉，在他的颈间深深一嗅后叹了一声气：“乔老师，你怎么这么贱？”

乔云杉沉声问：“你发什么疯？”

“是啊，我在发什么疯……”段西元亲亲乔云杉的耳朵，“乔老师，我一看见你就控制不住自己，我爱你爱得心口都是疼的……”

“可是你，你为什么这么贱……”段西元一口咬住乔云杉的耳朵，乔云杉疼得缩了一下，段西元低声在乔云杉耳边继续说，“乔老师，和自己的姨父乱伦刺激吗？被他操就那么舒服吗？你和他有多久了？你就不怕有朝一日被发现吗？”

“你……宁愿做一个下贱的、被姨父操屁股的贱货也不愿和他分开？”

乔云杉听完段西元几乎是有些语无伦次的质问，笑出了声。

“是，我就是这么贱，你怎么现在才发现，我不贱能给你开门吗？我明知道你惦记着我的屁股还让你进屋，我不贱谁贱呢？那你知不知道，很有可能在你刚爱上我的时候、在你每天为我神魂颠倒的时候，我正在被我的姨父操，我正在对他说‘姨父你好棒，我好喜欢你的肉棒’……”

段西元把乔云杉狠狠推到床上，跨坐在他身上。乔云杉的话如一块巨石砸中他的胸口，段西元的满心愤怒冲上了脑袋。

“乔老师，”段西元轻声喊着乔云杉，抓住乔云杉的手放在自己的脖子上，“要么你现在就掐死我，要么……”

乔云杉不等段西元说完，抽出自己的手开始解段西元的裤子：“我掐死你做什么？你不就是想操我吗？我让你操！反正不是被你操就是被裴丰年操，对我来说有什么区别，你说对不对，嗯？哦还有，刚刚没说完呢，”乔云杉又笑了起来，嘴角勾着，“我还特别喜欢意淫学生操我。你不知道吧，我今天就全告诉你，我意淫过你操我，很多次很多次，那次你强奸我是正中我下怀，你不知道我之后爽了多久……我贱啊！我为什么这么贱，你来告诉我怎么样？用你的肉棒告诉我，狠狠地告诉我……”

乔云杉解段西元裤子的手在颤抖，裤子他是怎么都解不开了，于是不耐地说：“快点解开。”

段西元不知道乔云杉在感到绝望的时候会做的第一件事就是自暴自弃、用尽一切办法自毁。乔云杉的一字一句钉在他的心上是这辈子无法逃脱和忘记的酷刑，段西元这时候恨死了乔云杉，他知道了自己给乔云杉的爱注定是得不到回报，乔云杉连廉价的爱都不愿意给他。

于是段西元把乔云杉翻了面，他不再想看乔云杉的脸，他已经愤恨到了极点，只想折磨乔云杉，因此他怕看到乔云杉的脸会心软，会狠不下心。

段西元痛苦而绝望地明白他的恨始终是源于爱的。

段西元解开裤子后坐在了乔云杉的腿上，死死压住乔云杉让他无法反抗。他把乔云杉的衣服通通扒下，阴茎顶在乔云杉两瓣白嫩肉丘之中，往里插去。

没有润滑，却也勉强进去了。乔云杉疼得咬住了被子，眼泪流出后滴到被面迅速就只留下一圈小小水渍。

段西元看不到乔云杉在哭，他只顾一味地生气，一味地想羞辱乔云杉，想毁灭他。

段西元俯下身趴在乔云杉身上，他用牙齿咬乔云杉的后颈和肩膀，几乎咬出了血印。乔云杉在他的身下哼哼，被段西元操得狠了，想撑起身子来调整姿势让自己好受一些，却被段西元一把掐住脖子给按回去。乔云杉的脸闷在被子里，呜呜咽咽不受控制地流着泪。

段西元的阴茎埋在乔云杉的屁股里，这突如其来的复杂情绪里包含着愤怒、委屈和无措，让他想哭。

乔云杉的心像石头，软硬不吃。他能把一切都交给你，唯独他的心不行。这是他的自保手段——乔云杉曾交付过一次真心，可惜它被裴丰年捏碎后就再也恢复不成原状。哪怕它现在已经稀碎，但它也曾代表了乔云杉满心的赤诚爱恋，乔云杉再不会把它交给任何人，任人蹂躏了。

段西元不住地往乔云杉的敏感点上撞，乔云杉的阴茎和布料摩擦，又疼又爽，他艰难回头，哆哆嗦嗦地对段西元说：“你，你让我起来吧……我要……要射了……”

段西元这时候才发现他的乔老师已经闷在被子里自己哭了个透彻，声音是哑的、闷的、软的，借着外面的一点光，段西元看见他的乔老师眼睛里的泪水，他在乔云杉的薄薄眼皮上落吻，乔云杉的眼皮便轻颤着回应。

于是段西元捞起乔云杉的腰，让他跪趴着，手伸到乔云杉的阴茎上，漫不经心地抚慰。段西元这样的手法是存心让乔云杉更难受，乔云杉想自己动手，段西元却说：“想舒服你就得叫出来，叫的好听了我就让你舒服。”

听到此，乔云杉便下意识地紧闭了嘴巴，一声都不肯泻出来了。段西元想到乔云杉刚刚的话，想到乔云杉和裴丰年做爱的时候不知道会浪成什么样，在他面前却是连叫一声都不肯，便又说：“乔老师不是贱得很吗？叫一声都不愿意？那你和裴老师上床，他不烦你吗？”

段西元说完，感觉到身下的人在轻轻颤抖。

对乔云杉的侮辱让段西元自己都心下一惊。刚刚的盛怒已经消下一些，丢失了理智的昏沉脑袋被这句话激得立即清醒，然而话一出口便覆水难收，乔云杉故作娇媚的呻吟已经从被子里传了出来。

他一边嗯嗯啊啊地叫，一边配合着段西元的节奏轻轻摆腰。段西元动作缓下来时乔云杉便能断断续续说完整的句子了，他问段西元想听点什么样的叫床声，段西元心里却如乱麻，说：“你随意。”

乔云杉的双手死死抓住三天前才换上的新被套，他的眼睛盯住被套上的一个皱褶，嘴巴一张一合，叫出来的东西让自己都恶心：“啊……好，好舒服，好大……好喜欢……再，再快一点啊……

“呜……好喜欢，好喜欢你的大肉棒……射进来……我……我，下面的……小嘴想要，嗯……吃你的牛奶……”

段西元握住乔云杉的腰狠狠撞他，手早已放开了乔云杉的阴茎，可乔云杉也没有了抚摸自己的动作，他只是非常认真地叫床，说一些乱七八糟的污言秽语，好像全身心的注意力都放在了叫床这件事上。叫到最后嗓子哑了，段西元便轻轻捂住他的嘴，摸到乔云杉已流了一脸的泪。

乔云杉撑不住自己的身体，再次趴在了床上。段西元的手还盖在乔云杉的嘴上，害怕一拿开乔云杉就会继续没完没了地自我羞辱。让乔云杉叫床的是他，现在害怕乔云杉发声的还是他。而乔云杉这时发狠地咬住段西元的手，呜呜地哭。

段西元把阴茎从乔云杉的身体里抽出来，他才有机会去仔细观察他的乔老师。乔老师一头的汗，头发粘在额前，眼睛已经有些肿了，刚刚哭得不能自已，现在开始慢慢平静，眼泪还在不断地流，他依旧咬着段西元的手，想把它咬烂撕碎，心底里却总还是存着善念，狠不下心。他瞪着正看自己的段西元，眼神里除了恨还是恨。而在段西元看来这样的乔老师好生动，他看见了乔老师为自己筑的厚实堡垒轰然倒塌后的脆弱样子，即使心中稍有愧疚，把乔云杉毁掉的快感也同时存在。

段西元好想把乔云杉就这么锁在这样一间昏暗的小房间里，让他只因为自己而崩溃和流泪。段西元想问问裴丰年，难道你从未动过把乔云杉锁在自己身边的念头吗？

他试着抽出被乔云杉咬住的手，乔云杉便立刻松了口。段西元轻抚乔云杉的头，把他额前的碎发拨开，亲了亲他的脸蛋，说：“我去洗澡，你不要偷偷跑了。”

乔云杉回答：“这里是我家，我能跑到哪里去。”嗓子疼，头也疼，乔云杉便闭上眼不再理段西元了。

段西元冲了一个凉水澡，在浴室里把刚刚一直没射出来的精液给撸了出来。和乔云杉的两次性爱都是他在强迫，第一次乔云杉和他好歹还享受到了快乐；这一次是完完全全的糟糕透顶，段西元知道自己好像把乔云杉给越推越远了。

回到卧室时乔云杉已经睡着，光溜溜的连被子也来不及盖。段西元用热毛巾给乔云杉擦身子，被折腾醒了后乔云杉就一直盯着帮他清洁的段西元看，看了半晌说：“看来我还真能让你发疯。”

段西元嗯了一声，前倾了身子想亲乔云杉的唇，以为乔云杉要躲，却没想到乔云杉乖乖让他亲了。

乔云杉勾住段西元的脖子，问：“你怎么保证它们不被别人看到？”

“我会放好的，你放心。”

乔云杉摇头：“你毁掉它们。”

段西元说：“等你爱上我，我就毁掉它们。”

乔云杉松开了勾着段西元脖子的手，不置一词，缩进被窝里背对段西元。过了许久，说：“你出去的时候帮我关好门。”

段西元便把阳台门关上，窗帘拉好，卧室门也给锁上后钻进被窝里抱住了乔云杉。

乔云杉轻轻动了一下想挣脱，段西元温暖的手掌覆在乔云杉的后颈上，说：“老师，睡吧。”然后在乔云杉的额上落了一个晚安吻。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“你不是想操我吗？我让你操。”这句话来自娄烨导演的《春风沉醉的夜晚》，可能有些微差别。


	21. 21

21.

段西元想在乔云杉家常住。

乔云杉给他的回答是最多只能住到元宵节，因为元宵节后那间客房将要迎来他的麻烦弟弟，也就是裴丰年的儿子。

在说到“裴丰年儿子”这句话时乔云杉特意盯着段西元看了，他要瞧瞧从段西元嘴里还能吐出什么羞辱的词语出来。段西元问乔云杉这是不是意味着他还会和裴丰年见面。

乔云杉说：“没错，还会经常见面，裴珏是他儿子，他能不常来看看吗。”

段西元遏制住了自己的怒意，他说：“那每次他来我都要在场。”

乔云杉笑起来：“以什么身份？”

“你男朋友。”

乔云杉摇头：“段西元，你是笨还是蠢啊，又是师生恋又是同性恋，你不想让我在学校里混了是吧？”

段西元答：“是。如果可以，我希望你是我一个人的。”

乔云杉背过身去，轻声而无奈地说：“你不知道什么是爱，你只知道掠夺、占有，把人当物品而已。”

段西元抱住乔云杉，急切地向他表明自己知道爱为何物，他说他爱乔云杉三年多，所有的情绪仿佛已经不是自己的，他的开心痛苦、喜悦愤怒全被乔云杉给控制，他一步一步走到现在，无论做过什么卑鄙和无耻的事情都是因为爱乔云杉。

这个问题乔云杉不想与段西元继续讨论——段西元根本意识不到自己偏执的占有欲带给乔云杉的只有伤害，“爱”不该是这样的。

赖在乔云杉家住的这些天里，他们上了很多次床。乔云杉自从和段西元达成协议后便毫无保留地把身体交给了他。

乔云杉在性事上早已相当熟练并且很放得开。

第一次和段西元你情我愿的做爱时，乔云杉给自己做好润滑和扩张后，扶着段西元的阴茎一点点坐下，后穴完全吃进肉刃之后乔云杉便让段西元试着动一动。

这次他们开了卧室的壁灯，温暖昏黄的灯光洒在乔云杉脸上，他在段西元眼里温柔美丽得如虚幻泡沫。

乔云杉告诉段西元他的敏感点在哪；告诉段西元他习惯的节奏，并且补充说按照段西元的节奏来也不要紧；还说在床上适当的用于调情的羞辱性词语他能接受，“比如你骂我‘小骚货’‘小母狗’都能让我兴奋，”乔云杉趴在段西元耳朵旁悄悄地诉说他的性癖，“我也接受被打屁股，当然了你不可以打得太狠……”

段西元听到此把腰猛一挺，阴茎顿时深深刺入乔云杉柔软热乎的肉穴，乔云杉惊得叫出声，然后便紧紧搂着段西元的脖子，脑袋枕在他的肩上，仿佛生来就知道段西元的肩膀适合放他的脑袋。

乔云杉继续说：“……唔，我想想，还有什么……”

段西元侧过头去亲乔云杉的耳廓，掰过他的头让他面对自己，两人的唇贴在一起却并不接吻，段西元说：“还有啊？乔老师床上这么多癖好呀？”

乔云杉低低笑一下，主动在段西元唇上亲一口：“我不太喜欢口交，但上次你强迫我，我好像也不排斥，不过我不想再吃精液了，不好吃……”

“好，以后不吃了。”

“如果……”乔云杉的头再次埋进段西元的颈窝里，小的不能再小的声音传来，“如果……能叫我‘乖’……就更好了……”

乔云杉说完后鼻子酸了。

曾经他还小，十五岁，最期盼最喜欢的事就是裴丰年亲昵地喊他一声“乖”或者“乖孩子”。乔云杉在家时很少会被这样表扬，在学校里老师也从不认为“乖”是值得专门表扬的事情。因此第一次听见裴丰年用温柔缓慢的声音夸他很乖时他的心脏都快停跳。明明是很简单的一个词，明明是适合十岁以下小朋友的词，用在他身上他却这么高兴，那时他就下决心做姨父的乖外甥，让姨父每次都夸夸他。

所以裴丰年抱他亲他甚至操他时只要揉揉他的头，说“你是姨父的乖孩子”，他就心甘情愿地为裴丰年做一切了。他觉得自己好像裴丰年养的一条漂亮宠物狗。

长大后的乔云杉很少很少会得到裴丰年的表扬，他也不大乐意被裴丰年这样“表扬”。但他还是喜欢这个词，他还想要做回十五六岁的小男孩。

段西元听到乔云杉小声说的这句话，他环抱住坐在他身上的乔云杉，心脏感觉被什么东西重击，碎得四分五裂。他的右手抚摸着乔云杉后脑柔顺的头发，对乔云杉说：“老师，你好乖。”

乔云杉将段西元又抱的紧了些，张开嘴咬住他的肩，却并不用劲，如婴儿吮奶那样在他的肩上留了一颗小小吻痕。

段西元果然是很聪明，学习能力强——乔云杉只用教一次他便记住乔云杉的敏感点在哪，专门挑那个地方操。乔云杉全身都被操软了，连抱都抱不住段西元，段西元只能让乔云杉躺下，把他的两条腿架在肩上，一边抚慰着乔云杉的阴茎一边加快了速度。

乔云杉被操得很舒服，他咬着嘴唇不想叫出声，段西元的手指拨开乔云杉的嘴，把手指插进去，说：“别把嘴唇咬破了，你咬我的手吧。”

说是这么说，手指却不安分被咬，两根手指在乔云杉嘴里慢慢搅动抽插，把乔云杉的舌逼得左藏右躲，唾液顺着乔云杉的嘴角流出。乔云杉的眼尾、鼻尖、耳朵全红了。

段西元俯下身吻着乔云杉的眼睛、耳廓，问他舒不舒服，乔云杉全身轻颤，微微点头。段西元拿出在乔云杉嘴里捣乱的手指，又问他一遍舒不舒服。

“呜……舒服……”乔云杉含含糊糊地哼，抬起手搭在段西元的手臂上，身子向着段西元倾过去，“亲亲我……”

段西元便吻住了乔云杉的唇，他的舌头毫无章法地纠缠乔云杉的舌头，恨不得把人吃下去。乔云杉喉间发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，慵懒却撩人。

段西元的腰快速耸动，乔云杉的敏感点每一下都被准确无误地照顾到，他抱着段西元，还没触碰到自己的阴茎就已经射了出来，沾满了两人的小腹。

后来段西元又硬了几次，每次都把乔云杉操射。乔云杉实在射不出精液后便开始推段西元，嘶哑的嗓子小声说不要，声音黏黏糊糊，宛如撒娇。

段西元安慰着他，结果却把人操得又射尿出来，乔云杉眼泪跟着出来，意识也已经不太清醒，凭着本能去推段西元，想要逃走。

段西元的手死死禁锢乔云杉，生怕吓着他的乔老师，声音轻了又轻：“乖，再忍一忍，就快了。”

乔云杉于是真的乖乖听话了。

这场性爱对于段西元来说已经可以算得上甜蜜，他们结束时已经到后半夜。乔云杉没劲起床洗澡，段西元就照旧拿热毛巾给他仔仔细细擦一遍。

处于非性爱状态的乔云杉恢复到了原本的淡漠样子。段西元内心里骂乔云杉真真是无情，可是他又喜欢惨了乔云杉这个样子。

段西元躲进温暖被窝后搂住乔云杉，乔云杉问他：“你到底爱我哪儿了？”

心情很好的段西元与乔云杉开起玩笑，他说：“我爱你哪儿你就要改哪儿吗？”

乔云杉没有力气笑，却还是勾了勾嘴角：“那倒不会，我就是想知道我是不是有什么我自己都还没发现的魅力。”

段西元想说乔老师全身都是魅力，却又认为不可以让乔老师太骄傲，等编好答案后乔云杉的呼吸已经变得均匀又绵长，他窝在段西元的怀里，安心睡着了。

之后的每一个夜晚都是如此度过。偶尔在白天段西元也会突然拽住正在做事的乔云杉来一场激烈性爱。乔云杉说段西元像发情的公狗，段西元说那正好，公狗配母狗。

这样几天下来乔云杉的后穴有些吃不消了，他希望段西元体谅他，段西元却开发了乔云杉的腿缝，依旧是不分时间和场合的在乔云杉的小公寓里做爱。

有一个下午乔云杉在客房为即将到来的裴珏铺床时，段西元从他身后揽住他的腰，两人便滚上了床。

乔云杉跪趴在床上，段西元掐住他的腰，又快又狠地顶乔云杉，乔云杉呜咽地求他轻一点，段西元说乔老师，你的弟弟肯定想不到你会在这张床上做爱。

“这，这有什么……”乔云杉努力地拼凑起自己支离破碎的声音，回答着段西元，“我在……自己家里，想在哪做就在哪做……他，呜……关他什么事……你慢一点……啊……”

乔云杉的回答让段西元感到满意，他问乔云杉：“那他来了后我还能常来吗？”

这个问题在乔云杉看来是一个没有意义的问题，他知道自己就算说“不行”段西元也会来——段西元有钥匙，他若是想来，没人能阻止。于是乔云杉说：“钥匙在你手上，你不要太过分就行。”

段西元轻咬乔云杉的脖子，咬够了又问：“怎样算太过分？在他面前操你吗？”

乔云杉在心里回答了一个“对”字，但没有说出口。

 

初十开学，恰恰好好是情人节。头天晚上段西元要了乔云杉太多次，乔云杉几乎要晕了过去。他和裴丰年十几年的性爱经历中从未有过如此激烈的情况，这几天来他承受着段西元反反复复无边无际的索求和掠夺，体力已然有些跟不上。乔云杉坐在段西元身上，死死抱住他，两人交合的地方传来噗嗤水声。乔云杉主动向段西元求饶，他说他已经老胳膊老腿，经不起这样的折磨了。

段西元却爱怜地亲吻他的鼻尖，说乔老师看起来不过二十多岁，鲜嫩多汁。乔云杉微微脸红，冲段西元短暂地笑了一下，声音软下来，故意使出撒娇手段：“可我……真的不行了……你，呜……饶了我吧……”

段西元对他坏笑，让乔云杉喜爱的酒窝也跟着坏了起来，乔云杉便用手指在上面戳了一下。段西元说乖，你好好求求我。

乔云杉抿着唇，像是要生气，半晌才叹了口气，把脸埋进了段西元颈窝里，小声说：“求你了……我不要了，你再操下去……我就又要……要尿了……”

段西元轻笑，乔云杉听见他这笑声，一口咬上他的肩膀。段西元说：“就快了，再忍一忍好不好……”

最后乔云杉果真又滴了几滴尿出来。

他把已经射精的段西元踹下床，自己颤颤巍巍站起来往卫生间走：“你给我把床单洗了，今晚不要睡我房间。”

这些天来，段西元已经差不多摸清了乔云杉的脾气——只要在床上能把他伺候舒服了，他就能做段西元的小奶猫，咕噜咕噜往人身上蹭；偶尔也会亮出利爪对段西元挠一通。然而一旦段西元的鸡巴离开乔云杉的身体，他就能立即变脸，变得冷漠、高傲、拒人于千里之外。

段西元弄不明白乔云杉为何能变化如此之快；乔云杉也没好告诉段西元他一直把人当做行走的自慰棒——不被当做人看待心里多少都会不太好受的。

反正各取所需，交易的本质不就是这样么。

开学那天乔云杉起了个早，他赶在闹钟尖叫之前就睁开了眼。眼前是不听话的没有睡到客房的段西元，段西元的胳膊正搂着他，乔云杉便推了推他，说：“上学了。”

段西元给了乔云杉一个早安吻，迅速洗漱后匆匆做了一顿不算精致的早餐。乔云杉和段西元面对面坐着，他突然想起段西元曾坚持不懈地给他买过好几个月的豆浆，他抬眼看着段西元，说：“之前你给我买豆浆，是为了感动我？”

“算是吧，但也不完全是，”段西元对乔云杉笑，“是为了追你。”

“那你知不知道学校是很忌讳师生恋的？”乔云杉皱了眉。

“知道，忌讳又怎样？”段西元依旧是笑着的，“你知道忌讳还不是和崔印恬有过一段。”

“没有，我和她从来没有过恋人的关系。”

段西元点头：“我也不希望你们有。”

乔云杉没再接话，段西元却又开口：“那你有没有动心？”

说完他赶紧补充一句：“对我，不是对她。”

乔云杉没忍住笑出了声，段西元已经暴露了他凶恶獠牙下的幼稚，甚至还有一点点可爱。乔云杉觉得实在可惜，如果段西元不如此偏执、疯狂，按照正常男孩该有的生活过下去，他也许会愿意与段西元开展一段刺激而浪漫的师生恋，毕竟这男孩儿曾真的让他动心。

但乔云杉说：“几杯豆浆就想让我对你动心，那我的真心也太廉价了。”

段西元终于不再说话，他想乔老师还真是对自己没有正确的认识，乔老师的真心若不廉价，那这世界上每个人都可以说自己的真心是最最珍贵的了。


	22. 22

22.

段西元为这个情人节做了许多设想：放学后与乔云杉去逛一趟超市，买些食材回家做——他为了给乔云杉做一桌好菜，收藏了很多菜谱；吃完饭后在小区里散散步或者在家里看一部电影——乔老师常说作为一名与“美”打交道的人，一定要有好的审美，好的审美可以从电影里得来；电影结束后要与乔云杉一起洗澡，然后做爱，从浴室到阳台再到床上，段西元想和乔云杉在家里的每一个角落做爱。然而段西元的美好设想还未向乔云杉提起就被打碎了。

下午时候，陈青青进了办公室，她的目标自然是段西元，毋庸置疑。自她一进门，乔云杉便放下了手中的活，看段西元要如何应对这个女孩。

他是看戏的姿态，袁老师以为他在看八卦，不过事实上看戏与看八卦并没有太大的区别。

乔云杉看的这场戏里还有个演员是他自己，他可以随时跳出来说些什么让段西元难堪或者让陈青青难堪，但他没有这么做，他单单是盯着段西元看，段西元与他对视了，笑了，酒窝就又出现了。

陈青青问段西元晚上有没有空，肖朵和育祁想要约他一起出去玩。

乔云杉知道肖朵和何育祁是陈青青找来的借口和掩护，真正想约段西元的人是她。乔云杉能看得出来她的目的，段西元就更能看出来了。

圣诞节的那次“约会”到开学，已经过了一个半月，段西元对陈青青一直不冷不热更不表态，陈青青自然是着急又难过的。乔云杉为她而感到可惜——喜欢谁不是喜欢，偏偏要喜欢上一个小基佬。

而且，乔云杉看着段西元在心里补充，这个小基佬还是个很有病的小基佬。

陈青青不知道自己喜欢了一个有病的小基佬，因此段西元拒绝她的时候她的表情有些惊愕。段西元对她说晚上已经有约了。

乔云杉听到此就低下了头，他突然觉得自己很残忍。

这是一次失败的表白，竟然发生在办公室里，且被两位老师全程围观。陈青青低声说那好吧，以后有机会再约啊。她故作坚强和洒脱，一扭身就跑出去，马尾甩来甩去。

谁都知道不会有机会再约了。段西元如丢下一个包袱般松口气，他又去寻乔云杉的眼神，他的乔老师却早已把注意力放在了课件上。段西元在收回目光前，乔云杉的手机响了。

乔云杉捏着手机去了楼梯间，是裴丰年的电话，他得偷偷接。

然而段西元光明正大跟着他进楼梯间，就站在他对面，点燃一颗烟放进嘴里，靠着墙站，看乔云杉打电话。

裴丰年正和他的儿子在一起，因此言语间是非常正经的。他说晚上要请乔云杉吃顿饭，就在学校旁边的拾味小馆。乔云杉问就我们三个人吗？

“就我们三个人。”裴丰年答。

“行啊，晚上见。”

乔云杉挂了电话发现段西元已走到自己跟前，面色不善。乔云杉知道他正蓄着情绪准备生气，于是先一步地安抚了段西元：“吃个饭而已。”

“今天是情人节。”

“我知道。”

“你得和我过。”

乔云杉笑：“为什么要和你过啊，你是我情人吗？”

段西元皱眉：“那你就是把裴老师当情人了？”

乔云杉摇头：“那更不可能了，我和他的关系就是亲戚关系，就这么简单，你不要想多了。”

“你和他分手了。”

乔云杉不说话，只轻轻点头。

段西元抿唇笑起来：“但我还是想和你一起过，这是我们的第一个情人节。我想给你做顿饭，和你一起看电影，”段西元凑近了乔云杉的耳朵，“还想操你。乔老师，我一想到你在床上的样子就硬的不行。”

乔云杉稍稍后退，避开段西元即将触碰到他脸颊的唇：“有监控。”

说罢又接着道：“等我吃完饭吧，一切等我吃完饭再说。”

没同意也没拒绝，模棱两可的态度，段西元却已经要笑开了花，他实在很想亲亲乔云杉。

回办公室后袁老师疑惑地问乔云杉和段西元干什么去了，乔云杉说出去抽了颗烟，袁老师依旧疑惑，说：“抽烟也要结伴。”

乔云杉笑着说：“刚好都想抽了就一起去了。”

段西元没有搭腔，内心被自己与乔老师拥有了“秘密恋情”的快乐给盈满。即使他的情人节计划被打乱，也不觉得有多郁闷。

段西元悄悄给乔云杉发消息：我在你家等你吧。

乔云杉回：好的。

 

裴丰年和裴珏已经坐进包间。乔云杉晚到了一会儿。

进到包间后乔云杉发现气氛诡异的安静。裴丰年和裴珏之间交流很少，裴丰年问一句裴珏答一句，低着头，声音小，坐姿拘谨，面对的仿佛是两个老师而不是他的爸爸和他的表哥。

裴丰年和裴珏讲了几句话后便感觉心累，他的儿子从小时候古灵精怪的小男孩变成了一个呆头鹅，让他生厌，让他不愿意承认他们有血缘关系。

裴丰年看到乔云杉后心想为什么云杉不是我的儿子。云杉啊云杉，裴丰年在心里念他的名字，对他的爱恨不得又多了十分。

乔云杉出于对弟弟的关怀，同裴珏讲了几句话，裴珏依旧是放不开的样子。裴丰年看他不爽，便说也不知道是随了谁，怎么变成了这个样子。

乔云杉斜睨裴丰年一眼，语气淡漠且夹带一丝责怪：“这不得问问你，你们两个什么时候好好陪过他。”

裴丰年叹了气，为自己辩解：“没办法，总要工作吧，总要赚钱吧……”

乔云杉不置可否，心想若是你愿意把放在我身上的注意力分一半给裴珏也不会是这样。

而裴珏仿佛被两人忽视般地被讨论、评论着，乔云杉的话让他觉得云杉哥哥是理解他明白他的。他趁着乔云杉和裴丰年讲话的时候抬头看了看他的云杉哥哥，发现哥哥被餐厅温暖的灯光衬得好美好温柔，像他在卢浮宫参观时看到的挂在墙壁上油画里的天使，或者说，他不仅仅像天使，他像所有的美人，所有的美人都像他。

三个人吃饭，裴丰年却点了六七个菜，几乎全是乔云杉爱吃的。乔云杉说裴丰年浪费，裴丰年说吃不完刚好打包带走，明天就不用做饭了。

乔云杉想起他的姨父不爱做饭，三餐能在食堂吃就在食堂吃。然而还在长身体、消耗着大量脑力的裴珏不能如此将就，乔云杉便问裴丰年：“你不给小珏做饭吗？”

裴丰年倒觉得乔云杉的问题很有趣了：“做饭干什么？在食堂吃多方便。”

当着裴珏的面乔云杉不能对裴丰年翻白眼，但他立刻心疼起他的弟弟来。而这时，裴珏主动搭了话，说在食堂吃也没有关系，平时在家也都是叫外卖的。

“你妈不给你做饭吗？”乔云杉问裴珏。

这个问题让裴珏意识到他似乎在无意间背叛了他的母亲，让人知道了他的母亲是非常不称职的母亲，于是裴珏为文淇辩护，说妈妈只是偶尔不在家。

裴丰年却发出冷笑，下意识把剥好的基围虾放进了乔云杉的碗里，说：“只是偶尔吗？她一年在家待几天我还不知道！我看麻将室才是她家，麻友才是她亲人。”

裴珏抬眼看看他的爸爸，嘴巴动了动，却还是低下头吃了一口菜。

之后裴珏就不再说话了。

八点过后，乔云杉的手机就开始频繁震动，他不得不拿起手机一遍遍查看。明知道这个时候只有段西元会来骚扰，却还是担心会不会是院里有什么事。

段西元问乔云杉这顿饭怎么吃了这么长时间；问他是否有喝酒，需不需要来接；问他什么时候结束……没有得到回应的段西元恼羞成怒，质问乔云杉是不是与裴丰年藕断丝连旧情复燃。乔云杉忍不住想笑，他现在已不太害怕段西元发疯，因为他发现段西元疯来疯去最多就是强奸他，有点像装作老虎的hello Kitty。

段西元打来电话，乔云杉走出包房接了。电话那头的段西元已经有些生气，问乔云杉为何不回复他。乔云杉嘴角带笑，漫不经心：“我在剥虾，手占着呢。”

段西元声音软了些，又问乔云杉到底什么时候回家，乔云杉说：“吃完饭回。你要是等不急就先回宿舍吧。”

“你说了要和我一起过情人节，你现在就回来！”

“段西元你不要无理取闹，我从没说过和你一起过节。”

“所以你就陪裴老师过是吧？把我哄回家就是为了和他一起过节是吧！”

乔云杉皱眉，叹气道：“我不想和你吵架，你要真想和我过节就别闹，我一会儿就回去了。”

段西元沉默半晌，答：“好吧。”

乔云杉接完电话又去了卫生间，回到包间时裴丰年和裴珏两人都已经结束了进食。

乔云杉也已吃饱，他要叫服务员买单时裴丰年说结过账了，接着问：“是你那个朋友的电话？”

乔云杉嗯一声，裴丰年说：“你现在和他挺好的？”

乔云杉答：“还行。”

这番对话在裴珏听来相当神秘，他直觉自己的父亲在和表哥说着什么不能让他明白的事情。裴珏想从两人的话语里找出什么破绽，乔云杉和裴丰年却默契地将这个话题结束了，它总共持续了不过几十秒钟。

裴丰年想留乔云杉再说说话，乔云杉却急着回家。三个人在餐馆门口分别，裴丰年和乔云杉说着客套话，说这顿饭吃的急匆匆的，下次一定要找个云杉闲暇的日子。乔云杉便说姨父太客气了。裴丰年笑笑，拍乔云杉肩膀：“今天怎么这么急，急着回家过节啊？”这话一听便知道意有所指，乔云杉于是回答裴丰年：“是，家里有人等着呢。”

 

乔云杉开了门后被一直等着他的段西元一下压在门板上，头撞在坚硬的金属门上咚的一响。乔云杉想骂段西元，却被瞬间堵住了嘴。

段西元太想念乔云杉了，他的心脏想乔云杉想到发疼，身体想乔云杉想到发硬，眼下他的阴茎正翘着，段西元把乔云杉狠狠吻了个够后放开他，说：“乔老师，你回来的好晚，我都已经硬了。”

乔云杉并不理会段西元的发情，他往卧室走去，问段西元吃饭没有，段西元跟在他后面，紧紧粘着他，阴茎蹭着他的屁股，说：“吃了，但我更想吃老师。”

乔云杉转身面对段西元，手覆上他的下体：“硬的这么厉害！我不在的这几个小时你就光意淫我了？自己撸了没？”

段西元抱着乔云杉，鼻子嗅着乔云杉颈间的气味，说：“撸了一次，对着你十几岁的照片撸的。”

乔云杉轻笑：“喜欢什么时候的我？”

“都好喜欢，”段西元想了想，继续说，“更喜欢现在的。”

乔云杉抬手抚摸男孩的头发：“嗯，还比较有眼光。”

十几岁的时候是跌入深渊的时候，是黯淡无光的时候，是看不见未来的时候；也是幸福的时候，是傻傻的活在自己与裴丰年的世界里的时候，是自以为被深深爱着的时候。乔云杉不喜欢那时候的自己，他只心疼那时候的自己。

因为段西元的“有眼光”，乔云杉主动给段西元口交了。

段西元原是想温柔对待跪在他面前的乔老师，然而乔云杉的口腔把他的阴茎包裹住的时候尚存的理智就飞了。他又让乔老师给他深喉，他揪住乔云杉稍长的头发不让人后退，阴茎一下下又狠又快地刺入乔云杉的嘴里，被乔云杉收缩的咽喉给挤出精液。乔云杉被段西元松开的那一刻咳了个惊天动地，少年的白浊精液顺着乔云杉合不拢的嘴滴到地板上，他被噎出眼泪，段西元便也跪在了地上，细致温柔地亲吻乔云杉还蕴着泪珠的眼睛。

段西元进入乔云杉的时候对乔云杉说了句情话：“乔老师，你的身体就是我的家。”

乔云杉勾住段西元的脖子亲他的嘴，笑说：“太酸了。”

段西元瘪嘴，感觉受到了打击。

乔云杉说：“我和他已经分手，不会藕断丝连也不会旧情复燃。所以你不要总拿这个和我闹。”

这句话看似是个警告，但也可看做是乔云杉对段西元做的一个保证。段西元说：“但你收留了他的儿子，他难道不会经常来看看？”

“他儿子在这里他敢做什么？而且我也不会让他做什么的。”

段西元内心很欣喜，并身体力行了这份欣喜。

他把乔云杉翻来覆去要了很多遍，在乔云杉身上留下无数痕迹。而乔云杉被干得几乎失了意识，哭着让段西元停下却得来更凶狠的进攻。乔云杉死死抱住段西元，手指在男孩的背上抓出交错红痕，他是在段西元制造的狂浪中颠簸的一条小舟，靠着段西元的亲吻存活下来。段西元趁乔云杉失神，哄着他叫自己“老公”，乔云杉却抿唇不叫，段西元便在乔云杉接近高潮时退出他的身体，堵住他的铃口不让他射，乔云杉难受地轻轻扭动身体，主动去亲吻段西元试图蒙混过关。段西元却不遂乔云杉的愿，说：“叫老公。”

乔云杉小声哼叫呜咽，却还是咬唇不从。

段西元便开始一点点地舔吻和拨弄乔云杉的乳尖，装作无意地用牙齿轻触硬挺的小小颗粒。乔云杉的呻吟忍不出流了出来，于是段西元一路向下舔去，舌尖在乔云杉大腿内侧打转，温热的鼻息掠过乔云杉的阴茎和囊袋，乔云杉啜泣一声，颤颤巍巍地小声唤：“老公……”

乔云杉立即后悔了。

段西元还想听他再叫两声，乔云杉却再也不开口，甚至想把人赶下床。段西元便又亲又哄，把乔云杉里外都伺候得舒舒服服了，才得到抱着乔老师入睡的资格。

乔云杉窝在段西元暖烘烘的怀里，说：“明天晚上你就别来了，还是回宿舍住吧。”

段西元一番餍食，心情是很愉快的，因此并没有当场与乔云杉翻脸，而是带着委屈说想住到乔老师弟弟到来的那一天。乔云杉说被看到不好。段西元张口就要质问是不是怕裴丰年看到不好，但及时回忆起乔云杉让他不要再拿裴丰年的事和他闹，便心有委屈地答应了。


	23. 23

23.

只是段西元并不是一个真正听话的乖孩子。这一点乔云杉了解。他也应当料到段西元决不会安分守己。那男孩在床上貌似乖巧、恨不得给乔云杉露出自己疯狂摇摆的尾巴时便是他在装模作样。乔云杉对此心知肚明，却愿意陪他做这个游戏——乔云杉还是对装乖的段西元缺少拒绝的能力。

在这个中午，乔云杉的午休时间被段西元占用，拿来和他做爱时，他想的竟然是在办公室做爱总是好过在家做爱被裴珏发现。

裴珏住进乔云杉的家已经一个星期。这一个星期以来乔云杉没有和段西元上床，两人独处的时间也很少。乔云杉本不是重欲的人，却偏偏让段西元连着十多天的索求给养成了习惯。

他与段西元在性事上已有高度的默契，这对乔云杉来说完全不是件多好的事情。

段西元的性器被乔云杉的后穴含的很紧，他把乔云杉压在那张摇摇欲坠的小沙发上狠命地要。乔云杉不敢出声，硬是咬着手要把呻吟全给咽进肚里。

段西元亲吻乔云杉的后颈，用自己的手替了乔云杉的手。乔云杉却不下嘴咬了，段西元顶他：“咬着我，乔老师。”

乔云杉的后穴便忽地收缩，他轻喘着说：“咬着呢。”

段西元被他这样一夹差点射出来，低声骂了一声，乔云杉又说你不要讲脏话。

段西元喜欢死了乔云杉，手放在他唇边，说：“我是让你咬我的手，你在想什么呢，”段西元舔了乔云杉的耳朵，“老师，你太骚了……”

乔云杉并不咬段西元的手，只是含住了他的两根手指，含混不清地回答：“我在想你……你的大家伙……”

段西元让乔云杉得偿所愿了，大家伙在乔云杉身体里横冲直撞，撞得乔云杉泪水涟涟，眼泪混着唾液全滴在了沙发上。

午休时间紧迫，段西元只要了乔云杉一次，却是意犹未尽。擦干净下身后他抱着乔云杉细细密密地亲吻，把乔云杉当做一块如何也吃不厌的糖果。

乔云杉问段西元怎么随身带着套，段西元不正面回答，反倒是反问乔云杉：“老师是想要我内射吗？”

乔云杉摇头：“最好别。”

段西元又开始亲他。乔老师只是说“最好”，话未说死说明有一半概率是同意的；即使话说死又如何，段西元会听话吗？不会的。

段西元找到了和乔云杉做爱的新场所——办公室。他的书包里常备着安全套和一小支润滑油，此后的每一天中午都是他与乔云杉享受私密快乐的时间。

对于此事一无所知的袁老师在二月的最后一天组织了一个饭局，又是在隐厨，又是邀约了系里相熟的老师，并且又带上了他最爱的学生段西元。

所有老师都知道袁肃非常喜欢段西元，喜欢到愿意把自己的心挖出来给他看——这句话是袁老师自己说的，当然是以开玩笑的口吻。正处于中年油腻阶段的男老师们热衷于逗弄学生，无论男女。因此只要一个人起头，其他的所有人便都心领神会地把话题集中在段西元身上，他们说段西元受了好大的恩宠，说他可是袁老师心尖尖上的大宝贝。

段西元只好以茶代酒满脸堆笑地一一敬过这些老师们。袁老师感觉到些许尴尬，乔云杉便帮他岔开话题，这情形好像同上一次的聚会掉了个个。袁老师颇是感激地看了一眼乔云杉。

但乔云杉岔的话题不太好，他说起了即将开始的设计比赛，周老师和徐老师便要罚乔云杉酒：“说好了聚会不谈工作的嘛，乔老师你犯规了哦。”

乔云杉笑着道了歉，喝了酒，放下酒杯后看手机，才发现几分钟前段西元悄悄给他发了消息。

段西元说，乔老师，我也想把我的心挖出来给你看。

乔云杉不回复，关上手机后去看段西元。段西元恰巧与他对视，竟是稍稍红了脸，端起茶杯猛喝一口，试图掩盖自己的羞涩。

乔云杉在心里笑，又拿起手机，对段西元说，你今天送我回家吧。

想都不用想，段西元的回答一定是乐意的。

聚餐结束已是将近十点，乔云杉喝得多了，头开始隐隐的疼。他突然想起来家里还有个小家伙在等着，虽然提前告诉了他自己会晚归，但乔云杉还是给裴珏打了个电话。

裴珏接的很快，他说他刚到家。乔云杉问他吃了没有。他说准备煮一袋泡面。乔云杉说别煮了，我给你带吃的吧。

于是已经走到酒店门口的乔云杉又折回去给裴珏点了两个菜。

打包的饭菜交到乔云杉手上时，外面已经下了十来分钟的雨。因此回家的路上段西元开得很慢，待车子进入停车场，大雨已经变成暴雨。

乔云杉没让段西元离开，段西元便跟着他进了家。

这是段西元与裴珏的第一次见面。

他看到裴珏的第一眼以为是看见了裴丰年。然而第二眼他就能看出区别——裴珏畏畏缩缩，眼神飘忽，长着一张秀气好看的脸却不敢与人对视，他和他老爸比起来在气质上就差了太多。因此段西元对裴珏的第一印象是鄙视的。

乔云杉把段西元介绍给裴珏，说是送自己回家的学生，这雨太大，今晚就不走了。

裴珏声如蚊蝇地与段西元打招呼：“哥哥好。”三个字在他嘴里滚了一遍，段西元差点没听清让他再说一遍。

因为瞧不上他，段西元的回答就很敷衍和轻视，他只说了你好两个字，说完懒得看裴珏，转身溜进厨房寻找乔云杉了。

乔云杉把打包的饭菜在微波炉里热了热给裴珏端上饭桌当做夜宵，裴珏便又细声细气说谢谢云杉哥。

乔云杉点点头：“你慢慢吃，我先去洗澡了。”

裴珏的“好”字还未出口乔云杉就已经离开，他身后跟着跟屁虫段西元。裴珏能隐约听见段西元说：“乔老师，按年龄我也可以叫你一声哥哥，是不是啊云杉哥哥！”

乔云杉说别胡闹，声音轻，语气却很快乐。

这顿价值一百八十元的夜宵对裴珏来说便立刻没了味道。

在段西元也洗过喷香的澡之后，裴珏敲门进了乔云杉的房间，他就刚好看见乔云杉的手在揉段西元的湿发，对段西元说着要赶快吹干，湿着头发睡觉第二天会头疼。

乔云杉问裴珏什么事，裴珏嗫嗫嚅嚅：“那个，云杉哥，要不然让西元哥睡我的床，我和你挤一挤……”裴珏声音越来越小，说到最后索性闭嘴。

段西元抢在乔云杉前面回答了裴珏：“不用，我睡沙发就行了。”

实际上段西元赖在乔云杉房间就没打算走。

裴珏离开后他便立刻把门反锁，关上顶灯，打开了壁灯——段西元爱乔云杉被暖光笼罩的样子，爱他在朦胧光线中低低啜泣的呻吟，爱他身上的细密汗珠反射灯光，他便化身成为段西元的珍贵私人藏品。

段西元压在乔云杉身上时没有被推开。他认真地和乔云杉接吻，耳边响起乔云杉的喘息，伴着被窗户隔绝在外的闷闷暴雨声。段西元忽然感受到浪漫，于是他就这样对乔云杉说了。乔云杉挂起微笑，他第一次仔细抚摸段西元的脸，感受男孩脸上温暖的温度、还未消退的三两颗小小青春痘、冒了头出来的胡渣渣。这些都是年轻，是生命力，是乔云杉永远热爱的东西。他遵循内心，揽住段西元的湿脑袋，让他的唇和自己的唇再次相接。

乔云杉说：“是挺浪漫的。”

这份浪漫持续到段西元的阴茎插入乔云杉的那一刻就结束了。

段西元是永远吃不饱的狼，他把乔云杉当做猎物。他的阴茎就是肉刃，刺入乔云杉体内后抽出，又再次刺入和抽出，循环往复不给乔云杉喘息的机会。段西元的牙也变成利齿，在乔云杉的皮肤上啃咬，留下专属于他的齿痕。

乔云杉的脖子遭了殃，后入时被段西元咬后颈，几乎快破皮；与段西元面对面时又被咬住喉结，在最显眼的地方留下了一颗吻痕。

乔云杉不敢叫出声，他怕被裴珏听见。段西元却偏偏凶狠地操他，把他操得忍不住呜咽流泪才射了出来。

乔云杉不想再做，段西元连亲带哄，保证再做一次就停止，乔云杉勉强应了。

这一次段西元没有戴套。

乔云杉反抗起来，要把段西元赶出去，两人动静闹大了整个床也跟着晃动。段西元随手摸到乔云杉的睡衣腰带，把人双手缠住后硬是又挤进乔云杉的体内。

乔云杉短促地叫喊出声，随即被段西元的亲吻堵住了呻吟。两人做到忘记一切时乔云杉便轻声叫了出来，啊啊嗯嗯的黏糊又可怜。

段西元用手捂乔云杉的嘴：“乔老师，小点声，你不怕被你傻弟弟听见了？”

乔云杉即使被捂住了嘴也要用喉咙发出呜呜声，他没法回答段西元，便伸出舌头在男孩手心舔一下。

段西元低骂一声，乔云杉说：“不是说了不要说脏话嘛。”

段西元说：“怪你。”

乔云杉轻笑：“怎么怪我了？”

“怪你太骚了。”段西元说完突然发力顶了一下乔云杉，让乔云杉猝不及防地又叫了一下。

“……所以是我的错了？”

段西元看着乔云杉，怎么看也看不够，说：“对，是你的错。”

“那你……你要怎么惩罚我？”乔云杉抱住段西元，主动摆臀迎合他，后穴如小嘴般开始一张一合地夹段西元，试图把他的精液给吸出来。

乔云杉夹了没两下段西元便射了，一股股温热的液体射进乔云杉体内，乔云杉满足地喟叹。

段西元拔出阴茎后，乔云杉依旧夹着后穴——他不能让精液流到床上，他不想洗床单。

两人去浴室清洗时乔云杉特意朝客房看了看，那间屋子房门紧闭，门缝也没有透出任何光亮。此时已经凌晨一点多，乔云杉以为裴珏早就睡着了。

乔云杉的想法太天真，他与段西元沉浸在性爱之中时，裴珏正悄无声息地坐在他的房间门口，耳朵紧紧贴在门上，性器已经硬挺翘起。少年听着他云杉哥哥的压抑呻吟想象乔云杉被操屁股的画面，然后把手伸进内裤，随着乔云杉的呻吟节奏自慰、射精，在乔云杉打开房门前的最后一刻逃回自己房间，坐在暴雨声中独自痛苦。


	24. 24

24.

凌晨五点的时候段西元被乔云杉赶去了客厅的沙发，乔云杉说裴珏六点半就会起床，他在每周六都有一天的补课。段西元迷迷糊糊中离开了乔云杉的床，怀里没了乔老师，于是对裴珏的厌恶就又多了一些。

六点多的时候他果然听见裴珏发出的窸窣声音，不到半个小时大门传来声响，裴珏出门了。

段西元便抱着被子又回到了乔云杉的床上。

两个人睡到九点，醒来后段西元缠着乔云杉腻歪一阵，抱着乔云杉不想撒手，说要是能一辈子都抱着乔老师就好了。

乔云杉听着段西元的表白内心倒是没什么波动，他亲了亲段西元光裸的肩头，说：“快起床吧，等会儿和我去超市，要买点菜和日用品了。”

段西元乐意陪乔云杉逛超市——每一次乔云杉拿起一样零食问他喜不喜欢吃的时候他都觉得自己似乎是被乔老师爱着的。只是乔云杉这次不仅顾及了他，也顾及了裴珏。段西元吃醋，就紧紧贴着乔云杉，是恨不得在超市就要把人吃干抹净的架势。乔云杉低声呵斥他，他也不听，只管对乔云杉做小动作。

回家后段西元不等乔云杉把东西放好就抱住他，堵着他的嘴一直把人亲到喘不上气才放手。乔云杉嫌段西元粘人，警告他若是再这样下去就赶紧回学校去。

段西元却说要是你那个傻弟弟不住你家就好了。

话音刚落，“傻弟弟”裴珏就打开了大门，与紧贴着乔云杉的段西元四目相对了。

乔云杉叫他先看会儿书或者电视，饭菜都还没准备好，说完又加了一句：“今天有糖醋排骨。”

这是段西元的拿手菜，是他要用来讨好乔云杉的，乔云杉却转脸邀请裴珏来分享。段西元不高兴了，手搭在乔云杉腰上，凑到他耳边嘀咕：“我是专门做给你的。”

乔云杉拽掉段西元的手，给裴珏打开了电视。

裴珏看到乔云杉身上的围裙是那条淡绿色带碎花的，女士款，它的两根细绳围着乔云杉的腰系成一个脆弱漂亮的蝴蝶结，点缀在他的细瘦腰身上。裴珏对于乔云杉的这条淡绿色碎花小围裙有过许多幻想：他要把乔云杉的衣服剥光，亲手给他穿上这条围裙，再钻进这一小片布料里，舔舐乔云杉的皮肤，揉弄乔云杉的乳尖，手指插入乔云杉的后穴；他要让他的云杉哥在穿衣镜前看着自己被操，他要让他的云杉哥只属于他，并且告诉他，从此他是他的女人了。

电视启动后乔云杉把遥控器交到裴珏手上，转身又进了厨房，裴珏便扭过头一直看他，直到他身后的段西元把厨房门给关上。

裴珏知道段西元是又要对他的云杉哥做些什么了。他蹑手蹑脚走到厨房门口，做了和昨夜一样的动作——耳朵紧贴着门，屏住呼吸，不放过厨房里传来的任何声响。

然而抽油烟机的轰鸣声把乔云杉和段西元做的一切恶心事都掩盖住了，裴珏只能隐约从“嗡嗡”的机器噪音中抽取出几声属于乔云杉的呻吟和一两句“放手”、“别这样”。

段西元又内射乔云杉了。他这一次做的很凶很急，乔云杉咬着自己的手不敢出声，手上一排深深的鲜红牙印。

明知裴珏就在外面，却依旧和段西元做爱。乔云杉在段西元的性器退出之后觉得自己已经贱的无可救药，偏偏他就是能在如此自我作贱中找到满足感。

乔云杉含着段西元的精液走出厨房，路过坐在沙发上的裴珏，一路走向卫生间。脸色潮红，身上是段西元的气味，衣服遮盖的身体遍布青紫和吻痕。此刻他的身体是属于段西元的。

吃饭时气氛沉默。裴珏低着头小口吃菜，乔云杉看着他垂下的眼和睫毛就忍不住想起裴丰年。他记得他看过裴丰年年轻时候的照片，和裴珏很像，秀秀气气文文弱弱的。

乔云杉想着裴丰年，给裴珏夹了一块排骨，裴珏小声说谢谢哥，乔云杉便说多吃一点。而下一秒乔云杉的碗里就多出了几块排骨，是段西元给他夹的。

乔云杉扭头看段西元，段西元说：“你不是爱吃吗，专门给你做的。”

学生对老师说出这样的话太暧昧，乔云杉偷偷在桌子底下狠狠踩了段西元一脚。

段西元倒吸一口气后却对乔云杉露出了笑。

饭后裴珏要午休，乔云杉已提前把他房间的暖气打开。段西元悄悄说乔云杉这哪里是做哥哥，分明是给人当起了保姆。

乔云杉让段西元不要瞎说。

段西元抱住乔云杉的腰：“我说错了吗？”

乔云杉说：“你该走了吧，在我这儿赖了快一天。”

段西元不理会这个话题，他凑向乔云杉讨吻。乔云杉躲过了他的唇，又说：“等会儿小珏走了你也走吧。”

“我不想走，乔老师，”段西元讨不到吻，只好把头搁在乔云杉肩上，“我想和你住在一起。”

“别说胡话。”

段西元要为自己争取最后一点机会，装作委屈地说：“我没说胡话。你不让我住，那我偶尔来看看总可以吧。”

乔云杉知道段西元口里的“偶尔”实际等于“经常”，他叹了口气：“就快要比赛了，你得跟着袁老师好好准备比赛，不要整天想着怎么来我家。而且我也会越来越忙，没有那么多时间待在家里。”

如乔云杉所说，他的确开始变得忙碌，与整个艺设学院的老师一起变得忙碌。

乔云杉把办公地点转移到了玻璃房，这间晶莹剔透的小型水晶宫每天都会挤满了学生，他们几乎把这里变成万国博览会，那么他们关注的焦点自然就是乔老师。乔老师给他们的比赛出主意，为他们的论文提建议，帮他们找毕业设计的资料，乔老师在他们心里已经成为了救世主。

段西元再次来到玻璃房的时候就看见了被学生围住的“救世主”乔云杉。

刚巧，乔云杉也一下就看见了他。

他自觉向乔云杉解释，说袁老师叫他来取东西。乔云杉便对他随和地笑，给他指了方向。段西元很少从乔云杉那里得到这样的一个随和笑容，这是乔云杉留给学生的笑容——不浪荡不下贱，端端正正又温暖柔和。段西元便嫉妒起这一屋子的学生来。而这一屋子的学生里有他的同学何育祁，这位男孩早早就在乔云杉这里预订了比赛名额，要乔云杉一定指导他。他比段西元乖，比段西元听乔老师的话，乔老师一点他就通，哪里都比段西元有优势，而且他是gay。段西元把他划为情敌，明明他对乔老师没有过任何暗示和非分之想。除了何育祁，段西元还有女性情敌，她叫林西子，是大三的学姐，也是院花。她美丽到男老师们都暗暗期待能和她发生点什么，哪怕赔了名声也要得到美人青睐。好像男人自古以来就是这样——喜欢用美人的爱来给自己腐臭的灵魂贴一层金箔。但乔老师不一样，乔老师自己就是美人，他不用其他的美人给自己抬身价，他随手一掷的爱是同情是施舍，能得到乔老师的一点点垂青便是荣幸。段西元这么想，以为林西子也这么想，以为人间仙子同他一样俗气地渴求乔云杉。

段西元同“情敌”何育祁假装客气地说了两句话，试探对方为比赛而准备的作品已经进行到哪一步。乔云杉瞟了一眼段西元，分了一半的心去听段西元讲话，于是他承认袁老师捡到了一块宝——正经又认真的段西元有了些成熟的魅力，而今乔云杉已经把这个小宝藏迷得神魂颠倒，乔云杉为自己而得意和骄傲起来。

只是段西元看到乔云杉的得意，以为他是因被学生们众星捧月而得意，心情和脸当下就沉了下来。他走到门口，与乔云杉道了再见就离开了。

每个中午乔云杉还是要回办公室，要躺在他的小沙发上睡午觉。但是段西元不让乔云杉享受这宝贵午觉——他利用这个时间把爱意和醋意一并通过插入乔云杉后穴的性器传递给他。段西元总觉得自己抓不住乔云杉，他愤恨地咬乔云杉的后颈，愤恨地说：“乔老师，我想把你锁起来。”

乔云杉骂段西元疯子，说他大白天发疯——段西元的动作疯，话也疯。

段西元说：“我早就不正常了，见到你的第一眼就不正常了。”

乔云杉被段西元掐住脖子，他在射精的那一瞬间以为自己要死在段西元的手里。乔云杉想自己何尝没有发疯——一个正常人会与学生在办公室里做爱么？会与强奸自己的学生在办公室里做爱么！

乔云杉伸出手去揉段西元的头发，手指没入男孩的黑发之间，按着他的头迫使他靠近自己。然后乔云杉微张了嘴去迎接段西元濡湿的舌。

乔云杉已经想好，如果这时候段西元问他“你爱不爱我”，他一定回答“爱你”。他已打算和段西元一起走向疯狂，哪怕只有这一瞬间。他承认他的确疯了。

可是段西元没有问，他一直都没问。


	25. 25

25.

乔云杉即将带着大三五十个学生去西塘写生，他不会再给段西元这样一个得到他的爱的机会，因为在头脑彻底清醒的乔老师心中是没有爱的。

他在家里装箱行李时裴珏就跟在他侧后方五十厘米。乔云杉认为裴丰年和文淇把裴珏养成了一个没有独立能力的大婴儿。乔云杉在离开的这个星期里要把裴珏还给裴丰年，于是他在夜里十点把裴珏送到了裴丰年的教工宿舍。

离开裴丰年的宿舍时，裴珏问乔云杉何时回来，乔云杉竟从裴珏的表情里看到了期盼。只是这样的裴珏在瞬间与裴丰年的脸重叠，让乔云杉感到了不耐烦。

裴丰年搂着他儿子的肩膀，又把裴珏的问题重复一遍：“云杉，什么时候回来呀？”

乔云杉说：“只去一个星期，下周就回了。”

裴丰年点头，想和乔云杉多讲几句话却碍于裴珏在场，只能客客气气说：“随时保持联系。”

从裴丰年家离开的乔云杉忽然有些想见段西元，便给段西元打了电话让他在停车场等着。

段西元轻笑一声应了乔云杉，又说：“其实我已经在这儿了。”

所以乔云杉远远看见了这样的画面：段西元背靠着他的车玩手机，手指间还夹着剩下一半的烟，他所处的位置刚好没有被路灯照顾到，手机屏幕的莹莹亮光和香烟上的一星火光就把他的轮廓给勾勒出来。这时的乔云杉才恍然意识到，段西元的样子在不知觉间浸入了他的脑袋里，他能单从一团影子就看到段西元整个人。

乔云杉坐进车里，段西元也跟着进去，他说他看见了乔云杉从裴丰年家出来，他问乔云杉想不想做爱，毕竟明天就要分开，一周不见。

乔云杉没有回应段西元，却把车开到了偏僻的地方。根本无需乔云杉说什么，段西元已然全部明白，他很温柔地进入乔云杉，很温柔地亲吻乔云杉，一切都为了他的乔老师第二天在火车上不要受苦。乔云杉领会段西元的体贴，便以柔情回报。两人的性爱如普通情侣那样柔情似水，乔云杉的双腿缠住段西元的腰，他喘着哼着呜咽着，在段西元的怀里享受甜蜜和平静。

这时候的乔云杉对生活感到满足，他甚至觉得要接受段西元并没有太大的难度。他的斯德哥尔摩症正从裴丰年身上转移到段西元身上。乔云杉不清楚他这样是否属于“下贱”的一种，但如果裴丰年或者段西元骂他贱，他就照单全收，他很有自知之明。

然而段西元又一次错过了乔云杉的动摇。段西元在火车站送别乔老师和袁老师的时候哪里想得到就在前一天晚上，在乔云杉的小车里他抱着乔云杉即将到达高潮的时候，他的乔老师脑袋里闪过要和他一起生活的念头。这念头很危险，乔云杉对此一清二楚，可它还是出现了，根本来不及封堵。

乔云杉坐在火车里看窗外，眼前看到的却是和段西元在一起的画面。他的后穴还有些酸胀，他想起昨夜和段西元接吻时，段西元的嘴里还残留淡淡香烟味，这样的味道充斥着攻击性，段西元是不做掩饰的强势掠夺者。乔云杉在当时没有来得及告诉段西元其实他喜欢这样，于是乔云杉想，下一次遇到段西元吸烟的时候，他要主动亲吻他。

乔云杉已经忘记他曾对段西元说过不要吸烟上瘾，不要对任何东西上瘾。他自己却没能做到。

 

在西塘的这一个星期里，乔云杉和袁肃又做保姆又当老师——白天里要看好这些刚二十岁的学生们不出意外，还要解答正在学校里的孩子们的一切问题：比赛遇到了困难、论文卡住了写不出来、毕设遇到瓶颈没有灵感了；夜晚要和袁老师盯住爱玩的几个小闯祸精，不可以在酒吧和陌生人发生一夜情，也不可以半夜偷偷溜去对象的房间里。

乔云杉身心都好累，回到房间时只想蒙头大睡，可他还有最大的一个麻烦——段西元。

段西元不是令他讨厌的麻烦，只是他要耐心回应段西元的“查岗”，耐心回答段西元提出的专业问题，他和段西元在微信上开玩笑：你不要忘了你是袁老师的宝贝学生，这些问题你不问他他要伤心了。

段西元则回答乔云杉：可你是我的宝贝，我想多和你说说话。

乔云杉在最初只想演一场“爱上段西元”的戏，但他越来越明白自己已经有些入戏了。

段西元说：乔老师，听说西塘夜生活很丰富。

乔云杉答：是挺热闹的，好多酒吧。

段西元说：你不要和别人一夜情，男的女的都不行。

乔云杉轻笑，回：你乱想什么。

段西元问：那你想我了吗？

乔云杉捏着手机想了很久，手机屏幕灭了又被他点开，亮了后又黑，直到再次收到段西元的信息：这么难回答？一点都没想我吗？

乔云杉在心里叹气，回答段西元：想啊。刚刚去了一趟卫生间。

想我什么了？

想你的大家伙。

只是想这个？没想我本人？

乔云杉笑出来：你的那家伙难道不是你身上的？

段西元却没笑，说：乔老师只把我当人形打桩机了。

乔云杉看不到段西元的表情，也读不出段西元的语气，他只当是和男孩在开一个有些情趣的玩笑，便说：你是特别合格的人形打桩机。

段西元给乔云杉发了一个“晚安”的卡通表情便不再说话。

第二天段西元没有给乔云杉发信息，于是在乔云杉的手机上，他的头像和名字被其他学生给一个一个挤了下去。

乔云杉在中午接到了何育祁的视频通话，是有问题向乔云杉请教。乔云杉和他聊了一会儿后玻璃房陆续出现了从食堂回来的学生们，他们冲手机屏幕上的乔老师打招呼，问乔老师怎么还不回来。有个女孩子大胆喊了一句：“乔老师我们好想你呀！”乔云杉抿唇微笑，对他们说：“都乖一点儿啊，回去了我要检查作业的。”

那女孩儿便说乔老师那你不要回来了。

大家一起笑，何育祁笑得拿不住手机，乔云杉看到屏幕里的孩子们被晃的一抖一抖，他在抖动间似乎看见了角落里背对着所有人的段西元。

这时候袁老师也凑上来，开开心心和学生开起玩笑。段西元听见袁老师的声音后转过身来对袁肃招手。他同样在这块屏幕里看见了乔云杉，乔云杉也看见了他。

他们分别几日，这是再次看见了对方的脸。乔云杉离镜头近，一整个屏幕上放了他的半张脸、袁肃的半张脸。段西元觉得乔云杉的五官在镜头里显得更立体和深邃，与平时的他看起来又有些不一样，要更好看一些。袁老师和孩子们聊的开心，孩子们七嘴八舌地也很开心，乔云杉和段西元的眼神混在叽叽喳喳的学生之中纠缠。段西元暂时忘记了生气——他从昨晚就一直在生气。

段西元生气是因为乔云杉亲口承认他把他当做“人形打桩机”，说白了这段关系就是炮友关系。段西元其实心底里是明白的，但他对乔云杉从始至终都有期待，他握着乔云杉的把柄，他觉得乔云杉能做的只有爱他。

然而段西元还是得不到乔云杉的爱。昨夜他本已经回到宿舍准备洗漱，收到乔云杉的消息后他在操场上转了两圈后干脆回了办公室，他把一整夜都献给了为比赛而准备的作品。也许悲伤、失望和痛苦能激发灵感，段西元画出的草稿铺了一地，脑中的想法源源不断。他不知道曾经乔云杉和崔印恬也如此熬过通宵，崔印恬得奖时候的笑容一直刻在乔云杉记忆里。因此乔云杉是希望段西元也能得奖的，能和他姐姐一样。

学生们闹完就散了，何育祁继续和乔云杉讨论比赛，乔云杉在何育祁的镜头里再也找不到段西元，他便耐心听着学生讲话，又做回乔老师。

段西元没有走远，他已经和玻璃房的学姐学长相熟，几乎每天都要来借书看。此时他正坐在一位学姐身边，和学姐聊着专业和未来，眼睛却不时瞟向何育祁。他看到何育祁耳朵里戴着白色的耳机，乔云杉的声音在何育祁那里变成密语，变成只有他们两人知道的秘密，何育祁小声和乔云杉讨论，每次发出“乔老师”这三个字的时候吐字都非常清晰，让段西元听得清清楚楚。段西元远远看到乔云杉在朝何育祁笑，何育祁也在傻乎乎地笑，笑完之后说：“乔老师再见，您好好休息注意身体，不要太累了。”

段西元认为何育祁一定是乔云杉心里最喜欢的那种好好学生，他甚至像男版的崔印恬——长得好看、热爱学习、性格乖巧又懂事，最会哄老师开心。

其实段西元也会哄老师开心，也是一个好好学生——是除乔云杉外几乎所有老师眼中的好好学生。段西元把自己所有可爱讨喜的一面大方展露给了这些老师，他让他们都喜欢他都亲近他，所以他在老师之中有高人气，有些女老师会偶尔拍拍他的后背捏捏他的胳膊，忍不住大笑的时候会往他身上倾。可老师们不会这样对待何育祁，不会这样对待大多数学生。获得老师的特殊青睐不能算是一件幸运的事情，段西元也希望能被老师们，尤其是乔老师当做普通学生来爱护和照顾。然而段西元偏偏面对乔云杉的时候就控制不住地变得面目可憎，完全不可爱也不讨喜，他把心里的那点抒发不出去的黑暗通通塞给乔云杉，只有乔云杉被他掌控在手心他才会好受。段西元知道这不过就是把自己的快乐建立在乔老师的痛苦之上，可是乔老师越痛苦他越快乐。乔老师曾告诫他不要对任何东西上瘾，他现在想回答乔老师：已经来不及了，早就上瘾了。

他抬起手腕看表，这一通视频持续了四十多分钟。

何育祁挂了视频，和身边的学姐说乔老师也太好了吧，什么问题都尽可能详细解答。学姐说能遇到这么好的老师简直是上天恩赐，尤其是他还那么好看。

女孩子们的花痴是有传染力的，几乎一瞬间所有人都围成一团自动变成乔云杉的小粉丝，把乔云杉夸成一朵花。女孩们说要是能做乔老师女朋友多幸福呀，也不知道乔老师有没有对象。所以夸赞会最后又变成八卦会。

说起乔云杉的八卦来，学生对他的评价便不再有一致好评，大四学姐说乔老师这样的帅哥是绝对不缺莺莺燕燕蝴蝶蜜蜂的，他曾经和系里的胡玉清老师有过一段，只是这是什么样的一段往事大家不得而知。另一个学姐说院长曾经给乔老师介绍过对象，对方是可漂亮的一个英语老师，但是乔老师借口说正在谈恋爱就给推了，只是这个恋爱是和誰在谈也没人知道。还有人提起崔印恬，同时说，其实乔老师不只和崔印恬有故事，只不过崔印恬这事闹大了而已。方才咋咋呼呼说想念乔云杉的女孩叹气，说乔老师一定很喜欢林西子学姐那样的，没有老师不喜欢林西子学姐。

段西元安静听关于乔云杉的八卦，很多事情他都已经知道，只是当它们从旁人的嘴里说出就又是另一种感觉甚至又有另一种含义。段西元原先为自己造的美丽的梦幻泡影在学姐的话中被戳破，学姐们看得比段西元要透彻许多，段西元便想，我凭什么认为乔云杉会真的爱上我。


	26. 26

26.

一周后玻璃房的每一位学生都得到了乔老师和袁老师带回的礼物：有特产小吃，有好看的小玩意，还有几本好书放在书架上供学生翻看。

一大兜的礼物摊在桌上让孩子们随意挑选。段西元对它们都没兴趣，他随手捏了一块糖塞进嘴后就去看他的乔老师，而乔老师已经被盼望他许久的何育祁拉走，何育祁手上捧着一本还没有拆封的书——是乔老师特意送给他的。

段西元盯着同何育祁讲话的乔云杉，他想象他的乔老师在书架间穿梭，漂亮的眼睛略过一个又一个精美的书脊，然后将其中一本抽出，前后翻看，思索考虑着它适不适合何育祁，对何育祁的比赛或者学习有没有帮助。

段西元任由妒火在想象中怒烧，他的乔老师全身上下都被他烙下痕迹，却还是要用看过他的眼睛去看别人，还是要用握过他的性器的手去挑选送给何育祁的礼物。段西元明白自己又丢失了理智，他好不容易装了一两个月的乖乖男孩在这时已快要被打回原形。

中午的时候乔云杉照旧回办公室休息，段西元跟着他进办公室后迫不及待地吻他却被推开，乔云杉从包里掏出一个盒子又掏出一本设计书递给段西元，说：“给你买的。”

盒子里是小巧精致的书签，书签配上书就是完美的组合。

出现在段西元想象中的画面确确实实发生在现实中，乔云杉的确用尽了耐心去寻一本好书，但他要找的这本好书的最终主人是段西元。寻到书后乔云杉又在纪念品商店挑选好看的书签搭配段西元的气质，乔老师的这些所有耐心和柔情段西元都不能体会和感受，因为他接过乔云杉递上的礼物后只觉得愤怒和嫉妒，当中还有一些委屈——他把乔老师对他的这一份特别当做雨露均沾。

段西元沉默地把东西塞进书包里，又抱着乔云杉亲，乔云杉这次回吻了他。

他们和以前很多次一样，在办公室里做爱。乔云杉原以为段西元会像饿了许久的小狼扑上来乱咬一通，却没想到这男孩突然学会节制——他闷声地干乔云杉，不说话，不问乔老师有没有想念他，也不告诉乔老师他的思念快要溢出来；他的节奏不急不缓，好像例行公事，好像随便敷衍。乔云杉在段西元退出自己身体的时候意识到，这男孩的热情忽然不见了。因为段西元在乔云杉离开的这一个星期里失去了安全感，他和失去壳的蜗牛没有区别，随时都会死掉。段西元需要乔云杉帮他把壳给重新装回他的身体，但是乔云杉没能领会段西元的意思。

段西元等着乔云杉问他“怎么了”或者“你是不是不开心”，让他知道至少乔老师是会关注自己的情绪的，那么他会心平气和地和乔老师谈话，继续装一装乖巧可爱的大男孩儿，甚至变成对乔云杉摇尾巴的宠物狗也没有问题，他要问问乔老师和林西子学姐的事到底是不是真的——林西子是不是真的在乔老师的房间度过了一个夜晚。

这一条近乎爆炸的新闻在乔云杉带着学生们回来的头一天突然在玻璃房传开，即将毕业的大四学姐和朋友聊天的时候随口说了一句：“唉你知不知道，林西子昨天在乔老师房间过夜了。”学姐正在削苹果的那只手被朋友猛然握住，刀尖差点戳进肉里，她惊叫一声，吸引了全工作室的注意力。那位惊讶到了极点的朋友根本压不住轻颤的嗓音，她问：“真的假的？我靠！太……太劲爆了！”

段西元从两人的对话中捋出了一个大概的事情经过：仙女学姐林西子和男朋友闹了矛盾，她大晚上跑去酒吧买醉，没有等来劝她回去的男朋友，却等来了焦急的乔老师。还好林西子没有被别有用心的人下药，她乖乖和乔老师回到旅馆，一路上哭得梨花带雨，几乎站立不住。乔老师把她领回房间时已经凌晨十二点多，林西子的室友早已睡熟，乔老师只好再给她开了一间房。但学姐有没有去那间房睡觉除了学姐自己和乔老师没人知道，因为第二天大家见到林西子的时候已经是集合的时候，没人看见她从哪间房出来，也没人发现她有什么异样，恢复了一晚的林西子重新做回仙子，大家不知道是她自己自愈，还是乔老师劝慰她一夜将她治愈。

所有人都好奇真相，段西元也想知道真相。但他希望乔云杉主动告诉他，他要的是乔云杉的毫无保留而不是他逼一下乔云杉才说一句。

实际上乔云杉在回程的火车上就开始内心慌乱，他为自己昨天夜里的行为后悔——他不该和林西子独处一个小时，他是有过和女学生纠缠“前科”的人，如果这件事被学生们添油加醋地传一传，他的名声就又要差上一点。乔云杉只顾想自己未来要怎么办，半点没考虑到段西元是否也会知道此事、他是否应该主动向段西元解释。哪怕到了现在，乔云杉也没有提起的念头，他认为这件事自然是越少人知道越好。

 

临近下班时玻璃房迎来了裴丰年。

大二以后的学生几乎都认识乔老师的姨父裴老师——裴老师一个学期里总会出现在玻璃房里两三次，每一次来他都要带些小零食笼络学生们好从他们那里借走乔老师。

这一次也不例外，裴老师从他常年不开的车里搬出了许多水果，他告诉乔云杉这是好友从广西寄来的好东西，他一个人吃不了，分给了同事后还剩一些。所以他把水果搬到了乔云杉的工作室，开玩笑地说是贿赂大家，然后他当着学生们的面揽住乔云杉的肩膀，笑容可掬：“我可以把你们的乔老师提前借走吗？”

学生们的答案自然是同意，他们不用这些水果就能被贿赂，因为裴老师的脸要比远道而来的新鲜水果更令人喜爱。

而段西元把自己隔离在所有人之外，他坐在角落的一把椅子上，看着裴丰年和乔云杉的互动，裴丰年俨然除乔云杉和袁肃之外的玻璃房的另一个主人，甚至相比乔老师和袁老师，和那群孩子没有直接师生关系的裴老师更得人心。他与大家自来熟，借着“乔老师姨父”的身份与乔云杉做许多暧昧的小动作也不会被怀疑。段西元突然想，乔云杉和裴丰年会在披挂了夜色的玻璃房里做爱吗？之所以会这样想，是因为段西元想要和乔云杉在玻璃房里做爱，他想看月光落在乔云杉身上，想听乔云杉隐忍的呻吟，甚至希望恰巧路过一只夜行的动物，看见房内影影绰绰交叠在一起的两个影子。段西元掏出手机，给乔云杉发了消息过去，他说：乔老师，我好想在这里操你。

他看见乔云杉拿出手机看了看，只瞥一眼后又放进口袋。乔云杉神色如常，与裴丰年低声商量等一会儿要去哪里吃饭，段西元听不清他们亲密的耳语，他只从乔云杉的唇里捕捉到了“回家”两个字。这就够段西元遐想了，他知道乔云杉的蠢弟弟会在晚上九点左右下自习，这之前有好长的时间留给乔云杉和裴丰年做爱。

至此段西元内心已经没有什么波动，他把乔云杉曾保证的“和裴丰年已经分手”当做最可笑的谎言。所以他冷静地看着乔云杉收拾东西准备离开，临走前乔云杉还叫住何育祁，他说：“小祁，今天没时间看你稿子了，明天一早你先去办公室等我，我给你看了再去上课。”

乔云杉很少像叫“小祁”那样叫段西元“小元”，他只这样唤过段西元两三次。当“小元”这两个字从乔云杉嘴里走出来，就像一颗小小的糯米圆子在糖粉里滚了又滚，甜、软、温暖，段西元喜欢且盼望乔云杉能够常这样唤他。但他对乔云杉的许多奢望逐渐已落空，他选择把自己从梦中叫醒，回到现实中去。

 

裴丰年跟着乔云杉回了家，乔云杉说的回家做饭就真的是在家做饭。他在厨房里热火朝天弄了三个菜出来，解围裙的时候被裴丰年一把给抱住，裴丰年嗅着乔云杉的脖子，说：“云杉，姨父好想你。”

乔云杉掰开裴丰年的手：“姨父，之前不是跟你说了，我们断了吧。”

乔云杉的语气柔和平静，拒绝却尤其坚定。他继续说：“我已经有固定伴侣了，你也和姨妈好好过吧。”

裴丰年松开乔云杉，内心是一片酸涩。

两人吃饭时都各自沉默，气氛里充斥了伤感。乔云杉在咽下一口米饭时突然红了眼眶，他想起第一次和裴丰年见面，裴丰年站在文淇身后冲他微微勾起一个笑。一切都源于那个瞬间。

裴丰年开口，问乔云杉：“他是什么人？是不是陪你跨年的那个？”

乔云杉点头。

裴丰年又问：“对你好吗？”

这个问题若是如实回答就是“不好”——段西元幼稚、偏执、霸道、不讲道理、以自我为中心、占有欲太过强烈并且严重缺乏安全感，他在一个没有爱的家庭生长，因此也根本不懂什么是“爱”。但乔云杉却还是点头，说：“挺好的。”

裴丰年没看乔云杉，否则他就会一眼看穿乔云杉的谎言，他只是说：“你喜欢就好。”

 

九点时裴丰年去接裴珏，乔云杉终于有机会拿出手机看段西元给他发的消息。乔云杉脸上带笑，他回：中午不是才做过吗？怎么又想了？

段西元却一直没有再回复乔云杉。

裴珏被再次安顿在了乔云杉家里，裴丰年对裴珏说：“你乖一点，不要给你哥找麻烦。”

乔云杉在一边捧着杯子笑呵呵地看裴丰年教育裴珏。裴丰年依旧不太像个父亲，他是个摆父亲架子的生手，根本不会对付小孩，于是乔云杉帮裴珏解围，他轻轻拉住裴丰年的胳膊，说时候不早了你快回去吧，明早还有课呢。

裴丰年习惯性想亲亲乔云杉的额头，却生生止住下意识的动作。他对乔云杉和裴珏说再见，便转身消失在了楼道的黑暗里。

乔云杉给裴珏倒了一杯助眠的热牛奶后回了房间，到此时他的内心才算轻松——与裴丰年十几年的背德关系终于结束，没有吵架也没有纠缠，比吃一顿饭还要容易；另外，对于段西元他也已想通，段西元所求的不过就是他的爱，他会尽力做好准备，把段西元要的都给他。

乔云杉这天夜里对明天、对未来有着期待与向往。他决定把这天当做人生的一个小小转折点，从这个点开始，他之后的人生被他划分了几个部分，每个部分都有明确的目标。乔云杉的身体和精神忽然间涌入了许多活力，仿佛回到少年时代。

他伴着快乐和满足入睡，凌晨时分泼下的暴雨和春雷都没能惊醒他。睡梦中的乔云杉并不能预见这将是接下来许多年里他睡的最后一个安稳觉。

 


	27. 27

27.

接到何育祁的电话时已经七月初，正是考试周，即将要放假的时候，也正是画室进入忙碌的时候。何育祁在电话里说：“乔老师，比赛结果出来了，我们这组只拿了平面类的全国三等奖……不过主办方邀请我们拿全国奖的去北京领奖呢。”

乔云杉听着何育祁的汇报，从小教室出来，走到外面的走廊，笑着小声说：“全国三等奖已经很厉害了小祁。”

何育祁悄悄叹气被乔云杉听见，他听出了这要强学生的不甘心。何育祁说：“本来我也是满足了，但段西元他那组得了一等奖……”何育祁越说越小声，这句话说完他和乔老师同时陷入沉默中去。何育祁并不是故意提起段西元，他在所有流言中听到的段西元与乔老师的一切恩怨都只是捕风捉影，他不太能分清其中的真真假假，但他能在这时注意到乔老师沉默不言的时间太长了。这沉默不过才几秒，却已经足够乔云杉不小心把隐藏的真相撕开一道小缝，也已经足够何育祁发现这条缝。

乔云杉说：“以后还有机会的，国内的国际的比赛都很多，你自己多留意着，有什么问题可以问我，”乔云杉顿了顿继续说，“还有啊，这次比赛有什么不足，或者从中学到了什么，都记下来总结一下，以后就有经验了。”

“我知道了老师，”何育祁声音低下来，听起来情绪不高，“谢谢乔老师……”

乔云杉嗯一声，说：“好了，我要继续上课去了，你也好好学习啊，听袁老师的话，多跟学长学姐们交流。”

“乔老师，”何育祁叫住乔云杉，急急地问，“您还回来吗？”

乔云杉唇边带笑，内心却是长叹一口气：“也许吧，学校需要我的话我随时就回去。我得去上课了，再见小祁。”

挂了电话后乔云杉没有回教室，他在窗户前抽烟，想着方才的那通电话。何育祁单纯又善良，在乔云杉看来像软乎乎的可爱小比熊犬，但他骗了这可爱的学生——乔云杉不可能再回南城大学了。两个月前院长把他叫到办公室里谈话、劝他离职的事情好像发生在上一刻。他进院长办公室之前还是一位有大好前途的明星教师，从院长办公室出来后却变成了私人作风混乱、会对学校造成不良社会影响的毒瘤。乔云杉面对院长列出的一件件指控他乱搞男女关系的证据哑口无言，想为自己辩解却是一个字都说不出口。

 

乔云杉正式离职是五月中旬的一天。天气越发炎热，乔云杉办完手续后已经出了一身薄汗，院长叫住他后以私人身份又与他谈了一次简短的话。院长说学院失去乔云杉这样的老师是巨大的损失，又说其实他和裴老师都在余副校长那里替乔云杉求了情，然后他拍拍乔云杉的肩，祝乔云杉离开后有更好前程。乔云杉谢过院长后回了办公室与袁肃道别，袁肃一直不敢相信乔云杉会因为作风问题离开学校——做老师的，尤其是男老师，有几个是真的清白干净呢？袁肃曾问乔云杉是不是得罪了什么人，不然谁会费这个精力去匿名举报。乔云杉面对袁肃的疑问只能装作无辜，但他心里明白，他的确得罪了人。乔云杉那时已不想称他为“人”——从院长口中说出崔印恬的名字之时，乔云杉就把段西元当作了一条疯狗。

乔云杉和袁肃带的所有学生都在那天上午送别乔云杉，除了疯狗段西元。没在学生中见到段西元一点也不意外，但乔云杉还是希望见到段西元的，因为他会不顾一切把段西元揍一顿。

这时候离他的生日已经很近，离裴珏高考也已很近——乔云杉的生日与高考是同一天。

在五月底，裴丰年和文淇为了照顾裴珏，住进了乔云杉的家。

离职的事情乔云杉本是打算瞒着父母和小姨，等他找到新工作后再随便找个理由搪塞过去。然而文淇进入乔云杉家的第一天就知道了这个事——裴丰年几乎是一字不差地告诉了文淇。文淇那天晚上穿着吊带丝绸睡衣，端着一杯红酒——她每晚都要喝一小杯红酒助眠——进了乔云杉的房间。文淇靠在墙边看乔云杉收拾床铺——一直到裴珏高考结束，他都要和裴丰年睡在一张床上，文淇则在客房支了一张小床陪裴珏。

文淇晃了晃酒杯，抿一小口，笑着说：“云杉啊，没想到……”

乔云杉没有搭理文淇，他已经察觉从文淇的嘴里冒不出好听的话。

文淇又说：“没想到啊……你可是我们家第一个因为作风问题被开除的。”

没给乔云杉开口说话的机会，文淇便自顾说着：“小姨还记得你一点点小的时候，”她的右手在腰处比划了一下，“只到我腰这儿呢，见到女孩儿还会害羞，一看到她你就往我身后躲。你还记不记得？我想想……是你妈妈同事的女儿，当时还说订娃娃亲来着哈哈。

“唉，真是没想到……男人啊，一到这个年纪就管不住自己……”文淇自说自话，一口喝完剩下的红酒，“我估计老裴也没少干这种事。”

“云杉，”文淇叫住铺床单的乔云杉，乔云杉便面向她，文淇继续说，“你跟我说实话，你姨父到底有没有搞外遇？叫小姐那种也算。”

乔云杉看着文淇，想指指自己然后告诉姨妈，裴丰年的外遇正站在她面前。乔云杉嘴巴动了动，裴丰年却及时出现在了门口。他刚洗完澡，头发上的水珠还未擦干净，文淇便接过裴丰年搭在肩上的毛巾，稍踮了脚给裴丰年仔细又擦了一遍，嘴里说着老裴太粗糙了，一点都不懂关心自己。

乔云杉别过头不看文淇的动作。这一幕对三个人来说都有些残忍。乔云杉不知道文淇用尽一切办法得到裴丰年后却又不得不面对他不爱自己的现实的时候是什么样的心情。

裴丰年每夜都搂着乔云杉入睡，乔云杉在白日里强装精神，入了夜却容易崩溃。他时常揪着裴丰年的衣襟默默流泪，然后在眼泪中昏昏沉沉地进入睡眠。裴丰年并不知道是谁做了匿名举报的龌龊事，问乔云杉到底得罪谁了也问不出什么来。裴丰年曾拎着礼物上余副校长家求情，却被拐弯抹角地讽刺一顿，裴丰年心惊，不知道乔云杉到底惹了什么不得了的大人物。

脆弱的乔云杉简直比少年时候还要不堪一击。裴丰年抱着他试图亲吻他的时候被推开，乔云杉强调他们已经回归普通亲戚关系，并指指客房方向，让裴丰年收敛。这让裴丰年把少年乔云杉的影子从青年乔云杉身上拿掉——虽然现在的乔云杉也脆弱，却与小时候还是有许多不同。裴丰年心疼他，疼得心脏都像被针扎。于是裴丰年不做趁人之危的事，他只安抚乔云杉，手掌贴着乔云杉的背从上顺到下，一遍又一遍，直到乔云杉在他怀里发出绵长平稳的呼吸。裴丰年甚至都没有这样哄过裴珏。

 

裴丰年一家三口在高考前一天搬离了乔云杉的家——他们在考场附近定了宾馆。裴丰年与文淇清理东西的时候不让裴珏插手，文淇是生怕累着了她的宝贝儿子。于是裴珏站在乔云杉身边，他一如既往地拘谨，但乔云杉没有想到裴珏的拘谨是因为自己，因为他身上清淡的香皂味。

乔云杉与裴珏聊天，让他考试的时候不要紧张，千万别填错答题卡。乔云杉的叮嘱裴珏从老师那里已经听到无数遍，每一科的任教老师都在最后一堂课嘱咐他们，但这些枯燥的叮嘱从乔云杉口里出来对裴珏来说有了些不一样的温暖感。他侧头看看乔云杉，小心翼翼地点头。乔云杉便和以前一样捏了捏裴珏的后颈，说：“加油。”

裴珏在踏出乔云杉家之前鼓起勇气向他讨了一个短暂的拥抱。

门关上后家里立刻清静下来。乔云杉在空荡荡的家里叹气。

情绪冷静后的乔云杉一直在等段西元这样做的理由。被院长叫去谈话的前几天他还和段西元做了爱，他的后穴里含着段西元粗硬的性器，他在段西元身下呻吟、哭泣，用混着泪水的唇主动亲吻段西元。他很想问问那疯狗，在他们最后一次做爱的时候，是不是就已经做好了一切把他置于死地的准备？然而乔云杉没有得到任何解释，一夜之间段西元好像就把乔云杉从生活中抹去。

乔云杉只好当做自己被疯狗咬了个遍体鳞伤。

晚上九点多的时候乔云杉收到裴珏的短信，男孩儿提前祝他生日快乐，他对裴珏道谢，又祝裴珏高考胜利。裴珏说才九点多就被爸妈逼着上床睡觉，但他一点也睡不着，又兴奋又紧张。乔云杉觉得裴珏忽然变得有些生动和活泼起来，他从之前死气沉沉的模样中蜕皮而出，悄无声息地有了新的面貌。

六月七日，乔云杉过了一个冷清的生日，他给自己买了一小块蛋糕和卤猪蹄，配着啤酒吃了。

乔云杉在半醉之间想起来他和裴丰年的第一次就发生在他十七岁生日那天，他还未成年。他又想起来，段西元说过好想赶快到乔老师的生日，他要给乔老师做一桌的美味，要送乔老师最特别的礼物，要和乔老师做一次最完美的爱。乔云杉脑子里的段西元越来越清晰，他能感受到段西元双臂环着他的腰同他撒娇，能感受到段西元亲吻他脸蛋的时候刺刺的胡渣。乔云杉想，段西元送的这份大礼可真特别，他一辈子都忘不了。

乔云杉趴在餐桌上睡着，醒来时已经是他三十三岁第二天的清晨五点二十分，他打开手机，看见何育祁发来的信息：“生日快乐乔老师，愿您事事顺遂，没有烦恼。”何育祁还是贴心可爱的好孩子何育祁，但乔云杉已经不是值得尊敬的好老师乔云杉。

 

找到新工作已经是六月底的事情。乔云杉通过弯弯绕绕的朋友关系在一家画室入了职。“十里画室”在南城大学和锦悦府之间的一条路上，附近有一处待拆城中村。

因此这时候的乔云杉透过窗户看见的就是一幅嘈杂混乱的景象。

手上的烟抽完，乔云杉还想再摸一根继续抽。这一两个月来他的烟瘾越来越大，抽到咳嗽是常有的事。然而方才他扔到地上碾灭的是身上的最后一颗烟。

乔云杉心里一阵郁闷，为何育祁的三等奖而可惜，为段西元的一等奖而情绪复杂。乔云杉有一瞬间无法控制地感到骄傲，但立刻，他便嘲笑起自己，即使他以老师的身份为学生段西元而骄傲，这份骄傲依然是笑话，是悲剧也是下贱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文写了这么久，收到了许多读者的喜欢，非常非常感谢大家。  
> 上一次写原创是九、十年前了，那时候上高中，全靠手写。虽然jj等平台审查还不严格，但我却没有时间把文给搬到网络平台去，因此留下的电子档黑历史只有一部六万余字的小说，写的真的很烂。  
> 上大学后开始试着写同人，再也没动笔写过原创，因此《坏种》是有很多不足的，经验不足，笔力不足，故事安排和人物塑造方面也不太足。  
> 所以大家对我的认可、鼓励、喜欢和包容我都很感激也很珍惜。我想让大家知道，每一个阅读量，每一个红心都是我坚持的动力。如果有幸，能得到一些读者的特别青睐，能否帮我把这篇文安利给身边的小伙伴，感谢！感谢！


	28. 28

28.

一直到九月，到乔云杉已经逐渐适应在画室工作的生活，他都没想到会再次见到段西元。

从乔云杉离职到现在的这些混乱日子里，他已经差不多能够做到忘记段西元和以前的一切。他把头发剪短一些，戴上了耳钉。新耳钉是乔云杉在网上买到的黑色小方钻，和他人生中第一个耳钉很像。小银针戳进耳朵里的时候很疼，仿佛又在耳朵上重新扎了一个洞。

新耳钉在他耳朵上只待了两天就被取了下来——耳朵过敏了，乔云杉的耳朵很多年很多年未曾接触过冰冷金属，它对那根银针起了排斥反应，害乔云杉涂了几天的药。在某个早晨，乔云杉对镜剃完胡须，看到微微发红的耳垂时猛然意识到他已经做不回曾经拥有美丽羽毛的大孔雀了。但乔云杉依然是学生热爱的乔老师，他很容易被人喜爱的这件事到哪也不会改变。确认了这一点，乔云杉便有了走出家门的勇气。

袁肃曾给乔云杉打过电话，问他最近如何。乔云杉说画室很好，同事很好，学生也很好。袁肃便赶紧说那挺好的，有空了聚聚。乔云杉发笑，说：“好啊，有空了聚一聚。”但两个人都知道，这个空大约是永远不会有的。乔云杉就是这样，把过去都给扔掉。裴丰年、崔印恬、袁肃、何育祁……以及段西元，曾经他爱过、喜欢过的人，统统都丢下了。

再见段西元是九月初，教师节的前一天。乔云杉正在小小的办公室里安慰着他的学生。之前他对袁肃说学生很好其实是个谎言，学生不好，特别不好，乔云杉不知道十六七、十七八的小孩从哪里冒出如此大的恶意，让他们把同学不当人一样地欺负。他才来任职两个多月，叫荣荐的小孩身上和脸上已经出现了好几次明显伤痕，乔云杉偷偷问他是谁弄的，他只会低声啜泣和摇头。同事说每年都有欺凌事件发生，老师干预会让情况更糟，乔云杉明白，但他现在还做不到视若无睹。

当段西元悄无声息地进入乔云杉那间与同事分享的、又小又拥挤的办公室时，面对着门口的荣荐立刻下意识忍住了啜泣，小脸被吓了个惨白——他以为闯入者是参与过欺负他的某位同学。而乔云杉转过身去，看见的是倚靠着门框的段西元。

“乔老师，”段西元走向乔云杉，说，“好久不见。”

惊慌失措的人从荣荐变成乔云杉。他猛地站起身，椅子在地上划出刺耳声响，乔云杉说：“你怎么来了？”

“我想你了乔老师，”段西元说完这话看了看一直躲在乔云杉身后的荣荐，“想来看看你过的好不好。”

乔云杉强装镇定，他不能在学生面前失态，他冲段西元浅浅一笑，看起来两人好像的确曾有过一段师生关系。实际上乔云杉却在微微颤抖，他说：“托你的福，我挺好的。”

语气怪异，语调颤抖，任谁听了都明白他没说实话。荣荐看出二人之间奇怪的气氛，他小声向乔云杉请示离开，乔云杉却抓住了他的手臂，又急又慌，像抓一根救命稻草：“一起回去，我看看大家画的怎么样了。”

乔云杉经过段西元，低声说：“我要去上课了，你走吧，以后也别来了。”

段西元不回答乔云杉，他目送乔老师离开后又进了一间可怜巴巴的小教室，手里还拽着那个细瘦的小男孩儿。乔老师很傻也很可爱，段西元想，竟然慌不择路，拿那样一个弱不禁风的小孩为自己做盾牌。

乔云杉不动手打他，也没有破口大骂。段西元明白这不代表乔云杉不记恨，这只是因为乔老师太要面子，他不愿意在任何公共场合失掉风度。乔老师其实一点也没变。

段西元没有离开，他在乔云杉的位置坐下。乔云杉的办公桌很小，因为这间小屋子必须要挤下四位老师，就只好将每位老师的空间都克扣掉一点。乔老师的桌子右手边上有一个膳魔师的保温杯——乔老师的嗓子容易沙哑，胃也不够好，喝温水让他感觉舒服；桌子中间的电脑是不知道多少年前的旧款，段西元判断它连开机都要花上两分钟；左手边一个深色笔记本和一支与周遭环境格格不入的精致钢笔，段西元认出来，这是乔老师最爱的那支笔。他瘪瘪嘴，把钢笔收进书包里。

办公室里太过无聊，段西元起身准备离开时与刚进门的另一位老师打了个照面，对方问他有什么事，段西元立刻摆出一张乖乖脸，礼貌地笑起来：“我是乔老师以前的学生，过来看看他。”

老师点头，说乔老师在教室里，段西元也点头，一幅又乖又柔软的大男孩样子没法让人不喜欢，他依旧挂着笑脸：“谢谢老师，我去找他。”

段西元并不去找乔云杉，他在“十里画室”转悠了一圈。画室在一幢四层楼的老楼里安家，下面两层是教室，楼上两层是学生宿舍。老楼紧挨杂乱的城中村，城中村里大大小小的门面有餐馆、副食店，也有按摩店和小宾馆。曾经精致漂亮的乔老师如今就在这样的环境里继续教书育人做着他心爱的工作，段西元却知道，乔老师和他的那支钢笔一样，融入不进这个地方的。

晚上八点画室下课，乔云杉八点半走出大门，他一眼看见了站在路灯下的段西元。

刚入秋的夜晚偶尔吹一阵凉风，这阵凉风吹乱段西元的头发，又扑在乔云杉身上，让他觉得他和段西元之间相隔了几个世纪。他还是能一眼认出那个男孩，好像他们曾在一起的几个月时光那男孩把自己给刻进了乔云杉了血液里。

“乔老师。”段西元丢掉手指间的烟走近乔云杉，以最正常的神态，好像把乔云杉害惨的人不是他。“晚上好。”他在离乔云杉五米左右的地方站定，等着乔云杉走向他。

如段西元所愿，乔云杉迟疑片刻后迈开步子向他走去，随后便在段西元脸上留下重重一拳。

这一拳猝不及防又在预料之中，下午就该落在段西元脸上的拳头迟到了几个小时，却也还是结结实实地来了。段西元低叫一声后捂着鼻子侧过了脸。乔云杉用了狠劲，垂下的拳头微微发抖，或者说他整个人都在发着抖。

段西元转向乔云杉，让乔云杉看清他鼻下一抹红，而后段西元浅浅地笑：“乔老师……”

三个字出来后就没有下文，接下来的时间被转让给乔云杉，让乔云杉终于有机会拷问段西元。

“你怎么还有脸出现在我面前！”乔云杉的声音沙哑又颤抖，是一种很久很久没有开口说过话的嗓音。愤怒、委屈、怨恨都一并被包含在里面。

“老师，”段西元上前两步，闯进乔云杉的安全距离内，不在乎会不会再次迎来一拳，“我说了，我很想你。”

乔云杉抬手，果然是要再让段西元的脸吃一次苦头。这一次段西元有了防备，他捉住乔云杉的手：“乔老师，在画室门口揍人不太好吧，被看到了怎么办。”

从段西元的手上挣开，乔云杉狠狠推了他一把，少年趔趄后退一步，还是带着苦笑追上了快步离开的乔云杉。

“老师……乔老师！”段西元大声喊乔云杉，引来路人好奇侧目，这便达到了段西元的目的。乔云杉不得不停下，回头，低声说：“你还要怎样？”

乔云杉看着段西元，继续：“我丢了工作，名声烂了，只能在这个地方做一个小老师。我这样你还不满意对不对？你是不是希望我的那点事满城皆知，然后我好自我了结去给你姐姐做伴？”

“乔老师，我说了，我只是想看看你最近过得好不好。”

“你看到了，不好。”

“乔老师……”段西元试着往前一步，乔云杉没有避开，他便说，“云杉，我不要你给崔印恬做伴。我要你陪着我，永远在我身边。”

听完段西元的话，乔云杉几乎要笑出声。“疯了吗？”

段西元微微歪着头盯住乔云杉：“我早就告诉过你，一遇到你我就疯了，完全控制不住自己。”

“你自己发疯为什么要害我？我明明已经答应你的条件，做了很多让步，为什么还要来害我？”乔云杉眼里瞬间蕴了许多泪水，路灯微弱的光罩在他身上，使他看起来更可怜更无辜，“况且你已经报过仇，你赢了，我对你没有任何作用了，你放过我吧。”

“乔老师……”段西元又近一步乔云杉，这一次被乔云杉躲开。

乔云杉忽地笑起来，凑到段西元耳边小声说：“噢我忘了，你还想操我呢，我的身体对你还有吸引力是不是？”

段西元闭嘴不言。乔云杉便又说：“做梦去吧。你已经威胁不到我了，我也不需要你这样一个做匿名举报这种龌龊事的按摩棒。”

乔云杉说完后急急朝自己的小车走去，段西元依然走在他身后，不紧不慢地说：“举报你的人不是我。”

乔云杉顿在了原地，段西元却轻轻拉住他的手腕：“走吧乔老师，回家了我给你解释。”


	29. 29

29.

乔云杉不可能带段西元回家。他开车在跨江大桥上飞奔，开出了高速公路上的气势。段西元把窗户降下一半，风声很大很吵，乔云杉没有让他关上窗户。

上一次往江边去是过年，乔云杉还记得段西元说乔老师是带着他私奔。那天晚上空中的烟花、熙攘的人群和牵着他手的段西元一下子冲出他刻意封闭的那部分记忆，跳到脑袋里一遍又一遍地播放。

这才过了多久？不过半年多。

毁掉一个人的生活竟然这么容易。当乔云杉停好车，站在栈桥上时这样想着。

段西元就在他右后方，乖乖地保持安静。乔云杉从口袋里摸出一支烟塞进嘴里，打火机的火光被长江两岸高楼建筑的灯光吞没，成了一颗无关紧要奄奄一息的小红点。段西元说：“乔老师，少抽点儿吧。”

乔云杉说：“你恨我的话，就应该现在把我推下去。我在江里扑腾两下就没了。之后会捞到我的尸体，那时候我已经不是乔云杉，而是一个巨人观了。

“知道巨人观是什么吗？”乔云杉吐出一个烟圈，问段西元。

“知道……”

“崔印恬被捞上来的时候就已经呈巨人观了。可惜她以前那么漂亮，死了却不体面。”乔云杉转身看着段西元，他在笑。

乔云杉等着段西元被他这个混账可恶的笑激怒。无论是打还是骂都不能让段西元生气，乔云杉深知这一点。此时此刻他只想要段西元气闷，即使他知道段西元的怨、怒远不及他承受过的万分之一。

但是段西元没有泄露出明显的情绪，或者说他流露出的这种情绪和怨恨愤怒委屈都沾不上边——段西元皱了皱眉毛，乔云杉认出来这种方式的皱眉是看见路边受伤小猫式的皱眉，有点怜悯有点心疼。

“乔老师，我不恨你。”

问题就出在这里。“你不恨我？”乔云杉扯着嘴角笑了一下，“那你倒是说说，为什么要这样对我？”本应该是段西元的怨恨愤怒委屈瞬间转移到了乔云杉身上，通过他再次颤抖起来的嗓音扩散到了空气里。

段西元舔舔嘴唇，说：“也不是完全不恨……有时候恨死你了，恨你把爱分给太多人却不愿意给我一点真心。”

乔云杉点了点头，吸进一口烟再吐出：“那会儿我已经在试着爱你了。”

“我不信。”

“所以你就举报我？”

乔云杉想，段西元要的不过是自己爱上他，他当然能够爱上段西元，但是段西元却并不信任他的爱。这世界上没有比对方不信任自己的爱更糟糕的事情了。

段西元对乔云杉露出一个苦笑。乔云杉看透这个苦笑后面即将会到来段西元掖藏了几个月的真相，一个如何将他害到如此地步的真相。

段西元首先对他道歉，说对不起，乔老师。他的语气变得郑重，突然间那个小疯狗人格被收起来。出来和乔云杉道歉并试图换取同情的是一个正常的段西元。乔云杉想，段西元真的是一个变脸高手，他的这张脸皮底下到底有没有哪怕一丁点是真实的？

段西元开始讲这段漫长的故事。故事从他第一次见到乔云杉开始。那个时候段西元还在上高中，不好不坏的成绩里有一门偏科，偏到让许多女生都倾心他。他在享受被女孩子崇拜的时候见到了陪在崔印恬身边的乔云杉。“是你让我陷入黑暗的，偏偏你又是黑暗中的唯一光亮。”段西元对乔云杉说。乔云杉嗤笑一声：“这么说反倒是我的错了？”段西元叹气，向乔云杉借一颗烟。接着他说姐姐死后他又伤心又开心，偷偷把乔老师写给姐姐的东西藏起来，告诉自己乔老师是个衣冠禽兽，是个混蛋，是害死姐姐的“凶手”，绝对不可以陷得太深。“所以，我求朋友假扮记者去捉弄了你。”

朋友是个厉害的朋友，是让院长和裴丰年去余副校长那给乔云杉求情都能失败的厉害朋友。“他是余副校长的干儿子。”余副校长有好几个干儿子，韩璟文是最被宠爱的那个。“我只是让他帮忙，吓唬吓唬你……我以为你最多只会受个处分……”

乔云杉说：“段西元，你真厉害。握着这样的王牌对付我，很开心吧？”

“我一点也不开心，乔老师，我后悔了。对不起。”段西元道歉时脸向上微抬，因此乔云杉明白他的道歉里没有歉意，没有真心，是非常廉价、流水线的。他又在装。

乔云杉摇摇头：“我竟然差点就信了你……”信了你真的会保守这个秘密，他还想说，竟然真的动了要和你生活的念头。乔云杉忽然意识到在他冒出这个念头的时候也许段西元已经开始算计着要如何求那位朋友帮忙了。

乔云杉恶心得想吐，他推开段西元奔向自己的车。开门、落锁，一刻也不犹豫。段西元在车外拍窗户，朝他喊：“乔老师你开开门，你现在的状态不要开车了。”

怎么着？你怕我寻死？还是怕我精神恍惚出事故？乔云杉在心里与段西元对峙，他想，你不要假惺惺了，你的目的达到，还管我的死活干什么呢？

乔云杉把车发动，从段西元身边掠过，然后看他落在后面越来越远，直到夜色把他完全掩盖。

 

九月十日，教师节。段西元又来了，这次带了一束花。

他穿一件有些小的白T恤和一条做旧牛仔裤，裤脚挽一道褶变成九分裤，刚好露出他的精瘦脚踝。看似小一码的上衣却能恰当突显他装出来的无辜。他像一个大号的小男孩。“小男孩”捧一大束花，从精致的包装纸后面露出半个头，他对另外一位杨姓老师说我找乔老师，然后抿唇，嘴角扬起，眼睛笑成一条缝，让杨老师一瞬间把他误当做十岁的乖小孩。而乔老师在教室的一角，冷酷、不近人情地看段西元演戏，评价这又是一次流水线作业。但它骗过了杨老师，让杨老师很轻易地往角落一指，出卖掉乔云杉。

段西元在花束里藏了心机：他要插花的女孩帮他混几枝玫瑰和紫风信子在里面。女孩轻笑问他是不是得罪了女朋友，他跟着笑，却不回答。

乔云杉因为面子而跨越了半个教室的画板和地上的铅笔去接段西元的花。没人能窥出他们之间的异常和秘密，只有乔云杉自己心如擂鼓如芒在背。

“乔老师，节日快乐。”段西元把花塞进乔云杉的怀里，当着所有学生和老师的面迫使他接受。

于是乔云杉只能挤出一句谢谢回给段西元。

段西元便得寸进尺起来：“乔老师，今晚一起吃个饭吧。”

乔云杉想要拒绝，段西元又说不会耽误很久，他不打算给乔云杉推拒的机会，一声一声乔老师唤得越发可怜。这下大家都看出段西元和乔云杉非一般的神秘师生关系了：又亲密又疏离。

在这个时候杨老师说了话，他让乔老师尽管和学生叙旧，就当给自己放一个小小的教师节假。

乔云杉说谢谢杨老师，但下一秒就已经有了借口，乔云杉换上他很拿手的公式化笑容说：“只是今晚已经有安排了。”已经有的“安排”是指裴丰年。他的姨父在前一天就已经预订好乔云杉的这个夜晚：“云杉，明天晚上一起吃饭吧，就我们两个人。”裴丰年这句话把界限又给模糊过去，乔云杉对此是带有反感情绪。裴丰年好似料到乔云杉的反感，他又赶快补充：“一起过个节，给自己放松一下。你这段时间过得太紧绷了。”乔云杉便答应了裴丰年。

段西元凑到乔云杉耳边轻轻问：“和谁啊？袁老师吗？”

他又让他们的姿势变得暧昧，于是乔云杉悄悄后撤半步，摇头，说：“不是。”

学生的目光在他们身上探索，誓要在一层又一层的伪装中找出他们之间不对劲的原因。十几岁的小孩和二十岁的小孩不一样，他们的好奇伴着本能的恶意和侵略，秘密被发现就等于落入狼口的羊，不再有生还的机会。为了躲过那些目光，乔云杉把段西元拽到走廊：“你不要再来了，不要再出现在我面前。”乔云杉低哑着嗓子，咬牙切齿，眼睛微红。他要在这几十位学生和老师面前竭力忍下恨意和怒意。这时候的乔云杉怀中还有段西元用来道歉的花束。乔云杉把花还给段西元：“带着你的花滚。”

段西元的双手背在身后，摇头。于是一束花横在两人之间，变成了乔云杉愤怒的载体。最终段西元还是接过了它，眼睛瞟着那几朵黄玫瑰：“乔老师要和谁约会啊？”

乔云杉说不关你的事，然后转身便走了。段西元站在原地，看着乔云杉进了教室，他长腿一迈，往乔云杉的办公室走去。

办公室里正坐着一位老师，段西元便立刻挂上笑，主动说他是乔老师曾经的学生，来给乔老师送花。

那老师说乔老师就在教室里，可以直接送过去。段西元露出了一份为难，说他刚刚在乔老师那里碰了壁：乔老师不愿学生为他破费，所以拒绝了这束花。段西元又说他想把花放在这里，让乔老师再也没法拒绝。这位小殷老师被段西元的真诚收买和欺骗，他说乔老师真是厉害，能教出来这样懂感恩的学生。段西元抿嘴傻乎乎且害羞地笑，接受了小殷老师的夸赞。他被小殷老师请进了屋，郑重其事地把花放在乔老师小小的办公桌上。段西元看见乔云杉桌上的笔变成了一支普通无趣的黑色中性笔，和这周遭的一切一样普通无趣。段西元将眼神从普通无趣处收回，又投到了花上：包装纸已经被来来回回的递出和收回给弄皱，花朵保持住了美丽，只是这美丽坚持不了多久，段西元想，也许它们的美丽要终止于乔云杉下班的那刻：乔老师多半会把它丢进垃圾桶里。

无论它最终的归宿在哪里，段西元都不在乎。他的乔老师难哄得很，爱不要、花不要、鸡巴也不要。但段西元被难哄的乔云杉激发出了斗志，他一生的目标很简单——得到乔云杉，仅此而已。


	30. 30

30.

在餐厅等裴丰年的时候，乔云杉终于把何育祁发来的消息点开。教师节收到的消息无非就是祝节日快乐。何育祁先说乔老师教师节快乐，又说乔老师如果您方便的话我想去看望您。乔云杉一整天没回复，把这样一颗惦念他的真挚的心搁在一边不理不顾。乔云杉忽地心烦起来，他要与南城大学的一切割掉联系，何育祁却总是执着地拽住他。

乔云杉回复何育祁，先对学生道歉，说不好意思实在是很忙，这时候才看见你的消息；接着又说，你的心意老师心领，就别麻烦来一趟了。按下发送键，恰好迎来裴丰年。

许久没见裴丰年，乔云杉发现他又好看了些许，颇像未婚的钻石老男人。有成熟魅力，有优雅举止，更重要的是有不老的脸皮。乔云杉想，老天凭什么对裴丰年这么宽容。

裴丰年的容光焕发是因为裴珏去了外地上大学、文淇更是不着家。没人打扰裴丰年，他自由又快活，甚至愿意在空闲时候开车几个小时到邻市与网上认识的小男孩约炮。裴丰年坐在乔云杉对面，隔着餐桌上方投下的暧昧灯光看乔云杉，于是乔云杉又柔和了一点，成了一个大小孩。裴丰年对乔云杉的疼爱又冒了出来，他接住乔云杉递来的菜单，深长地看乔云杉一眼。

裴丰年随意点了两个菜，菜单交给服务员，裴丰年的注意力就全部放在乔云杉身上。他问乔云杉这些日子怎么样，忙不忙。乔云杉说特别忙，能和姨父吃顿饭都是因为同事发了善心，准他提前下班。

服务员端来一大瓶玉米汁，裴丰年给乔云杉倒上，也给自己倒上，举起杯与乔云杉的杯相碰，说：“今天是我们的节日。节日快乐，云杉。”

“节日快乐。”

乔云杉放下饮料杯便没了话说。他盯餐盘，盯桌垫，盯餐巾纸，就是不盯裴丰年。他坐在裴丰年对面，终于感觉出他们俩已经不在同一个世界里。

上桌的第一道菜拯救了乔云杉，让他能忙活起来，于是在这忙活中，乔云杉找到了和裴丰年继续下去的话题。他问：“小珏怎么样了？还适应吗？”

“还行，”裴丰年笑一声，“头几天还哭呢。我说他没出息。”

乔云杉想说不能这样打击孩子。他在小时候也曾被乔彬说过没出息，来安慰他的人是裴丰年，裴丰年说云杉你在姨父心中是最特别的孩子，不要在意你爸爸的那些话。裴丰年还说，云杉，这世界上没人有资格这样说你。此时的乔云杉想起往事只觉得很好笑，他又找到了裴丰年为这十几年的背德做的一个铺垫。

于是乔云杉想为裴珏说话，在他刚放下筷子之时，手机震了一下，是裴珏的消息。他说：云杉哥，节日快乐。

紧接着进来第二条消息：今天忙了一天，现在才有空给你发。

乔云杉捧着手机回裴珏，嘴上对裴丰年说：“小珏还记得给我发‘节日快乐’呢。”

裴丰年明显地一愣：“他都没给我发。”

“谁叫你说他没出息。”这句话的另一个意思就是“活该”。乔云杉说完后对裴丰年笑，这一天的所有憋屈随着这个笑消散了，或者说，它们跟着这个笑一起变成子弹，击中裴丰年，憋屈和不快就都转移了。

在这一次晚餐中，向来透明、可有可无的裴珏做了一回他毫不知情的主角，被他的父亲和表哥翻来覆去地谈论。

乔云杉问裴珏什么时候回家，裴丰年说十一就回来。乔云杉嗯一声，就又开始突然的沉默。

裴丰年在沉默刚开始不久后说，云杉，你到我那儿住吧，两个人互相有个照应。

不知道这句话只是为了消灭沉默的尴尬还是裴丰年又一次的蓄谋。乔云杉说：“照应什么？又不是七老八十生活不能自理。”

“云杉，”裴丰年伸手去捏了一下乔云杉的手指，又迅速地放开，“你一个人我总是有些不放心。”

乔云杉扭过头去不看裴丰年，视线随意落在墙上的装饰画上：“我一个人生活十多年，过得好好的，你不放心什么？

“你担心我还放不下被举报的事？还是纯粹是想把我骗到你家？”乔云杉看向裴丰年的眼睛，“姨父，这两件事都不会发生的。”

这是一个虽然委婉但是坚定的拒绝，裴丰年听懂了，他便说：“那你好好照顾自己。”乔云杉再次抬眼看裴丰年的眼睛，点头：“你也是，别老让姨妈担心。”

乔云杉再一次开始体面地提醒裴丰年的身份，裴丰年也体面地接住了这个提醒。他拿起杯子喝玉米汁，希望这杯粘稠甜腻的东西能变成酒，啤酒、红酒、白酒……只要能让他借来消愁就行。他几乎有一万条喝酒的理由，但通通败给得开车这一条。

裴丰年在晚餐结束站起身时不小心碰到垂下的小吊灯，灯光随灯罩晃了两晃，他眼里的乔云杉也晃了两晃。没沾一滴酒的裴丰年忽然笑起来：“云杉，我怎么觉得自己醉了。”说完这句话的裴丰年再去看乔云杉，心脏如被万箭穿过。他其实有很多话没来得及告诉乔云杉，他原本以为自己有一辈子的时间将它们说出，他原本以为自己没那么爱乔云杉。

乔云杉说：“你是太累了，回去好好休息，今晚偷个懒吧。”

“嗯。”裴丰年转过身去朝出口走，把乔云杉落在身后头。他在一瞬间里老了很多很多，心下是一片的苍凉。只是一句“今晚偷个懒吧”就能让他想蹲下来号啕大哭一场。成年人的深情总是真假掺半，乔云杉是，裴丰年更是。云杉做他的小爱人十几年，陪伴他十几年，了解他的所有习惯和生活方式；懂他，明白他，爱他也恨他。他给乔云杉的深情多是真心，因此便总是想哄回云杉，连后果也不愿考虑。但他也知道，他早就该放云杉走了，纠缠这么久的结果是他比云杉更痛，他咎由自取。

在停车场道别时，乔云杉看出裴丰年方才的瞬间苍老，他忍不住叫住裴丰年，看着裴丰年眼里升起的希望后却又不知道自己到底应该说什么，最后说出口的只有一句：“别太累了。”

 

餐厅就在锦悦府附近，离家不过几分钟车程。乔云杉停好车后在楼下的花坛边抽了一颗烟才回家，而家里正坐着段西元。

在家里见到段西元并不是件特别惊讶的事。毕竟乔云杉见识过段西元的不要脸和过分偏执。乔云杉原以为段西元是恨他，无论这恨里是否包含了“爱”。但后来乔云杉明白段西元所有的爱和恨只服务他自己，乔云杉不过是他自我服务的一个工具而已。某一刻段西元不再需要他这个工具，自然就会将他丢弃。在很多次被伤害后，乔云杉已经快要学会如何像段西元那样思维，这是他的一种自我保护机制。

“乔老师……”段西元走向乔云杉，乔云杉发现他换上了拖鞋，是曾经属于他的那一双。乔云杉想，为什么没有把它们丢掉。“你和谁一起吃饭了？”

乔云杉重新打开家门：“不关你的事。请你离开。”

段西元却握住乔云杉的一只手：“乔老师，你怎么还在和裴老师来往？就那么难分开吗？”他的话和动作落在乔云杉眼里就好似在演戏，段西元在这时候仿佛又有了一个演员的身份，他继续说，“还是，你也只是把他当人形按摩棒啊？”

乔云杉瞧着吐出荒诞言语的段西元，耐心快被磨光：“请你离开。”

“你就那么离不开他吗？那么饥渴吗？”

又来了，乔云杉心想。他关上门，开始用自我羞辱来对付段西元：“随便。随便你怎么想，你把我想成什么都可以。骚浪贱都行。反正在你眼里我就是这样了。

“还有，我不知道你为什么要一直缠着我。我说过，如果你恨我就干脆一点，杀掉我。”

“乔老师……我不想杀你。就算有一天我要你死，我也会陪着你，一起死。”

乔云杉看着段西元，说：“你真的有病。”

段西元抓住乔云杉的肩膀，试图把他往怀里带，乔云杉却推开他：“你是不是又要说你一见到我就失控了、你太爱我了？”

段西元听出乔云杉的不屑和轻蔑，明白乔老师无论怎样都是高高在上的，哪怕把他踩到泥土里也没用，他的鄙视是从骨子里来的。段西元说：“你为什么不信我？”

“那你呢？你信过我吗？”乔云杉深叹一口气，走向沙发后重重坐下，“这是我最后一次，心平气和地回答你。因为你根本不懂什么是爱，你也根本没把我当做人来对待。我不是你的所有物，也不是你养的宠物，‘不听话’就惩罚一顿。你什么时候能懂，我是一个独立的人，我有尊严，有底线。我可以爱你，更可以不爱你，我做的一切选择都不需要你过问，也不需要你评价。

“你对我做的事，你害我到如此境地，我都不追究了。我只有一个要求，你不要再出现在我面前，从我的世界里消失，我就当做从来没有认识过你。”

“乔老师，”段西元在乔云杉面前蹲下，双手搭上乔云杉的膝盖，“我不走，我不会离开你。我知道我做了错事，你骂我打我……报复我，我都接受，但我绝不会离开你。”

乔云杉看着眼前这条暂且正常甚至还有些可怜的丧家犬，心想何必要来这样矛盾的一出，甚至连踹都踹不走，于是乔云杉伸手捋了捋段西元的头发，施舍给了他一丝仁慈。“什么都接受？”乔云杉再次轻轻叹气，“可惜我不想骂你也不想打你，我给你的报复只有永远不会爱你……也不原谅你。”

段西元脸上的表情让乔云杉想要大笑，他许久没有体会过这样的轻松和快乐。乔云杉想，原来报复是件如此痛快的事。

乔云杉拍拍段西元的脸，冲他浅笑：“谈话结束，你该走了。”

“我不走。”

“随意，你非要犯贱留下我也不拦你。”

“乔老师，”段西元微微红了眼眶和鼻头，“我错了。”

乔云杉不愿理会段西元的道歉。段西元的所有道歉在他眼里全是千篇一律的虚假，他站起身：“我今天很累了……”说完乔云杉回了卧室，锁上了门。


	31. 31

31.

于是段西元厚颜无耻地在乔云杉家再次住下了。他这一次扮成了田螺姑娘——又是一个新身份——每天给乔云杉做好早餐后匆匆忙忙去上学，在乔云杉下班回家时端上香喷喷的饭菜，还不刻意在乔云杉面前烦扰。段西元化身成吃苦耐劳毫无怨言的旧社会媳妇，使乔云杉对他的视若无睹不闻不问看起来无情到了极致。但这算什么，乔云杉想，这是段西元自找的，他活该受着所有冷漠，活该得不到笑脸，甚至活该用一辈子赎罪。

活该吃到一切恶果的段西元学会安静和沉默（乔云杉更倾向于那是伪装出来的）。他并不是每天都出现在乔云杉的面前。他在书房里放了一张课程表，严格按照课程表上没有课的时间去乔云杉家。

得知段西元拿到出国交流半年的消息时距离“十一”还有三天。那晚段西元陪着乔云杉吃了一顿始于九点钟的晚餐。他把中秋节没有吃完的蛋黄莲蓉月饼切开成四块，蛋黄没有规矩呆在月饼中心，段西元便把包含了大颗蛋黄的那块给了乔云杉，他开口说：“乔老师，告诉你一个好消息。”

乔云杉刚把月饼塞进嘴里，发不出完美的嗤笑，但段西元还是从乔云杉的动作里感受到了那声嗤笑。乔云杉说：“你能有什么好消息。”

“我得到了去英国交流的名额。院里就两个名额。”

乔云杉看向段西元，短暂地、真诚地笑了一下——为学生取得的成绩而高兴仿佛是乔老师的本能，他说：“的确是好事。去多久？”

“一个学期，就是半年。”段西元把乔云杉的高兴结结实实地看在了眼里，他说，“你可以摆脱我了，乔老师。你说这是不是好事？”

乔云杉翘起嘴角笑：“是好事，很好的事。”

段西元也翘着嘴角笑，他的酒窝被笑出来。乔云杉以为他这是开心和高兴的笑容。乔云杉又看错一次段西元。段西元哪里想和乔云杉分开，但乔老师和去英国上学就是鱼和熊掌，段西元两个都想要，他贪心得很。只是这贪心被他给隐藏起来，他还得继续伪装和扮乖，不能让乔老师知道他对他已经做了很长久的打算。

乔云杉终于对段西元和颜悦色。因此段西元问乔老师国庆七天假能不能在乔老师这儿多住几天时，乔云杉的“不能”后面还附带了解释，他说画室和高校可不一样，十一只能放假三天，学生辛苦老师也要跟着加倍辛苦。而这珍贵的三天假期他还要迎接从樊州过来的父母与小姨一家，当然了，还有裴丰年。

乔云杉的三天全部献给家人，一秒钟都不给段西元留。段西元理智和行为上表示了理解，他刻意表现出的通情达理暂时骗住了乔云杉，他说：“那好吧，乔老师陪家人，我不打扰你了。”通情达理外还有恰到好处的委屈，但这份委屈被乔云杉忽略——他早就学会忽视段西元的委屈了。

这个晚上段西元得回宿舍，乔云杉送他到家门口，对他说了声再见，段西元回答：“明天见。”

乔云杉关上门时手机响起。在看到“姨父”两个字之前他首先看了一眼时间：已是十点四十。乔云杉想，段西元又该翻栏杆进宿舍了。

裴丰年问乔云杉准备好面对爸妈没有。乔云杉深深叹一口气，他说：“姨父，你得帮帮我。”

裴丰年说：“你要我怎么帮你？”

当初乔云杉回答父母对于离职一事的质问时，用的是“入股朋友画室”这个拙劣理由。文娟和乔彬当时没有来得及提出质疑，但是乔云杉知道，父母这一次来是带着很多很多的疑问的。“陪着我吧姨父，帮我说说话。你也知道我妈要是生起气来我是招架不住的。”乔云杉说。

“你妈生气起来没人招架得住。”

乔云杉听着这句话轻笑出声，谢过裴丰年后与他道了晚安。

越是临近放假乔云杉越是心里开始发慌。他已经为自己找了无数理由来支撑离职这件事。文娟一直满意他高校老师的这份工作，说这是一份铁饭碗。乔云杉又何尝不知道，可惜现在追悔已经没用，他常想，若是自己不曾招惹崔印恬就没这些事了。

从不后悔的乔老师如今也有了后悔事，如今也算是懂了一步错步步错这个道理。

“十一”早上，乔云杉到底是没能睡成奢望了很久的懒觉。他起床后把自己收拾干净后也把家里收拾一通，确保没人看得出这房子里还有另一个人的生活痕迹。然后出门买了些水果摆在茶几上——主要是为了好看，为了让自己的生活看起来有滋有味，健康养生，让文娟少挑点毛病出来。乔云杉知道自己妈妈若是对谁生了气，可以把一切毫不相干的事情都拎出来当做指责和伤害对方的利剑。乔云杉想，能少受点骂就少受点吧。无论如何，因为作风问题而被举报这件事，决不能被父母知道。

乔云杉的小家从未一次性接待过这么多人，它立刻显得拥挤逼仄。裴丰年溜到正在厨房烧水的乔云杉身边，递给他一个无奈苦笑，意思是说在他把这么一家子拉到乔云杉家的路上时已经尽力帮云杉在父母面前说了几句好话，尽管中间文淇冷哼了一声，但这声哼被他很及时与安全地掩盖过去，没人听见更没人能懂它的含义。于是乔云杉也传回一个无奈苦笑给裴丰年，他是说，等着吧，暴风雨总归要来的。“姨父……”乔云杉轻声喊他。

“没事儿，啊。”裴丰年拍拍乔云杉的肩膀，是完完全全听懂了外甥那声“姨父”里含着的依赖。他端着倒好的两杯茶出去给文娟和乔彬，做了一回乔云杉家的主人。

这份担惊受怕让乔云杉一直心慌到午餐时间。乔云杉想，吃饭的时候父母总不会提起这事吧。

午餐定在隐厨，姜老板特意给他留了一间好包房，免了他的服务费。姜老板说现在越来越难见到乔老师了，听说乔老师换工作了，去哪高就了？乔云杉笑笑，摆手说换了个相对轻松自由的工作，不用考虑晋升、乱七八糟的比赛，不用想破脑袋申请项目，更不用带学生做毕业设计、看学生惨不忍睹的论文，轻松许多了。姜老板便说看来高校老师不好当呀。乔云杉点头同意，说，是呀，哪是那么好当的。

乔云杉说的大声，是故意说给父母听。他接着又说许多同事都有这方面那方面的病，主要是压力太大了。姜老板点头同意，接着乔云杉的话说，而且现在学生也不是好惹的，不知道哪里得罪人了就会被匿名举报，让老师丢了饭碗。

乔云杉看着姜老板，不知道他是意有所指还是无心之言，也不知道前同事们会不会拿他当茶余饭后的话题，不知道他会不会也变成了这家餐厅某个包房里的笑料。

而姜老板看起来坦坦荡荡，眼里一丝戏谑都没有。乔云杉与他客套两句后进了包间。

一张圆桌坐六个人松松散散，说起话来都得把声音拔高。裴珏和乔云杉中间隔着一个裴丰年，乔云杉讲话时他就侧头去看，把乔云杉盯得也看他一眼，对他笑了一下。裴珏落到乔云杉眼里，让乔云杉又抓住一个话题，他问裴珏大学好不好玩，军训累不累，怎么好像没有晒黑，都报了什么社团。裴珏一个一个回答，不紧不慢，一个问题还没答完就又被文娟和乔彬岔到另一个问题。如此一来乔云杉便以为自己暂时被父母遗忘，然而第一道菜，凉拌木耳上桌后，他被父母给记起来了。

文娟问他这一切怎么这么突然，乔云杉把背到滚瓜烂熟的谎言倒给了妈妈。文娟和乔彬的眉头越皱越深。裴珏看着自己的大姨和大姨父，想着这张桌上大概只有他们俩不知道真相。裴珏又扭头看正在撒谎的乔云杉，原来云杉哥撒起谎是这样从容不迫的。

裴珏记得听爸妈说过，云杉哥离开南城大学是因为作风不好。于是他在脑子里自动编排了一场乔云杉与某个男人翻云覆雨的场景，他想，云杉哥和那个学生的秘密终于曝光了吗？大家都知道云杉哥是同性恋了吗？裴珏曾旁敲侧击地问过裴丰年，云杉哥到底是什么作风问题，裴丰年说，大人的事你别管，好好准备高考。

大人的事裴珏其实知道很多，有些甚至连裴丰年都不知道，比如，乔云杉真的和学生上床。

而段西元的存在，打碎了乔云杉在裴珏心中高高在上的表哥形象，自那以后云杉哥就成了可侵犯的、肮脏的、低贱的人。失掉神圣光环的乔云杉却叫裴珏更喜欢，他也想在云杉哥身上泼洒污秽，索性让云杉哥更脏一点。

裴珏的耳边是乔云杉和文娟对话的声音，偶尔还听见自己爸妈插嘴，脑袋里却又在想云杉哥的不良作风。裴珏永远记得那个夜晚，他坐在乔云杉的门外听着他和那个只比自己大一点的男生做爱。裴珏便想，这样的云杉哥只被自己撞见，所以他便拥有了一部分的乔云杉。那么其他部分的乔云杉又是什么样的？他去看正在撒谎的乔云杉。

乔云杉一向善于撒谎。谎言总是比真相要容易说出口。但这一次他还是心惊胆战，这整张饭桌能帮他的只有裴丰年，他无数次看向裴丰年寻找支撑，裴丰年都把他的求助给接住了。于是两个人在另外四个人四双眼皮下进行了一场眼神的交缠。这一场交缠本该无人发现的，但乔云杉和裴丰年都不知道也想不到，他们过于频繁的眼神交流被裴珏发现了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恢复周更了~长佩论坛怎么又崩了……  
> ao3不方便留言，如果有什么想对我说的可以找微博@孤傲无碘盐（专注发文号），或者@线毛小汁鸡（日常追星号，内容乱七八糟）


	32. 32

32.

年轻、尚还天真的裴珏怎么能发掘出表哥和父亲眼神纠缠中隐藏的秘密。他能做出的最最过分和大胆的猜想便是：父亲对表哥那么的好，表哥对父亲又是如此依赖，难道他们才是一对真父子？这猜想荒诞离谱，但裴珏涉世未深的脑袋想不出其他解释。在他内心深处其实还有一些猜测，只是他有意无意地忽略它、忽略它，直到它被彻底遗忘。

饭后，裴珏想约乔云杉看新电影，他凑到乔云杉身边，轻到几乎是耳语的声音说云杉哥我们去看电影吧。乔云杉当然是欣然同意——只要能离开文娟和乔彬，哪怕去见段西元他也愿意。于是他便点头，掏出手机来买票，他说应该由他来请眼前这位新晋大学生。职业习惯让乔云杉对学生总是有很多喜欢和爱护。他把手机递给裴珏：“你选一个好位置。”

裴珏捧着带了乔云杉体温的手机，心脏忽然乱跳，他想这个小机器里面也许存了云杉哥的所有秘密，甚至还有云杉哥的整个人生。裴珏眼睛看着座位图，心里是乱七八糟的想法，他自己也理不清。乔云杉以为裴珏是拿不定主意，便伸了脑袋也去看屏幕，他指着两个空位，问裴珏：“这里行吗？”

裴珏猛然侧头，撞进乔云杉温和明亮的眼睛里。他从未这样近地看过云杉哥，近到呼吸都缠在一起，再近一点他就可以亲吻他了。

 裴珏的龌龊心思持续了不到一秒，还没来得及被乔云杉发现就被裴丰年给打断。裴丰年是被儿子和外甥同看一部手机的景象吸引进而产生好奇，他想，他俩是什么时候变得如此要好了？于是裴丰年挤进两人之间，问：“看什么呢？”

“选电影。”乔云杉答。

这一刻裴珏内心生出雄性动物对领地的本能警惕性，连父亲也变成了敌人——父亲和云杉哥的距离更近，语气更亲密，默契仿佛长在了两人身上，一见面便密不可分插不进别人。

裴丰年搂住乔云杉的肩膀，说带我一个。

乔云杉笑着打掉裴丰年搭在肩上的手，说这是他和小珏的约会，容不得别人。

裴丰年准备退出儿子与外甥的约会，文淇却在这时插了进来，她叽喳着要云杉请客看电影，于是本该属于裴珏的小约会变成了全家的大聚会，本该属于裴珏的云杉哥在去电影院的路上走到了裴丰年身边。

这一路上裴珏被母亲亲热挽着。文淇挽谁都像挽情人。老裴和云杉聊得热火朝天，文淇身边只有小裴，于是她便把小裴挽成了自己的小情人。她问“小情人”作为一个新大学生感觉怎么样？裴珏嘴上机械回答，心想这些问题妈妈已经问过无数遍，每一遍都不记住，每次问都像许久不见的半生阿姨在装熟客套。裴珏自动把妈妈的存在屏蔽在外，他眼睛看爸爸和表哥的背影，不明白他俩为什么那么亲近。妈妈的问题他答三两个就烦了，眉头皱起来，脸色垮下来，文淇说：“妈妈是关心你呀，你要不是妈妈的孩子，才懒得问你这么多呢。”

关心我？真正关心我会把这些问题翻来覆去变着花样问吗？裴珏在心里质问他的母亲，嘴上没有敢说出来。一路质问着走到电影院，他又是看着表哥和父亲一起取了票，疑惑两个没有血缘关系的人怎么能把默契做到这样的地步。这份默契一直持续到进场，乔云杉在裴丰年右侧坐下——肢体反应快过了脑子，他的肢体习惯了挨着姨父。于是裴丰年便被文淇和乔云杉夹在了中间，他的亲儿子坐在乔云杉右边，像个外人。

电影放映至三分之一时裴珏转头看他的云杉哥，发现表哥向父亲那边倾斜倚靠。所有人都聚精会神盯着荧幕，只有裴珏把乔云杉当电影去看，心思全用在了他身上。乔云杉哪里知道自己会得到这样的关注，他看剧情入了神却被裴丰年频繁亮起的手机屏幕干扰。他本不想偷瞟那一眼的：屏幕上是聊天界面，左边白色对话框跳出来一句话：爸爸，今晚来吗？

裴丰年迅速锁了屏。

乔云杉看向裴丰年，他的五官沉在黑暗中，却能被裴丰年轻易找到那双亮晶晶的眼睛。裴丰年从中读懂了来自外甥的疑问和愤怒。乔云杉轻声对他说：“去不去卫生间？”

 这不是关于情欲的邀约，裴丰年对此十分清楚。果然，乔云杉把裴丰年拉进隔间里，用香艳的姿势谈论严肃的话题。乔云杉说：“我看到了。你要不要解释一下。”

裴丰年不和乔云杉装糊涂，省掉“你看到了什么”这样的废话。外甥一向讨厌废话，他知道。他便说：“你和我闹分手，我还不能找新欢吗？”他以为这段场地别扭的谈话是由云杉的醋意引起，他也以为这是哄回云杉的好机会。但云杉却说，你就不能安分点儿和姨妈好好过日子吗？

如此的话题走向让裴丰年难过而且生气，他说云杉你凭什么指责我？你难道不知道你姨妈给我戴多少顶绿帽子？你难道不知道你姨妈玩的男孩里最小的那个甚至还差几个月才成年！乔云杉便说那你的这个呢？你别以为我不知道他只会比我小，有二十没有？怎么还叫爸爸？你恶不恶心？他叫你爸爸的时候你不会想到小珏？小珏有你们这对父母还真是倒了大霉了！

裴丰年和乔云杉都压着嗓子发怒，各自憋出一张愤怒扭曲的脸。裴丰年说：“我家的事、小珏的事你还真管不着，你把自己那点烂事儿收拾清楚！你以为我不知道你和我分手是因为你那个学生，你早就被他操了对不对！你被举报是不是也和他有关？你自己的事拎清了吗就来对我指手画脚？”

裴丰年赢了。乔云杉低着头盯地板，声音平静却低落：“你说的都对，我自作自受，我也没资格管你家的事。但是你了解姨妈的，她暇眦必报，这些事被她知道你就完了，你的下场可能比我更惨。如果有一天你名声扫地，那我肯定心中大快，但是姨父，我希望这一天永远不要来。”

裴丰年静静听完，沉默许久，最后打开隔间的门，说：“走吧，我们出来太久了。”

乔云杉走到洗手池掬一捧水洗脸，裴丰年靠墙点一颗烟吞云吐雾，两人看起来倒真像刚打完一炮。裴珏走进卫生间看到的便是这一幕。

“妈妈让我来看看你们怎么这么久。”裴珏说。

裴丰年吐出一口烟，说：“你哥肚子不舒服，我陪陪他。”

裴珏看看父亲又看看表哥，没有从他们的脸上看出任何破绽。但这事的确不对劲，从头到尾都不对劲。裴珏问云杉哥好些没有，乔云杉回答好多了，裴珏说那快点回去吧，你们错过了精彩部分。

电影的后半部分是全片高潮，但乔云杉已经没有心情欣赏。姨父说得对，他没立场没资格管他家的事，可裴丰年这是在薄冰上行走，一不小心就会掉进冰窟窿里。曾经有很长一段时间乔云杉都在期盼裴丰年得到报应，可到如今，眼见着也许报应就要临头，他又舍不得了。乔云杉暗暗骂自己贱的时候，手被裴丰年轻轻捏了捏。

这是来自裴丰年的道歉，他终于在争吵完后的第二十分钟明白过来云杉是在关心他，担忧他，而他当时却只想和云杉争个输赢，不小心把云杉给伤害了。裴丰年想进一步把云杉的手握住，但被躲开。

他俩又一次的小动作让裴珏抓到。裴珏内心的问号多到要溢出来。一部电影两个小时，他好奇父亲和表哥在这两小时里要翻出多大的浪来才愿意停止。

幸而，裴丰年和乔云杉在这番拉扯之后终于消停，整部电影下来只安安稳稳看了后半段。

回家的路上乔云杉终于不和裴丰年一起走。刚才他与自己请来帮几天忙的“临时救兵”吵架，把这段时间建立起来的单纯情分吵掉了大半。乔云杉重回父母身边，哪怕与他们没什么话说也不再向裴丰年看一眼。

而文淇挽着她的帅老公和帅儿子，快乐开心得如什么也不懂的花季少女。裴珏趁母亲快乐的时候提出要求，他说：“妈妈，我想去云杉哥家住几天。”

裴珏提要求的时候，他前方的大姨对他的云杉哥生起了气，说云杉是蠢货，放着铁饭碗不要，去弄歪门邪道。乔云杉说怎么会是歪门邪道呢！都是正经赚钱的工作，没偷没抢没犯法，怎么在妈嘴里就是歪门邪道了！

文淇瞅着前方两米上演的母子对战，对裴珏小声说：“去你云杉哥家干什么，别捣乱。”

裴丰年却准了儿子的请求，他很少在文淇面前表现强硬，但为了解救云杉，他毫无犹豫地对裴珏说：“去吧，和你哥好好叙叙，你们好久没见了。”

裴珏不知道父亲把自己推向云杉哥全是为了把云杉哥从大姨手中救下，同样，文淇不知道，文娟不知道，乔彬更是不知道。只有乔云杉能明白，他的姨父在帮他，大吵一架后还想着要帮他——有了裴珏在家，文娟与乔彬就不方便对乔云杉发火，裴丰年这是让裴珏接替他，做乔云杉的第二个救兵。

于是乔云杉拍拍裴珏的肩膀，捏捏他的大臂，说：“小珏长结实了啊，这几天就住我那儿吧。”然后他看向裴丰年，用眼神对他说谢谢。

 


	33. 33

33.  
裴珏终于实现了愿望：他与他的云杉哥同睡在一张床上了。

夜里裴珏忽然醒来。意识是忽然苏醒的，眼睛是自动睁开的，他在醒来的几秒后才意识到自己确实已经醒了。于是他动动身体，确认身边的表哥没有趁他睡着偷偷逃到沙发上去——白天云杉哥还说要睡沙发。他的云杉哥让出了主卧给父母，唯一一间客房要留给小珏，自己去睡沙发。裴珏拿不准乔云杉是不喜欢和别人亲密接触还是想要私密空间好与他的学生情人甜言蜜语。反正这两种情况裴珏都不允许它们发生。他恳求云杉哥留下，与他分享这张一米五宽的双人床，甚至学会以退为进，说看来自己的确给哥哥带来了麻烦，不如还是回家算了。裴珏成功了，他以这个手段把乔云杉留在了客房。因此他珍惜得很，睡前和表哥说好久的话，久到表哥生出好奇，问他怎么突然这样开朗健谈了。裴珏又开始害羞，他说因为和哥熟了，就突然有了很多话要说。乔云杉哦了一声，许久后缓缓开口，说，原来你是慢热型的。

裴珏也不知道自己是什么型，大概就是慢热吧。

被云杉哥这样点出自己的性格特征就好像被扒掉了衣服。在裴珏看来，肉体赤裸对人并不值得害怕，应当感到害怕的是灵魂在人前赤裸。他便是如此赤裸着自己的灵魂躺在乔云杉身边，幸好乔云杉没察觉到他在无意间触到裴珏赤裸的灵魂。保全了双方的面子。

从沉睡里忽然醒来的裴珏转身朝向乔云杉，已经适应黑暗的眼睛却只看到一个圆圆的后脑勺。乔云杉把后背对着裴珏，裴珏立刻明白这是刻意疏离。他在脑中回忆表哥的脸，用记忆把表哥的五官仔仔细细抚摸了个遍，最后停在嘴上。裴珏想，哥哥啊，什么时候从你这张嘴里能发出属于我的呻吟，什么时候你这张嘴能含住我的鸡巴？

脑中的旖旎画面让裴珏的阴茎涨起，他很想让云杉哥能摸摸它。可惜他们两人睡一张床却用两床被子，因为云杉哥说他自己睡觉不老实，爱抢人被子。

裴珏想，他一定要问问，云杉哥和他的学生情人睡觉时也会分两床被子吗？也会这么背对着人家吗？

裴珏心中带着些许怨怼，因此在幻想中就把乔云杉操得更狠了些。他想他的云杉哥皮肤这么白，手腕细脚腕也细，是非常适合被绳子或者铐子给锁起来的。如果他的反抗剧烈，皮肤上就会留下红痕甚至破皮流血，那么他会不会疼得哭呢？会不会觉得屈辱呢？裴珏不想让表哥体会肉体苦难，却乐意在他的心上刺青，刺自己的名字，让他的心每时每刻都疼痛，让他每时每刻都挣扎。

裴珏意识到了自己的暴虐，这暴虐让他的心脏狂跳，让他兴奋颤抖。他射在手上，一滩粘稠腥膻的液体就是他对表哥的极度渴求和爱意。而乔云杉正平静地沉在睡眠里，对这场以他为主角，只存在于裴珏臆想之中的猥亵毫不知情。

裴珏起身的动作惊醒了乔云杉，乔云杉半醒间问裴珏怎么了，裴珏说去卫生间，他哦了一声后继续睡去。裴珏在卫生间里又射一次，方才的云杉哥迷迷糊糊，声线软糯可爱，好像一个被丈夫吵醒的娇嗔妻子。裴珏庆幸云杉哥没闻到他的精液味，却又有些可惜：如果云杉哥闻到了，不知道会是什么表情。

连射两次带给裴珏的是一场安稳睡眠。他在梦里继续与乔云杉纠缠。梦里的表哥好像是一名男妓，站在灯光昏暗的小巷口，穿一身廉价恶俗的透视衣，裴珏往他的胸口塞二十块钱，他就跪下含住裴珏的鸡巴。裴珏问他吃过多少人的鸡巴，他说数不清，太多了，搞得自己吃什么都像在吃鸡巴。裴珏抓着他的头发，把他的脑袋往自己的性器上按，乔云杉呜呜咽咽流下口水。裴珏想射，在这时却被叫醒了。

是现实中的乔云杉在叫他。裴珏以为自己说了什么不得了的梦话，乔云杉却只是问他想吃什么早餐。裴珏看看窗外，的确已经天光大亮。

乔云杉说生物钟害他睡不了懒觉，干脆起床去外面买些早餐回来。其实乔云杉这几个月来一直都没有睡好过，哪里只能怪罪生物钟。但裴珏不知道表哥正遭着睡不好的苦，他在迷蒙中说想吃油条和牛肉面。乔云杉应了声，说：“你再睡一会儿，我买回来了叫你。”

他先在粉面馆吃完自己的那份早餐，然后给父母和裴珏打包，再慢慢悠悠地回家。早晨空气清透微凉，乔云杉深吸一口青草味进鼻子里。他忽然想扔掉手中的食物，在草坪旁的凳子上坐一天。

段西元却在此时给他打电话烦扰他。乔云杉看着手机屏幕上的名字，深陷到无力当中。段西元好像是他永远逃不脱的一道锁链。

段西元问他在做什么，他说刚买完饭准备回家。段西元又问他吃了什么，他说吃了米粉。段西元问好吃吗，乔云杉说：“你到底想说什么？”

乔云杉能不知道段西元想说什么吗？段西元翻来覆去想表达的无非就是要赖在乔云杉家，并且还想操他的屁股。果然，段西元说：“乔老师，我什么时候能去你家？”

“什么时候都不能。”

“……那我，明天去吧，反正我有钥匙。”

乔云杉叹气，说：“四号以后吧，这几天我爸妈和裴珏都在。”

听到裴珏也在，段西元立刻皱了眉头，他说：“怎么你的傻弟弟又去你家了，他为什么不回自己家？”

这个问题乔云杉也想问问裴珏，但他回答段西元的时候却说：“谁住我家和你有关系吗？”

段西元没了声。他终于察觉到他又快把乔老师给惹生气了。

想快点见到乔老师，不仅仅是因为段西元无处安放的思念和欲望，他其实还有更重要的事要告诉乔云杉：为了这趟出国，他需要办理很多手续，准备很多材料，他没办法再每天缠着乔老师，他被迫要还乔老师自由。突然间，他为了得到乔老师而做的一切都好像没有了意义。

段西元尝到挫败和无奈，他给乔云杉打电话寻求安慰——只要听到乔云杉的声音，他就能被安抚。

不知情的乔云杉同段西元心平气和讲完电话，回到家里，根本没有意识到他的苦痛或自由都让别人做了主。他只是把早餐摆好，让做卫生的母亲赶紧停下，让看报纸的父亲入座，让还赖着床的裴珏快点起床，然后四个人好好吃了一顿饭。

 

多亏了裴珏的存在，乔云杉在这些天里果然没有被母亲过多唠叨。父母三号中午就回了樊州，文淇没有一起回去，她说要在老裴这里多待几天。

父母离开后，裴珏的作用就消失了，他应该被裴丰年领回家去同自己的爸妈过家庭生活而不是继续待在表哥的家里。

乔云杉如今和裴丰年没有了肉体关系，说话总是稍微带着些客气，他不好直接让姨父来领走表弟，只好邀请姨父一家出去逛逛。他记得姨妈之前说过想要看看南城新建的商业街。

于是三个男人陪着一个女人逛了一下午的街。文淇的眼睛用不过来，这时候老公和儿子便被她忘记，因此她没发现裴丰年看手机的频率太高。乔云杉帮她注意到了。

乔云杉走在裴丰年的身边，悄声问姨父是不是还在和那位叫他“爸爸”的男孩交往，裴丰年含糊说是。乔云杉又问那个男孩到底成年没有，裴丰年笑了笑：“我又不是恋童癖。他早成年了。”

乔云杉还是想劝姨父好好和姨妈过日子，却又想起前几天的争吵。他张口，话卡在嘴边说不出来。裴丰年知道乔云杉要说什么，便主动回答了乔云杉：“我和你姨妈……是不可能像正常夫妻那样过日子了。她现在是恨我多过爱我，但又不愿意和我离婚……”

乔云杉想起很多年前小姨第一次提起裴丰年的时候，她说不管用什么手段都要得到那个男人。文娟让自己的妹妹别瞎闹，文淇嘟着嘴说怎么会是瞎闹，自己凭着漂亮脸蛋迷倒过多少小男孩老男人，这个裴丰年是第一个没有被她的美色诱惑住的男人。“姐姐，这样的男人多正经啊！而且他，那么帅！”文淇当时是这么对文娟说的。乔云杉记的清清楚楚。

“正经”的男人却在外甥和儿子在场的时候与新情人手机调情。他打完字，收起这个与小情人通讯的工具，冲“旧爱”乔云杉笑了一下，笑容由一点愧疚、一点羞涩、一点慌张和一点阴谋搅拌而成。裴丰年说：“我要先走一会儿了，就不陪你们了。”

乔云杉明白裴丰年是急着和新欢见面，便冷淡着说：“你自己和姨妈小珏解释吧，我不想管你的烂事。”

这的确是一摊烂事，裴丰年没有对乔云杉的用词发出不满。小情人已经在手机那头淫荡催促：扩张都做好了，小洞又痒又骚，想要爸爸的肉棒，爸爸到底什么时候来呀？裴丰年已经等不及要满足小情人。他在茫茫人海中找不到文淇，便对始终跟在身后，与他保持三米距离的裴珏说有急事要离开，你好好陪妈妈玩。

裴珏温顺点头。乔云杉一下从现在的裴珏身上看见了一年前的裴珏——听话、软弱。乔云杉忍不住可怜他，心疼他——他从小就生活在父母的各种谎言里，得到的爱也不知到底有几分真。

裴珏看着父亲匆匆离开的背影，却不知道到底发生了如何紧急的事件，他问表哥是不是工作把爸爸给召唤走了，乔云杉说：“可能吧。”

没有了裴丰年，乔云杉和裴珏又面临了无话可说的尴尬情景。两人可聊的话题都在前几天用光，裴珏已经说完开学一个月以来的所有新鲜事，乔云杉也已经把脑中仅存的大学回忆统统倒给了裴珏，然后却发现两人之间隔着一道十五年的代沟。于是乔云杉带裴珏去了星巴克，在咖啡和甜点的浓香中等待还在沉迷购物的小姨。

文淇倒是没让两人等太久，她拎着几个奢侈品牌的购物袋出现在咖啡厅，用一把乌鸦般的嗓子喊“小珏”，吸引所有人的目光。文淇笑眼咪咪走向儿子，用余光来享受一颗颗朝向她的脑袋。她把购物袋放下，先说一句累死了小珏你都不帮妈妈提东西。接着又说一句：“你爸爸呢？”

爸爸有急事走了。裴珏小声说。他这一点不像文淇也不像裴丰年，公共场合说话总是如蚊蝇嗡嗡，生怕被人注意。文淇脸色开始难看：“什么狗屁急事。放假能有什么急事！又不是领导，天天把自己弄得日理万机，没了他地球就不转了一样。”

乔云杉开始有些心疼姨妈，却不知道文淇早就瞧出裴丰年出轨的端倪。裴丰年脚下的那块薄冰就快碎了。

那天晚上裴丰年玩到深夜才回家，带着一身烟味。烟味下是他想掩盖的来自新情人家沐浴露的甜香味。他又洗了一遍澡，用自己的沐浴露去覆盖那股甜味。味道的确没了，后背猫抓似的抓痕还在，被热气蒸了十几分钟后红得更艳。

裴丰年没能发现那几道抓痕。他上床后给乔云杉发消息，说：我回家了。

乔云杉刚进入睡眠，被手机震醒。他迷糊中睁眼拿手机，看到裴丰年的消息后简直想要把裴丰年骂一顿——你回不回家与我有什么关系呢！乔云杉没理裴丰年，翻了身继续睡。而他身边的裴珏在装睡中猜测表哥接到了谁的消息，是不是那个叫段西元的人？

乔云杉睡的很熟，裴珏闭着眼照例意淫自己的表哥。他们谁都料不到在几公里外的南城大学教工宿舍里，文淇会缠着裴丰年要做爱，在拉扯裴丰年衣服的时候看见那几道抓痕。文淇装作没看见，被裴丰年拒绝后撅着嘴嘟囔两声又重新躺回被窝。她背对裴丰年，死死咬住牙，想拿刀捅死自己的丈夫。

这个夜晚文淇和裴珏母子俩心有灵犀地各自在心里悄悄策划一次犯罪——文淇想杀裴丰年，裴珏想强奸乔云杉。


	34. 34

34.

段西元每天问一遍乔云杉他的傻弟弟到底什么时候能走。假期结束前一天，段西元终于从乔云杉那里得到好消息。裴珏前脚走，他后脚就踏进了乔云杉的家。

乔云杉不问段西元为什么这么急着要见面。那疯狗的话乔云杉已经会背——无非就是一句“我想你”。

段西元见到乔云杉，对他短促地笑一下，上前一步想抱却不敢，伸出的手又放回身侧，说一句：“乔老师，好久不见了。”

段西元的装乖让乔云杉差点嘲笑出声。

段西元知道乔云杉不欢迎他，乔老师的不欢迎是明白写在脸上的。他舔舔嘴唇，即将要说的话也许能让乔老师开心一些。他说：“乔老师，我最近就不每天过来了。交换要准备的资料太多了……”

“好的。”乔云杉说。语气没什么温度，也没什么情绪，不欢喜也不厌恶。

段西元从包里掏出一个长条礼物盒递给乔云杉。乔云杉不想接，段西元只好将它拆开给乔云杉看。是一支钢笔，段西元正用着的那个牌子，笔帽上刻了小小的DXY三个字母。段西元向乔云杉坦白他偷偷拿了乔老师的钢笔，只是因为想要留个乔老师的东西在身边。乔云杉说：“我猜到是你拿走了。但你这支我不收，我不想留你的东西在身边。”

这个情况段西元早就预想到。他点头，把盒子又装回了自己包里。然后恳求乔云杉再留他一夜。

乔云杉说你随便，反正客房一直没有收拾。

段西元进了客房，发现房间里他存放的衣服和生活用品全被乔云杉藏到了储物柜的深处；浴室里也没了他的牙刷和毛巾。乔老师的家又变回单身汉该有的样子，段西元曾经存在的痕迹很轻易地被抹掉了。

这让段西元突然悲伤、无力，突然明白内心一片空白是什么感受。乔老师说要永远不爱他，乔老师真是说到做到。

段西元好好洗了一个澡，把所有的虚伪洗掉，身上带着热气和沐浴露的香味叩响乔云杉卧室的门。

乔云杉在房里问什么事，一点要开门的意思都没有。段西元说：“乔老师，我有事……我想和你谈一谈。”

“你说吧。”

“我想看着你。”

房间里许久没有动静。段西元站在门口等了等，说：“那乔老师晚安。”

乔云杉却开了门。

门外的男孩垂头丧脑，满脸疲倦，好像洗一个澡就把他所有的精神都洗掉了。他卸下虚伪，不装乖也不发疯，走进房间，轻轻关上了门。

“乔老师，”段西元盘腿坐在了地上，仰视坐在床边的乔云杉，“我十二月就走了。办签证好麻烦呀，要好多资料，还得去做体检。我还要换英镑，办银行卡……还要准备行李，虽然明年六月就回来了，但毕竟半年多，要带的东西还挺多的。你说我要不要带电饭煲？不过听学姐说，留学生都有二手群的，厨具都不需要从国内带……

“乔老师，还有两个月，我就要走了。”

乔云杉静静听段西元讲话，他的手被段西元握住，却没有挣开。一段平淡得仿佛唠家常的话让乔云杉抓住了段西元流露的害怕。他很少从段西元身上看到“害怕”，乔云杉竟有一瞬间的心软。

“去哪个城市？”乔云杉问。

段西元对乔云杉笑了笑，不知道该把乔老师的提问当做好奇还是关心。段西元希望是关心。“去伦敦。”

“伦敦很好。”乔云杉顿了顿继续说，“伦敦离剑桥很近，一定要去剑桥看看。”

是，伦敦很好，但是没有乔老师，它的好就会打折扣。段西元想如此跟乔云杉说，却知道乔云杉不想听甜言蜜语。段西元说乔老师可以去伦敦找我玩，我们一起去剑桥。

乔云杉说自己太忙根本没有时间出去玩。说完他还是抽回被段西元握住的手：“我要睡觉了，明天还要上班。”

段西元不想走，他抱住乔云杉的小腿，把脑袋枕在乔云杉的膝盖上：“乔老师……陈青青上个星期跟我表白了。”

“你不要答应。”

段西元抬头看乔云杉，等着乔云杉说下面的话。

乔云杉也看段西元。少年黑亮的眼眸里有稚气，这种形态的段西元很少出现，乔云杉拿不准这是他的真面目还是另外一层面具。“你不要祸害别人。”乔云杉说，“不要答应她。你想谈恋爱就去找同类，不要祸害女孩。”

听完这话，段西元把头侧到一边，不再看乔云杉。他说不会答应的，请乔老师放心。他也不会找同类谈恋爱。因为……因为什么段西元没有说出口。他想乔老师应该明白，他所做的一切，无论是零星几件好事还是数不清的坏事都是因为爱乔老师。爱着乔老师的他怎么能和别人谈恋爱。

乔云杉轻轻拍段西元的脑袋，告诉他现在已经不早，他该放开乔老师的小腿回自己的房间了。段西元的脑袋接收到乔云杉手掌的力量，这力量直直传进段西元心里，他的眼里忽然迅速蕴满了眼泪。

“对不起……”段西元说。他的眼泪像玻璃珠，砸到地上立刻就碎了。

乔云杉不回应段西元的又一次道歉。他的手指插入段西元半湿的头发里，为他捋顺它们，说：“把头发吹干再睡，别病了。”

段西元还是松开了乔云杉，他抬起头来，一双眼和鼻头都可怜的红着，乖顺地轻声答一句“好”和“晚安”。

第二天早上，段西元醒来时乔云杉已经离开。他在房间门口站了一会儿。而半个小时前乔云杉站在同一个位置，考虑要不要给他留个字条。

段西元的早餐是冰箱里的面包和牛奶。他吃完后给乔云杉清理干净餐厅，然后进了书房。段西元把被乔老师拒绝的钢笔放在书桌上，又撕了一张便利贴想给乔云杉写点什么。段西元想说的太多，对着一张小纸片却什么也写不出来。

乔老师不接受道歉，再多的话也是废话。

 


	35. 35

35.

之后的一个多月里段西元出现在乔云杉面前的次数屈指可数。他们有各自的忙活，相较乔云杉，段西元的忙活要稍微轻松一点。段西元已经大二，是新生口中的优秀学长，袁老师给了他一些重任，他要在临走前完成这些任务。因此对乔老师的骚扰点到为止——他的确分不出更多时间和心思缠着乔老师。段西元原以为忙碌会让他对乔老师的思念变淡，然而一旦闲下来，哪怕是蹲在厕所里，对乔老师的思念就能变成海啸把段西元给吞没。段西元竟变成了不敢思念，畏手畏脚的人。

他给乔云杉发的示好和道歉消息乔云杉一律不回。偶尔在半夜被梦吓醒，给乔云杉发一句“乔老师我梦见你了”，乔云杉依旧不理睬，不问“梦见我什么了”，所以段西元也没告诉他“梦见我回国却找不到你了”。段西元怕他的梦会给乔云杉灵感，真的从此而消失。

只有很少的那么几次，段西元说乔老师我晚上想去你家，乔云杉会给他一点反应，要么是“随意”要么是“好”。

在乔云杉眼里段西元已经越来越趋近于透明，乔云杉能自如生活在有段西元的空间里。他的眼里，心里全都没有段西元。

然而段西元在乔云杉这里受挫，却在学校大受欢迎。拒绝了一个陈青青，还会有别的“青青”不断涌来，其中多数是学妹，学妹把段西元当做“男神学长”来崇拜。而玻璃房的大多学生对此嗤之以鼻，用他们的悄悄话说就是：如果乔老师还在，有段西元什么事。段西元感觉的出来同学和学姐们（确切地说是一切领会过乔老师魅力的人）对“男神”这个名誉的维护，在他们心里，艺设学院只能有乔云杉能得这个称号，其他人都不配。

这无形的、轻微的敌意段西元不在乎，也不在乎来自其他同学对他出国交换学习的妒意，同样不在乎日渐明显的孤立。他只想给乔老师发消息，告诉乔老师天上的星星好像小怪兽。他对乔老师的爱意和歉意让他看什么都可爱，都凄楚。

段西元已经拍好图片，可是手机拍不出深蓝天空中碎钻那样的小星星。图片漆黑，中间缀着一颗不明显的月亮。他的手指离发送键只有一毫米的时候却挪到“取消”。他要站在乔老师面前，亲口告诉他。

于是段西元下了晚上的课后直接去了十里画室。

十里画室是这条蜿蜒曲折的城中村“十里巷”的开端，里头是吵闹嘈杂的苍蝇小馆和休闲店、小宾馆、小网吧。难以想象，这里有可以在全市都排上名次的小龙虾馆，也暗暗进行无数非法的肉体交易。十里巷开一个稍有文化的头，内里随着一条条小路的逐渐深入而越发腐烂。乔老师是真的被段西元踩进了淤泥里，段西元后悔了。

他在画室门口等乔云杉下班。点起一颗烟。段西元抽烟的样子就和乖男孩没什么联系了。烟把他的本性从伪装中解放出来，他这时站在路灯下的样子像衣冠整洁的地痞流氓。和乔云杉相比，他显然和这个地方更相称。

一颗烟结束，等来乔老师。乔老师身边还跟着一个小男孩。男孩段西元见过，他第一次来十里画室的时候在乔老师的办公室就见过，他隐约记得男孩叫荣荐。乔云杉低头和荣荐讲话，没有看见段西元。发现段西元的却是那男孩儿，他看了一眼段西元又迅速挪开了视线，小声对乔云杉说乔老师你的学生来了。

乔云杉便向前看，看见段西元。

段西元走向乔云杉，乔云杉立刻停在原地不动了。叫荣荐的小孩看出乔云杉和前学生之间的怪异，他对乔云杉说已经看到来接自己的哥哥，就先走了。乔云杉同他道别后，再次看向段西元：“你来干什么？”

段西元却说：“今天天上好多星星。”

乔云杉仰头看，却只看到被城市灯光污染过的天空，星星倒没几颗。

段西元说：“学校那边看要多一些。”

乔云杉应付点头，问他是不是又要赖在自己家了。

段西元说是，很久没有见到乔老师，很想乔老师。段西元又说：“乔老师，你看天上的星星是不是像小怪兽？”

乔云杉侧头看段西元，是看有精神疾病患者的那种眼神，他想，段西元难道又戴上了一张新面具？这次是想扮天真烂漫了吗？

段西元又说：“就是奥特曼里面，被奥特曼打败的小怪兽。”

乔云杉问段西元很喜欢看星星吗？段西元说偶尔会看看：“一闪一闪亮晶晶，很可爱。”他朝乔云杉露出一个笑容，有点小心翼翼和讨好的意思。

是了，乔云杉确定，段西元换上了天真面具。他却不知道段西元这是在把自己的一部分真实剥开给了他，而这一部分真实是连段西元本人都没有察觉到的。

回家的路上段西元在车里睡着。乔云杉看表，此时已经将近十二点。他在心里悄悄叹气，联考的日子逼近，十一点前下班已成妄想。乔云杉不甘心把生命浪费在画室里，明年三月就辞职的想法越发坚定。南城若是待不下去，就去别的城市，他的简历那么漂亮，总能有高校愿意要他。

乔云杉如此做了打算，心情总算是稍好一些。

车在停车场停稳时已经过了零点，又是新的一天了。乔云杉看段西元的脑袋歪靠在车窗上，段西元睡得很熟，露出一大截脖颈，乔云杉毫不知道这片皮肤流露出的疲倦是因为自己：段西元正经历着避无可避的针对他的排挤——同学们会阴阳怪气地学大一的学妹大声叫他“男神”，他们中间流传着段西元害乔老师丢掉饭碗的传言，而段西元和崔印恬的秘密姐弟关系现在也不再是秘密，他们默认了段西元为了姐姐报复乔老师。乔老师是无辜的，他们一夜之间为了乔老师的这份无辜筑起无形高墙，把段西元隔离在外。

而乔云杉在想着如果杀人不需要偿命就好了，他立刻就能把段西元的脖子掐断，或者用美工刀狠狠割断他的颈动脉，让他的血恣意喷洒。

段西元在乔云杉的注视下醒来，他先看一眼乔老师，再向窗外看一眼，问：“到了？”

乔云杉答一个“嗯”字，又说快下车吧。段西元的一部分意识还在沉睡，他迷迷糊糊哦了一声，抓起怀里的书包去开车门，却被安全带给扯了回来，于是他恼怒着去解安全带，动作大了些，那根带子被弄得叮当响。乔云杉观察段西元，发现这时候的段西元像一个小孩，五六岁的小孩。

回家后洗了个快澡，乔云杉躺在床上却怎么也睡不着。下身起了邪火，性器莫名就硬了起来。乔云杉闭着眼想让它自己消火，脑子却不受控制地给他播放曾经的性爱场景，有和裴丰年的，有一夜情的，也有和段西元的。

自从离职，乔云杉已经好几个月没有和人上床，他自己都觉得有些不可思议。而今天这欲望是怎么也消不下去了，他只能握着自己的性器，靠零碎的性爱记忆撸了出来。

然而前面得到少许缓解，后面的小洞又开始空虚。乔云杉打开床头柜想找按摩棒，在抽屉里摸了一番才想起自己的所有玩具都被藏到卫生间的暗柜里。于是他进了卫生间，给自己做好扩张，把按摩棒缓缓塞进了后穴里。

段西元打开卫生间的门，看到的便是下身光裸，跪在冰冷瓷砖上，屁股里插着一根嗡嗡响的小棒子微微喘息的乔老师。

乔云杉扭头看段西元一眼，眼角泛着水光，他冷漠着声音让段西元出去。段西元却呆立不动，这是他第一次看到乔老师自慰。

“乔老师……”段西元走近一步。而乔云杉再次对他低吼一句“出去”。

段西元应该出去的。他知道如果要讨乔老师开心就应该立刻出门，当做一切都没看见。但心底有个声音告诉他不抓住这次机会，以后想亲近乔老师就更难了。段西元听从了自己的内心，他把唯一的光源——镜前灯——关掉，卫生间陷入了黑暗，窗外的月光洒进来只能让他们看到彼此的轮廓。

“乔老师。”段西元俯下身拉乔云杉，却被乔云杉挥开他的手。乔云杉说：“不要碰我。你出去。”

段西元还是把乔云杉给拉起来了。乔云杉在地上跪太久，腿使不上劲，刚站起来便跌进段西元的怀里。他要推段西元，却听男孩说：“让我帮你。”

整个卫生间里只剩按摩棒的闷响。乔云杉的身体记得段西元的一切，因此他在跌入段西元怀抱的一瞬间就差点高潮。按摩棒在乔云杉体内不知轻重地震动，却因为没了乔云杉的手扶着，它的每一次震动都没震到点上。

乔云杉想把它拔出来，段西元先他一步，扶住了这根小棒子：“我来帮你。”

“乔老师，”段西元轻轻在乔云杉耳边说，“闭上眼睛，我知道你不想看到我。闭上眼睛。”

乔云杉闭上了眼。这一切都应该怪罪于可恶的黑夜和欲望，他想。

段西元为乔云杉调整了震动棒的角度，缓慢地将它推进抽出，乔云杉呼吸急促，隐隐发出细小呻吟。段西元实在忍耐不住，在乔云杉耳朵上印下一吻。

闭着眼的乔云杉所有感官都被放大，温润熟悉的嘴唇触碰到他耳朵的瞬间他在段西元怀里猛然轻颤一下，一声细吟没忍住从喉间流出。性器硬的发疼，他能感觉到段西元的性器也已经硬了。乔云杉怕段西元接下来会发疯，再次强奸他，他在思索要如何逃过一次强奸时，段西元忽然蹲下，含住了乔云杉的阴茎。

前端被温暖濡湿的口腔包裹，后穴被震动棒顶着前列腺体，乔云杉全身颤抖着射出来，段西元把精液全部吞进肚子里，然后说，乔老师累了，洗干净赶紧去睡吧。

乔云杉下意识问那你呢？

段西元在这一刻好想抱住乔云杉，想把他揉进身体里，想亲吻他那张不知道客气的厉害的嘴……他忍了又忍：“我一会儿自己解决。”

乔云杉点头，打开镜前灯，看了一眼段西元却什么也没说。清洗干净身体后回了房间，照旧把门给锁上了。

那声清脆的落锁声把段西元前些日子构建的要得到乔老师的伟大梦想击成碎片。他坐在马桶上机械地为自己撸了一次，释放后想抽一颗烟，却好像全身的力气跟着精液一起被射出。他长长叹出一口气，仰靠在马桶水箱上，盯着眼前昏暗的暖色墙壁，眼角悄悄滑下一颗泪珠。


	36. 36

36.

第二天段西元走得很早。乔云杉起床时他已经离开。

餐桌上有只剩下一点热度的早餐和一张纸条。段西元说再过十天他就要走了。材料都准备好了，英镑也换好了，行李箱买了最大号的，还要带一个小号的，行李还正在清。最后他说，这十天里还会抽时间来看看乔老师。

乔云杉捏着这张薄薄纸片，发现段西元的用词和语气都变得客气而尊重。那是因为昨夜段西元射精后就没有睡着，他被乔老师房门那啪嗒锁声给伤害，他要用客气疏离的语气跟乔老师赌气，尽管他知道乔老师不会明白他的这点心思，也不会在意他的这点心思。

如段西元所说，他的确又抽时间来看乔云杉了。他在乔云杉的小小办公室里等他，从下午五点等到晚上十一点。期间段西元为乔云杉买了一顿晚饭。乔云杉顾不上吃——他又坐在荣荐身边，捏着铅笔给男孩儿改画。段西元看见乔云杉的手上，袖子上，甚至脸上都是铅笔灰。于是段西元生出了一种要关怀和照顾乔云杉的柔情，他从满地的笔盒与画具中开辟一条道路走到乔老师身边，再小心蹲下，轻声细语对乔云杉说：“乔老师，我给您买了晚饭。”

他要在整个教室的学生面前做好一个乔老师前学生的样子，所以讲话都要带上敬语。乔云杉因为这个“您”字瞧段西元一眼，他也得在整个教室的学生面前演一个和蔼老师的样子，他只能心平气和地拒绝：“等一下吧，现在太忙了。”

段西元抿唇轻笑一下：“再等就凉了，您这儿也没有微波炉。要不我喂您？”段西元的声音很小，最多只能让荣荐听见一点。乔云杉瞪他一眼，说给学生改完最后一点就去吃饭。

乔云杉吃完饭，就让段西元回学校去。段西元不愿意，他说这晚是要住乔老师家的。乔云杉说那你就等着吧，要等到十一点多。

段西元趴在乔云杉的办公桌上睡着，被乔云杉叫醒时果然已经十一点。乔云杉和同事道再见，欲盖弥彰地说还要送学生回学校去，杨老师却说乔老师真幸福，有这么好的学生常来看望。乔云杉对杨老师露出漂亮假笑，心里却在暗骂段西元。

已经睡过一觉，段西元的精力又充沛起来，他说要替乔老师开车回家，这样乔老师就能好好放松。乔云杉便答应了他。

将近午夜的路上人少车少，段西元加了油门在路上飞奔。乔云杉靠在椅背上看窗外。段西元在身边，他怎么可能睡得着。

段西元看了一眼乔云杉，心里也明白乔老师不可能安稳睡去。他打开收音机，让电台里的舒缓音乐驱走沉默的尴尬。

到家后乔云杉照例急着去洗澡，接着就得赶紧睡觉。这样的生活日复一日，家好像只是一个旅馆。

乔云杉洗完澡就回自己房间，路过客房也懒得往里头看一眼。他在房间里能听见段西元走去浴室，打开淋浴，接着就是哗哗水声。乔云杉想起了曾经和段西元在浴室做爱的场景。他放下手机，关上灯，打算用睡眠来和欲望做对抗。

然而他的耳朵却不放过浴室的任何声响。段西元洗澡的那十几分钟里他的性器翘起来，上次泄在段西元口里之后，乔云杉几乎每天都要自慰一次。他觉得自己已经下贱到没救，却还是做着一边骂自己一边想着段西元自慰的行为。乔云杉已经打定主意，这个周末无论如何也要约一个炮友，管他男女，只要能在他/她的怀里找到温暖的温度就可以。

乔云杉听着段西元关水，离开浴室，拖鞋与地板接触发出声响。那声响逐渐逼近，最后在门口停下。段西元轻轻叩响乔云杉的门：“乔老师，我有话跟你说。”

乔云杉的心脏猛烈跳动，好像他对段西元的暗暗意淫被知道了一样。他忍着不理，段西元却又敲了一次。乔云杉叹气，说：“门没有锁。”

段西元进了房间，没想到乔老师已经关灯准备入睡。他站在原地有些尴尬，想再近一步，却又担心招来乔云杉的厌恶。

他踟蹰不前，知道接下来要说的话百分之百会让乔老师生气。但段西元还是要说。并且这扇没有从内部反锁的门给段西元一线希望——如果不是乔老师忘记锁门，那么便是乔老师不再那么提防他了。

而乔云杉敏感捕捉到段西元带了些犹豫的呼吸声，此时此刻就连这男孩的呼吸声都成了催情的药。乔云杉的身体好渴望段西元，他的理智依旧在做抵抗。乔云杉问他什么事，他希望段西元赶快说完，他的性器已经发涨，需要发泄出来。

段西元鼓了很大勇气走到乔云杉床边，单膝跪下，说：“乔老师，我能和你做爱吗？”

乔云杉几乎要笑出声来——为段西元的不要脸而笑出声。

“不能。”

“那以后，我还有机会和你做爱吗？”

“没有。”

两遍拒绝都斩钉截铁，不带一丝迟疑。段西元料到乔老师会这样回答自己。而他得到回复却不离开，反而爬上了床。

乔云杉让段西元下去，段西元却是抱住了乔云杉，把人紧紧箍在怀里。他已经很久没有这样感受乔老师的体温，因此他又酸了鼻头。这些日子以来段西元变成了一个爱哭鬼。得到后又失去的感受太难过，段西元深深受其苦。他才明白过来乔老师说永远不会爱他有多残忍。

乔云杉在段西元怀里挣扎，说难道你又想强奸我吗？段西元轻抚乔云杉的背，说：“我太想老师了，让我抱抱你吧。”

也许是段西元的语气太可怜，乔云杉悄悄心软，他任由段西元抱着，说：“两分钟后你就走。”

这又是乔老师的一个让步。段西元内心欣喜，把乔云杉又搂紧些，却感觉到了乔老师腿间的硬物。

段西元迟疑地轻声问需不需要帮忙。乔云杉推了推段西元：“不用，你走吧。”

段西元当然不会走。他一只手轻轻盖在乔云杉眼睛上，依旧叫乔老师不要睁眼。另一只手钻进乔云杉的衣服里，沿着他的皮肤一路抚摸再滑向性器。乔云杉的呼吸变得粗重，却在段西元的手快要触碰到自己性器时阻止了他。“你走吧。”乔云杉再次说。

“让我帮你。”

段西元的手向乔云杉的性器进攻，而乔云杉不停推拒防守。段西元的指尖每一次不小心触碰到乔云杉的性器都让乔云杉的心脏猛跳一下。他只好咬着唇不让自己发出一丝渴望的声音。段西元却又请求了一次：“乔老师，让我帮你吧。”

他的语气甚至都卑微起来，渴求给乔老师做一次手活如同快饿死的人渴求一口饭。乔云杉的手依旧搭在段西元的手上做推拒姿势，却不再使劲了。

再怪罪一次黑夜吧，乔云杉想，黑夜的确有这样的魔力，引你冲动，诱你犯罪，使你原谅永远不该原谅的人。

乔云杉闭上眼，睫毛在段西元手心刷出一份心痒难耐。他把所有感官都交给了段西元。

段西元亲他的唇角，然后亲吻他的唇。不进攻，不掠夺，只是轻轻与他触碰。段西元连呼吸都是拘束的。

接着段西元轻柔地吻他的下巴，脖颈，胸前，小腹和性器。段西元落在他身上的吻和羽毛一样轻，因为段西元把乔老师的开恩当做世界上最容易破碎的易碎品，必须要小心对待。

性器被温热的口腔包裹，乔云杉暗暗抓住了床单。在性事上被如此温柔温吞地对待是第一次，他不适应，他甚至希望段西元能稍稍用力些。乔云杉想，我被这黑夜的魔力吞噬了。

于是他找了一个借口，不管段西元信或不信。他说你快点吧，早点弄完早一点睡。

段西元很听话，他用回了两人都适应的节奏，头埋在乔云杉的腿间，舌从铃口到囊袋都认真舔舐，把乔老师的性器当糖来吃。乔云杉又射在他口里，趁他吞下去之前说：“吐出来吧。”

段西元却还是吞下去了。这回他从下面往上亲吻乔云杉，却回避了乔老师的嘴唇——口里还余有精液味，他怕乔老师不喜欢。

段西元給乔云杉擦干净，自己的性器还硬梆梆翘着。他不去卫生间，是怕出去后乔云杉就会把门再次锁上。段西元便继续搂住乔云杉，用脸蛋代替嘴唇，碰了碰乔云杉的脸，说乔老师快睡吧。

然而他腿间的硬家伙让乔云杉有些心神意乱。乔云杉鬼使神差地伸手握了握它，几个月没见的硬家伙对他的手以及身体还是那么有吸引力。乔云杉脑子里立刻有了它的样子，嘴巴也回想起它的尺寸和纹路，后穴开始不自觉张合，想它快点捅进去。

乔云杉收回手，说：“你去卫生间解决一下。”

段西元却不肯，尽管方才乔老师微凉的手碰到它时它涨得快爆炸。段西元说：“我忍一忍。”

“不要忍，”乔云杉推段西元，“对身体不好。”

段西元闷声摇摇头，他抱紧乔云杉，是怕乔老师在他怀里消失。段西元说：“忍一忍就好了。”

那就忍着吧。乔云杉想，这样的苦头你活该受着，而这点小苦头和我遭受的比起来又算得了什么。

 

段西元抱着乔云杉睡了一夜，他的手臂发麻也不敢动一下。乔云杉起得早，毫不顾虑自己发出的动静是否会吵醒段西元。

其实段西元在乔云杉起身的那一刻就醒了。他微眯着眼看乔老师穿衣服，拉窗帘，在屋子里进进出出。乔云杉瞥一眼段西元，冷淡地说还不想起床？

段西元在这个醒得还不够彻底的清晨给乔云杉露出一个撒娇讨好的笑容。

他露在被子外面的肌肤和精致脸蛋再配一个小狗一样的笑，很容易勾起乔云杉的怜爱。少年人什么都是好的、嫩的，就连他这鲜嫩皮囊下所作的恶都在这一刻被冲淡，只留下一道浅痕。

然而乔云杉的怜爱只维持几秒。他把段西元从床上拽起，目光扫过少年胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，说：“我先走了。你回去的时候给我把门锁好。还有，出国之前把钥匙还给我吧。”

三天后就是段西元要登上飞机奔往英国的日子。他又喜又悲，喜是因为乔老师让他还钥匙是给他再一次见面的机会；悲是六个月见不着也摸不着乔老师。段西元乖顺答应乔云杉，然后拦住他，张开双臂，说：“我想抱抱老师。”

乔云杉嗯一声，段西元便立刻紧紧将他环抱，接着亲一下乔云杉的耳廓，说：“老师上班要注意休息，好好吃饭，不要又把胃弄坏了。”

乔云杉又嗯一声，推开段西元：“记得把门锁好，我走了。”

段西元松开乔云杉，一直目送他走出家门，昨夜的片刻温暖与甜蜜好像只是梦境，只是黑夜在作祟。天亮了梦就该醒了。


	37. 37

37.

启程去英国的前一天，段西元拎着大包小包的行李又去了乔云杉家。

那时是下午四点多，乔云杉还在画室里辅导学生。段西元把行李放置好便去了锦悦府附近的超市，买了些肉和青菜。下午的东西已经不够新鲜，但乔老师的冰箱里什么存货都没有，段西元只能将就。他要给乔老师做这一年的最后一顿饭。

准备好食材后段西元就去画室接乔云杉。他擅自帮乔老师请好假，然后等在教室门口，等乔云杉给学生们的指导做一个收尾。

乔云杉又坐在那个小男孩身边，段西元都看出来他给他太多偏爱了。这偏爱很容易给荣荐招来灾难。但乔老师为什么偏爱他？因为他弱小、无助、单纯并且被孤立吗？段西元走到走廊，想抽烟却没好意思。他突然从荣荐身上得到了灵感——如何讨乔老师喜欢的灵感。

在还有不到24小时就要坐上飞机去地球另一端的这时，段西元明白过来乔老师就是这样一个吃软不吃硬的，会对弱小可怜的人施与很多爱护的人。只是很可惜，段西元的这番醒悟晚了些，他不知道他对乔老师强硬的这一年多里，他很偶尔表现出的乖顺和柔软就能让乔云杉对他的喜欢多一点点。如果他的乖巧和柔软能多一些、再一些，乔老师也许就会完全地喜欢他。

虽然醒悟的晚，但还不至于无药可救。段西元下决心要得到乔老师，那么在乔老师面前乖乖的，让乔老师开心些，就根本算不得是什么难事了。

段西元等了乔云杉快一个小时。他多数时间是躲在走廊里的，有时会露一个脑袋在教室门口朝里看看乔云杉。乔云杉见段西元不催自己，反而像一只听话的宠物狗在门口乖乖等主人，方才因为段西元的自作主张而冒出的恼火就消了一些。他对学生小声交待几句，便匆匆和段西元回家去了。

回家的路上乔云杉总是隐隐觉得这个晚上也许会发生点什么。要么是争吵，要么是性爱。

他的感觉没出错，段西元就是想和他做一次爱。

在乔云杉躺在温暖被窝里准备睡觉时，段西元敲起他的门。他在黑暗里翻了个白眼，朝段西元说一句门没锁，接着就听见一阵蹑手蹑脚的窸窣声停在床边。

段西元又爬上他的床，又抱住他。乔云杉背对段西元，感觉到后颈被温热的东西磨蹭，好像是段西元的嘴唇。

段西元软软求他不要赶自己走。乔云杉没有搭理他，于是他又一次自作主张，把手伸进乔云杉的内裤里。

乔云杉抓住他的手，不让他继续。段西元便真的不动，他亲吻乔云杉的后颈，沿着颈椎，再到左肩。他轻轻扯开乔云杉的衣领，露出乔老师的整个圆润洁白的肩头，柔软的嘴唇落在上面亲吻吮吸，便留下一小颗吻痕。段西元又用舌头舔乔云杉的肩，乔云杉微阖的眼皮连带着睫毛一起轻颤。

乔云杉让段西元撩拨得勃起，他推拒段西元的手也失掉力气松松搭在段西元的手腕上。不用乔老师开口命令，段西元就很自觉地为乔老师做了一个手活。

乔云杉射了段西元一手，段西元把精液抹在乔云杉的后穴。乔云杉再一次推开段西元，厉声问：“你干什么！”

段西元说：“乔老师，我想和你做爱。”

乔云杉嗤笑：“你怎么这么不要脸。”

段西元沉默。钻进乔云杉内裤里的手尴尬地停顿，不知该撤退还是干脆直接进攻。段西元还是选择了撤退。

乔云杉却说话了，乔云杉问，你就这么想操我吗？

段西元不知如何作答。若是在半年甚至更久以前，他会毫不犹豫地点头说是。现在的段西元被乔老师恨了不过几个月，就已经畏手畏脚。他在心里组织语言，想告诉乔老师他的确渴望乔老师的身体，但他更想讨乔老师的喜欢。如果乔老师不乐意，那他就此收手。

然而乔云杉没给他把心里话说出口的机会，乔云杉说：“你就是一条疯狗。甚至你连疯狗都不如。

“你想操我，那你给我跪地上学几声狗叫吧。”

段西元听见此话后愣了一下，接着他问：“学狗叫能让你开心吗？”

“能。”

段西元说好，然后下床，跪在乔云杉面前，轻轻叫了一声。

乔云杉不做反应。段西元便又叫一声，声音大了些，夹杂的颤抖就明晰可见。他怕乔老师不满意，又张嘴叫第三声，这一声简直变了调，变成呜咽哭泣的小狗。乔云杉不知道这可怜兮兮的小狗呜咽到底是因为人格受了侮辱还是真的有悔过之心。在他听来是有些不忍。段西元学狗叫并没有让他开心起来。乔云杉只觉得自己似乎又做错一件事。

他和段西元如此轮流折磨对方，到底何时到头？

于是他打断段西元，说别叫了，叫的一点也不好。乔云杉让段西元去卫生间：“东西都在马桶旁边的暗格里放着。”

“东西”指润滑剂和安全套。段西元没想到乔老师真的会同意，又愣了神。而乔云杉在黑暗中看着段西元的轮廓杵在屋子中央不做行动，只觉得这疯狗这段时间以来好像精神总不太好，时常没精打采。乔云杉便又说一句：“不去拿就算了。”

段西元拿了东西很快回来。他先给乔云杉做好前戏，想亲吻乔云杉的嘴唇时却被躲开。乔云杉侧过头去，问段西元明天几点的飞机。

段西元不想说这个话题，他这个夜晚的心情已经落到谷底。他低声说是中午一点半的飞机，先飞到北京再飞伦敦。

乔云杉说那就快点吧，做完了就赶紧睡觉，免得明天没精神。

段西元为这句算不上关心的话酸了鼻子。他趴在乔云杉颈窝上，用脸颊轻蹭乔云杉的皮肤。真的像一条狗在对主人撒娇。乔云杉捏捏他的耳朵，示意他快点继续。

段西元给乔云杉做好扩张后慢慢将性器戳了进去。

这是几个月以来乔云杉的后穴第一次迎接温热硬挺的阴茎。乔云杉抱着段西元粗喘，呻吟，不自觉地亲了段西元的唇角。

段西元身上起一层薄汗，他的肌肉紧绷，乔云杉在他身上又感受到了少年人的生命力。而这位小少年却因为乔云杉的一颗吻把方才没有宣泄的复杂情绪给一下倾倒出来。他在乔云杉耳边柔柔细细地叫乔老师，说对不起，接着又说我爱你。简直不知道要如何表达他的心情。他的心情的确难以诉说，它太复杂，包含着委屈，后悔，难过，喜悦，悲伤……因此段西元的嘴唇都在哆嗦，蹭过乔云杉的耳朵让乔云杉都能精准感觉到它的发抖。乔云杉摸了摸他的头和后颈，温暖的掌心覆盖段西元的后颈皮肤，段西元的眼泪落下，滴到乔云杉身上。乔云杉想，他怎么又哭了。

段西元发泄后还留在乔云杉体内不想拔出来。乔云杉轻抚段西元的背，看在段西元给他了一次爽快性爱的面子上略施舍出一些安慰：“快去清理干净，早点睡吧。”

段西元闷闷嗯一声，亲着乔云杉的脖子和脸颊，又开始耍无赖和撒娇讨好。他是一条刚哭完的小狗，此时把肚皮亮给主人，希望得到安抚。

乔云杉便再次轻拍他的背，哄孩童般让他赶快把性器撤离——乔云杉怕他又要硬，又要来一次。

段西元听了话，退出乔云杉的身体，去浴室将下体洗了个干净。回到卧室时乔云杉已经睡着了。

段西元用毛巾给乔云杉擦了擦，把乔云杉扰醒。乔云杉迷糊着说不用擦了，你快去睡觉。段西元说要擦干净的不然乔老师会难受。乔云杉轻轻应一声，又睡了过去。

段西元在心里叹气，抱紧乔云杉。此时他已经一点安全感也不剩。

第二天乔云杉起得依旧早，他叫醒段西元，让男孩别误了机，告诉他厨房还剩一点早餐，热一热就能吃，另外走的时候不要忘记把钥匙留下。

乔云杉交待完就扭头离开卧室，连一句再见也没有。

段西元心如死灰看着窗外雾霭弥漫的天空，却又听见乔云杉返回卧室，乔云杉说：“到了英国跟我说一下……再见。”

段西元朝乔云杉露出一个笑，他听出来乔老师不带感情的语调下其实藏着些关心，他从床上跳下来，光着身子，半勃的性器被内裤包出一团形状。乔云杉不想看它，却被它的主人抱了个满怀。

“乔老师，我好舍不得你。”

“到英国了好好学习。”

“我想你了可以和你视频吗？”

“要注意劳逸结合，有空了各个城市都逛逛。”

“那你不要不接我的视频啊……”

“……嗯。一路平安。”

两个人各说各话，段西元却高兴快乐得要上天。他亲乔云衫的脸、唇，无论如何也亲不够。乔云杉从他怀里挣开，说自己已经快要迟到。

段西元与乔云杉道别，在乔云杉关上大门之前又抱住他，在他耳边说乔老师你要等我回来。乔云杉几不可见地点头，转身就走了。

高兴快乐冷却的很快，段西元面对的依旧是离别。他给乔云杉的小屋做了一遍卫生后拖着行李去了机场。

飞机起飞的时候他在心里对乔云杉说再见，说完眼泪就又滑下来了。段西元觉得自己变成了一个爱哭鬼。


	38. 38

38.

段西元到英国的时候临近圣诞节，他每天都给乔云杉拍眼花缭乱的照片。他在语音里说：乔老师，这边好热闹啊。然后发一张傻乎乎的自拍，自拍背景是夜色下的牛津街，五彩缤纷，人流如织。

他发消息的时间是国内的凌晨，乔云杉已经将手机的勿扰模式打开，睡得正熟。

然而即使早上醒来看到这消息，乔云杉也懒得回复段西元——还有几天就到联考，乔云杉快忙死了。

于是两人保持着时断时续的联系，一直到联考结束，圣诞到来，元旦到来。

元旦的前一天段西元在微信上给乔云杉祝新年快乐，接着又絮絮叨叨说了许多话，仿佛一个年轻的话痨。他本是不抱期望乔老师能回复自己，却在几分钟后收到了信息提示。乔云杉简短地说了一句：节日快乐。

段西元立刻向乔云杉发去视频，乔云杉也立刻就接了。

国内已是夜里，还有十几分钟就进入新的一年。

段西元冲着屏幕咧开嘴傻笑，酒窝缀在脸上藏都藏不住。乔云杉不知道他到底哪里来的开心，他根本连乔云杉的脸都看不到——手机开的是后置摄像头，段西元只能看见一堵白色墙壁。

乔云杉哪知道这堵白色墙壁对段西元来说已经足够他高兴，足够他露出这样的笑容了。段西元说：“乔老师，新年快乐。”

傻乎乎的，乔云杉想，看着真欠打，却又有一点可爱。

乔云杉回一句新年快乐。还是段西元熟悉的冷漠语气。

段西元又问他怎么还不睡，是不是等着跨年。

乔云杉在心里嗤笑，语气不自觉带上了一点阴阳怪气：“我才刚下班回家，哪来的闲心去跨年……都是托了你的福。”

段西元沉默下来，乔云杉在脱衣服准备洗澡的间隙看了一眼手机屏幕，段西元低着头，高挺的鼻子下面是一张红润小嘴，此刻他正舔着嘴唇，刚才的快乐高兴全不见了。乔云杉又在心里想，这小混蛋怎么长得这样好。小混蛋恰好抬起头，乔云杉心中一悸，有一种偷窥被捉到的羞耻感。但乔云杉的羞耻小混蛋全然不知。

段西元依旧紧张舔唇，一双唇被他自己舔的艳红。他说乔老师，对不起。

乔云杉已经厌烦他的道歉。

段西元接着说：“对不起，我做的一切……都对不起……

“从去年……去年的今天，到现在，此刻，一切都对不起，”段西元眨了眨眼，黑亮的眼珠子被若有似无的泪光衬得更亮，“我知道你不想原谅我，你也不太想理我。我就是想跟你道歉……”

乔云杉打断他：“行了吧，你道歉不就是想换个心安，想早点放下内疚潇洒生活吧。”

“不是的！”段西元急了，他这一急，把眼泪也给急出来。乔云杉看着一颗泪珠从他眼里掉落。

“……是，我是内疚，我也真的对我做的一切事情都感到抱歉。乔老师，我也希望你能……能开心一点。”段西元说完，拿袖子抹了一把眼泪。眼睛被他自己给揉红，五官便全成了红红一片，看着可怜至极。

好像被谁欺负了似的。乔云杉简直想抽这小混蛋一巴掌。“希望我开心？你消失我就开心了。”乔云杉说。

段西元果然又呆住了。他泄了气，没精打采地对乔云杉说那就不打扰老师了。

他准备挂掉视频的时候乔云杉却起了新话题：“今天怎么没去图书馆学习？”

“想给自己放一天假。”

“嗯……学习不能偷懒。”

段西元看一眼屏幕，看到的还是白墙，他说：“知道了。那老师休息吧，再见。”

这一次的通话后有将近两个星期乔云杉都没收到段西元的消息。而这时候几乎所有学校都已经放假，裴丰年早早就回了樊州和妻儿团聚。只有乔云杉还呆在这个大城市里为艺考生们即将面临的校考没日没夜做辅导。

到乔云杉反应过来段西元似乎很久没有再来烦扰自己之时已经快过年了。

他向画室请足了七天的假。回家没开车，坐了半个小时的城际高铁到樊州车站。裴丰年开车去车站接他。

回家的路上，裴丰年没什么话，都是乔云杉在问，问小姨好不好，裴珏好不好。裴丰年含含糊糊说都挺好的。乔云杉又问他是不是还和那个小情人在联系。裴丰年沉默片刻，请求乔云杉帮他点一颗烟。他吐出一口烟后说：“我和你姨妈准备离婚了。”

“怎么要离婚？”

“她发现我有外遇……”

乔云杉看着裴丰年的侧脸，几乎是想狠狠把姨父骂一通。他想说我早就告诉过你，也想说你活该。但他什么都没说出口。

裴丰年又说：“是我想离婚……她跟我闹了好久，又是哭又是威胁。我说那就离婚吧，她又不愿意，她说离婚不如让她去死……”

“那她知道你是……”

“大概知道了吧……”裴丰年叹气，“反正整天骂我变态，不正常……”

裴丰年看一眼乔云杉，苦笑：“你说你姨妈这个人，说看见我犯恶心，但又不愿意离婚。我都不知道她到底想怎样。”

“你真不知道她想怎样吗……从她怀上裴珏那时候起你就应该知道她想的就是你，她就是要你，她为了得到你可以用一切手段，也可以不在乎一切……她刚怀孕的时候，有人骂她‘婊子’骂到跟前，她朝人家吐口水，打架打到差点流产……她什么都不怕，就怕你不爱她，”乔云杉说着声音渐弱，似乎是有些不忍了，“可你偏偏就是不爱她……”

“云杉……”

“我说这些不是帮她说话。既然你们已经到这一步，能离就离吧，你别害她了。”

裴丰年听完乔云杉的话苦笑一声：“到底是谁害谁啊。你也不是不知道裴珏是怎么来的，怎么到你嘴里就变成是我害她了？”

乔云杉不置可否，问裴珏是否知道这件事。裴丰年说还没告诉小珏，但他和文淇成天冷脸相对，裴珏总是会觉察出来些什么的。

乔云杉又问裴丰年是否打算告诉儿子自己同性恋的身份，裴丰年摇摇头，说算了吧，不给小珏丢这个脸了。

话音落下，两个人都陷入沉默。

裴丰年和文淇的婚姻还保持着面上的和美。他俩手挽着手在除夕夜出现在姐姐家，身后跟着裴珏。

为了一个年夜饭，文娟前前后后忙了好几天。客厅里撑一张大圆桌，正对着电视机。八点整的时候打开电视，同时上菜。乔云杉吃一口菜看一眼电视，忽然想问问段西元有没有看春晚。

他拿起手机，打开微信，下滑好久才找到段西元的头像和名字。两人的聊天记录终止在去年的12月31日23：53，乔云杉的手指停在键盘上，却顿时又失了问候的想法。

九点多收到信息轰炸，乔云杉的手机不停震动，这成堆的新年祝福里也包含了裴珏的一份。裴珏给乔云杉发春节快乐，还带一个卡通表情。乔云杉抬头看看裴珏，裴珏也在看他，对他抿唇微笑。乔云杉回复：为什么不直接说，非要用微信？

裴珏回：微信可以发表情。

乔云杉便回一个捂嘴偷笑脸给裴珏。

裴珏又说：节目好无聊。

乔云杉说：是。

裴珏说：我想喝可乐了，云杉哥你陪我去买可乐吧。

大年三十的晚上哪里还有店铺开门，但乔云杉在家闷着也是难受，心想不如和裴珏出门转转。于是他答应裴珏，两人下了楼。

楼里乌黑一片，感应灯不知道什么时候坏掉了。乔云杉开着手机的手电筒只能照亮前方两步。远处烟花和鞭炮齐炸，声音巨响。乔云杉忽然止步，他从楼道拐角处的窗户看到了在黑夜里绽开的绚烂烟花，然后又想起段西元——去年他们在江边看烟花秀，天气寒冷，人潮涌动，段西元握着他的手，没握多久就被他挣开了。

裴珏因为乔云杉的停顿撞到了他身上。乔云杉感受到身后的撞击，擦过腰际的手，还有裴珏落在他耳边的呼吸。裴珏问他怎么了，声音轻得太狎昵，好像咬着他的耳朵在说话。乔云杉说：“那边放的烟花挺好看的。”

“我没看到。”裴珏说。

这时两人的距离恢复了正常。方才裴珏覆盖在乔云杉身上的压力、体温全都被撤回去，和那烟花一样，只存活了一个瞬间。

“没看到啊，那等会儿给你买个拿手上的那种吧。”乔云杉笑着说。白天和裴丰年的谈话让他对小表弟生出了一些同情，说话的语气不自觉就温柔了许多。而裴珏没他想象中沮丧，他便以为裴珏对父母要离婚这事是一无所知的。

街上果然没有店铺开门，两人走了许久才找到一家老板就住在店里的小卖铺。裴珏买一瓶可乐，乔云杉买一包烟和几支烟花棒，两人又按照原路返回了。

裴珏喝了一口可乐，发出满足的喟叹，他说在学校的时候也没这么想喝可乐，回家后妈妈不让喝，可是越不让喝就越想喝，“有时候就是越得不到的东西越想想方设法得到。”裴珏看着乔云杉说。

乔云杉笑了：“你喝个可乐还喝出人生感悟来了。”

裴珏也跟着笑，他把可乐揣进长羽绒服的口袋里。向乔云杉借来打火机点燃一支花里胡哨的“仙女棒”，那玩意发出噼里啪啦的喜庆声音。裴珏脸上带着笑容，他转向乔云杉，说：“云杉哥，我爸给我买了套房子，在南城仓北区。已经装修完了，什么时候去看看吧。”

裴珏的笑是时光机，让乔云杉通过这笑倒退二十多年看见十几岁的裴丰年。他的姨父在年轻的时候一定也是这么笑的，不知道这样可爱又明亮的笑容都恩赐了谁。那时候的裴丰年一定不能预见他的单纯的快乐死于二十八岁被文淇瞥过的一眼，那时候他恰巧也在笑。裴珏把裴丰年的笑容继承下来，纯粹得看不见一丁点文淇的影子。可是裴珏没办法继承裴丰年的灵魂。乔云杉被裴珏灵魂的裴丰年式笑容扯回了现实。他点头说好，有机会了一定去新家看看。

走到小区门口时，乔云杉收到了视频通话请求。

是段西元打来的。乔云杉想也没想就拒绝了，他告诉段西元现在不方便。

段西元发来文字：乔老师春节快乐，愿你事事顺遂，幸福快乐。

乔云杉回：谢谢，你也是。

段西元又说：晚一些我再和你视频吧，可以吗？

乔云杉想了许久，回答：好。

裴珏在乔云杉刚接到视频请求的时候看清那人是段西元，后来乔云杉同他的聊天裴珏是一个字都没看到。乔云杉在防着他。

裴珏问表哥什么时候能去参观新家，乔云杉心不在焉地回答等有空吧。

裴珏点点头，心想不能催得太狠，会像在逼迫表哥。

待两人回到家已经将近零点，裴丰年和文淇正打算给裴珏打电话叫他一起回家。乔云杉把这一家三口送到楼下，看着他们离开的背影，心里五味杂陈。

 

裴珏趁乔云杉在家的这几天，天天都要约他出来一趟，看电影、吃饭、买衣服，一天能做完的事裴珏分成了几天做。乔云杉出于同情答应了裴珏提出的几乎是一切要求。

裴珏私自把和云杉哥独处的时间当作是约会。他不能明目张胆牵表哥的手，只好借着商场里的拥挤人潮和表哥紧紧靠在一起。

看电影选情侣座，买饮料选情侣款，吃饭点双人套餐，裴珏的一切小心思在乔云杉眼里都只是“小直男”的粗线条。在餐厅点餐时，乔云杉还想着段西元，把对面的裴珏给完全忽视了。

段西元这两天每天晚上都要和他视频。疯狗段西元在除夕夜之后变成了一块黏人的糖，好像一夜之间开窍，试图做一个可爱甜心。他对乔云杉嘘寒问暖，后又对乔云杉道歉，但这次道歉的内容换了，换成为他实在忍不住要和乔老师联系而道歉。他说他是希望乔老师快乐的，但没有乔老师的日子实在太难熬，他忍不住，想自私一点，想见见乔老师。

乔云杉于是说：“那你就来剥夺我的快乐？把你的快乐建立在我的不快乐之上？”

段西元又被乔云杉给噎住，一张漂亮小脸瞬间没了光彩。乔云杉从“欺负”段西元处得到了被“剥夺”的快乐，他忍住没笑，宽宏大量地对段西元说：“算了。”

什么算了也没说明白，但段西元从乔云杉的语气里听出乔老师对自己的宽恕。“那我明天还能和你视频吗？”他问。

“要看我有没有时间。”

段西元兴高采烈，笑得眼睛眯起来，酒窝也跑了出来。乔云杉看着他的小虎牙，回忆起他咬住自己脖颈时的感觉。在那一刻乔云杉是段西元的猎物，是甘愿被捕获的猎物。

段西元和乔云杉约定每天晚上大概八点半左右视频，乔云杉说如果自己没时间就不接，段西元委屈巴巴点头，然后说乔老师我很想你。

乔云杉并不回应他的思念。

而此时眼睛看着菜单的乔云杉想起已经快要到八点半，他得告诉段西元今天没有时间视频，不要打过来了。

刚拿起手机就响起了铃声。乔云杉慌忙按下拒接，飞快在键盘上打字，说自己正在陪表弟吃饭，不方便。

段西元说怎么又是他，怎么他总阴魂不散。乔云杉看到这句话神色就冷了下来，他警告段西元注意用词，接着写下一句“你才是阴魂不散”。然而他想了想，把这句话给删掉了。

裴珏从乔云杉拿起手机那一刻就在偷偷观察他。先是看见云杉哥带着笑，之后慢慢冷脸，眼睛一直盯着屏幕，手指在手机上敲了几次笑容就又回到脸上。云杉哥八成是在和那个学生聊天，裴珏想，他们怎么还没断！

见乔云杉根本没有点菜的心思，裴珏便说：“云杉哥，还是点套餐算了。”他的怨气乔云杉一点也没觉察出。乔云杉已经和段西元说完话，把手机放在桌上，说你看着办吧。

让裴珏看着办的结果就是服务员端来的菜品全部都点缀着小爱心或者玫瑰花瓣。服务员来来回回看他俩几次，乔云杉有些尴尬，裴珏低着头说自己没有看仔细，不小心点成情侣套餐。裴珏低头掩藏的是自己的心虚——情侣套餐就是故意，他哪里会没看到菜单上醒目的大字和图片上暧昧的爱心与玫瑰。他要的就是在这样的公共场合，大庭广众之下和云杉哥做一回“情侣”，哪怕是他故意“不小心”、他自己单方面承认的情侣。

两人匆匆用完晚餐后乔云杉送裴珏回家，刚好碰见出门倒垃圾的裴丰年。那时裴珏手上正拎着乔云杉送他的衣服。裴丰年说裴珏不懂事，怎么能要这么贵的衣服，乔云杉冲裴珏露出安抚笑容，对裴丰年说：“不贵，他喜欢嘛。”

裴丰年拍拍裴珏后脑勺：“谢谢你哥没有？”

裴珏说谢过了，脸上全是对自己爸爸的不耐烦。

乔云杉看着这对父子的互动，只感到可笑——裴丰年一直把裴珏当做小孩子，无论说话语气还是动作都是对十岁小孩才用的。裴珏长这么大了，挺起身来都要比裴丰年还高，可裴丰年的教育方式根本没有一起跟着长大。

然而何止裴丰年如此，乔云杉自己的父母也有差不多的毛病，只是相较姨父来说这个毛病不严重罢了。乔云杉和父子俩道别，裴丰年说要送他回去，他笑起来：“我把小珏送回来，你又要把我送过去，何必折腾呢。”

裴丰年也笑笑，他转头让裴珏先回家，说要和他云杉哥抽颗烟。裴珏沉默点头，方才和乔云杉呆在一起时的活力完全消散，整个人钻回了死气沉沉的壳里。他朝乔云杉挥挥手，用嘴型说再见。乔云杉便也与他挥手道别。

乔云杉和裴丰年绕着小区散步，裴丰年说文淇又出去了，不知道在哪个麻将馆里，估计身边又有小白脸作陪。

裴丰年说他现在是整个小区的笑话，别人在他背后指指点点，议论他的头顶一片草原。乔云杉说：“小姨头顶也挺绿。”话里的讽刺不遮不掩。

裴丰年苦笑：“不说这个了……说你和小珏吧，我挺奇怪的，小珏怎么突然和你这么好了？”

“我哪知道。”

“可能是你招人喜欢。”

乔云杉嗤笑一声。

裴丰年却停下步子。乔云杉便跟着停下。他看到了裴丰年眼里闪烁的爱意，这爱意曾被二十多岁的乔云杉当做是毒药，被刚满三十岁的乔云杉当作是狗屎。而现在，三十三岁的乔云杉重新审视了这份爱意，发现它十几年来其实不曾变过。

乔云杉躲开裴丰年的视线，裴丰年则说：“云杉，我没想到……我和你有一天可以像这样，像朋友一样聊天……”

“我们本就该这样的。”

“是啊……”裴丰年说，“被文淇发现之后我总是想，幸亏不是你，幸亏我们分手了……要不然我就害了你。”

乔云杉看向裴丰年的眼睛：“你早就把我害了。”

裴丰年难看地笑笑：“不早了，我送你到小区门口吧。”

乔云杉想问裴丰年自己还能不能得到一个道歉，然而话到嘴边又咽了回去。已经没有这个必要了。

 


	39. 39

39.

乔云杉赶在文娟再一次给他介绍对象之前回了南城。他说画室已经开始上班了。听到这个借口的文娟白乔云杉一眼，说破画室事儿真多。

初四的下午乔云杉便坐上返回的高铁。

依旧是裴丰年送他到车站。乔云杉随口问起裴珏的那套房子，裴丰年说是给裴珏准备的婚房。乔云杉笑，说准备的真早，又问裴珏谈恋爱没有。裴丰年说：“我哪知道，他回家就把自己关在屋子里，很少跟我们说学校的事。”

乔云杉默默在心里心疼表弟。分明裴珏是裴丰年的亲儿子，可裴丰年放在儿子身上的精力不如给乔云杉的一半。乔云杉是想为表弟说说话的，只是他没资格管裴丰年的家事。裴丰年再爱他又怎么样，他永远都不是裴丰年的家里人。

乔云杉进站前被裴丰年叫住，接着落到裴丰年的怀里，停留短短几秒钟。

“云杉……”

裴丰年轻声唤他，欲言又止，最后说：“你快去吧，别耽误了。”

乔云杉点头：“你也保重。”然后转身进站。过了安检后他回头，看见裴丰年还在原地，乔云杉便朝他挥手再见。

初八才上班，因此回到小家后的几天里乔云杉做了一回宅男。谁约都不出门，谁要上门做客都不见，其中包括袁肃和何育祁。

乔云杉感动自己的好同事还惦记自己，感动自己的好学生还愿意敬爱自己。他婉拒了前同事和前学生的邀请，假装自己还在父母家，实在没有时间赴约。消息发送后他长长地叹气。

每天和他讲话的人竟然变成了段西元。只有段西元会固定在晚上八点发来视频或语音。这个时间的英国正是中午，段西元用午餐的空隙和乔云杉“维持感情”。

段西元一直很乖。小狗那样的乖巧。乔云杉才发现原来段西元装乖是可以保持这么长时间的，甚至他愿意在餐厅里那么多双无论黑色还是蓝色的眼睛前讨好他的乔老师。他已经乖到有些无措的地步了。但乔老师一天不原谅他他就得继续乖下去。

段西元给乔云杉拍中国学生组织的元宵晚会视频，说在国内都没有感受过这样浓烈的节日氛围。他把宿舍楼下贴的贺春节海报拍给乔云杉看，说一张海报上有狗、猪、龙三种生物，都不知道外国人到底要给中国人安排哪一个年。他还说在英国上学学到了好多国内都学不到的东西，在谈论这个话题的时候乔云杉心里总有些不太舒服——作为段西元的老师，他没能把毕生所学都教给自己的学生，乔云杉觉得遗憾。

段西元的讲话内容总是很琐碎的，他在絮絮叨叨如流水账一般报告自己的一天生活之时，乔云杉就越发觉得他像狗。像在地上打滚，翻来覆去渴求主人抚摸的小白狗。而憨厚可爱的小白狗形态段西元只给乔云杉看。

在视频之外的段西元依旧是他原本的那个样子，帅气阳光却又有一点点拒人于千里之外。他和同学相处时能把自己的疯给隐藏得很好。段西元到英国不过几个月时间，就已经获得了几个追求者。这是乔云杉翻段西元Instagram时发现的。

那时已经是三月，段西元完成了一个小作业，和几个同学约着去了巴黎玩。他的Instagram每天都更新，每次都有一个男孩子给他留言，叫他“帅哥”。

乔云杉进了那男孩的主页，发现他在明目张胆地恋着段西元——他与段西元有合照，也有抓拍、偷拍。段西元很少与他互动，却给那张合照点了赞。

乔云杉退出APP，心想帅男孩无论走到哪都有人爱。那么帅男孩会不会在未来的某一天爱上另一个帅男孩呢？

 

三月中旬，乔云杉辞去画室的工作。这一次他又没有向家里汇报。所有人里只告诉了裴丰年。而裴丰年为了自己的失败婚姻心力交瘁，无暇顾及乔云杉。因此乔云杉能够诉说的人就又成了段西元。

那天晚上乔云杉告诉段西元他打算歇一段时间就去找新工作。在说起这个话题时，乔云杉面对段西元难得露出了笑——他是对自己脱离了小画室，即将走向新天地而高兴。

第二天清晨六点多乔云杉习惯性早起，刚吃完早餐就又接到段西元的视频请求。

段西元那边已经是晚上十点多，然而视频一接通，听见的首先是KTV包间里震天动地的音乐声和嘶吼声。乔云杉皱了眉，段西元叫一声“乔老师”，语气里是无奈和讨好。乔云杉则没有好脾气，他问段西元怎么回事，为什么这么晚了还在外面，为什么在外面玩还要和他视频。段西元又叫一声乔老师，语气比前一声还要可怜，意思是，你别问啦，一时半会儿没法解释。

乔云杉一瞬间明白了段西元可怜兮兮的声音里传达的意思，于是他将声音软下来，问：“到底怎么了呀？”

段西元还没张嘴就被他的同学抢了先，一个女孩子说乔老师好，接着另外五六个小孩一起同他打了招呼。乔云杉给足了段西元面子，满面笑容地和他们讲了几句话后手机画面里又只剩下段西元一个人。他躲到了卫生间里，给乔老师赔不是，一个劲说对不起，说自己实在是没办法了，今天一个男同学过生日，邀请他去KTV唱歌，唱着唱着却开始表白，段西元傻了眼，其他同学却都在起哄，段西元才明白过来这其实是一场密谋，所有人里只有他被蒙在鼓里，任由这一尴尬时刻砸到头上。他没有办法，只能说自己有一位年长的男朋友在国内，这下轮到表白男孩和同学们傻眼，他们都不信——段西元的任何社交平台上都没有神秘男友的影子，于是他们让段西元给男朋友打视频，不打不让走。

段西元请求乔云杉原谅他的鲁莽。乔云杉沉默了片刻，不大情愿地原谅了段西元。他知道这个年纪的孩子就是这样，他们有时候和伙伴耍起任性来地球都得围着他们转，天地都不怕更不怕给伙伴找麻烦。这样的恣意任性也就只有在十几二十岁的孩子们身上不显讨厌和矫情。乔云杉原谅他们，是因为能够让他们这样任性的资本本身就宝贵。

乔云杉问段西元，表白的是不是那个总叫他“帅哥”的男孩。段西元苦笑一下，说老师你怎么知道。乔云杉不回答这个问题，他给段西元留下一个悬念，让段西元为此抓心挠肝。

段西元说复活节有个小假期，想回国看看乔老师。乔云杉自然是不允许的，他以老师的身份要求段西元乖乖待在英国，既然有假期就出去多看看世界。说完这话，他又问段西元还有没有钱，段西元冲乔云杉笑，整个屏幕上都是一张傻乎乎的年轻笑脸，他说：“有的。老师你是不是在关心我呀？”

“你想多了。”

段西元撅一下嘴，然后问乔云杉能否在自己的Instagram上发一张老师的照片，好让那个男孩死心。乔云杉想拒绝，段西元紧接着补充：“不会让人认出你的，也不说你是我男朋友。”

乔云杉说你让我想想。

想了一整个上午，他给段西元发微信，说：可以。

段西元立刻回复了一个发射爱心的表情，说谢谢老师。乔云杉看了一眼时间，这个点是英国的凌晨三点钟。

于是段西元的Instagram上多了一张陌生男人的照片：侧脸，正熟睡着，被子拉得很高，遮住嘴巴和鼻子，只露出闭着的眼睛，配文是一个爱心emoji。

他们都以为这一张照片只会被段西元的英国同学看见，然而两天后裴珏打开Instagram，习惯性浏览段西元的主页时看见了它，他把照片存下来后给乔云杉打了电话，问这个周末云杉哥有没有时间去新家看看。

 

小表弟已经邀请多次，乔云杉如今也暂时是闲人一个，他便和裴珏约好了时间，在周六上午去了仓北区的北澜苑。

北澜苑不算新小区，因此车位常常不够。乔云杉听了裴珏的建议没有开车，他转了两趟地铁又走了一段路才到小区门口，看见来接他的裴珏。

乔云杉笑说这里挺远的，裴珏指了指对面的工地，说明年会有一条新的地铁线路，到时就方便了。

新家在小区的深处，16栋五楼。裴珏说电梯坏了，物业一直没修，乔云杉跟着他爬五层楼，进了家门第一件事就是向裴珏要了一杯水喝。

裴珏看着表哥喝完一整杯水，不动声色地把空杯子放进洗水池。他带乔云杉把整个房子都参观一遍，最后在主卧室里停下。裴珏指着那张大床问乔云杉喜不喜欢，乔云杉一看这床就知道它的价格绝不便宜，他说：“喜欢啊，你这张床应该挺贵的吧。”

裴珏含糊地嗯一声，说是爸爸掏的钱，他只负责挑款式，不知道到底多少钱。然后他走到床边往下重重一坐，整个人都弹了弹，他拍拍身边，说：“云杉哥，你来试试，这个床垫很舒服的。”

乔云杉坐上后感觉的确舒服，便说：“是挺好的。”

裴珏向后躺下，说：“你也躺下来试试看。”

乔云杉也照着做了。

裴珏侧过身子看乔云杉：“哥哥，今天睡我这儿吧，别回去了。”

“我什么换洗的衣服都没带呢，以后有机会了一定陪你。”

“我有换洗的衣服，毛巾牙刷也都有。”

“下次吧，小珏。”

“不要下次了，就这次吧。”

裴珏的忽然强硬和执着让乔云杉感到些许奇怪，他尴尬且无奈地笑了一下：“今天真的不行，太突然了。”

裴珏不再坚持，他从床上起来，说：“那我们去吃饭吧。”

午餐是裴珏准备的半成食品——他是一道菜都不会做，却偏偏想在家里宴请表哥。乔云杉看裴珏在厨房里笨手笨脚的样子忍不住也进了厨房帮忙，裴珏随手递给乔云杉一条围裙，小碎花的花纹，和乔云杉自己的那条特别像。

裴珏说：“云杉哥，我帮你系。”

他绕到乔云杉身后，把围裙的两根细带子交叉，慢慢收紧，用它们丈量表哥的腰围。他贴乔云杉很近，动作很慢，嗅着乔云杉身上的气味下身几乎就要硬了。乔云杉等了许久也没等到裴珏把围裙系好，他笑着说怎么这么慢，笑容里好像装满了对这个笨弟弟的宽容和宠爱。裴珏因为这句话差点想在厨房就强上了乔云杉。

乔云杉侧头，打算接过笨蛋弟弟的活，自己来系这两根绳，还未开口，裴珏便说：“系好了。”他的气息喷在乔云杉耳侧，乔云杉忽然感觉下腹一紧，全身都有些不对劲。

 

 


	40. 40

40.

乔云杉醒来时已经天黑，他正躺在裴珏卧室里那张价格不菲的大床上，身上穿着丝绸睡衣，双手双脚都被绳子束缚，分开捆在床头的柱子上。

“哥哥，”裴珏躺在乔云杉旁边，撑着上半身看他，“你终于醒了。中午吃饭的时候你突然睡着了，你知道吗？”

“你给我下药了？”乔云杉问。他的声音沙哑，嗓子很干，头也很疼，全身都不舒服。

裴珏没承认但也没否认，他接着说：“哥哥，你最近一直很辛苦，我看出来了。我希望你好好休息，好好睡一觉。”

裴珏说完抱住了乔云杉，脑袋枕在乔云杉的胸口，听着他的心跳声，唇角勾起一个满足笑容。“都说了今晚不要走了，你还不愿意。哥哥，”裴珏抬头看乔云杉，“我买了你的尺码的内裤、睡衣，还有你喜欢的款式的牙刷、漱口杯、毛巾，你常用的洗面奶、护肤品我也都买了……哦还有，剃须刀、梳子、定型发胶、洗发水、沐浴露……我对这些不是很懂，所以特意把你家里的拍下来，就不会买错了。”

“哥哥，我买了很多，够你用好久了。”

裴珏看向乔云杉的眼神里有期盼的，他期盼他所做的这些体贴安排能得来哥哥的一声赞赏，即使裴珏还残存的那部分理智告诉他乔云杉绝不会因此而高兴的。

“裴珏，”乔云杉尽量心平气和，语气缓慢，“为什么要这样做？”他动了动手腕，裴珏绑的还真是紧。

“哥哥……”裴珏将乔云杉抱得又紧了些，接着眼眶就红了起来，他并非要靠这副泫然欲泣的样子向哥哥讨要怜悯——在哥哥就躺在自己床上的这一刻，裴珏忽然不知道该怎么办了。

乔云杉看不见裴珏的内心斗争，不知道裴珏这么久以来的痛苦挣扎。他只是想不明白自己这位小表弟怎么一夜之间变成这样。以前的裴珏是在何时，以何种方式被现在的裴珏占取皮囊，注入了新灵魂的。

裴珏不回答乔云杉的问题，他趴在乔云杉胸口，还在请求哥哥留下来：“不走了好不好，你就住在这里，一直住在这里。”

乔云杉配合裴珏，点头说好，又说为什么不好好商量，非要用绳子绑呢。“松开我吧，小珏。”乔云杉说，脸上努力挂着笑。

裴珏皱起眉毛：“哥哥，你当我是傻瓜？你以为我不知道你想逃走吗？”

这下乔云杉明白了。裴珏囚禁他这件事是经过了长久的策划，从春节邀请他来参观的时候就挖好了陷阱。乔云杉再一次问裴珏为什么要这样做。

裴珏告诉乔云杉，一切都是因为自己太爱哥哥，想和哥哥在一起，想每时每刻都能看见哥哥。一番简单的表白让紧张的裴珏给说得语无伦次，他着急得像是又要哭。

爱？乔云杉又不明白了，为什么每一个说爱他的人总是用这样极端的伤害他的方式说爱。

裴珏跨坐在乔云杉身上，俯下身去亲他。乔云杉侧过头躲开裴珏的吻。裴珏问他为何要躲，乔云杉说：“小珏，你不能这样。”

裴珏哭了。他流泪的时候默默无声，眼泪顺着脸颊、脖子流进衣服里。乔云杉的一句话让他彻底无声崩溃——为什么就他不能？凭什么就他不能？裴珏伸手去够床头柜上的一个小玻璃瓶，从里面取出一颗药丸塞进嘴里，然后捏住乔云杉的下巴，迫使哥哥张开了嘴和他接吻。裴珏的吻带着眼泪的咸味和他的失望，以及那颗小药丸。

药丸在乔云杉体内发威，他还未清醒过来的脑袋又开始变得模糊和沉重。性器慢慢硬了起来，后穴也觉得空虚，全身都需要人来抚慰，乔云杉想，这药丸威力真大。

裴珏哭得眼前一片模糊，他胡乱地将乔云杉亲吻、啃咬一遍，泪水和吻一起落下。裴珏的撩拨如火上浇油，乔云杉的身体不受大脑控制地轻颤，渴求更多更用力的触碰，而裴珏只顾着哭，他质问乔云杉凭什么段西元就可以？

“你们不一样……”乔云杉几乎用尽全身力气让自己说话的时候不要呻吟，他把兄弟关系拎出来强调，他告诉裴珏自己怎么能和表弟乱伦。

乔云杉的话进了裴珏耳朵里就等于是明确的拒绝。他怕哥哥再说出什么伤人的话，抓起手边的毛巾塞进了乔云杉的嘴里。

裴珏是第一次，没有任何经验，光是给乔云杉扩张都用了半瓶润滑油，浸透垫在身下的毯子。进入乔云杉身体的时候没有戴套，因为他早就打算射在哥哥身体里，反正哥哥不会怀孕。

裴珏的尺寸在乔云杉能承受的范围内，但他还是有些疼。疼痛和被填满的快感一起进攻乔云杉，他身上遍布细汗，咬着毛巾不住喘息。

又疼又愉悦的感觉让哭泣的人变成了乔云杉。裴珏看见哥哥眼角的眼泪后又慌了，他吻去乔云杉的眼泪，一边说哥哥对不起，我实在太喜欢你了，一边发狠地干着乔云杉。为了能听见哥哥的叫床声，裴珏拿出乔云杉嘴里的毛巾。而没了东西堵口的乔云杉便立刻开始骂裴珏，诅咒裴珏不得好死，尽管他还虚弱着，连骂声都带了一点淫靡。

裴珏嫌乔云杉太吵，俯身亲吻他试图堵住他的嘴巴。舌头伸进乔云杉嘴里时却被猛地咬住，裴珏瞬间疼得下意识打了乔云杉一巴掌。

乔云杉的脸留下红印，裴珏又伸手抚摸他的脸颊，向他道歉。乔云杉让裴珏滚，骂他是强奸犯，裴珏不敢再去亲乔云杉的嘴，只能用手去捂，他哭着说：“我不是的，我只是太喜欢你了哥哥……”他的性器一下下狠狠刺入乔云杉的后穴，让乔云杉好奇怪为什么裴珏有这么大的力。

几乎快被裴珏弄晕的时候，乔云杉的手机响了，是视频通话的铃声。裴珏抓起手机毫不犹豫地按了拒接键。

乔云杉第一次如此渴望和需要这个铃声响起，只要他能和段西元通上话，段西元就能看出他的不对劲。然而手机第二次响起时，裴珏直接将它关机了。

裴珏掐着乔云杉的腰狠操，让床也跟着晃起来。乔云杉的手被绳子磨红，手腕脚腕一起疼，被裴珏掐过的皮肤也在疼。

乔云杉逼自己放松，少遭一点殃。他不合时宜地想念了段西元。

裴珏咬着乔云杉的肩开始加速，疼痛让乔云杉又落下了泪。他呜咽着被迫接受了裴珏的高潮和精液。

这个夜晚裴珏要了乔云杉很多次，几乎干到了天亮。药效逐渐褪去后愉悦也跟着消失，乔云杉能感受到的只是疼和累，累到裴珏给他解绑他也没有力气逃离。

被囚禁的第二天，乔云杉睡了一整天。体内的精液是裴珏帮他一点点抠出来的。裴珏不再绑着乔云杉的双手，他只是在哥哥的左脚腕上绑了一个皮革脚铐，绳子拴在床腿上。

乔云杉在晚上被饿醒，裴珏叫了外卖，给他喝了一碗粥。乔云杉试图和裴珏讲道理，让他放了自己，自己会当这一切都没发生过，绝不报警或者告状。裴珏却哭着喊：“你为什么不明白！我只想要你，我只要你陪着我！

“哥哥……你陪着我好不好……这个房子就是用来给我做婚房的，我们一直住在这里，你一直陪着我……”

然后乔云杉迎来了又一轮的强奸。这一次没有用药，所有的感觉里便只剩下痛感。乔云杉估计自己的后穴已经红肿，而没有得到休养的后穴被裴珏再次撑开和蹂躏让他苦不堪言。

被狠命干着的乔云杉即使咬住自己的手也没办法忽略裴珏带来的不适，他的眼泪根本控制不住地流。裴珏为他擦掉泪水，说哥哥你怎么又哭了。乔云杉却已经懒得同裴珏再讲一句话。

他发现竟然连绝望都在慢慢离自己远去，活了33年，被三个人强奸，在这时觉得也没什么大不了。这具破烂身体，谁爱上谁上，捅进来的不过就是一根鸡巴，那东西之间能有多大区别。

乔云杉闭上眼，只当这身体不是自己的。

裴珏没有像昨天那样过度使用乔云杉，他似乎懂得了哥哥不是充气娃娃，哥哥需要一些时间休息。于是裴珏在第二次射精后放开了乔云杉。

乔云杉便立刻陷入了沉睡。他这一觉睡到第三天的中午，裴珏躺在他的身边，见他醒了对他嘘寒问暖，问饿不饿，疼不疼，恨不恨？

这三个问题的答案都是肯定的，尤其是最后一个。乔云杉恨他，恨他全家人，从文淇到裴丰年再到裴珏，每一个人都够他恨上很久。但他不看裴珏，连“恨”都懒于告诉裴珏。

裴珏受到冷落便又开始哭，他的泪腺是失效的阀门，把控不住不停外涌的泪水，叫乔云杉好心烦。

与此同时段西元也在烦。段西元不知道为什么两天联系不上乔老师，视频拨了上百个都接不通，微信发了无数条消息都得不到回复，跨国电话打了一通又一通永远都是关机状态。乔老师是不是出了什么事？还是乔老师不想要他了？或者只是心情不好想散散心？这种想法一旦出现就如燎原之火，把他的其他思绪都烧毁，脑子里只剩下乔老师。他在图书馆里坐立不安，就快要交的小论文开了一个头就怎么也进行不下去。段西元这时候才发现，乔老师身边的人他一个也不熟，乔老师有什么朋友他也不清楚，乔老师如果心情不好了会去哪里散心他也一概不知。他唯一能求助的人竟然是裴丰年，段西元不得不承认，也许裴丰年会比他更了解乔老师。

裴丰年接到段西元的电话时是凌晨两点，他从睡梦中被惊醒。铃声响起时他以为是文淇又在半夜发疯，拿起手机看到陌生号码时又以为是文淇雇了什么人专给他打骚扰电话，于是他拒接了。段西元便给裴丰年发短信，说乔云杉已经失联两天。

段西元再打来的时候，裴丰年接了。

“裴老师您好，我是段西元。”

“我知道。”裴丰年的语气不友好。这也不能怪他，段西元先是把他从梦中扰醒，又说云杉失联，裴丰年当然有理由生很大的气——云杉离开他是因为段西元，丢掉工作又是因为段西元，现在突然失踪，谁知道是不是还是因为段西元。

所以裴丰年将气愤变成挖苦，他让段西元好好想想是不是惹云杉生气了，指不定云杉这一系列动作是为了躲他，“毕竟是你把他害成这样的。”裴丰年说。

没错，裴老师的怪罪段西元无法反驳，他接受了裴丰年的责怪，也承认裴丰年所说也有一定概率发生。可是乔老师前一天还主动找他聊天，请他帮忙买一本国内买不到的书。段西元请求裴丰年帮他找找乔老师，就算是乔老师真的不想再理睬他，至少让他知道乔老师是安全的，无恙的。

裴丰年答应了段西元。他挂掉段西元的电话后立刻给乔云杉拨去，然而听筒那头是冷冰冰的机械女声。

每隔十分钟裴丰年就给乔云杉拨一次电话，次次都是关机。凌晨四点半，裴丰年开车去了锦悦府。

他没有乔云杉家的钥匙，只好装作是这家的男主人叫来了开锁师傅。门打开后一股凉气扑面而来，这是家里几天都没有人在的征兆。

裴丰年试图找出乔云杉离开的原因，他把每个房间都搜索了一遍，没找到任何信件或者留言，乔云杉的确不像有预谋的离开。他的确是离奇失踪了。

这个认知吓出了裴丰年一身冷汗，他努力回忆乔云杉与自己的最后一次联系，想起乔云杉似乎提到过要去裴珏新家看看。乔云杉还说要坐地铁去，因为北澜苑停车不方便。那时候裴丰年正在被文淇精神折磨，他给乔云杉的回复只是几句随意应付。

裴丰年在天蒙蒙亮的时候给裴珏打去电话，惊醒了抱着乔云杉熟睡的裴珏。他问裴珏在哪，裴珏说在家。裴丰年又问他怎么不回学校上课，裴珏支支吾吾，语气慌张，半天也憋不出一个屁来。乔云杉半眯着眼看裴珏，偷听从手机听筒里漏出的讲话内容，他发现裴珏的内核终究还是个废物。

废物害怕老爸，大约更害怕老妈。乔云杉在心里大笑出声，笑可怜的表弟也笑自己——竟然被这么个小废物绑在床上操了三天。

于是乔云杉对挂掉电话的裴珏说：“喂，想不想知道你是怎么来到这个世界上的？”


	41. 41

41.

裴丰年赶到北澜苑时裴珏刚冲乔云杉发完一顿疯。乔云杉的侧脸上被裴珏砸碎的玻璃杯碎片划了一道口子，渗出细细血迹。裴丰年推开卧室的门，正听见裴珏哭喊着说：“你骗我！”

眼前的画面着实超出了裴丰年的想象：乔云杉衣衫不整躺在床上，手脚都被绳子束缚，露出的皮肤全是青紫掐痕或者暗红吻痕，房间里一股过度性爱的气味。裴丰年问：“怎么回事？”

还能是怎么回事！乔云杉在心里冷笑，他不说这三天发生了什么，他只说刚刚发生了什么：“我都告诉他了，”乔云杉朝裴珏努嘴，示意这句话的“他”是指这位表弟，“我说，你们一家都是强奸犯，你就是你妈妈下药强奸你爸爸的结果。

“血缘关系真神奇……老鼠的儿子会打洞，强奸犯的儿子也会强奸……”乔云杉点到为止，裴丰年该听出来裴珏到底做了什么混蛋事。

果然，乔云杉从裴丰年脸上看到了不可置信的表情。这个男人先是看一看自己的儿子，再看一看乔云杉，“强奸”“云杉”和“小珏”这三个词他怎么也无法正确联系起来。裴丰年最终面向裴珏，低吼出声：“你到底做什么了？”

裴珏坐在地上哭，母亲是“强奸犯”这件事让他如何消化？更别谈接受它。裴珏仰着脸问裴丰年：“哥哥是不是在骗我？”

裴丰年不答他，只是狠踹他一脚：“混账东西！”

解开乔云杉手脚上的绳子后裴丰年搀着乔云杉去了客房，给乔云杉的脸稍作消毒，又给他穿好衣服。裴丰年说：“云杉，我来晚了……对不起……”

乔云杉问：“其他的呢？”

裴丰年说：“我代裴珏向你道歉，他做的太混蛋了。”

乔云杉眼角落下一颗泪珠，愤怒至极反倒笑了，他明白了，裴丰年为一切道歉也不会为当初将十五岁的小云杉引向深渊而道歉。他说：“我到底做了什么，要被你们父子这样折磨？”

他想，段西元说的没错，我的报应来了。

裴丰年不语，带着乔云杉离开北澜苑赶回锦悦府。裴丰年在路上向乔云杉承诺会好好管教裴珏，乔云杉问他要如何管教：“让他去坐牢吗？”

“云杉……”裴丰年看乔云杉一眼，眼里除了乞求别无其他，“你也知道……”

知道他是你儿子，知道你舍不得。乔云杉在心里如此回答裴丰年，然后叹一口气看着窗外。可是谁来疼疼我呢，分明我才是受伤害的人。“他好像在房间偷偷装了摄像头，”乔云杉说，“你帮我毁掉录像，不然我就去报警，我不介意和他同归于尽。”

裴丰年悄悄松一口气：“云杉你放心，姨父不会让你和他同归于尽的。”

到了家后裴丰年不肯走，撵都撵不动。乔云杉问他想怎样，他说想留下陪着你。

“你是怕我自杀还是怕我报警啊？”乔云杉问。

都怕。但裴丰年说了假话：“我怕你行动不方便，怕你会生病。”

乔云杉便露出一张看穿他假话的嘲笑面孔：“不至于。”

最终裴丰年还是被撵走了，他离开后乔云杉立刻给没电关机两三天的手机充电。段西元的消息一条条蹦出来，还有上百个未接电话。

乔云杉给段西元回了消息，让段西元不要过度担心，他只是去外地几天，恰好手机出了问题。他却不知道这时候的裴丰年也在同段西元联系，裴丰年说乔云杉的状态不好，你就不要再和他来往了。

然而段西元只听乔云杉的话，乔老师没提不再联系他就能厚着脸皮继续骚扰乔老师。裴丰年和乔云杉如此不一致的说法让他感觉出些许奇怪，两个人里总有一个人隐瞒了真相。

真相就是两个人都没说真话，段西元一直被蒙在鼓里。

乔云杉是不想给自己找麻烦，他无法预知段西元知道他被裴珏囚禁三天会做出何种反应，于是只好瞒着，每天和段西元若无其事视频十几分钟，给段西元织一张甜蜜大网，拦着他靠近真相。

段西元敏感察觉到这张大网的存在——乔老师与自己看起来是越来越甜蜜，他说话常带笑，听到甜言蜜语也不再冷嘲热讽，可是某种感觉告诉他这一切就是不对劲。段西元反而觉得乔老师在慢慢离开他。

这时候已经临近复活节，节前有一个作业要交，交完就能得来一个三周的假期。段西元在和同学商量去哪个国家游玩之时乔云杉正开着车回樊州。

 

乔云杉下定决心要远走高飞。在他扑棱翅膀准备起飞之前得先把身上的所有担子给卸下，这便是他回家一趟的目的——出柜，让父母对他失望，不准他再踏进家里一步。乔云杉要把后路全给砸碎，只留悬崖给自己跳。能起飞就得救，否则就粉身碎骨。

车在高速上飞奔，他开了点窗，噪声让他感觉好畅快。乔云杉的左手支在门上，牙齿咬住食指，他怕不咬着指头就会大笑出声来——自毁真是件畅快事。

回家的时机正正好，文娟正在准备给乔云杉介绍一位新姑娘认识。新姑娘二十七岁半，长相秀气温婉，学历硕士研究生，工作稳定，工资不低，还有一套房车。这样的好姑娘真少，关键是她看中了乔云杉，已经同意见面了！文娟眉飞色舞笑脸盈盈对乔云杉说了一通。乔云杉认真仔细看着自己的母亲，不打断也不插嘴，他得多看看母亲笑着的样子，以后只怕没什么机会笑了。文娟问他感觉如何，何时见面？他也笑脸盈盈地回答：“妈，我不喜欢女孩。”

不喜欢女孩是什么意思？文娟以为乔云杉口中的女孩指二十出头的年纪，于是说对方也不算是小女孩了，二十七岁半了都！乔云杉再一次笑着说：“妈，我就不喜欢女人。”

“我是同性恋，我喜欢男人。”

文娟哑了，原本在一旁看热闹的乔彬傻了。

养了三十三年的儿子突然说自己是同性恋，只喜欢男人，文娟第一反应是他在开玩笑。乔云杉又说一遍，让父母彻彻底底听清楚了，他没开玩笑，他就是喜欢男人。文娟向乔彬投去求助眼神，乔彬却也正在向她求助，文娟便再次看着儿子，渴望儿子能救救她，告诉她他开了好大一个玩笑，为了让效果逼真不惜狠狠作弄父母，让父母的心脏突然承受重击。然而乔云杉依旧微笑着安静着，他只撒了一半的谎：他是可以和女人上床、做爱甚至爱上某个她的，但这一半真相没必要被父母知道。他的脸在文娟和乔彬眼里陡然陌生起来。文娟发现自己不认识他了。

接下来乔云杉交待了自己的所有情史（省略掉和女人有过的露水姻缘）：十五岁就发现自己喜欢男人，十七岁有了第一任男朋友。男朋友是谁？是某个学长，现在都已经忘记他长相了。乔云杉微微笑着说出一切。故事里的“学长”其实是裴丰年，他说起裴丰年时心里仍旧钝痛。“学长”现在如何了？好像已经结婚生子了。文娟听到此哇地哭起来：“人家都能结婚，你怎么就不能呢！”

可他结了婚也不幸福啊，老婆给他戴绿帽子，儿子是个小废物，乔云杉在心里默默回答母亲，却始终没说出来——说的太多容易露馅。

他继续说，说到上了大学，和“学长”断了，在大学里又谈了几场恋爱，有长有短（也有男有女），没有一个能让他想定下来的。工作后碍于教师身份老实不少，试过去找对象，但找不到合心合意的。从二十多就这么混到了三十多。

到了现在，有一个小男友，小十几岁，目前还算稳定，所以特意回来告诉父母一声。

文娟让他和小男友分手，找一个好女孩结婚，“都是这么过来的！”文娟说，特别笃定，好像她见过许多这样的案例。

怎么能害好女孩儿呢。乔云杉语气缓慢情绪平静地说：“我这一辈子都不会爱上女人，怎么能害好女孩儿，让人家好女孩儿跟着我守活寡吗？”

他说：“妈，我们不能这样害人……”

“那你就来害我们吗！”

乔云杉沉默低头，不敢看父母了。

如他的愿，文娟和乔彬终究还是合力将他赶出家门，没有拿拖把杆招呼已经算还疼爱着他。这个家文娟说了算，所以她说你暂时不要回来了，乔彬便没反对，只是背过身点了一颗烟。

大门在乔云杉面前狠狠关上，这时恰巧路过邻居，乔云杉与他打招呼，还和小时候那样叫他严叔叔，说下午好。他庆幸这一场出柜的暴风雨只在家里爆发，父母的崩溃都压抑得很好，除了母亲一开始的那声痛哭和收尾的这声门响。所以邻居不会知道大门关闭发出的巨响的背后原因是什么，他们只会以为是乔云杉不小心手重了一下。

严叔叔说小云杉好久没回来看看了。乔云杉心里算了算，也才不到三个月没回家而已。他笑眯眯地点头，答，是啊，有些时候没回家了。严叔叔继续说：“小云杉还是得经常回家看看嘛，父母年纪越来越大，当然是要多陪陪。”乔云杉微笑继续点头，今天他就做一个听话的孩子，长辈的话都听着，以后也许就没机会再见啦！严叔叔教育他要快些找对象，他父母已经很着急啦，六十岁的人了，谁不想儿孙满堂享受天伦之乐呢？

“是是，”乔云杉说，“您说的对。我最近工作还比较忙，不能经常回家。只能麻烦叔叔阿姨和我爸妈多照应着，远亲不如近邻嘛。”既然严叔叔还叫他“小云杉”，那么他就还是得扮演小时候乖巧听话的乔云杉。他向严叔叔道谢，感谢严叔叔一家能和自己家这样做几十年的邻居朋友，希望两家人未来能继续如此要好。严叔叔说那是自然要继续做好朋友的。乔云杉便说那我就放心了。

文娟隔着门板听完乔云杉和邻居老严的对话，眼泪不知觉中又落了一脸。她的儿子这样好，为什么是同性恋？中国同性恋那么少，为什么偏偏是他？

这一次在家停留的时间还不到三小时，下午乔云杉就又开着车回了南城。路上他依旧开了车窗，让风灌进车里的巨大噪音麻痹自己。

他终于可以逃了，了无牵挂地逃。逃到天涯海角去，逃到无人认识自己的地方去。

乔云杉却还是哭了。他回忆起裴丰年第一次紧紧抱住他亲吻他不顾他反抗的时候，回忆起段西元把他推到地上扯掉他裤子的时候，回忆起在北澜苑受尽折磨的三天。乔云杉好想变回小时候的自己，变回“小云杉”，受到委屈就躲在妈妈怀里哭一场、被爸爸举到肩上说小伙子不能老哭。

眼泪模糊视线，又迅速被吹干。他告诉自己再这么哭下去迟早出车祸，却又想撞死了拉倒。

乔云杉安全返回锦悦府，换上新办的电话卡，微信屏蔽所有人除了段西元。他留给段西元能联系上他的特权，因为段西元找不到他会发疯。其他人不会。

明天他就会启程去往新世界。一个什么样的新世界他不知道也不想管，他只想痛快做胆小鬼，离开这个伤心地。


	42. 42

42.  
这一次的出逃没有计划，也没有目的地。乔云杉一路向北，车开累了就找个附近的小城住一两天，若是运气好碰上个旅游城市，他能在当地停留一个星期，每天逛些景点，吃些特色小吃，了解风土人情，晚上再回客栈里写点日记。乔云杉才明白过来，原来自由的滋味是这样的。  
他的手机卸载了除微信外的一切社交软件，杜绝所有骚扰，新闻同样也不想看。乔云杉只想在自己的小世界里生活。他依然和段西元保持着联系，只是不再接受视频——经常变换的背景会让段西元起疑心。于是他撒谎说自己父母要来住几个月，视频实在是很不方便，就连语音通话都得偷偷摸摸。靠着这个谎言，他把同段西元通话的时间压缩再压缩，到四月底的时候段西元每天只能和他聊不到十分钟。  
和所有亲人失去联系的乔云杉自然是不知道这时裴丰年和文琪的战争已经进入白热化。裴丰年每天生活在水深火热之中，想离婚却离不成。文琪对他的所有渴望就是一个“爱”字，文琪只要裴丰年的爱。她跑去文娟那里诉苦，说就算玩过那么多小白脸，可心里还是只有裴丰年。她告诉文娟自己和老裴其实双双出轨十多年，从小珏一点儿小就开始了；她把裴丰年是同性恋的事实隐瞒，一方面觉得丢脸死了，一方面还是心存幻想认为只要不承认这个事实那么它就不会成为事实。文琪和姐姐文娟在自欺欺人这方面的一致性再次体现出血缘的奇妙：文娟堵了心口一个月的憋屈同样是谁也没说。直到现在，乔云杉是同性恋这件事也只有文娟和乔彬知道。而文娟选择把这份憋屈藏在心里的理由和文琪如出一辙。  
文琪把这些年来她和裴丰年出轨造孽的事情一一摆在姐姐面前，叫文娟听了个目瞪口呆。她不知道到底该骂自家妹妹还是妹夫，只好先把妹妹的眼泪哄停。文琪在文娟家哭哭啼啼吃了顿晚餐就回去了。回家路上她把姐姐教的复习一遍：先反省自己错误，不可再强词夺理，然后和裴丰年尽量平静地谈一场，都夫妻十几年了，往后两人都不要再犯错误，如此凑合过吧！  
她打包好了自己的许多衣服，拎着大箱子去南城，打算在裴丰年的小小宿舍住下，从此做安分女人，企图用贤妻良母的形象挽留裴丰年。却没想到裴丰年这几天正在外地开会，她没有钥匙无法进门，于是想求助外甥乔云杉，然而给乔云杉打了几个电话都是关机。  
这时的乔云杉正开车往英川市去。英川离南城不远。他花一个月时间走到北方，没想到最后还是回到南城附近。  
一切都因为乔云杉在北京停留时把所有时间都耗在了博物馆、艺术馆里。竟然在央美美术馆碰见曾经的大学同学，同学有个好记的姓：云。但乔云杉不记得他的名字，因此在云同学叫住乔云杉，同他打了招呼后，乔云杉用一秒钟使劲把大学时代回忆了个遍都没找着云同学的名，最后只好说：“哎呀老云！怎么这么巧啊在这里遇见你！”  
老云说自己已在央美工作七八年，今天是带着学生过来看看。乔云杉笑说那就该改口叫云老师了。见着老同学，老云表现出很浓烈的热情和好客，他表示现在不大方便和乔云杉细聊，非要让乔云杉留下电话，晚上找个餐馆好好叙旧。  
于是老云成了乔云杉新电话号码的第二个拥有者——第一个是锦悦府的物业经理。  
当天晚上乔云杉在南锣鼓巷被盛情款待。老云叫了另外两个同学来聚会，另外两个同学的名字乔云杉依旧不记得，只记得他们的姓。  
席间乔云杉被问起工作如何，他便说已经辞掉了，现在正进行着一个人的旅途。老同学们都惊讶又佩服，说乔云杉想得真开，心态真好。话题转向旅游后，老云说起了曾经的团支书谢涵在英川开了一家客栈叫“合一山居”。“英川是个好地方！人少，风景美。”老云说。  
乔云杉便把英川记下了。

五月中旬的英川还有些冷，乔云杉穿着外套给合一山居的大黄狗和小黑猫喂早餐。他在这里住了两周，同两个小动物混成了朋友。  
合一山居的老板谢涵看在老同学的情分上，给乔云杉的住宿打五折。本就是淡季的便宜房费再加个折扣直接约等于无。乔云杉实在不好意思，于是自觉做起了谢涵的帮手，喂狗喂猫这样的活就派给他了。  
读大学时乔云杉和谢涵的关系并不大熟，因此两人就是“陌生的熟人”相逢。几乎每个晚上谢涵都会邀请乔云杉在客栈的葡萄藤下喝点小酒聊点小天进而重新认识对方。谢涵开客栈五六年，什么样的人没见过，他观察乔云杉三四天就看出来乔云杉是“离家出走”；乔云杉对谢涵也没说假话，他说最近生活不顺，出来散心。前一个月一直是自己一个人的孤单行程，幸好遇见老同学，不用再独自一人了。  
他每天在晚上八点半还是准时和段西元联系，段西元已经一个月没看到乔云杉的脸，心里总是觉得有些奇怪。  
他在这个夜晚要求和乔老师视频，甚至已经做好挨骂的准备。这时恰巧乔云杉刚和谢涵喝完酒，有些微醺，而天上的星星密布，乔云杉看着天空心情难得愉快，他接受了段西元的视频请求。  
段西元一眼认出乔云杉去到了陌生地方，他问乔老师怎么不在家里，乔云杉说出门旅游啦。段西元立刻又从乔云杉的语气判断乔老师喝了酒，他便忍不住细细盘问：怎么出门旅游也不说一声？和谁一起出门的啊？去哪了？好玩吗？  
乔云杉皱起眉头：“你怎么问题这么多，好烦！”  
段西元委屈闭嘴，也似乎意识到自己像在查岗，便想着要把话题岔开。乔云杉却突然调转摄像头，段西元看见了一片黑暗，他听见乔云杉说：“看到了吗？这样的星星才像小怪兽。”  
段西元笑起来，叫乔云杉最喜欢的酒窝也露了出来。通过手机摄像头根本什么都看不到，他却还是配合应答，乔云杉在一瞬间有些眼睛发酸。于是他回答了段西元的问题：因为想旅游就旅游了呗；自己一个人；特别好玩，客栈里一猫一狗整天打架，很有趣！  
他说着醉话，偏偏把自己在哪里给略过。段西元悄悄说一句“想你”，得来乔云杉一个浅淡微笑的回应。接着乔云杉便说：“我有点困了，不讲了。”  
段西元乖乖和乔云杉道别。乔老师不透露旅行的具体地点没关系，段西元已经在视频的时候看见乔云杉背后的玻璃上映着“合一山居”四个字了。

乔云杉就这样在风景如画的山里客栈惬意“隐居”。裴丰年则在南城苦受煎熬。  
裴丰年找到了乔云杉口中的“偷拍视频”，是他逼着裴珏交出来的。他本以为一切顺利，将U盘插上电脑，确认一下视频，再右键点个删除就完事了。却没留意到走路不带声的文琪站在他身后，打算抓他看黄片的现行。文琪先看到一个男人趴在另一个男人身上，动物交配那样进行性交，然后她听见其中一个男人说：“云杉哥，你为什么不爱我。”  
文琪呆住一瞬，她推开裴丰年，把视频快进到结束，确认里面的两个人一个是心肝宝贝小珏一个是外甥乔云杉。接下来就是歇斯底里，她坐在地上尖叫大哭，骂裴丰年把变态基因遗传给儿子，骂乔云杉原来是个深藏不露的狐狸精，骂他们三个男人都有病，虽然这时文琪还不知道“狐狸精”乔云杉和裴丰年有过长达十七年的秘密恋情。  
裴丰年向文琪下跪，求她小点声音，不要把邻居都惊动。文琪便哭得更凶狠，说你还知道要脸！裴丰年看着她想，她哭起来真丑。这时候裴丰年疑惑了，为什么自己能和她过这么久，为什么能委屈自己这么久？  
裴丰年便不再求文琪，他坐在文琪身边抽烟，任由文琪对他又抓又打。待文琪停止哭闹时，已经到了晚上。  
清醒一点的文琪恢复了强势，她让裴丰年赶紧删除视频，这件事只有他们三人知道。还要立刻和乔云杉诚恳地谈一次，希望云杉能原谅小珏。  
连裴丰年都觉得最后一点太过无耻了些。  
他们夫妻二人接裴珏回家，责备训斥蠢儿子怎么犯下这么大一个错误，还留了证据下来。“幸好爸爸妈妈给你删掉了！”文琪哭着对裴珏说，“你是妈妈这个世界上唯一的希望了，你怎么能做这样的事啊！”  
裴珏低头不语，母亲的哭声仿佛丝毫无法撼动他。文琪说你怎么喜欢男人，你喜欢男人就算了，怎么非要去喜欢乔云杉！这是乱伦你不知道吗！  
裴丰年在文琪崩溃之前把儿子赶走，然后又开始劝妻子。文琪哭累闹累之后沉沉睡去，裴丰年掏出手机给乔云杉打电话，却无论如何也打不通。


	43. 43

43.  
联系不上乔云杉。  
裴丰年连着给乔云杉打了几个电话都是关机。他想那么就第二天再打，然而第二天到了,裴丰年却因为文琪的反复歇斯底里把联系乔云杉这件事给彻底搁置了。  
到了五月底，乔云杉俨然一个被忘记的人——父母恨不得与他断绝关系；裴丰年自身难保早就顾不得他。只有段西元雷打不动的惦记他。  
段西元告诉乔云杉六月中旬就能回国了，实际上他已经买好六月初的飞机票，他是要打算给乔老师一个意外惊喜。“我真的好想你呀乔老师。”段西元对乔云杉撒娇。他这些天的撒娇越来越得寸进尺，一步一步逼近试探，而乔云杉全部都忍耐和纵容，甚至偶尔回应给他一点爱——过不了几天他就要斩断和段西元的一切联络，然后找一份远方的工作，若是能继续做老师当然是最好，若是不能做老师也不要紧。所以他好心留给段西元一点美好回忆，希望能让那孩子在未来稍微懂得一点如何去爱一个人，如果他实在不懂，乔云杉想，那就太遗憾了。  
院子里的大黄狗让乔云杉想起段西元，他总说段西元是狗，奶狗狼狗疯狗流浪狗段西元全占。但大黄狗和小黑猫比段西元好，比裴丰年也好，比所有曾紧紧抱住他说爱他的人都要好。乔云杉喂小黑吃完最后一条小鱼干后被猫咪舔了手指，他忽然意识到以前那个“朋友遍天下”的乔云杉好像已经慢慢死掉，现在的乔云杉与一猫一狗作伴，认它们为好友。这样的日子多舒适。乔云杉仰头看万里无云的蓝天。不做人见人爱的“万人迷”、不做父母要求的完美儿子，只做自己是多畅快的、难求的一件事。  
天气渐热，英川迎来旅游旺季。合一山居的客人日益增多，谢涵委婉提出希望乔云杉能帮他一个月，店里之前的那个小伙子的媳妇生小孩，回家照顾媳妇去了。乔云杉自然乐意，如此一来谢涵把他的房费都给免掉了。  
他在客栈里帮工，给谢涵打下手，日子过得倒是充实而满足。外界发生的任何事一概与他无关，偶尔听见住客之间吹大牛也就是笑笑，心越来越静也越来越死。  
只是有时会想念南城，那个城市的江湖气让乔云杉喜欢而留恋，穿城而过的长江，市里大大小小的湖泊，哪样都叫乔云杉思念。  
段西元也思念南城，主要原因是那里有他的乔老师。他在这个世界上生长二十年，第一次觉得一个城市因为一个人而可爱。  
六月一日那天他和乔云杉的音频就是两人的最后一次联系。他向乔云杉撒娇，想要一个儿童节礼物，乔云杉冷冷淡淡说他幼稚无聊。段西元已经不太会为乔老师的冷淡和嘲讽而伤心失落，他逐渐领会到乔老师冷淡下隐隐流出的一丝宠爱，他也越来越习惯做乔老师的乖男孩，老师喜欢他什么样、不喜欢他什么样终于被他摸清。段西元胸有成竹，他的乔老师即将会得到一个崭新的讨喜的段西元。他迫不及待要见到乔云杉，向乔云杉展示这个新自己。  
乔云杉那天在通话结束前还是给了段西元一个小小的儿童节礼物——他微微笑着，让段西元听出他语气里的笑意：“节日快乐，小朋友。”  
段西元心花怒放，笑成一个小傻瓜，他央求乔云杉再说一遍，他要录下来。乔云杉于是再一次包容退让，重复了一遍。  
第二日段西元给乔云杉发去音频请求时很久没人接。乔云杉过了几小时回复他说有事在忙。第三日第四日乔云杉都没接音频，微信上回消息也在慢慢变少。即将到来的作业死线让段西元没有多余精力去思考为什么乔老师的回复越来越少。  
思念着乔云杉的段西元在交过作业的第二天上午就坐上了回国的航班。  
当他拖着行李走出机场，吸入一口南城的空气时感觉好像就等于见到了乔老师。  
段西元的巨大行李箱分了一半空间装送给乔云杉的礼物，书籍居多。他给父母以及小后妈小弟弟买的礼物都已经寄回国。是乔云杉给他的建议，买一些礼物送给爸爸和妈妈，也别忘了后妈和弟弟，毕竟留学的钱多是爸爸家出的。段西元乖巧听话，但是那些礼物都不如给乔老师的重要，甚至万一它们在回国的途中被弄坏、丢掉都不要紧，只有给乔老师的礼物是必须亲自带在身边确保安全的。乔老师才是他最重要的人。  
他花了百来块坐出租车到达锦悦府，又费很大劲把行李拖到乔云杉家门口，然后打开门，进入这间空屋。段西元叫了几声乔老师，没有回应。家里所有门窗都紧闭，整洁得一看就不是有人常住的样子，桌子上已经积了一层灰。  
乔云杉上一次莫名其妙的失踪让段西元至今都觉得蹊跷，这一次乔老师又来一次失踪，事情可没有他告诉段西元的那么简单。于是段西元放下行李后就往裴丰年的小宿舍去了。  
段西元敲了敲那扇破旧的铁门，门打开后出现的是文琪的脸。裴丰年不在家，这时候临近期末，加上家里有个随时都可能发疯的文琪，他倒是宁愿和同事、学生们待在一起。  
文琪看见段西元的第一反应是这个小帅哥会不会是裴丰年的小姘头，她面上带着不悦，问：“找谁呀？”  
段西元说找裴老师。  
文琪认为自己猜中了段西元的身份，反倒对他有了些兴趣，于是把段西元请进家门，摆出正宫架势，给他倒了一杯烫茶：“老裴不在家啊。我是他的妻子，你有什么事也可以跟我讲。”  
本以为摆出“妻子”身份能把这小帅哥吓吓，却没想到小帅哥笑了一下，说：“那您就是乔云杉老师的姨妈了？我是乔老师以前的学生，这次来是想跟裴老师打听打听乔老师现在在哪。”段西元对文琪只说出一半的真实目的。  
文琪听到乔云杉的名字脸立刻就拉了下来，她阴阳怪气说难道你不知道乔云杉老师是因为私人作风问题被约去谈话然后离开学校的吗？“他可真是个厉害人，不光光能把女人迷得失魂落魄……”  
段西元微微皱了眉，他听出来了，文琪对乔云杉的态度完全不是一个小姨对外甥的态度。她的敌意、鄙夷甚至是醋意都是明明白白流露出来的，在段西元这个陌生人面前一点也不加掩饰。  
这让段西元心里一惊，以为是乔云杉和裴丰年的背德恋情已被文琪知晓。而文琪看着段西元的表情，继续说：“连别人家刚成年的小儿子都勾引……”文琪下定了决心毁乔云杉的名声，在段西元面前与乔云杉划清界限，说有这样的外甥着实是件耻辱事。  
段西元问是哪家的小儿子被勾引了，文琪瞪着段西元咬牙切齿：“关你什么事！”  
显然段西元的问题让文琪不开心了，她开始赶客。将段西元赶到门口：“乔云杉的事以后别来问我们，我们什么都不知道，早就和他没关系了。”  
文琪所说的被勾引的“别人家的小儿子”让段西元有一瞬间几乎失去理智，他以为乔云杉在他留学的这期间又开始不安分，到处寻找小情人。并且这一个月来乔老师突然拒绝和他视频、莫名其妙跑出去旅游，怎样看来都非常可疑。只是乔老师那声带笑的“节日快乐，小朋友”还存留在段西元耳边，热乎乎的连快乐欢喜的热度都没退去。  
从教工宿舍出来后段西元立刻给裴丰年打去电话。裴丰年这时大约在办公室里，说话的声音很小，用词也是含含糊糊。他先责备段西元：“不是不让你和他再联系了吗！”然后又说最近实在太忙，和云杉很久没有通话了。裴丰年这时也觉出了些许不对劲，云杉难道又被混蛋儿子给绑架了？最后他请段西元有了云杉的消息给他也说一声。  
至此段西元没有得到任何有用信息，裴丰年夫妻俩简直是两个不同种类的混蛋，难怪能生出那么一个愚蠢儿子。想到裴珏，段西元冒出了点不好的预感。  
他一无所获回到锦悦府。坐在乔云杉整洁的床边，心如乱麻而脑子却一片空白。他不明白如果乔老师真的找到新欢为什么还要保持每天的通话。他差一点就认为乔老师就快接受自己了。  
段西元努力回忆乔老师近来对自己的态度，从给他看天上的小星星一直到喊他小朋友，都是甜蜜又快乐的记忆。而想到小星星，“合一山居”这个名字从记忆深处冒了出来。  
段西元在旅游网站上找到合一山居的信息，看见老板谢涵英俊的照片后皱了眉毛，然后拨了客栈的座机。  
他原以为要帮助老板想起一个叫乔云杉的住客会是一件费力气的事情，没想到电话那头接起，只说了一句：“您好，这里是合一山居，请问有订房需要吗？”就叫段西元想哭出来——是他半年未见，差点就找不着的乔老师的声音。  
段西元没有说话，他害怕乔云杉听出来进而连夜逃跑。他立刻买了一张去英川的车票，直奔合一山居而去。  
到达英川已经是下午七点，从南城出发过去只花半个小时，路程甚至比去樊州还要短。只是要找到这个小客栈就得费些力气。不巧段西元刚出车站一会儿就下起倾盆大雨，山里的天气变幻莫测，方才还看着天气不错。他淋着雨在路边拦车，淋成一个落汤鸡的可怜样子才等来一辆车。  
司机师傅听了他报的目的地，说那个地方有点远呢，虽然离景区近，但是离市区很远的。言外之意就是希望段西元能多加些钱。为了见到乔云杉，多加些钱又算得了什么，他请求司机师傅稍微开快一些，司机说已经开得很快啦，雨天路滑，开那么快还要不要命了！  
出租车在合一山居外稳稳停下时已经八点半，大雨没有休止的意思。段西元下了车便冲进雨里。然而在离客栈大门仅剩一步时他停住了，如果乔老师真的不愿意见自己了怎么办？  
段西元后退一步，忽然想要返回南城。  
他在门口犹豫之时被谢涵看见。谢涵撑伞将段西元接进了院子，段西元说自己没有预定，谢涵说没关系刚好还有空房。他就如此恍惚着被谢涵领到接待处，恍惚着听见里间传出乔云杉的声音，他说：“谢涵，小黑的猫粮没了，明天该买了。”  
然后他看见乔云杉撩开门帘，探出半个身子，对谢涵说：“顺便给大黄买点狗粮。”  
乔老师还是他心里的那个样子，没胖没瘦，甚至更好看了一点。段西元呆呆看着乔云杉，直到乔云杉也看见他，愣在当场。  
他不知道他早就哭得一脸眼泪，泪水和发丝上滴落的雨水纠缠在一起顺着他的脸蛋滴答滴答掉在地板上砸出声响，他轻轻喊一声乔老师，委屈得像个被抛弃的三岁小男孩。


End file.
